El Lado Perfecto
by YaniVQ
Summary: sakura es la unika hija de un matrimonio fallido. despues de vivir muchos años con su padre, su madre decide que es hora de llevarsela junto a ella. Cuando Shaoran la conoce sabe que ella es lo que siempre espero... malisima para los summary leanlo mejor
1. cambio

_antes de comenzar kiero aclarar que sakura tiene 17 años igual que sus compañeros. Los personajes utilizados pertenecen a las clamp a escepcion de alguno que fue creado por mi imaginacion._

_espero ke les guste...._

**Capitulo Primero**

_**Cambio**_

Me levante temprano, como solia hacerlo todas las mañanas, sali de mi pequeñisima habitacion y me dirigi a la cocina en donde mi padre y su esposa Itsumi Katow ya estaban desayunando. Mi relacion con Itsumi nunca a sido... como decirlo... buena, no soy una persona muy social que digamos y ella no parece tener el minimo interes en mi.

Fui directo a la cocina, esperando, como todas las mañanas, que se vayan a trabajar para que yo pudiese tomar mi desayuno a gusto, no se movieron asi que decidi tomar mi porcion de ensalada y camine lentamente a la mesa, me sente despacio, definitivamente tendrian que tener una razon para seguir alli sentados aunque ya fuese un tanto tarde.

Se lanzaron miradas, que seguro creyeron no vi, Itsumi parecia un poco triste, eso me tomo desprevenida ¿que pudo haber pasado para que ella se comportara de ese modo?

-Saku – me llamo mi padre en un tono un poco sombrio y no pude evitar estremecerme -he estado hablando con tu madre y ella cree que no eres feliz aqui – iba a protestar pero el fue mas rapido -piensa que es hora de que pases mas tiempo con ella, el instituto Aushita suena bastante prometedor.

-no tienes que irte si no quieres, esta siempre sera tu casa -intervino Itsumi pero creo que lo dijo por cortesia

-¿haz tomado la decision por mi? -casi sono a reclamo, pero estaba furiosa, vivia bien en tomoeda, no queria ir a un institito para niños ricos y mucho menos vivir entre lujos innecesarios mientras en otras partes del mundo la gente muere de hambre.

Mamá era la hija de uno de los empresarios mas importantes del mundo, y yo era la unica nieta que este tenia, sabia cual era la realidad tras esta mascara de mentiras. Mi abuelo me queria cerca no porque me quisiese mucho si no porque queria que su unica nieta este preparada para esa vida.

-no he dicho que si, sin embargo creo que mereces una educacion como la que te ofrece tu madre, sabes que aqui yo jamas podria costear un instituto de esa magnitud y mucho menos alguna escuela que no fuese de gobierno, puedes hacer lo que desees -sabia traducir perfectamente sus palabras: Todo estara mejor si te vas con tu madre

-bien, supongo que en cuanto termine el año escolar estare en dispocision de viajar

-de echo tu madre esperaba que llegases esta semana

-imposible, el año escolar va muy avanzado

-solo tres meses desde su inicio, nada que el dinero no pueda solucionar -dijo esto ultimo con un poco de amargura, talvez el si lo hacia por mi bien

-ya veo, mañana ire a ver los boletos

-tu madre ya mando tu boleto, sales mañana

-esta bien, solo una cosa ¿desde cuando esta esto planeado?

-desde hace cuatro meses me temo

-¿porque esperaste a que empezara la escuela aqui?

-sakura no sabia como decirtelo, no quiero que te vayas pero se que es lo mejor para ti y pasar un tiempo con tu madre te vendra bien, animo

-si bueno, despues de todo las carencias economicas nunca me han gustado -dije lo ultimo con un dejo de tristeza, Itsumi aun me miraba con melancolia -¿hay algo mas?

-te he preparado el almuerzo -agrego itsumi, hice una mueca que no termino en una sonrisa como esperaba

Me levante de la mesa sin decir nada subi a mi habitacion me cambie de manera rapida y baje nuevamente con mi mochila al hombro, no tome el almuerzo fingi que se me olvido y sali de casa, murmure un "ya me voy" que seguramente no escucharon y sali dando un portazo.

El camino a la escuela no era muy largo y la caminata me habia dado un tiempo para reflexionar, abri mi casillero y saque uno de mis libros, nadie me saludo, no esperaba que alguien lo hiciese, despues de todo yo no era mas que un bicho raro en aquel lugar, era tan timida que me costaba siquiera decir un hola, pero como todo, esto tenia su lado bueno, gracias a mi falta de vida social podia aprovechar mi tiempo libre leyendo en alguna biblioteca y asi no tenia que llegar a casa. Camine por los pasillos de la escuela de manera lenta como siempre, no atendi mucho a la clase de ingles en vez de eso me dedique a repasar cada una de las palabras de mi padre.

-kinomoto estas un poco distraida hoy -el profesor me saco de mi trance, mire a todos lados y vi que estaba sola a ecepcion del profesor

-se me hara tarde, compermiso -a pesar de tener algo de prisa decidi no apurar mucho el paso, siempre calmada asi es como debia ser.

Las siguientes clases siguieron de la misma manera, me alegraba tener algo en que pensar de lo contrario la soledad se apoderaria de mi. Sali de la escuela y vi que el sol brillaba en contraste con mi humor, la idea de caminar no resulto muy tentadora con esa revelacion. A cada paso que daba sentia que mi mundo se iba desmoronando, llegue a casa y no habia nadie como todas las tardes, pulse el boton de escuchar mensajes en el telefono.

"_Fujitaka no quiero molestarte pero sakura tiene que saberlo, mas vale que ella este aqui mañana por la tarde o tendre que ir a buscarla yo misma, quedamos en que ella cursaria el instituto en tokio"_

"_amor cuando llegues ven a verme al trabajo debo hablar de asuntos importantes contigo"_

_No tiene mas mensajes_

Era la primera vez que llegaba a casa tan temprano siempre volvia cuando ambos ya estaban aqui, por lo que no me sorprendio que los mensajes vayan dirigidos a papá, Nadeshko se escuchaba algo enojada, ella no solia ser asi o bueno la verdad esque no recuerdo mucho como era antes de dejar a mi padre, ahora siempre estaba metida en el trabajo y no podia mantener una charla con ella en la que no mencionara las empresas y lo mucho que se esforzaba por mantenerlas a flote. Fuera de eso mi madre era una mujer hermosa, yo no lo soy tanto, ahora esta un poco mayor y aunque su belleza es notable no se compara con la de sus años de juventud. Subi a mi habitacion y vi mis maletas ya hechas, me tire sobre mi cama que aun permanecia arreglada y sin mas me quede dormida.

-sakura, sakura

-¿que sucedio se me hizo tarde? -estaba un poco aturdida Itsumi nunca me levantaba, ademas recuerdo haber programado el despertador a una hora prudente

-no, son las 6 de la tarde me preocupa que no hayas comido aun

-no tengo hambre -dije en tono cortante, sus ojos expresaron el cambio en el tono de mi voz

-no has comido nada en todo el dia

-solo... tengo un poco de sueño

-bien, en ese caso descansa -murmuro acercandose a la puerta -no tienes que irte si no quieres esta siempre sera tu casa -agrego lo ultimo casi en un susurro no le preste mucha atencion y volvi a acomodarme para dormir.

Los rayos del sol colandose por mi pequeña ventana anunciaban el comienzo de un nuevo dia, me levante con un poco de melancolia, no es que no quisiera a mi madre es solo que nunca actuaba de manera correcta cuando estaba a su lado y muchas veces ella me hacia enfadar con facilidad.

Sali de la cama y me meti al baño para ducharme, el agua era fria asi que intente no tardar mucho, sali titiritando y me puse la ropa de manera rapida, pense en como vivirian mi padre e itsumi sin mi, seguro serian mas felices y eso me alegro en ves de hacerme sentir molesta o perturbada.

Baje las escaleras y vi a mi padre en la cocina desayunando cereal, extrañamente itsumi no estaba, aunque bueno no es que esperara que no fuese a trabajar para ir al aereopuerto a despedirme, tome mi porcion de ensalada y me sente frente a mi padre.

-¿todo listo? ¿no olvidas nada?

-si listo y no, no olvido nada -sus palabras me revelaron que habia sido itsumi quien arreglo mis maletas y que mi padre no sabia nada de esto, yo sabia que a ella le hacia feliz que me fuese pero no pense que fuera tan clara

-bien te espero en el coche, sera un recorrido largo al aereopuerto.

Comi como si no hubiese comido en años, tome 3 vasos de jugo de naranja y eso seguro trairia sus consecuencias, camine de manera lenta algo tipico en mi, y vi la silueta de itsumi en el auto, me subi sin prestarle mucha atencion, esa mujer siempre me desconcertaba.

El sonido del auto arrancando me dio la pauta para poder adentrarme en mi mundo y pensar en un mundo irreal en el que no tendria que irme lejos de tomoeda, ni estaria sola porque tendria muchos amigos, en donde el dinero no era impedimento para ir a un instituto de elite y sobre todo donde todos me querian cerca y no lejos de ellos...

-sakura que ya llegamos -di un ligero respingo, mi padre me miraba por la ventanilla y me vi sola en el coche.

Llegamos justo a tiempo ya que estaban dando la ultima llamada para mi vuelo, puse las maletas en el lugar donde deberian ir y subi al avion sin vacilar. Vi a mi padre despedirme con el brazo y a itsumi hacerme gestos y ademanes de algo que entendi como_ "cuida tus maletas" _agite mi mano derecha en señal de despedida y subi al avion buscando mi asiento, me toco sentarme con un señor mayor que ya estaba dormido y que para colmo hacia ruidos rarisimos mientras dormia. Desafortunadamente yo habia dormido mucho el dia anterior asi que tube que aguantarme los odiosos sonidos, saque una de mis pequeñisimas libretas y escribi_ "que tengas un buen dia"_ era para mi, sabia lo que me esperaba y no es que me gustase mucho la verdad.

No supe como o que hora era cuando aterrizamos, me habia metido de lleno en el libro "Hamlet", me levante y vi como el señor a mi lado aun estaba dormido, no le preste mucha atencion y segui mi camino hacia el suelo firme, baje y vi para todos lados buscando a mi madre... nada, un letrero de _"bienvenida Sakura"_ llamo mi atencion y camine hacia el, no era mi madre era Takuma, el chofer de la familia desde hacia algunos años, me subi a la flamante limusina con una mueca, le salude de manera superficial en realidad no le conocia mucho.

El olor a plantas me saco de mis pensamientos sobre tomoeda, vi la enorme casa que se levantaba frente a mi... hermosa tal y como la recordaba, no me preocupe por mis maletas, la servidumbre lo haria por mi, entre en la casa, primero se encontraba la gran sala de espera, con muebles todos a tono con las paredes, mi madre bajo para encontrarse conmigo.

-que bien que llegaste, estube a punto de ir por ti -esa era su manera de decir bienvenida supongo

-ya... -que mas podia decir

-ordene que te prepararan tu habitacion, mañana mismo podras ir al instituto, esta todo arreglado, esta muy retirado de aqui, no te preocupes Takuma te llevara y traera a diario, el desayuno se sirve a las 6 con treinta y se retira a las 6 con cincuenta, no te preocupes por el uniforme te he comprado los suficientes, los libros y libretas ya estan en tus cajones, no necesitaras tu ropa antigua te he comprado prendas mas a la moda y actualizadas, la comida es a las 3 de la tarde en punto y la cena a las 7 de la noche...

-puedo subir a mi habitacion? -le interrumpi, no queria ser grosera pero podria pasarse toda la tarde hablando sandeses de ese tipo -y si no te molesta quiero conservar mi ropa antigua y mis cosas poco actualizadas

-claro, como desees -si, esa era mi madre, siempre hablando de manera superficial a veces me pregunto porque rayos existo si a nadie le importo realmente

subi a la habitacion que recordaba como mia y vi mis maletas, no tenia nada que hacer asi que decidi comenzar a desempacar, abri una de las 3 maletas que llevaba, era la mas grande y estaba llena de mi ropa, saque toda y la coloque sobre la cama, abri la siguiente maleta y vi zapatos y algunas cosas que preferiria haber dejado, no saque nada de esa maleta la puse tal y como estaba dentro del armario, abri la pequeña que contenia mis cosas personales y vi una carta encima de todo, la tome no tenia remitente ni nada, el sobre estaba en blanco totalmente, la abri y lei de manera lenta las lineas que estaban ahi escritas:

"_Sakurita ojala hayas tenido un buen viaje, recuerda que siempre puedes regresar y bueno si no es asi y decides quedarte con tu madre, no olvides venir a visitarnos de vez en cuando te vamos a extrañar, sobre todo tu padre que sufrio mucho con tu marcha, bueno sin mas te dejo que sigas acomodando tus cosas"_

si definitivamente esta mujer siempre me sacaba de contexto, no era predecible para nada, puse la nota en mi cajita confidencial, acomode mis cosas a conciencia y esto me tomo algunas horas, me meti a bañar y cambie mis ropas, encendi la television, nada bueno. Mire por la ventana que daba al jardin, ese lugar era tan aburrido, acomode mi uniforme y todo lo necesario para el primer dia de clases, al menos no tenia que preocuparme por conseguir amigos, jamas antes los habia tenido asi que no era algo por lo que me preocupara de momento, sin mas que hacer reanude mi lectura de hamlet.

No habia pasado ni media hora cuando el libro ya me habia aburrido y no esque fuese aburrido en realidad, es solo que no podia concentrarme, saque el mp3 que mi padre e itsumi me habian regalado la navidad pasada y me puse los audifonos al tiempo en que mis oidos comenzaban a ser absorbidos por una melodia familiar, era: El fantasma de la opera, de lacrimosa. Una cancion que sin duda era de mis favoritas la habia puesto en el mp3 almenos 5 veces y eso me ahorraria el esfuerzo de presionar el boton de repetir.

-señorita kinomoto, es hora de la cena -anuncio una de las sirvientas

-gracias por avisarme -trate de sonar amable aunque talvez salio mas nervioso.

No baje a cenar, no tenia ganas de encontrarme con el abuelo hoy, lo queria, pero cuando el y mi madre se juntaban imposible hacerlos parar de hablar cosas tan superficiales. Me acoste escuchando nuevamente las canciones contenidas en mi mp3 y no supe en que momento me quede dormida.

-señorita kinomoto, señorita kinomoto -era otra vez la sirvienta que parecia disfrutar de dar los anuncios

-gracias -fue mi simple respuesta, me estire aun sentada en la cama mire mi reloj despertador: 6 y media de la mañana, santo cielo mi vida ahi seria un calvario.

Tome mi bata y baje las escaleras lentamente, mi madre y mi abuelo ya estaban sentados a la mesa aun sin desayunar, posiblemente estaban esperandome.

-buenos dias -les salude, y me sente en el tercer lugar de la mesa que estaba servido

-estuvimos esperandote anoche por mas de media hora para cenar -ese era mi abuelo, hablo en un tono de enojo pero eso no era raro en el

-estaba un poco cansada por el viaje

-bueno señorita en esta casa hay reglas y no podiamos cenar si usted no bajaba al menos a acompañarnos.

-papá, es su primer dia aqui, no la molestes al menos por hoy dejalo pasar -mi madre como siempre defiendome de mi tan horrible educacion

-que no vuelva a suceder porfavor sakura

no dije nada, me limite a tomar mis alimentos con calma, la hora de entrada en la escuela era a las 8 de la mañana y aun faltaba algun tiempo, menos mal el desayuno transcurrio sin que nadie emitiera sonido alguno. En cuanto termine me pare de la mesa.

-sakura, cariño cuando te levantas de la mesa debes excusarte -rayos esta casa no me estaba gustando nada de nada

-claro madre, compermiso -agregue sarcastica ella lo noto pero mi abuelo no

subi las escaleras y cuando entre en mi habitacion, el baño ya estaba listo, entre en la bañera y el agua tibia comenzo a relajarme, esa era una de las muy pocas cosas positivas que habia pasado. Sali del baño y me puse el uniforme que no era tan feo, constaba de una blusa sin mangas en color blanco, una falda tableada no tan larga quedaba una mano arriba de la rodilla y estaba en color gris, un saquito de tres cuartos de manga tambien en color gris, calcetas blancas que llegaban justo abajo de la rodilla y zapatillas escolares negras, formal pero casual. Tome una de las diademas grises que mi madre habia colocado en uno de mis cajones y acomode mi largo cabello detras de esta a ecepcion del flequillo claro.

Baje lentamente otraves, vi el gran reloj de la sala: 7 y media, seguro llegaria muy temprano, sali y vi una gran limusina negra esperandome, trate de recordar en donde la habia visto antes y... ¡rayos! La habia visto en una revista muy nice, pero se supone que debio salir a mediados del año proximo y aun faltaban almenos 6 meses para eso. Ahora si seguro todos me notaran... aunque tomando en cuenta que se trata de una escuela de ricos, talvez mas de uno tenga una de esas, sin preocuparme mas me encamine a la limusina Takedo tomo mi mochila que era mas bien como un portafolio escolar, me abrio la puerta y subi, que sorpresa mi madre estaba ahi sentada con la que recuerdo era su asistente se llamaba... creo que nolia.

-tu madre esta muy emocionada porque es tu primer dia y decidio acompañarte, no podra hacerlo todos los dias es una persona muy ocupada, ah lo siento yo soy Norma Aki -si tal como la recuerdo, habladora a mas no poder, menos mal dijo su nombre si no le habria dicho nolia.

-ya veo, mucho gusto -que mas podia decir despues de todo no soy muy expresiva.

Durante el trayecto vi a Norma y a mi madre revisar casi 100 veces su agenda electronica y un sin fin de papeles, en realidad no tenia caso que me acompañe era casi lo mismo que metiera a lado mio un costal de papas. Vi a traves de las ventanas polarizadas, la gente nos miraba o mas bien miraba la limusina nose si con admiracion o envidia. Ahora entendia porque salimos tan temprano de la casa, la escuela estaba realmente al otro lado del mundo, para hacer tiempo revise los papeles que debia llevar a la direccion en cuanto la limusina se estacionara en el colegio y eso me llevo al menos 20 minutos. Vi como la limusina entraba en un terreno amplio, todo el camino estaba rodeado de jardines y flores hasta que llegamos a lo que parecia el edificio en el que se impartian las clases, mala suerte todos miraban el horrible auto que seguro marcaria mi existencia en ese lugar.

Takedo me abrio la puerta y me dio mi maletin, camine de manera lentisima porque ese era mi habito, todos me miraban sin embargo no baje la cabeza no tenia nada de que avergonzarme, habia olvidado despedirme de mi madre, talvez mas tarde le pediria disculpas, pase a lado de 4 chicos bastante atractivos que no me miraban en absoluto entonces los reconoci como los populares. Me dirigi a la direccion, tenia ganas de preguntar donde se encontraba pero el temor de hablarle a alguien me inundo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

llegue muy temprano a la escuela como siempre y vi a mis 3 amigos ya reunidos platicando a un lado de la puerta de entrada, eran: Eriol, Yamazaki y Enishi, somos algo asi como los populares, hablabamos de cosas triviales, nos centrabamos principalmente en el concurso de bioquimica que se realizaria en unas cuantas semanas, no esque fuesemos nerd o algo asi, al contrario eramos los mas divertidos en la escuela, sin embargo mis amigos y yo tomabamos esa materia optativa, teniamos un don para entender temas complicados.

Nos tomariamos libre la primera hora, era matematicas asi que no habria mucho problema, de pronto se escuchaban un monton de comentarios sobre un auto y me imagine un BMW o algun carro de lujo, muchos, entre ellos yo, llevaban un auto asi al instituto. Cuando paso frente a nosotros vi la enorme limusina negra que se supone saldria hasta mediados del año proximo y la unica familia que podria tenerla seria la familia Fukuzawa, y entonces lo entendi, la hija de Nadeshko Fukuzawa, Sakura Kinomoto entraria en el colegio, era la noticia que corria por el instituto desde hacia 4 meses.

Decidi no prestar mucha atencion, al igual que mis amigos, la vi bajar del auto mas por curiosidad que por admiracion, ese fue mi primer error, quede impactado con la belleza de esa chica, jamas hubiese pensado que ese horrible uniforme se veria bien en alguien, su largo cabello revoloteaba con el aire, la vi caminar lentisimo, aunque sabia interpretar eso como una chica presumida que jamas voltearia a ver a ningun mortal de nosotros, no pude evitar notar sus hermosos ojos verdes, menos mal el codazo de Eriol me saco de mis pensamientos y seguimos hablando de cosas triviales, eso no fue suficiente para evitar sentir un torrente de electricidad en el momento que ella paso a mi lado.

No pude evitarlo la segui, parecia buscar algo, sin embargo no se atrevia a preguntarle a nadie talves ninguno era digno de que ella le dirijiera la palabra. Ni modo tendria que recurrir al viejo truco de golpearla por accidente, todo sea porque me mire.

-lo siento, no fue mi intencion, esque ya llevo algo de prisa -sus ojos estaban desconcertados talves estaria pensando como podria yo siquiera tener el atrevimiento de tocarla sin su permiso.

-esta bien, estaba algo... perdida

-necesitas ayuda? -todos sabian que yo no era amable, por eso todos nos miraban con desconcierto

-no te preocupes llevas prisa, yo pedire ayuda a alguien mas -me dirijio una sonrisa y siguio andando, maldicion era lista y esa fue la forma mas amable de rechazarme.

-mala suerte eh! -Eriol como siempre burlandose de mis conquistas fallidas

-se siente muy superior -comente y no eran mentiras, para mi que ella se sentia dios y bueno yo almenos la consideraba mas que eso

-amor a primera vista, eso es lo que yo note -yamazaki era el mas romantico de todos, pero todos sabiamos que se debia a que estaba pasando por una etapa de romance con Chiharu una chica normal algo inferior para el.

-es muy linda, si no tuviese novia iria tras ella -ese era enishi siempre alardeando de ser un conquistador aunque en realidad todos sabiamos que estaba perdidamente enamorado de Rika su novia

-bueno tranquilos chicos, que shaoran nos diga lo que sucedio -Eriol trato de calmarlos y el tambien como yo, sabia que no diria la verdad, era mi amigo desde que teniamos 3 años asi que no podia ocultarle nada

-tropece con ella sin darme cuenta y como es su primer dia me ofreci a ayudarle, sin embargo prefirio no aceptar mi ayuda -era lo mas cercano a la verdad

-muchachos, ya nadie puede estar en los pasillos, les acompaño a su clase -era una de las cuidadoras, Aya, sabia que eramos algo... irresponsables, pero tambien sabia que ibamos bien asi que nunca se portaba mal con nosotros.

No discutimos mucho y la seguimos, ella se sabia nuestros horarios, asi evitaba que le tomasemos el pelo con alguna de nuestras creativas excusas. Entramos en el salon y justo cuando me iba a arrepentir de entrar a clase vi a Sakura ahi hablando con el profesor no sabia de que, pero seguro estabamos en esa clase juntos.

-shaoran, eriol, yamazaki y enishi tienen un retardo, no vuelvan a llegar tarde, señorita kinomoto sientese a lado de hiraguisawa asi podra ponerse al corriente, eriol porfavor muestrale su asiento.

No podia evitarlo sentia una envidia tremenda y eriol lo noto, solto una pequeña risita y sakura le siguio despacio sin mostrar ninguna emocion eso me alegro momentaneamente. Tal ves estaba delirando mucho, la acababa de ver hacia unos minutos y ya me sentia realmente atraido hacia ella.

-asi que acabas de llegar a la ciudad? -escuche a eriol preguntarle, gracias a dios nos sentabamos relativamente cerca

-si -no era muy buena conversadora, y no pude evitar sonreir sabia cuales eran las intenciones de Eriol

-vaya, tu familia es una de las mas importantes del mundo, me sorprende que apenas hayas entrado a este instituto puesto que se supone es el mejor del pais

-creo que la chica a tu lado derecho me mira con ojos asesinos y los demas estan mas atentos a nuestro intento de conversacion que a la clase, asi que si no te importa preferiria poner atencion

ajajajaja no pude evitar sonreir reteniendo la carcajada que estaba por salir. Efectivamente la chica a su lado era Tomoyo, su novia y era mas que obvio que no le hacia mucha gracia que el intentase ser amable con sakura, aun asi su actitud me confirmaba lo superficial que debia ser.

Pase la mayor parte del tiempo mirandola poner atencion a la clase, a ratos Eriol me hacia señas de que pusiese atencion porque el profe estaba mirando. Cuando sono el timbre, recogi mis cosas con suma calma, observando que ella hacia lo mismo, no miro a nadie y salio, mala suerte era hora de la clase optativa, me dirigi en compania de mis amigos al laboratorio y me sente en mi lugar mientras ellos buscaban la forma de hacerme hablar.

-oye shao estaba pensando, ella no es tan bonita, meiling sigue siendo tu primera opcion no es asi? -enishi queria hacerme sentir mejor, pero el mejor que nadie sabia que meiling no era de mi agrado

suspire pesado antes de comenzar a hablar -oigan, apenas la vi 5 minutos no es posible que crean que me interesa enserio -era mi manera de suavizar las cosas

-te vi observandola por mucho mas de 5 minutos shao -contraataco yamazaki

-eso no quiere decir nada, es obvio que es bonita, eso no puedo discutirlo pero de ahi a que en realidad me interese, la verdad es que dista mucho -objete todos parecieron conformes ante mi explicacion, todos menos Eriol.

tomamos nuestros lugares cuando el profesor irrumpio en el laboratorio, la verdad es que no habian muchos alumnos, aparte de nosotros cuatro, estaban meiling, tomoyo, rika, chiharu y Shizuka, posiblemente shizuka era la unica que estaba ahi por vocacion puesto que las demas estaban ahi por seguir a sus respectivos novios o bueno eso creia yo.

-lamento llegar tarde profesora...Mitzuki me he perdido de camino aqui -¡rayos! El destino estaba empeñado en ponermela en frente, me causo gracia que se haya perdido yo mismo la vi caminar en sentido contrario, el que haya elegido bioquimica como materia optativa le daba un punto a favor sin duda.

-pasa, debes ser sakura kinomoto, toma una bata y unos lentes del estante y sientate porfavor estabamos a punto de comenzar

ella solo asintio e hizo lo que la profesora le dijo, su rostro parecia agradecer que los asientos fuesen individuales, bueno eso hasta que comenzasemos a emplear las mesas de trabajo.

-chicos supongo que recuerdan que en unas semanas comenzaran las olimpiadas de bioquimica, me gustaria que todos pudiesen participar pero solo podran ir 4 personas, los lugares estan muy reñidos, asi que lo haremos un poco mas facil, haremos parejas y las dos parejas ganadoras iran al concurso, ahora porfavor elijan a su pareja y situense en una mesa de trabajo, luego les dire de que se trata nuestro pequeño consurso.

Tenia que idear algo rapido, menos mal era muy bueno inventando excusas, de pronto se me ocurrio algo creible al notar a meiling caminar hacia mi.

-oye nesecito un favor, se que no te importa, pero podrias ser mi pareja, resulta que aquella chica me acosa demasiado y no quiero ser descortes al decirle que no -parte de lo que dije era verdad asi que mi tono algo exagerado no debio escucharse tan mal

-claro, podemos escoger alguna mesa de trabajo o ya estan preestablecidas -primera anotacion!

Eriol me miraba con algo de resentimiento y yo sabia porque, el lo estaba viendo como una competencia como una forma de demostrar quien era el mejor, y visto como una competencia yo estaba haciendo trampa al usar las mentiras como excusas.

Yamazaki como era de esperarse se situo con Chiharu, Enishi que era mas listo hizo pareja con Eriol, seguro queria asegurar un lugar en el concurso, Tomoyo hacia pareja con Shizuka dejando a Rika trabajar con Meiling.

-bueno ahora que ya nos acomodamos, quiero que vayan pensando en algun experimento que sea obviamente de bioquimica una vez elegido, levanten la mano para que yo vaya hasta sus lugares y les de mi opinion y puedan ponerse a trabajar -la profesora mitzuki no solo era guapa si no que era muy amable e inteligente.

Los primeros en levantar la mano fueron yamazaki y chiharu, seguro que yamazaki habia pensado en algo facil puesto que chiharu la verdad no era muy lista, el experimento que eligieron fue el de propiedades coligativas de las soluciones, nada complicado. Luego levantaron la mano Rika y Meiling, otras que seguro harian algo sencillo en ese equipo la debil era Meiling, su experimento: Determinacion colorimetrica del RNA, un poco mas complicado que el primero pero igual nada del otro mundo. El tercer equipo fueron Tomoyo y Shizuka me estremeci un poco, Tomoyo era muy inteligente y Shizuka tambien tenia lo suyo, decidieron hacer la determinacion cuantitativa de proteinas por espectroscopía UV, bastante complejo. Cuando Eriol y Enishi levantaron la mano sabia que tenian algo muy complejo entre manos y asi fue decidieron hacer una separacion de diferentes fracciones subcelulares por gradientes de sacarosa. Nosotros aun no nos poniamos de acuerdo, de echo no habiamos cruzado palabras asi que la profesora se acerco a nosotros.

-bueno chicos solo faltan ustedes, que tienen en mente -lo dijo todo con una sonrisa, sabia que confiaba en que yo haria algo complejo, pero ella.

-no lo se, talvez la preparación de geles de poliacrilamida y separacion de proteinas por electroforesis en gel de poliacrilamida o la determinacion rapida de los carbohidratos totales por la reaccion de Antrona, son experimentos poco tocados -no podia negarlo me sorprendio que realmente supiese de lo que se trataba la clase.

-Shaoran? -pregunto la profesora, sin duda no me quedaria atras

-yo pensaba algo mas simple -solo agregue eso para que sonara un poco mas importante de lo que era en realidad -algo como la separacion de aminoacidos por cromatografia en capa fina CCF

-vaya, tienen ideas muy buenas, estoy ansiosa por ver su experimento, ponganse de acuerdo y me llaman -fue directo a su escritorio donde Tomoyo le esperaba para resolver algunas dudas.

-y bien? -pregunto con esa voz que lo juro parecia la de un angel, es mas hasta un angel debia tenerle algo de envidia.

-lo que tu decidas estara bien, en realidad el concurso no me importa mucho -mentiroso! Claro que me importaba, no habiamos hablado de otra cosa que el viaje todo pagado sin supervision de los padres a Miami, era uno de los premios para los ganadores.

-separacion de aminoacidos CCF suena bien -dijo esto mientras sacaba una libreta y apuntaba todo lo que ibamos a necesitar.

Tomamos algunos libros para hacernos de mas informacion, me sorprendio lo mucho que sabia y lo inteligente que era, estabamos tan imersos platicando sobre el experimento que por poquito no escucho el timbre que anunciaba el comienzo de la siguiente hora.

-que clase tienes? -me sorprendio que fuese ella quien me lo preguntase a mi, estaba a punto de hacer la misma pregunta

-ingles, y tu?

-historia -suspiro con pesades

-puedo acompañarte no querras llenarte de retardos en tu primer dia -ella sonrio y senti que porfin habia algo que nos unia, que ella no conocia la escuela.

-gracias, pero no quiero que se te haga tarde, compermiso -tomo sus cosas y camino lentamente a la salida, no espere y la alcance.

-disculpe señorita, debe dejar la bata y los lentes en el estante de nuevo -se sonrrojo y dejo todo en su lugar mientras yo la imitaba -mejor le acompaño no quiero que se vaya a robar algo por equivocacion -lo dije en tono burlon y ella se sonrojo nuevamente sin embargo esta vez no protesto y se limito a caminar a mi lado, mientras todos nos miraban.

Nos detuvimos frente a su salon de clases su profesor ya estaba ahi, pero ella no entro de inmediato.

-gracias -menciono todavia un poco ruborizada

-porque? -no lo dije porque no supiera solo queria alargar un poco el tiempo con ella

-pues por mostrarme el camino a mi clase y evitar que cumpliese una pena tras las rejas por algun robo accidentado -sonrio y luego entro al salon y se dirijio al maestro dandole la hoja de aceptacion al instituto, sonrei yo tambien y luego corri hacia mi clase de ingles.

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n

-asi que Shaoran Li? -me pregunto una chica con la que me fui a sentar

-perdon? -fue mi simple respuesta aunque yo sabia perfectamente de lo que me estaba hablando

-el no suele ser muy amable con nadie, es muy aislado se la vive con sus amigos se dice que no cree que nadie sea lo suficientemente buena como para estar con el

-me parece que fue muy amable al acompañarme hasta aqui

-bueno de todas maneras no te hagas muchas ilusiones, el no ve a las chicas por mas de un dia, ademas toma en cuenta que eres la nueva, oh disculpa mi nombre es Tamiko Miyamara, tu debes Sakura Kinomoto, mucho gusto -no me soprenidioque supiera mi nombre a estas alturas todo el mundo lo sabria solo porque sabian que era la unica hija de Nadeshko Fukuzawa

-mucho gusto -le respondi.

Mi dia no iba tan mal, empezo algo raro, choque contra Shaoran Li es un chico bien parecido pero no es mi tipo, luego en clase de matematicas, me toco sentarme con Eriol Hiraguisawa un chico bastante guapo, me parecio bastante intelectual y misterioso, del tipo de chicos que llegaban a gustarme, sin embargo parecia estar ocupado y nunca he sido de las chicas que pelean por un tipo, no es mi estilo y me parece de lo mas infantil. A pesar de que el tipo solo queria ser amable tube que ser grosera al ver la mirada tan horrible que me lanzaba la chica a su lado, ademas parecia mas importante nuestro intento de conversacion que la clase. Me perdi de camino al laboratorio escogi Bioquimica como materia optativa porque soy muy buena en eso y es la materia que llevaba en Tomoeda. Shaoran me pidio que seamos pareja y accedi me parecio un tipo inteligente y vaya que lo es, luego se ofrecio a acompñarme a clase es un buen tipo lastima que no sirva para ser amigo como dice Tamiko.

La clase fue realmente aburrida y no puse mucha atencion puesto que yo estaba un curso mas avanzado en historia cuando iba en la escuela de Tomoeda, recorde algunas cosas del tema y segui pensando en lo que haria si estuviese en Tomoeda.

-señorita Kinomoto! Parece que puede darse el lujo de pensar en la inmortalidad del cangrejo durante mi clase, podria ilustrar a la clase sobre lo que impuso Hitler y por quien era dirigido y sostenido el estado

-bueno -vacile un poco no porque no supiera la respuesta si no porque todos estaban mirandome una vez mas -hitler impuso un régimen ultranacionalista, totalitario, antidemocrático, anticomunista y extremadamente violento. El Estado era dirigido por un líder todopoderoso, el führer, y sostenido por un partido único, el Partido Nazi, que controlaba todos los aspectos políticos, sociales y económicos.

-ya habia visto el tema? -me pregunto el profesor incredulo

-estaba avanzada un curso -admiti, sintiendome un poquito avergonzada puesto que acababa de revelar que no estaba poniendo atencion

-talvez deberia ver que la cambien de clase a una mas avanzada

-esta me gusta, quisiera repasar lo que no entendi muy bien -menti yo sabia que habia entendido a la perfeccion todo

-muy bien, bueno como decia su compañera, el señor Hitler... -el profesor siguio hablando por poco mas de media hora pero yo solo fingi poner atencion

cuando la clase termino camine hasta la salida, caramba cada clase duraba dos horas por ello solo teniamos 3 clases al dia si no imaginense y lo peor es que no habia un receso. Sali pero no vi la limusina debio ser que como nos dejaron salir 10 minutos antes Takuma aun no habia llegado, me quede ahi parada dejando que el aire revoloteara mi cabello, el sonio de unas risas me hizo voltear y vi a Shaoran y sus amigos en un hermoso mustang color rojo, siempre quise un mustang, bueno en realidad siempre quise un carro que fuese mio y que yo pudiese conducir, pasaron frente a mi y se detuvieron.

-se olvidaron de ti? -me pregunto shaoran en un tono sarcastico, pos supuesto no estaba dispuesta a perder en su jueguito

-si bueno, seguro temen por todo lo valioso que tienen en esa casa -vi sus caras de desconcierto, seguro no sabian que nunca habia vivido con mi madre

-si quieres te llevo, pero aclaro no por hacerte un favor, si no por ver la cara de sufrimiento de tu madre al verte llegar -no sabia que tanta verdad habia detras de sus palabras.

-gracias pero prefiero darle unos minutos mas de alegria, asi cuando me vea sera mas su agonia -bien hasta el momento parecia que iba ganando

-bueno podriamos pasar por un café asi tardarias mas tiempo en llegar -touche!

-señorita lamento la tardanza, mañana estaremos aqui mas temprano -dijo Takedo mientras tomaba mi maletin y me abria la puerta

-mira que suerte tienes, no tendras que temer por tu mustang al menos por hoy -subi a la limusina y vi como su auto arrancaba a toda velocidad

el transcurso del camino fue pasifico, y sin ruido cuando llegamos subi a mi cuarto avente mis cosas al piso y me dispuse a dormir, mi madre no llegaria a comer y mi abuelo menos asi que aprovecharia mis horas de sueño.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-eso no fue suerte eh shao! -se burlo enishi

-bueno ahora que estamos solos confiesa! -exigio Eriol, y supe que debia decir la verdad

-bien lo admito esa chica me atrae es tan como decirlo... perfecta

-oh vamos shao sabes que no hay nadie perfecto en el mundo, nosotros somos lo mas cercano a la perfeccion todos lo dicen -protesto enishi

-bueno esque es muy hermosa, ademas es muy inteligente, es su primer dia y ya es tan popular como nosotros, es una de las chicas mas adineradas en el mundo, no creo que lo entiendas enishi

-claro que lo entiendo! -me discutio -es una nerd bonita, presumida hija de mami con dinero -me repuso y bueno era otra forma de verlo

-vamos enishi no te alteres, recuerda como era Rika cuando la conociste -me defendio Eriol

-Vamos nada! Rika nunca fue grosera

-ok sin comentarios, te has quedado solo hermano -me informo Eriol por supuesto que habia sentido el rechazo de Sakura aunque conmigo no se habia portado menos grosera

-bueno chicos debo admitir que es una nerd bonita, presumida hija de mami con dinero y grosera -eriol y enishi asintieron -pero, es la nerd bonita, presumida hija de mami con dinero y grosera que me gusta

-jajajajajajajajaja -yamazaki que habia permanecido callado durante el trayecto se estaba riendo a carcajadas -por fin, yo pense que ya te estabas volviendo medio amanerado -todos se soltaron a reir menos yo claro esta

-que dicen chicos apoyamos a shao? -pregunto Eriol de repente

-por supuesto para eso estamos los hermanos -secundo yamazaki

-pues ya que, el pobre me da lastima -aseguro enishi con un tono falsamente melancolico

-todos pra uno.... -comenzo Eriol

-y uno para todos! -gritamos los cuatro al unisono, no podia negar que me hacia algo de ilusion

al dia siguiente, eriol habia hablado con Tomoyo, Chiharu y Rika y las tres estaban dispuestas a ayudar, algo tenia que ver que en la salida de parejas pocas veces queria ir y los chicos no eran los mismos sin mi, sin presumir claro, Enishi estubo dispuesto a ser el malo, Yamazaki despues de dudarlo un poco acepto ser el organizador de una fiesta improvisada, claro que tratandose de nosotros tendriamos invitados en menos de cinco minutos y Eriol... bueno Eriol me daria "asesoramiento".

Y ahi estabamos los cuatro parados frente a la puerta de entrada, dispuestos a poner en marcha nuestro plan algo improvisado, esperando ansiosos, como esperan los leones a sus presas, la llegada de Sakura Kinomoto, no podiamos darnos el lujo de fallar, me estremeci al escuchar los murmullos de mis compañeros de clase sobre sus planes para acercarse a ella y entendi que no era el unico que la habia notado, pronto visualizamos la limusina acercarse, Eriol se aclaro la garganta en señal de que podiamos entrar en accion...

_____________________________________________________________________________

_espero ke les aia gustado, ojala ke dejen sus review._

_gracias a todos por leerme *0*_

_tardo muchio en escribir un capitulo porke antes debo informarme, tan solo en este capi tuve que investigar un poco sobre la alemania nazi, bioquimica =S y una ke otra pagina de autos..._

_esperemos ke el ke sigue me deje mas conocimientos!! y a ustedes tambien! nus vemus y no olviden dejar sus comentarios!!_


	2. Operacion Ataque

**Se ke esta vez kedo un poco flojito, pero de poner mas informacion kedaria supermega largo, me salte muchas cosas para ke no se les haga tedioso el capi 3 estara bien pesado xD! esperenlo y io espero sus review!!**

**ahora si los dejo leer:**

Y ahi estabamos los cuatro parados frente a la puerta de entrada, dispuestos a poner en marcha nuestro plan algo improvisado, esperando ansiosos, como esperan los leones a sus presas, la llegada de Sakura Kinomoto, no podiamos darnos el lujo de fallar, me estremeci al escuchar los murmullos de mis compañeros de clase sobre sus planes para acercarse a ella y entendi que no era el unico que la habia notado, pronto visualizamos la limusina acercarse, Eriol se aclaro la garganta en señal de que podiamos entrar en accion...

**Capitulo Segundo**

_**Operación Ataque**_

la limusina se estaciono justo donde teniamos previsto, la primera en atacar seria Tomoyo y ya estaba en su posicion, ella se bajo del auto, se veia muy bonita, es verdad que traia el uniforme pero hoy llevaba su cabello amarrado en una coleta y habia dejado su flequillo fuera de esta. Camino lento como estaba previsto, no le vi voltear hacia nosotros, me equivoque en eso, Tomoyo le dio alcance.

-hola -le saludo de manera simple, esto iba a ser tardado

-hola -le respondio con desconcierto

-lamento lo de ayer, no debi...

-hey no te preocupes, esta bien yo entiendo -vi su sonrisa y supe que todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo al plan

-crees que podamos ser amigas?

-amigas? Bueno no lo se -no me esperaba esa respuesta, Tomoyo es rica, fina, bonita la clase de amigas que tendria, que tenia de malo

-bueno esta bien piensatelo vale?

-si... claro -no, ella no queria ser su amiga y dudo que sea solo por la mirada que tomoyo le dedico el dia anterior

siguio caminando lentamente, habia pasado el primer obstaculo, Tomoyo hizo señas de haber fracasado, aqui es donde entraban Chiharu y Yamazaki, la verdad ya no esperaba que tuviesen exito

-hey kinomoto, Yamazaki esta organizando una fiesta en la playa ocean dome esta tarde, te apuntas? -pregunto Chiharu con chispa pero con un tono indiferente... perfecto

-ocean dome? -pregunto algo aturdida

-si ocean dome, la que esta en Miyazaki, Kyushu que dices vienes? Vendra casi toda la escuela -¡rayos! Segundo error no parecia muy partidaria de las multitudes

-venga! Sera divertido -agrego Yamazaki de manera algo forzada

-me gustaria -perfecto! -pero tengo asuntos pendientes para esta tarde, muchas gracias por la invitacion de todas maneras -bueno no tan perfecto, habia pasado el segundo obstaculo

-hola kinomoto soy Rika y el es Enishi, estabamos pensando que podriamos trabajar esta tarde en nuestros proyectos, asi aseguramos un lugar en el concurso que dices?

-bueno veras, el proyecto es en pareja y yo no decido...

-no te preocupes por shao, el aceptara es buen amigo mio -le interrumpio Enishi, el si estaba haciendo un buen trabajo

-de todas formas yo tengo otras cosas que hacer por la tarde

-venga no nos digas que no somos dignos de tu compañia -jaja Enishi se tomo muy personal su papel de malo

-Enishi, esta bien, si ella no nos cree dignos, no los somos -agrego Rika dramaticamente pero creible

-no, no es eso es que de verdad tengo algunas cosas que hacer por la tarde, otro dia sera

-lo ves rika? Ella no quiere...

-oigan, lo lamento, debo irme se me hace un poco tarde -se salvo, nada habia funcionado, bueno aqui vamos es mi turno.

-fijate!! oh pero si eres tu de nuevo -casi me queria reir ante su cara de terror

-lo siento esque precisamente llevo algo de prisa

-no me digas, no sera que estas usando tus choques a proposito para toparte conmigo -eso era demasiado ironico y no pude evitar sonreir

-si de echo justo queria chocar contra ti, no encuentro este salon puedes ayudarme? Ya voy algo tarde y...

-si, justo es mi clase, ven estas en sentido contrario -bueno esto habia funcionado

-gracias, eso me pasa a menudo

-shaoran llegas tarde tienes un retardo, señorita kinomoto tiene un retardo, bienvenida al instituto Aushita. Tomen asiento al final

el señor Anamura era todo un ogro, pero por esta vez me alegraba que asi fuese, me sente y ella tomo asiento a mi lado como habia indicado el profesor.

-es todo un ogro eh! -le dije en tono de burla

-y que lo digas, al menos fue amable al darme la bienvenida -su tono fue tan serio que tuve que reirme

-señor li primera y ultima advertencia

-lo siento, sera mejor que pongamos atencion -me dijo un poco ruborizada, no, ella no era como todos creian, era distinta, algo mas y yo lo descubriria

-pon atencion tu, ya me se esta lección

-no me digas, pues yo tambien me la se

-bien

-bien! -repitio en un tono mas fuerte

-señorita kinomoto primera y ultima advertencia, ponga atencion o les cambio de lugar

-te han pillado –me burle

-que grosero, yo no me he burlado de ti

-bienvenida al instituto aushita -dije imitando al profesor, ella intento contener la risa y eso me hizo carcajearme, poco despues ella tambien rio

-bien ya basta! Afuera ambos

-pero profesor -intento excusarse mientras yo salia sin reprochar

-pero nada, si quieren coquetear haganlo fuera de mi clase -me rei ante su comentario y ella salio muy roja

-ven te enseñare los lugares bonitos de este instituto

caminamos en silencio, sin embargo no era incomodo, el aire soplaba ligeramente, mientras observabamos los jardines, llegamos al gran terreno cubierto de pasto, habia muchos arboles de cerezo ahi.

-que bonito es este lugar -su rostro estaba casi brillando ante la belleza del lugar y yo no podia despegar mi vista de su cara

-si... -por primera vez en mucho tiempo las palabras no fueron necesarias para dar una respuesta

-cual es tu siguiente clase? -pregunto de repente

-literatura

-ah que mal, tengo fisica, podrias indicarme el camino?

-oye relajate, falta poco mas de una hora para la siguiente clase.

-si esque todo esto de estar en un colegio de elite me da mucha emocion, solo trato de aprovecharlo

-hablas como si nunca hubieses estado en uno antes

-bueno yo... compermiso debo arreglar algunas cosas antes de mi proxima clase -maldicion! Lo habia arruinado, seguro se sintio muy ofendida por lo que habia comentado, despues de todo su familia era de las mas ricas en el mundo, como esperaba yo que nunca hubiese ido a un instituto asi

la vi alejarse, no habia nada mas que pudiese hacer, talvez no volveria a hablarme solo por considerarla una simple persona normal como cualquiera, que gran error. Pense un poco mas en mis palabras y en su reaccion y entendi lo que no habia entendido antes, al decir colegio de elite se referia a este colegio de elite, posiblemente ella habia estudiado en alguno de nivel mucho mas alto, solo habia una manera de averiguarlo, le sacaria la informacion a alguna de las autoridades de este plantel educativo costase lo que costase.

Me encamine hacia la oficina de la señora directora y vi a Aya acomodando algunos papeles, entre como si nada y me coloque a su lado, tratando por el momento de pasar inadvertido...

-Shaoran que te trae por aqui? -me pregunto aun sin levantar la vista de los papeles, me pregunto como le hace para lograr ese efecto tan terrorifico

piensa! Piensa! A ya! -esque mis padres estan pensando en mandar a mi hermana a un colegio de mas am categoria y me han pedido de favor que les preguntara en que colegio estudiaba la señorita Kinomoto -sonrei estaba acostumbrado a hacer ese tipo de excusas, levanto su vista de los papeles e inspecciono mi rostro minusiosamente, luego sonrio.

-escucha Shaoran la familia Fukuzawa nos a pedido que mantengamos la procedencia de la señorita Kinomoto en estricta confidencialidad, sin embargo podrias decirle a tus padres que hablen con la señora Fukuzawa no creo que les niegue esa informacion -no dijo nada mas y volvio la vista a los papeles mientras yo le hacia muecas.

Sali sin decir si quiera gracias, pero Aya ya sabia como era, camine por los pasillos del edificio esperando encontrarla, pero eso no sucedio, aun faltaban algunos minutos para la siguiente clase asi que decidi sentarme en la sala de espera, estube a punto de huir de Meiling pero no pude, ella se acercaba balanceandose de un lado a otro, muchos decian que era sexi, para mi parecia... ebria.

-Shaoran, que milagro encontrarte aqui, crei que estarias en clase... -y empezo a hablar y hablar y hablar y hablar -luego me dijo que Kinomoto lo haria -alto, dijo Kinomoto!!

-perdon me lo puedes repetir -le lance una sonrisa que termino causando el efecto esperado

-que Eriol sera el organizador del baile proximo, yo queria ser la organizadora, pero el me ha ganado, asi que le pedi que me dejara ser su asistente y me dijo que Kinomoto lo haria -imposible!! no creo que ella se ofreciera a hacer algo asi

vi a Eriol pasar y le hice señas para que me quitara a Meiling de ensima, aunque en realidad lo que queria era preguntarle que rayos habia pasado para que Sakura fuese su asistente.

-Meiling el profe de mates te esta buscando -interrumpio Eriol de pronto

-pero... pero... bueno nos vemos shao -y di gracias al verla alejarse

-como esta eso de que Sakura sera tu asistente? -no era una pregunta, era la exigencia de una explicacion

-me la he topado en el pasillo de camino aqui, nos quedamos platicando un rato y luego le comente que yo seria el organizador del baile, entonces ella se ofrecio a ser mi asistente,_ "un asistente es la mano derecha del organizador y permanece con el en todo momento" _esas fueron sus palabras

por supuesto que no sono a Sakura, pero porque Eriol me mentiria, rode los ojos, tome mis cosas y me dirigi a mi siguiente clase rogando porque Sakura hubiese tomado el camino incorrecto otra vez, no fue asi, entre a la clase y me sente en mi lugar, me dispuse a no prestar atencion rayando una libreta.

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n

que dia tan pesado habia tenido hasta ahora, y pensar que aun no terminaba. Desde que llegue el mundo parecia patas pa arriba, primero esa chica Daidoji pidiendome disculpas y que seamos amigas, me saco de contexto, tanto que no supe que responder y solo pude decir "no lo se", lo cierto esque no estaba acostumbrada a que me tomaran tanto en cuenta, y mucho menos que las chicas que me miraban feo me pidiesen disculpas, ademas nunca habia tenido una amiga en realidad, quise pedirle disculpas por mi nefasta actitud, pero era demasiado tarde para arreglar las cosas y yo era demasiado timida para intentarlo.

Luego esos chicos Chiharu y Yamazaki, como esparaban que fuese a una fiesta en una playa que ni conocia, ademas que me importaba si iba toda la escuela, que yo recuerde nadie en la escuela se llevaba conmigo, no es que yo hubiese hecho lo necesario para llevarme con alguien, tuve que decirles que no, por lo menos de esta decision no me arrepenti, las fiestas no eran de mi agrado y la idea de estar en una reunion sin socializar gracias a mi timides me aterraba.

El ataque continuaba con Rika y Enishi, me parecieron actores de teatro recitando unas lineas, supe de inmediato que querian tomarme el pelo, asi que decidi ser claramente grosera con ellos, que nadie es digno de mi compania, definitivamente se estaban burlando y eso si que no lo permitiria, claro no se los diria abiertamente, pero por lo menos podia fingir que les creia y ser grosera con ellos, para la otra que se busquen una mas tonta.

Mi dia continuo y choque con aquel chico tan bien parecido del dia anterior, Shaoran Li, fue muy amable al acompañarme a clase, claro que el tambien entraria a la misma, aun asi no dejaba de ser de gran ayuda, puesto que yo aun andaba totalmente desubicada. En clase fue muy gracioso y el profesor nos saco, me parecia un terrible comienzo hasta que Shaoran me llevo aun hermoso lugar y comenzamos a charlar. Todo se vino abajo cuando estubo a punto de descubrir mi secreto, yo no podia mencionarle a nadie que venia de una escuela publica en un pueblito mas diminuto que todo el terreno de la escuela, trate de huir sin ser grosera, el habia sido muy amable conmigo, espero haber logrado mi cometido.

Pase a la direccion a entregar unos papeles que hicieron falta el dia anterior y al salir me tope con Eriol Hiraguisawa, reconstrui nuestra platica en mi mente.

_-Kinomoto cierto? -pregunto mirandome de manera penetrante, estaba a punto de huir, pero recorde que ya no habria mas problema con Daidoji_

_-asi es -le sonrei, no queria ser descortes, ademas debia redimirme de lo que habia echo el dia anterior_

_-pense que estarias en clase -comento en tono burlon _

_-pense lo mismo de ti -contraataque con el mismo tono_

_-he venido a entregar algunas listas de lo que se va a nesecitar para el baile proximo -baile? Rayos yo era un fracaso para los bailes, habia asistido a almenos 5 y siempre me pasaba algo._

_-no sabia que en este instituto tambien se realizaban bailes -agregue sonriendo de nuevo, ahora que lo pensaba no era dificil ser amable con ese chico, ademas de que despertaba mi interes._

_-en todas las escuelas se realizan -inquirio en mi reaccion, pero me quede sin emocion alguna _

_-no sabia, no he estado en todas las escuelas del mundo, y no nesecitas una asistente? -pregunte de repente, odiaba los bailes, no solo porque algo malo me pasaba siempre, si no porque no sabia bailar, pero si no asistia seguro mi madre me reprenderia y que esperar del abuelo, ser la asistente se convertiria en mi salvacion_

_-si, pero aun nadie se ha apuntado -dijo encongiendose de hombros_

_-perfecto, apuntame -le dije sonriendo_

_-Eriol!! me dijeron que tu seras el organizador de este año y yo quiero ser la asistente recuerda una asistente es la mano derecha del organizador y permanece con el en todo momento!, ademas tengo muchas ideas que podrian funcionar y..._

_-Meiling ya Kinomoto desempeñara ese papel -ante tal declaracion la chica se volvio hacia mi, pero no le di tiempo de lanzarme su mirada asesina_

_-bueno que tengan un buen dia, compermiso -me despedi con una sonrisa de ambos y segui mi erratico camino_

me habia perdido mas de una vez, menos mal logre encontrar el salon de clases antes de que el profesor entrara en el salon. Me tocaba ecologia, debi tomar un grado mas avanzado en esa materia, tenia el mismo problema que con historia, decidi pensar en otras cosas, una de ellas era en hablar seriamente con mamá.

Habia estado en mis planes adquirir un auto, no importa como fuese pero que fuese mio, habia habaldo con papá sobre el tema el dia anterior y recuerdo que dijo algo como _"te mandare una parte y lo demas tendras que ahorrarlo"_, sabia que papá diria algo asi y yo estaba completamente de acuerdo, solo faltaba hablar con mamá para que ella me apoyara con otra parte. Sabia que no seria facil hablar con ella sobre el tema y mucho menos con mi abuelo presente.

El profesor explicaba algo sobre biomasa y nicho ecologico, pero no le hice mucho caso, yo estaba soñando con mi nuevo auto, talvez un chevy c2, un corsa o un vectra no lo se algo pequeño, talvez un atos o un tsuru 2, en fin fuese lo que fuese la cosa es que seria mio y porfin podria dar vueltas a la manzana sin tener que caminar, solo para perder el tiempo.

Note que la clase termino cuando empezo a haber mucho escandalo, vi mi horario de clases, ¡Genial! Hoy solo tendria dos clases, al menos me daria gusto asistir todos los viernes a clases, tome todas mis cosas con calma y camine hasta la salida, a diferencia de lo que pense no vi a Shaoran y a sus amigos por ahi, no espere ni 3 segundos cuando Takedo ya estaba tomando mi maletin y abriendome la puerta de la flamante limusina que aun arrancaba comentarios.

Entre en la casa con pesar, vi el reloj de la sala, casi la una de la tarde, estaba debatiendome en si dormir o hacer los deberes.

-Sakura, que bueno que llegaste, porque no vas a hacer los deberes mientras se prepara la comida -mi mamá aqui? Arquee una ceja y ella lo noto, me conocia mas de lo que yo esperaba

-tu abuelo y yo siempre nos tomamos unas horas del viernes para llegar a comer a casa, es nuestra manera de celebrar el inicio del fin de semana, trabajamos los sabados pero solo por la mañana y el domingo podemos pasar el dia juntas, estaba pensando que mañana por la tarde...

-madre, me dejarias subir a realizar mis deberes? Quiero estar lista a las 3 de la tarde para comer -lamentaba interrumpirla siempre, pero odiaba cuando empezaba a parlotear

-si claro sube -me hizo un ademan de que pasara y avance -sakura, interrumpir tambien es de mala educacion -me informo algo enojada, bueno tenia que pasarsele y si no pues era un alivio que casi ni la veia

-claro, compermiso -agregue y subi las escaleras hasta mi habitacion.

Los deberes me tomaron poco mas de una hora, me levante de la mesa y me meti en la bañera, no tarde mucho no queria llegar tarde a la comida, eso iba a enojar al abuelo y por hoy debia tratar de evitarlo, queria comentarle la idea sobre tener un auto propio.

Baje las escaleras pausadamente, llegue justo a tiempo, estaba segura porque el abuelo apenas acababa de llegar a la mesa, nos sirvieron y vi como ambos empezaron a degustar los alimentos, ahora solo debia encontrar la manera de comenzar un dialogo.

-que tal tu dia sakura? -es la primera vez que agradezco que mamá me dirija la palabra

-las clases bien, lo malo esque tengo que esperar mucho a la salida, Takedo y Takuma no llegan a tiempo -me queje, era mentira pero debia convencerla de comprarme un auto

-hablare con ellos al respecto -intervino el abuelo y tuve ganas de lanzarle el tenedor que ocupaba para llevarme la pasta a la boca.

-creo que lo mejor seria que, bueno es decir seria mas practico si yo, lo que quiero decir es que yo ya estoy grande y deberia, nose por practicidad claro esta, ademas no quiero molestar a nadie...

-sakura, que sucede hija que es lo que quieres? -rayos! No pense que estaria tan nerviosa

-me gustaria bueno, estaria bien si yo tuviese un auto a mi dispociosion las veinticuatro horas del dia no te parece? -por fin lo solte, temia un poco de la respuesta.

-me parece buena idea, no te preocupes Sakura me encargare de que Takedo y Takuma esten solo a tu dispocision -no entendio! Bueno a arreglarlo

-me referia a que yo conduciera uno -note su rostro extrañado y continue -estaba pensando en un chevy c2, un corsa o un tsuru 2, hable con mi padre al respecto y esta de acuerdo en mandarme una parte para comprar el auto.

-asi que mi hija quiere un auto -sonrio, pero no de manera burlona y tampoco sus palabras fueron sarcasticas -bueno, estaba dudando de lo que hariamos el sabado por la tarde, pero ya esta decidido, te llevare con un buen amigo mio para que te enseñe los autos... adecuados a ti, nos divertiremos

-un amigo tuyo? -algo no sonaba bien, un amigo suyo escogeria mi auto?

-se dedica a eso, a enseñarte los autos adecuados, ya veraz que todo saldra bien hija -confiaria en ella, ademas mas vale tener un auto normal que una limosina para una personita como yo

la comida transcurrio en silencio, el abuelo se retiro y mi madre se fue unos minutos despues, yo no termine de comer y subi a mi habitacion, ahora que lo pensaba desde la noticia de que vendria a quedarme con mi madre, no he estado comiendo adecuadamente, debia trabajar un poco en eso.

Prendi la television, le cambie al canal de caricaturas, luego apague el televisor, la verdad es que ver television no era de mi agrado, sali al jardin a caminar un poco, el tiempo pasaba muy lentamente cuando no tenias nada que hacer, vi llegar una limusina blanca con adornitos dorados y me sorprendi mucho al ver a Tomoyo y a una hermosa mujer salir del auto. No pense que fuese amiga de mamá hasta que una de las muchas sirvientas de esa casa me informo que mi madre queria verme, camine despacio hasta la sala.

-sakura, que bueno que llegas, queria presentarte a Sonomi Daidoji y a su hija Tomoyo -mi madre parecia feliz y me senti relajada al ver que ambas se veian amables

-mucho gusto, Sakura Kinomoto -informe

-Nadeshko como es posible que hayas dejado que lleve el apellido de su padre, es tu unica hija no debiste permitir algo asi -bueno la señora esa no se veia tan amable ahora.

-sonomi vamos, tu sabes muy bien cual es la historia, sakura tu padre llamo, no crei prudente que hablases con el, solo queria ver lo del deposito -escuche cada una de sus palabras y cada una de ellas retumbaban en mi cerebro

-se puede saber porque ahora no puedo hablar con mi padre? Lo del deposito es importante para mi -mis palabras sonaron mas fuertes de lo que yo pretendia

-cariño porque no llevas a Tomoyo a tu habitacion y platican un poco, luego hablamos sobre tu padre y sobre el auto que tendras -rayos! Odiaba eso de guardar las apariencias, respire profundo y sonrei nuevamente

-claro, Daidoji me acompañas -le dedique una sonrisa poco genuina y ella asintio -compermiso y mucho gusto señora Daidoji.

Ambas caminamos en silencio, un silencio muy incomodo debo agregar, entramos en mi habitacion, era muy amplia y todo estaba en color rosa y blanco, habia olvidado decirle a mamá que ya no eran mis colores favoritos, ella parecio analizar cada una de las partes del cuarto y yo espere a que terminara desde uno de los tres sofas que estaban del lado izquierdo.

-tu habiatacion es muy amplia y bonita -por fin rompio el silencio, sabia que debia pedirle disculpas, pero seguro eso arruinaria el momento y ademas me avergonzaria demasiado.

-si, mamá la decoro -de verdad que aunque ese fuese mi deseo jamas seria muy buena conversando

-bien y que haces durante la tarde, parece ser un lugar muy aburrido -di gracias a dios que ella no fuese tan timida como yo

-este es mi segundo dia en esta casa, a decir verdad ayer me quede dormida y desperte hasta muy tarde -no parecio sorprendida

-cierto, tu madre menciono que estabas estudiando lejos de aqui, vivias con tu padre no? -pregunta equivocada para la persona equivocada, no sabia hasta donde podria confiar en ella

-si -no queria a arriesgarme a dar una respuesta larga

-vaya, no eres muy buena hablando de tu vida, que tal te ha parecido la escuela? -una chica muy lista, habia entendido a la perfeccion mi mensaje subliminal

-pues es muy grande y me pierdo con facilidad, pero eso debe ser porque soy muy despistada -agregue una sonrisa, esa chica me estaba cayendo muy bien

-si bueno, pero que opinas de los alumnos? -recorde esa mañana y el dia que habia tenido. Raros esa era la palabra

-me parecen todos muy extraños, tal vez eso sea porque estaba en un lugar distinto en donde las personas se comportaban de una manera diferente -ella sonrio

-extrañas a tus amigos?

-a decir verdad no tenia amigos -me miro de manera suspicaz y me estremeci, fue algo que no pude evitar

-entiendo lo que dices, hoy habia una fiesta en la playa, me entere que te invitaron, porque no asististe?

-tenia algunas cosas que hacer, y debia hablar con mi madre sobre un asunto -hice una mueca al recordar el coche y la llamada que no pude responder

-escuche que quieres un auto, supongo que cada quien se acopla de una manera distinta, a mi en lo particular no me gusta manejar y prefiero usar las limusinas

-bueno a mi no me gusta depender de las personas, asi que prefiero tener un auto propio

-como dije antes depende de como te acoples y cambiando de tema, escuche que serias la asistente de Eriol, no pense que te gustasen ese tipo de cosas -justo cuando pense que no tendria problemas con ella por eso

-no pense que te molestara, la verdad que no me gusta mucho, pero asi evito asistir al baile como invitada

-en realidad no me molesta, ya te he pedido una disculpa antes, suelo ser un poco celosa, aun asi no es excusa para haberte echo sentir incomoda -bueno la verdad es que todos en esa escuela me hacian sentir incomoda con tanta atencion

-te he dicho que no importa, estoy un poco acostumbrada a eso

escuche como unos nudillos chocaban contra la puerta a un ritmo pausado -señorita Daidoji, su madre me ha pedido que venga a buscarle, parece que se retiran ya -no tardaron mucho, talves solo era una de las muchas clientas de la empresa de la familia.

-bueno entonces voy para alla, mucho gusto sakura

-te acompaño

le indique que fuese por delante de mi, llegamos a la planta baja y vi a mi madre despidiendo a Sonomi, tambien las despedi con educacion y cuando se hubieron retirado volvi mi mirada hacia mi madre, aun esperaba una explicacion de porque no me comunico con mi padre

-se que es lo que quieres sakura, no creas que voy a aceptar el dinero de tu padre, yo puedo costearte un auto sola y sin necesidad de nada

-mi padre quiere ayudarme y yo quiero que lo haga, dale la oportunidad

-sakura, cariño entiendeme, no permitire que tu padre gaste en un auto para ti mientras yo puedo costearlo, a el le hace mas falta ese dinero entiendelo porfavor -no pude discutir ante eso y aunque sabia que papá se sintiria humillado al escuchar algo asi, decidi hacerle caso a mi madre, mas por el bien de mi padre que por darle la razon a ella.

-bien, me retiro, compermiso -no me detuvo y no creo que haya tenido la intencion de hacerlo, al menos ella sabia cuando habia ganado y cuando no debia hacer alarde de su victoria.

Mire el reloj estaban a punto de dar las seis de la tarde, me tumbe en mi cama y saque mi mp3, no pude escucharlo por mas de quince minutos, aun en mi cabeza rondaba algo, no vi a Shaoran o a sus amigos a la salida, talvez no tendrian el mismo horario, no es que me interesase mucho la verdad, bueno si me interesaba, por lo menos ahora parecia tener mas contacto con los seres humanos.

Me pare precipitadamente y abri mi maletin, saque el horario de clases y ubique el dia lunes, vi Bioquimica a las 8, al menos ese dia tendria que verlo, no es que lo extrañase es solo que me preocupaba que estuviese enojado conmigo por mi actitud de hoy, segui con el horario y vi literatura a las 10 y para finalizar el dia escolar tendria matematicas a las 12, aun en otra ciudad no me libraria de las matematicas, nunca habia logrado obtener 100 en esa materia, siempre me quedaba en 95 a lo mucho y para obtener esa nota debia esforzarme al maximo, no tendria problemas si seguia viviendo en esta casa, era tan aburrida que la idea de hacer los deberes resultaba divertida.

Escuche golpes en la puerta y me imagine que seria la sirvienta anunciando algo -adelante -casi grite para que quien sea que estuviese del otro lado pudiera escucharme

-hija creo que debemos hablar -de todas las personas que crei que serian tenia que ser ella, debi hacerme la dormida

-que ocurre -conteste como si nada de lo anterior hubiese pasado

-se que no querias venir a Tokio, que esta vida es distinta a la que llevabas y que es dificil para ti adaptarte, ademas de que prefieres a tu padre que a mi -olvide lo sensible que podia ser mi madre a veces

-vamos mamá sabes que no es verdad, no prefiero a papá es solo que he vivido con el desde que tengo memoria y bueno tu pasas hablando de cosas que no son relevantes para mi la mayor parte del tiempo, el al menos no molestaba tanto -trate de consolarla y funciono puesto que sonrio

-bien, tratare de no decir tantas cosas no relevantes para ti

-lo prometes?

-lo prometo sakura, debo irme al trabajo, cenaras con nosotros?

-yo preferiria que no

-bien entonces nos vemos mañana por la tarde para ir por tu auto -me guiño el ojo y salio de mi habitacion.

Eso fue lo mas parecido a una conversacion madre e hija que he tenido con mi madre, sali de la habitacion y me dirigi hacia la biblioteca familiar, era bastante amplia, no se como es que no me habia pasado por ahi si eso es lo que hacia por las tardes en Tomoeda, me sorprendio darme cuenta que la biblioteca familiar era aun mucho mas grande que la biblioteca del pueblo.

Me pasee por los grandes pasillos, observando uno a uno los libros, vi uno en especial que llamo mi atencion, lo saque y vi el titulo: La Tercera Muerte, comence a hojearlo, hablaba de piratas y esas cosas, no era muy grueso asi que decidi llevarlo a mi cuarto para leerlo. Me llevo poco mas 3 horas terminarlo, termino muy dramatico para mi opinion, al final todos mueren, cerre el libro y decidi acostarme a dormir y por un segundo me senti como en casa, como cuando terminaba de leer y llegaba a mi hogar a dormir, uno de esos dias cotidianos que la gente solo extraña cuando no pueden verlos mas que como un recuerdo lejano de lo que no volvera.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Amaneci con un terrible dolor de cabeza, el viernes habiamos salido de clases a las dos de la tarde y gracias a la influencia de Rika en el instituto me entere que Sakura habia salido mas temprano, tal vez debia cambiar mi horario bastaba con pedirle el favor a Rika, como era la hija de la Directora no habia ningun problema, aunque eso seguro la haria sentirse muy acosada.

Despues de clase habiamos decidido ir a comer todos juntos, con todos me refiero a mis amigos y sus respectivas novias, decidimos ir a la pizzeria que tanto le gustaba a Enishi, luego de eso Tomoyo se tuvo que ir puesto que su madre queria visitar a su vieja amiga, los demas fuimos a la playa, el rumor se habia corrido y muchos asistieron, en ese momento contratamos musica, compramos botanas, bebidas y mas, el dinero marcaba una gran diferencia en las fiestas. Al parecer bebi demasiado y eso es lo que estaba repercutiendo en mi en este momento, vi el reloj y eran las 12, sali de mi cuarto y me dirigi al cuarto de al lado, Eriol aun estaba durmiendo, segui mi camino y vi a Yamazaki tambien durmiendo, Enishi roncaba a mas no poder, si, definitivamente nos habiamos pasado de copas.

Camine hacia la cocina por algo que aliviara mi estomago, pero no encontre nada, fui hacia la puerta a buscar el correo y no habia nada importante, estados de cuentas de las tarjetas de Enishi, recibo de agua, luz, cable, internet, telefono, carta de mi madre... que! Carta de mi madre?, la abri casi desesperadamente y lei casi tropezandome con las palabas.

_Shaoran:_

_Espero que la estes pasando bien, he decido cancelar tres de tus tarjetas puesto que no las utilizas, el motivo de mi carta es que te has olvidado que tienes una familia, desde que decidiste vivir con tus amigos en Tokio no vienes a pasar las festividades aca. _

_Tu padre y yo hemos decidido tomar cartas en el asunto, siempre hemos sido una familia unida y tradicional y no permitiremos que lo arruines, primero deberas despedirte de tu tan preciado mustang, tampoco pagaremos el costoso departamento de lujo en el que te estas quedando, deberas sacar la renta de tus tarjetas, tambien nos han llegado las notas de tu primer parcial, muchas felicidades por ser tan buen estudiante._

_Se que te parecen medidas severas, pero creeme a comparacion de otros padres estamos siendo muy consentidores. Recuerda que te queremos y esperamos tu pronta visita._

_P.D. El lunes es el cumpleaño de tu hermana esperamos verte aqui para la celebracion._

¡Maldicion!, debi pensar que algo asi sucederia, no me preocupaba el mustang, solo utilizabamos un auto para transportarnos y todos teniamos, la renta del departamento estaba dividida en cuatro partes, asi que realmente no me afectaria mucho, arrugue la carta y la lance al piso, tome el telfono y comence a marcar.

-Areopuerto de la ciudad de Tokio, le atiende Martha en que puedo servirle? -me contesto una voz dulce del otro lado del telefono.

-quisiera apartar un boleto de viaje redondo, ida y vuelta a hong kong

-por supuesto en que aerolinea desea viajar?

-en la que sea solo quiero un vuelo para mañana

-tenemos un vuelo redondo de Tokio, Japón a Hong Kong, China y viceversa saliendo el dia domingo a las 9 de la mañana y regresando el dia miercoles a las 4 de la tarde en la aerolinea Singapore Airlines, le parece esa?

-si, ese esta bien

Di los datos necesarios para apartar el vuelo, avisaria a mis amigos que me iria mañana en cuanto decidieran despegar la cara de su almohada, faltaria 3 dias a la escuela, en alguna otra ocasion estaria aliviado por las pequeñas vacaciones, pero esta vez no ir a la escuela significaba algo mas, significa no verla a ella, y no ver a Sakura durante 5 dias desde hoy hasta el jueves prometia ser un verdadero calvario...

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

bueno ese es el fin del segundo capi, el tercero como ya mencione vendra con mucha mas fuerza ya keremos ke tomoyo y sakus ean amigas D;! y bueno seguro me mataran cuando noten un asuntito raro en el capitulo mmm creo ke sera en el 4 ia empece el 3 xD

por cierto casi me olvido mi correo es para cualkiera eh! ia vi ke tienen muchas inkietudes y les tengo muchas sorpresas preparadas =D


	3. Amigos

Di los datos necesarios para apartar el vuelo, avisaría a mis amigos que me iría mañana, en cuanto decidieran despegar la cara de su almohada, faltaría 3 días a la escuela, en alguna otra ocasión estaría aliviado por las pequeñas vacaciones, pero esta vez no ir a la escuela significaba algo mas, significa no verla a ella, y no ver a Sakura durante 5 días desde hoy hasta el jueves prometía ser un verdadero calvario...

**Capitulo Tercero**

_**Amigos**_

Me levante y era demasiado tarde, nadie me despertó puesto que era sábado, me metí a bañar tranquilamente, relajando cada una de mis extremidades, casi me quedo dormida en la bañera, salí con calma y me puse uno de los vestidos que mamá me había comprado, uno de esos que ella solía llamar "ropa actual", en fin, baje las escaleras con un poco de incertidumbre, ya eran las doce y no sabia si mi madre y mi abuelo ya habían vuelto del trabajo.

Vi a una de las sirvientas acercarse hacia mí, no le preste atención por andar en mis cavilaciones de adolescente y fue por eso que casi la atropello.

- lo siento -después de todo la culpable había sido yo y no ella

- no se preocupe, su madre la esta esperando en el despacho -rayos! Mamá ya había vuelto

Asentí ligeramente y seguí mi camino lento hacia el despacho, no sabia si mamá estaba enojada por haberme perdido el desayuno, toque despacio y no pude evitar estremecerme al escuchar el _"pase",_ abrí con muchísima calma, hasta parecía que era una espía haciendo su trabajo, camine hasta el escritorio y mi madre que aun firmaba algunos papeles levanto su vista hacia a mi.

- vaya se levanto mi dormilona, veo que estas lista, ojala no hayas olvidado que hoy iremos por tu auto, claro que antes debes prometerme algo -como siempre mi mamá parloteaba mucho para decir poca información, aunque no sabia a que se debe tanto cambio, tal vez la platica de ayer era la causa

- que cosa? -yo no podía cambiar tan drásticamente y menos si había sido así toda mi vida

-que escogeras uno de los que te recomiende mi amigo -que mas podia recomendarme, hasta un escarabajo me parecia bueno

- bien -mi madre se levanto y tomo uno de sus bolsos, me sorprendio verle con un vestido comodo y sencillo en ves de esos trajes tan angustiantes que usa

Subimos a la limusina, no hablamos mucho, ella paso todo el camino revisando su agenda electronica, llegamos a un edificio enorme, no veia ninguna marca en particular, seguro se trataba de autos de todas las marcas seminuevos o algo asi, no podia negar que estaba muy emocionada, en cuanto Takedo abrio la puerta sali disparada, incluso logre asustarlo y me sorprendi a mi misma puesto que yo no solia ser muy inpulsiva.

Mi madre bajo de manera mas calmada, en alguna ocasion mi padre menciono que tenia la calma de mamá, camine a su lado mientras ella hablaba con una mujer que atendia a los recien llegados, en cuanto mamá menciono el apellido, la mujer se movio de manera precipitada hasta la recepcion y vi como la recepcionista realizaba una llamada, me parecio una exageracion, pronto frente a nosotras estaba un hombre bastante guapo, era alto me pasaba por al menos dos cabezas y eso que yo no me consideraba muy baja, su cabello era rojizo, me recordo a una de las amigas de Eriol, incluso los ojos se le parecian, sonrei en cuanto me miro.

- Sakura, el es un buen amigo mio, el señor Kazuo Mihara -extendi mi mano para saludarle, definitivamente debia ser el padre de Chiharu, recordaba su apellido

- vaya, por fin conozco a la hija de Nadeshko, me comentaron que quieres un auto, acompañenme les mostrare algunos, porque no me dices que es lo que buscas? -bueno era amable y se dedicaba a trabajar sin duda

- vera busco algo sencillo, que sea seguro y comodo, pero que al mismo tiempo sea confiable -bien, no pude hacer mejor descripcion de lo que queria

-bueno, creo tener algo para ti, este es un Lamborghini Reventon, tiene un motor de 6.5 litros V12, con este motor logra acelerar de 0 a 100 km/h en 3.2s y una velocidad maxima de 340 km/h -me quede mirando el auto, no entendi nada de lo que habia dicho y se veia un auto caro

-parece el auto de batman -me queje, no podia creerlo, era un auto carisimo y estaba muy feo quien pagaria por uno asi, bueno la pregunta seria quien con cerebro pagaria algo asi

-veo que no te gusto, mira te mostrare otro, sigueme, esta hermosura que ves aqui es un BMW Concept CS...

-no me gusta –le interrumpi antes de que empezara a hablar en chino mandarin, no le entendia nada, pero igual no me gustaba ese auto

-veo, que tiene una hija exigente -mi madre sonrio, habia permanecido siguiendonos en silencio durante ese rato -a ver que te parece este, es un Alfa Romeo 147 Ducati Sport... -negue con la cabeza y entendio que no me gustaba, se quedo pensando un rato y luego avanzo a paso lento, yo le segui de cerca -Volvo S80 by Heico -dijo apuntando el auto

-busco algo menos cotidiano -escuche las risitas de mi mamá, con cotidiano me referia a su cotidiano, es decir no queria algo tan lujuso

-Jaguar XF -ya ni siquiera se molestaba en mencionar sus funciones, habia escuchado hablar de todas esas marcas y siempre quise tener uno asi, pero ahora me parecia un lujo innecesario, tal vez porque tenerlo no es lo mismo que desearlo

-quizas algo un poco mas deportivo -menciono mi madre, si, justo lo que necesitaba algo menos lujoso y mas deportivo

-este es muy sencillo y deportivo es un BMW Serie 1 Cabrio -hice muecas, vaya gustito para lo "sencillo" - que tal el Mercedes Benz SLK -me detube un momento, era hermoso, lo mire por dentro y sus asientos de piel casi me convencen

-no, no me gusta -trate de sonar amable pero el hombre hizo una mueca de fastidio

-que tal el Ferrari California -el auto delante de mi casi brillaba, no pude evitar tocarlo, todo en ese auto parecia fabuloso, los asientos, las puertas, todo, todo menos el precio, mi madre asintio levemente y volvi mi mirada hacia el señor Mihara -este auto posee un motor V8, con una cilindrada de 4.3 litros en posicion central delantera. Esto desarrollaria una potencia maxima de 460 Cv a 7.500 rpm suficientes para elevar al California hasta los 100 km/h en un tiempo de 4 segundos, tambien cuenta con el sistema de frenos Brembo con discos ceramicos... -siguio diciendo un monton de cosas mas, pero no hice mucho caso

-me gusta -mencione sin pensar y me arrepenti en seguida

-cual es el precio del juguetito? -mi madre hablaba como si fuese una niña mimada, me molesto su actitud, pero decidi esperar un poco, yo tambien queria saber el precio

-18,947,572.16 yens -que que!?!?!? tanto por un auto -se lo recomiendo por supuesto

-no es peligroso? -claro que es peligroso!! para mi economia, por dios no podia creer que mi madre estuviese siquiera considerando la opcion

-es el unico ferrari con techo duro, ademas es pequeño y eso le resta posibilidad de accidentes -yo crei que era todo lo contrario, pero bueno, el señor Mihara debe ser un experto

-bien, lo llevamos, solo que ese color cafe como que no me gusta, tu que opinas Sakura? -en cualquier color se veria bonito, aunque a mi me gustaria uno en rojo

-creo que se veria mejor en rojo -aun no me lo creia, por fin estaba viviendo mi tipica historia de cuentos, en donde yo era una pueblerina que ahora es millonaria, lo unico diferente es que yo no odiaba mi vida y no era infeliz realmente

-bien, Mihara quiero ese auto en rojo frente a mi casa mañana por la tarde

-imposible, aun debo pedir que lo envien y el papeleo...

-mañana por la tarde Mihara, quiero que mi hija pueda usarlo el lunes, no importa que tanto aumente el precio por tenerlo a tiempo, ahora si nos permites, nos quedan unas cuantas horas de madre e hija, vamos Sakura -me sorprendio mi madre, en realidad queria decir gracias, pero una vez mas me limite a solo asentir y seguir a mi madre camino a la limusina

Aun en el auto a solas no pude decir gracias, solo le mire durante unos minutos, ella lo noto, pero no aparte la vista, queria que pudiese verlo, que notara lo agradecida que estaba y lo mucho que ahora le debia.

-ni me veas asi Sakura, consideralo tu regalo de navidad, asi que no esperes nada para esas fechas -sonrei, me sorprendi una vez mas, mamá me conocia demasiado y yo le conocia lo suficiente como para saber que lo decia solo por hacerme sentir mejor y menos endeudada

Nos detuvimos en una heladeria, hablamos de cosas triviales y ella trataba de no hablar tanto cosa que agradeci infinitamente, luego caminamos a las tiendas, le ayude a escoger unos cuantos vestidos de gala para las fiestas de navidad que tendria con sus amigos y en el trabajo, ella no hacia las cosas tan dificiles como al principio, cuando llegamos a la casa, cerca de las 11 de la noche, todo estaba obscuro, subi de puntitas a mi habitacion, no sin antes darle las buenas noches a mi madre, me meti a bañar y estaba tan emocionada que nesecitaba relajarme un poco, asi que me meti en la bañera y puse musica relajante.

Cuando sali no tenia sueño, asi que encendi la television en un canal de peliculas, me quede viendo una que me parecia algo chistosa, su nombre es: ¿Conoces a Joe Black?, no es precisamente una comedia, pero tenia situaciones chuscas, vi mi reloj despertador, eran las dos de la madrugada, apague la tele y cerre mis ojos, a pesar de lo emocionada que estaba y del gran dia que habia tenido, debia admitir que llego a su final y dormir un poco.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Mi dia habia sido espantoso, desde el momento en que llegue mis hermanas no paraban de hacerme preguntas, bueno solo dos de ellas, Feimei y Shiefa me atormentaban con la idea de querer volver conmigo a japon, de algo estaba seguro no volveria con ellas. Mi madre se mostro muy contenta, su forma calmada de caminar y su delicadeza al realizar sus actividades me recordaron a Sakura, en realidad todo ahora me recordaba a ella.

Telefonee a mis amigos por la tarde, debo admitir que entre todas las estupideces que mencione la peor fue preguntar si alguno habia visto a Sakura, esa chica se me estaba volviendo una obsesion, habia acompañado a mis hermanas de compras durante todo el dia y estaba exhausto, me pregunto si todas las mujeres seran asi... no puedo engañarme mi pregunta es si ella sera asi.

Mañana seria un nuevo dia y lo mejor de todo es que Shiefa y Fuutie no estaran, ambas acompañaran a mi madre a una reunion importante de quien sabe que, me quedaria con Fanren que es la mas chica de mis hermanas y Feimei que es la unica cuerda de todas, por fin tendria un poco de tranquilidad, con esa esperanza me dormi.

El sol comenzaba a colarse, lo que significaba un nuevo y esperanzador dia, me levante y vi los enormes ojos marrones de Fanren, sonrei a medias y me voltee para seguir durmiendo.

- Shaorancitoooo! Ya levantate, es casi medio dia, ven con nosotras caminaremos un poco por el jardin, porfavor no me dejes sola escuchando la filosofia de Feimei -no le hice mucho caso, Fanren era la chica mas dramatica, exagerada y divertida de todas

- veo que te levantaste Shao, Fanren vamos no querras dejarme sola, Shaoran porque no nos acompañas? -me levante con pesades, Feimei no era la mayor, pero siempre represento una autoridad para mi, ademas debia admitir que ya las extrañaba

Caminamos un poco por el jardin, mientras escuchaba a Fanren contar todo en cuanto a la relacion con su novio, ella tenia 19 años y sus problemas, la verdad no eran muy entretenidos, Feimei la escucho con atencion y le aconsejo de manera relajada pero astuta, ella siempre supo como tratarnos.

Fuutie es la mayor, tiene 28 y esta casada con un abogado que no agrada mucho a mi madre, sin embargo ella pasa mucho tiempo con mi madre y mis hermanas porque su marido trabaja demasiado, no tiene nuestro estatus por lo que se esfuerza mucho para brindarle a Fuutie sus lujos, Shiefa tiene 20 y en 24 horas tendra 21, quiere estudiar la universidad en japon, pero todos sabemos que lo hace por liberarse un poco, siempre ha sido muy independiente y ahora me usa de pretexto, Feimei tiene 24 y este semestre se gradua, no es que me moleste que quiera irse conmigo a japon, es solo que yo quiero ser independiente y con ellas sera dificil.

Fanren comento algo sobre una feria en un pequeño pueblo de japon, no puse atencion, nos sentamos en el pasto y les conte un poco de mi vida cotidiana en Tokio, se mostraron muy interesadas, Fanren desistio de la idea de irse a Tokio, sabia que tendria que vivir sola puesto que yo no ocupaba la casa que teniamos alli, si no que rentaba un departamento con mis amigos, ella le temia a la soledad, Feimei no desistio pero me senti un poco aliviado, Feimei no representaba mucho problema para mi.

- Shaorancito, cuentanos un poco de tu novia -Fanren solia ser un poco indiscreta y muy directa

-no me digas Shaorancito y no tengo novia -me mostre un poco enfadado con ella, pero ya me conocia y sabia que lo hacia solo para dejar el tema de lado

- y entonces quien es Sakura?

- como sabes? Quien te hablo de ella? -me sorprendi tanto que me atragante con mis propias palabras, no pude evitar ponerme colorado

-tu la mencionaste ayer que llamabas por telefono

-Fanren! No debes hacer esas cosas, recuerda que ser entrometida no es signo de buena educacion -agradeci con la vista a Feimei y ella busco la manera de desviar el tema

Eran mas de las cinco de la tarde y todos estabamos hablando en la mesa, despues de haber comido, mi madre se mostraba radiante, a ella le hacia feliz tenernos a todos junto a ella, a mi padre no lo habia visto y talvez no lo veria hasta mañana en la celebracion.

-Feimei, llamaron de la universidad de Tokio, te ofrecen un puesto como profesora de literatura, en mi opinion seria bueno que tomes la oferta -imposible, ni siquiera habia terminado la universidad y ya le ofrecian un puesto, sin duda Feimei y yo eramos los genios de la familia

-aun tengo que hablar con Shaoran al respecto, no quiero tomar una decision equivocada -Feimei me dedico una sonrisa

-bueno, ya es un poco tarde, mi esposo debe estar por llegar y no quiero que encuentre una casa vacia -mi madre hizo una mueca, Shiefa sonrio y yo me limite al igual que Fanren y Feimei a despedirme

-hermanitos, madre yo tambien salgo, ire con mis amigas y mi novio a bailar -mamá sonrio y se despidio de Fanren al igual que nosotros

-compermiso quede con mis amigos de celebrar con ellos hoy para estar con ustedes mañana, asi que me voy-le hice una mueca a Shiefa, pero me despedi de buena gana

-bien, Feimei, Shaoran, ire a leer un poco -solo asenti y vi a mi madre alejarse, pareciera la hora de las despedidas

-Shao te quedas a ver peliculas conmigo -le sonrei, sabia que era un pretexto para hablar conmigo sobre su mudanza a Tokio

Nos acomodamos en unos de los sillones y Feimei tuvo el acierto de traer sabanas, con frecuencia haciamos eso de pequeños y siempre terminabamos dormidos en el sofá y con mucho frio, le deje escoger la pelicula y eligio una que se llama "pecado original", bastante buena, tipico de las elecciones de Feimei.

- y bien? -pregunte cuando aun empezaban a salir los creditos

- te parece buena idea que acepte la oferta de ser profesora en Tokio? -queria evitar esa pregunta, sabia que Feimei habia soñado con irse a Tokio desde hace años, se lo planteo a mi madre en muchas ocasiones, por eso decidi ir para alla, no tenia derecho de arruinar sus sueños

-por supuesto que me parece una estupenda idea, mientras no lleves a Fanren o Shiefa todo esta bien -me sonrio, bueno ella se graduaba a mitad de diciembre aun tenia unos cuantos dias de vida solo

-Shao, nos mudaremos, ambos, a la casa de Tokio, ya no sera necesario que estes con tus amigos puesto que no estaras solo, ademas asi estare pendiente de lo que necesites

-ah eso si que no Feimei, eso no esta en el contrato, me gusta vivir con mis amigos

-bien ya lo hablaremos en su momento -volvio su vista al televisor, los creditos aun no habian terminado -y bien? -pregunto despues de unos minutos de silencio, sabia perfectamente a que se referia

-es una chica nueva, hija de Nadeshko Fukuzawa

-vaya, tu si que vas lejos

-no bromees, no he dicho que le quiero

-Shao... -me miro de reojo, me conocia demasiado bien como para que yo pudiese mentirle

-bien! Es que aun no le conoces, es bellisima, refinada, incluso mamá se le parece, es igual de calmada y no habla mucho, es muy inteligente, me ha sorprendido mucho, es tan misteriosa

-antes de que sigas, tu tampoco le conoces no es asi?

-la he visto solo dos dias, pero eso me basto para tenerla en la cabeza las 24 horas del dia, he hablado con ella en ocasiones

-y me supongo que es distinta a las demas, me refiero a que el estatus y esas cosas no le importan mucho

-bueno no se, en realidad parece mas una chica presumida, consentida, inteligente y dedicada es como si tuviese un balance entre lo ordinario y lo culto

-Shao, creo que debes conocerle mejor

-si eso intento, las cosas no son tan faciles con ella, es una chica de pocas palabras

Feimei suspiro, era facil descubrir que Sakura no habia pasado su prueba, sabia que eso pasaria, ni siquiera a mis amigos les caia muy bien, aunque me preocupa que Eriol pase tanto tiempo con ella porque se que lo pasaran por la organizacion del baile, tenia miedo, no queria perderla y eso que ni siquiera la tenia, me sentia como una de esas tontas canciones de amor que tanto critique, podia entender a Yamazaki que aun despues de 6 meses con Chiharu seguia actuando como un tarado en frente de ella. Feimei puso otra pelicula no vi de cual se trataba, me acomode en el sillon y cerre los ojos, 3 dias mas y estaria con ella nuevamente.

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n

Gritaba euforicamente en mi interior, el auto mas hermoso del mundo estaba estacionado frente a la casa, un poco tarde pero eso no me molesto, eran las 10 y mi madre sonreia mientras me veia hacer lo mismo.

Habiamos tenido un mal dia, le pedi que me acompañase a la biblioteca publica, luego de comprar algunos libros habiamos caminado por el centro, un carro paso muy de prisa y nos embarro de agua sucia, tuvimos que comprar ropa en una boutique y seguimos nuestro paseo, mamá accedio a comprarme un gato gordo y gloton que vimos en una tienda de animales, le puse Keroberos, tambien me habia comprado un nuevo movil, tuvimos que regresar caminando a casa, olvidamos en donde quedo la limusina, a pesar de ser un mal dia, fue muy divertido.

Me levante como de costumbre, me bañe, cambie y baje a desayunar de manera automatica, me despedi de mi mamá, menciono que mi abuelo estaria en algun lugar viendo negocios importantes, me subi a mi nuevo auto y conduci despacio, sabia que era un lujo innecesario pero preferia verlo como una necesidad exagerada, me estacione y baje del auto de manera calmada "un Ferrari California, demasiado exclusivo" escuche mencionar, mire de reojo y vi a Chiharu y los demas mirarme mientras avanzaba al edificio, no vi a Shaoran, pero aun era temprano, talvez no tardaria en llegar.

Me sabia el camino hacia el laboratorio asi que llegue temprano, tome mi bata y algunas de las cosas que habia llevado para realizar algunos experimentos antes de comenzar con el real, vi a Rika y Enishi acercarse, la puerta permanecia abierta pero ninguno entro, parecian estar discutiendo.

-ya basta Enishi, siempre tienes que voltear las cosas -Rika se escuchaba muy alterada, no sabia que hacer, no queria escuchar sus asuntos pero tampoco interrumpirles

-no me parece justo que siempre yo tenga la culpa, soy tu novio no tu esclavo o algun fiel seguidor -me sentia de verdad incomoda, tome algunas probetas y comence mi experimento

-eras mi novio Enishi, no quiero saber mas de ti -vi a Rika entrar, pero no dije nada ni siquiera le mire

-Buenos dias Kinomoto -Enishi se sorprendio al verme en el salon, pero intento fingir que nada paso y yo agradecia eso, solo asenti, a los pocos segundos todos los demas comenzaron a entrar

Al parecer Shaoran no llego, experimente yo sola hasta que estube segura, hice algunas anotaciones de los resultados y me quite la bata con un poco de prisa, era un poco tarde y no queria olvidarme de devolverla, camine un poco apurada a mi siguiente clase, era literatura, gracias a dios estabamos analizando Otelo, esa obra ya la habia leido, incluso escribi imnumerables ensayos sobre ella.

Sali del salon y cruce con Rika Sasaki, me estremeci un poco porque me miro de mala gana mientras se paseaba con sus amigas, entre ellas Tomoyo Daidoji, segui mi camino por el pasillo, hasta que llegue a mi casillero, casi nunca me pasaba por ahi, pero esta vez habia olvidado mi libro de matematicas, en cuanto cerre la puerta de mi casillero vi el rostro de Enishi Takara.

-lo siento, te he asustado? -me pregunto y no pude evitar sonreir, ahora que lo notaba era un chico muy apuesto, de revueltos cabellos color castaño y unos ojos miel relucientes, era de tes blanca y su sonrisa era muy amable y carismatica.

-no, solo me sorprendi -lamentablemente no podia usar otro tono que no fuese el de indiferencia

-asi que estas trabajando sola en bioquimica? -eso que significaba, acaso Shaoran ya no iba a asistir

-hasta el momento, eso parece -tenia curiosidad y queria preguntar, pero yo sabia que no lo haria

-volvera pronto -me guiño el ojo y me saco de contexto -pensaba, no te ves con muchos amigos, tal ves quisieras ir al cine o algo parecido -acaso eso era una invitacion? Comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa

-tengo cosas que hacer esta tarde -comence a caminar hacia mi siguiente clase, siguiendo un mapa de la escuela

-que cosas? -me sorprendio nuevamente verlo caminando a mi lado, no le vi darme alcance

-ire a ver la vajilla para el baile, me tomo mi trabajo muy enserio -no es que no quisiese ir con el, es solo que era demasiado timida como para aceptar

-vajillas, suena divertido, te vere despues de clases, yo te busco -me guiño el ojo nuevamente y su sonrisa me desarmo asi que deje que se fuese cuando comenzo a correr.

No pude concentrame en mate, pero no era por mis actividades de esta tarde, siempre tenia problemas para concentrarme en esa materia, trate de resolver un problema simple segun el profesor y falle, me di por vencida, intentaria con mas ganas en cuanto llegase a casa, escuche el timbre tome mis cosas con lentitud y sali del salon.

-hola hola, espero no te hayas olvidado de nuestra cita -lo que me faltaba, mire a ambos lado y descubri la razon por la cual Enishi parecia mas amable de lo normal, Rika estaba mirandonos de reojo y con disimulo, ahora entendia, queria tal vez darle celos, en fin decidi ayudarle, despues de todo habia escuchado su discucion sin querer y debia redimirme

-te esperaba -le sonrei y parecio desconcertado, logico yo no solia ser tan amable

caminamos juntos por los enormes pasillos del instituto entre comentarios como "tan rapído con otra" o "es tan importante que puede tener al que sea", tipos tontos, era algo molesto pero decidi ignorarlo ya me imagino cuando Enishi vuelva con Rika, llegamos hasta su lamborghini

-adelante señorita -hizo ademan de ser muy educado, la verdad no le iba

-paso, no me subire a ese auto, parece de batman version 3.0 -se rio y luego me miro

-y si te lo pido porfavor? -era bastante persuasivo, pero aun podia negarme

-olvidalo me ire sola, despues de todo no estabas en mis planes -vi su rostro desconcertado igual al de todos aquellos tipos que no acostumbran ser rechazados, camine hasta mi auto y le vi a lado mio -esta abierto -le avise, entro nos pusimos el cinturon y arranque. nos dirigimos a las tiendas.

Habiamos visto mas de 28 combinaciones de platos, copas, cubiertos y servilletas, estaba exhausta. El tema seria de época o eso habia dicho Eriol, tome varios presupuestos puesto que aun no sabia con cuanto contaba, vi a Enishi bastante aburrido, merecia una recompensa por haberme acompañado, yo sola no habria terminado hoy, sus opiniones realmente me estaban sirviendo.

-Takara, vamos por un helado? Yo invito -vi su rostro asombrado una vez mas pero aun asi sonrio

Entramos en un pequeño local yo pedi un helado de chocolate y el uno de fresa, comenzamos a hablar de cosas que carecian de informacion relevante, el parecia interesado y yo lo estaba mas de lo que quisiese, su forma de expresarse tan picara comenzaba a hacerce muy familiar, posiblemente a eso es a lo que todos llaman amistad.

-vaya eres mas normal de lo que pense -rei, sabia a que se referia

-gracias, supongo que eso es un cumplido -no podia negarlo me sentia a gusto en su compañia

-si que lo es, por cierto, olvidaste esto en el laboratorio -me extendio mi mp3, asi que por eso me hablo

-no lo habia notado, gracias

-eres muy distraida, por cierto tienes repetida como 20 veces la de fantasma de la opera -nos reimos juntos, generalmente odiaba que revisasen mis cosas, pero esto era una situacion diferente.

-me gusta esa cancion

-pude notarlo, tambien la tengo en el movil, hablando de movil, deberias pasarme el tuyo, asi estaremos comunicados las 24 horas, es como un detector de personas

-bueno, no creo que quiera estar comunicada las 24 horas

-23? -dijo extendiendome su movil, lo tome y apunte mi numero

-como lo guardo? -le pregunte

-como te llamas?

-Kinomoto Sakura

-muy largo, que tal Saku? -sonrei, lo que empezo como una ayuda para el estaba terminando siendo una ayuda para mi

-me parece bien, marcame asi tendre tu numero -hizo lo que dije y lo guarde como nishi, me levante al ver la hora, seguro mamá se enojaria por lo tarde que era -debo irme, quieres que vayamos al instituto?

-claro, debo recoger mi auto de wason

-es de batman -ambos reimos

cuando llegue a casa mi madre y mi abuelo estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones, no quise molestarles ya eran las 8 de la noche y preferia recibir el ragaño al dia siguiente en el dasayuno, asi al menos tenia una hora limite, subi de puntitas, me bañe y me acoste a dormir, apenas me habia acomodado en la cama cuando me llego un mensaje "que descanses, fue un lindo dia" era Enishi, sonrei y volvi a acomodarme, no le respondi, no sabia que responder.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

mi dia habia estado fatal, no pude hablar con mis amigos, la celebracion me tenia acaparado, fue muy aburrida, demasiado ostentosa, Shiefa sonreia y recivia a los invitados al tiempo en que se despedia de otros, Fanren escondida bajo una de las mesas se comia el pastel de forma ilegal, Feimei estaba pendiente de que todo estubiese en total funcionamiento y Fuutie charlaba con las amigas que habia dejado de frecuentar, yo en cambio permanecia apartado, no es que fuese antisocial, si no que en verdad estaba muy aburrido y de mal humor.

La fiesta termino pasadas las 3 de la mañana, al menos sabia que no me levantaria temprano y nadie podria regañarme, faltaban poco menos de dos dias para que regresase a Tokio, quise marcarle a Eriol, pero hasta el estaria durmiendo a esa hora, ni modo talvez cuando me despierte le marque, me acoste y cerre los ojos el aburrimiento del dia por fin habia acabado.

Cuando me levante eran poco mas de las 4 de la tarde, corri al telefono, pero mamá me intercepto llamandome a la comida, para mi mala suerte ese dia mi padre estaba presente y eso me ponia incomodo, no es que fuese malo o que no lo quisiese, si no que el era algo reservado y duro, nunca supe como tratarle por eso agradeci infinitamente que mi educacion estuviese a cargo de mi madre.

La comida transcurrio sin palabras, mis hermanas me habian abandonado, jamas pense que desearia que estuviesen ahí hablando tonteras, me levante apenas termine y me disculpe, mi padre me despidio con respeto y ver su media sonrisa me desconcerto un poco, me instale en mi habiatacion y marque el numero del departamento en Tokio.

-Si diga –reconoci inmediatamente la voz de Eriol del otro lado del telefono

-eriol, soy yo Shaoran, llamo solo para saludar…

-lo siento Shao, no la he visto pero si llamas mas tarde talvez Enishi haya vuelto y te cuente como estan las cosas con ella –simplemente no entendi nada

-de que hablas? –algo no me sonaba nada bien

-vaya te has perdido de mucho amigo, te hare un resumen, Rika termino con Enishi y ahora el se pasea con tu sakura por las tardes –note que eriol ponia bastante énfasis al "tu sakura" posiblemente el estaba enojado con Enishi, por supuesto sabia tambien como yo que sakura no era mas que su ficha para darle celos a Rika

-bueno, supongo que cuando vuelva a Tokio al menos podra invitarla a nuestras reuniones –no estaba enojado, es mas yo mismo me sorprendi, crei que al tratarse de ella me pondría furioso

-si bueno, espero que asi sea, pero aprovechando que llamaste que tal esta por alla? Como estubo la celebración? –parecio calmar su mal humor ante mis palabras, definitivamente eriol es un buen amigo

-pesimo ya sabes, demasiado ostentoso, ya estoy deseando volver a Tokio, este lugar es muy aburrido

-pues la verdad tampoco hemos tenido mucha diversión, supongo que estare ocupado la proxima semana, ya sabes por el baile y eso –recorde de inmediato el baile, faltaba poco para que se realizase, me moria de ansias por volver, le pediria a Sakura que fuese mi pareja, lo haria con engaños como lo hice para que fuese mi compañera de laboratorio

-crei que comenzarias antes a ver presupuestos y esas cosas, te debe quedar perfecto, he decidido invitar a Sakura

-no me preocupa mucho la verdad, lo de los presupuestos ya lo esta haciendo Sakura y parece que Enishi le esta ayudando y sobre llevar a Sakura, talvez Enishi se te adelante –de nuevo capte en la voz de eriol cierto dejo de enojo, eso solo podia significar una cosa, Enishi iba encerio

-me gustaria hablar con Enishi, debo acompañar a Shiefa y Fanren al teatro, lo he prometido, les marco antes de irme como a las 8 te parece bien?

-si lo que quieres es hablar con Enishi intenta mas tarde, talvez a las 10 u 11 –maldicion! Lo sabia, Enishi iba enserio como es posible que llegase a esa hora

-que quieres decir…

-Shao yo solo te digo lo que se y Enishi se fue ayer con Sakura desde la salida del colegio hasta las 10 con treinta que llego al departamento –bueno eso si me habia puesto de mal humor, hablaria con Enishi y si el iba enserio pues le iba a comunicar que yo tambien y entonces empezaria la verdadera batalla

-esta bien, en ese caso nos vemos mañana –me despedi

-mañana?

-claro, mañana miércoles por la tarde

-lo habia olvidado, bien hasta mañana entonces

En cuanto colgue el telefono me meti a bañar, me cambie y vi que apenas iban a dar las seis asi que me dispuse a tomar una siesta mientras esperaba que Shiefa y Fanren entraran gritando sandeces sobre el protagonista de la obra y me sacaran casi arrastrando de la habitación.

Me desperte de mala gana, pero después de aquella noticia que me habia dado eriol cualquiera se levantaba con el mismo humor, lanze una mirada asesina a Shiefa y Fanren por haberme despertado como sabia que lo harían, no puse atención a la obra, menos mal mis hermanas si le ponian toda su atención, de lo contrario estarian interrogandome sobre mi mal humor.

Fuimos a cenar solo porque ya habia prometido una salida con ambas antes de volver a Tokio, aun la idea me daba vueltas en la cabeza, Enishi era incapaz o eso creia, tal vez solo lo hacia por Rika, no, no iba a engañarme de esa manera, debia aceptar que no era el unico que tenia ojos en el mundo. Reaccione cuando la limusina ya se habia estacionado frente a la casa, eran poco mas de las 11, queria llamar pero mi sentido comun me lo impidio, esperaria a mañana, entonces podria hablar con Enishi frente a frente.

La noche se me hacia eterna y no podia dormir, estaba ansioso por llegar, por verla, sabia que no la veria hasta el dia siguiente, no estaba disfrutando de mis pequeñas vacaciones, las cosas estaban saliendose de control en mi ausencia, tenia que volver cuanto antes.

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n

Estaba ahí, sentada, solo mirando las estrellas, no podia dormir, por alguna extraña razon no podia conciliar el sueño, mi dia habia estado, por primera vez, normal. Recibi el ya esperado regaño de mi madre por haber llegado tan tarde la noche anterior, empece mal el dia, tenia economia a primera hora, no es que la materia me aburriera… bueno si la verdad me aburria, luego siguió ingles, no vi a Shaoran hoy tampoco, se me hizo raro puesto que Enishi menciono que volveria, aunque tampoco habia visto a Enishi hasta la ultima hora que fue geografia, se ofrecio a acompañarme a ver la decoración, estaba decidido contrataríamos a alguien que se hiciese cargo de eso.

Entre las cosas de las que platicamos me presumio que se habia ido a un concierto de lacrimosa que se habia realizado en una ciudad no muy lejos de esta y que por ello habia llegado a dormir muy tarde, senti envidia puesto que yo jamas asisti a un concierto de lacrimosa, llegue a casa pasdas las 9, menos mal le avise a mamá que llegaria tarde, de lo contrario querria meterme en una escuela de monjas, vi el reloj eran mas de las 3 de la mañana, llegaria casi durmiendome a la escuela asi que sin mas me meti en mi cama y me apresure a dormir.

Me levante de buen humor a pesar de la falta de sueño, incluso participe amenamente en la platica de mamá y el abuelo, conducia con el estereo del auto encendido a un volumen apropiado, llegue al instituto y como siempre un monton de rumores llegaron a mis oidos, me baje haciendo caso omiso, tome mis cosas y estaba dispuesta a caminar de manera lenta como todos los dias pero cierta personita me bloqueo el paso.

-buen dia Sakura –increible en tan pocos dias habiamos adquirido mucha confianza

-buenos dias Enishi, que se te ofrece tan temprano? –estaba de sobra mencionar que consideraba a Enishi mi amigo y por ser el unico tambien era el mejor

-queria saber que haremos hoy, pensaba algo normal que te parece si vamos a ver una peli de terror

-no, yo paso, odio las películas de terror –ya ibamos caminando hacia el edificio de musica, de sobra sabia que el no tenia arte como primera clase, asi que me acompañaba por puro compañerismo

-bueno que sugieres? Y si sales con alguno de los detalles del baile me deberas un pastel

-esque precisamente hoy no tengo planes –se me estaba haciendo muy familiar salir por las tardes con Enishi

-claro y como no te gustan las películas de terror y a mi las de romance me dan nauseas iremos a caminar por la plaza, esta vez llevaremos el auto de wason te guste o no, te busco a la salida –se despidio con aquella sonrisa tan caracteristica de el y se fue a prisa evitando que le reclamase algo

Mis tres clases pasaron y no estaba tan mal, me gustaba el arte, la fisica y estructura politica, ese fue mi horario, note que el miércoles era el unico dia de la semana que no coincidia ninguna clase con Enishi y por tanto con Shaoran, ya comenzaba a preguntarme porque estaba faltando tanto, no es que me preocupase por el o algo parecido, es solo que no podia evitar notarlo.

Sali de la clase con desgano y vi a Enishi caminar a lado mio, ya no me sorprendia, tres dias habian bastado para acotumbrarme, nos dirijimos al estacionamiento y vi como Eriol me lanzaba una mirada fulminante, ahora que lo pensaba desde que Enishi y Rika rompieron, el parecia no conocerlos, ya no les veia juntos todo el tiempo, ni a la entrada o salida de la escuela, no le di importancia, esos eran sus asuntos y no los mios, me subi a su auto sin protestar y llegamos a la plaza comercial, caminabamos casi al mismo ritmo, digo casi porque el era un tanto mas rapido que yo.

Cuando los temas que carecian de importancia se nos acabaron, decidi que era hora de comenzar con los temas que tenian vital importancia, bueno al menos para el y para mi puesto que dudo que al ejercito le sirviera de algo esa información.

-y aun no arreglas las cosas con Rika? –vi como su rostro cambio de una sonrisa a un gesto de melancolia

-no, sigo esperando que ella me llame –volvio su mirada hacia otro lado, talvez por la intensidad de mis ojos posados en su rostro

-dudo que eso pase, las mujeres tenemos orgullo –su rostro se comprimio mas y sabia que habia cometido un error, pero iba a remediarlo –tengo una idea, invitala al baile

-estas loca me va a mandar bien lejos

-nishi -le reprendi con cariño –hay que planearlo en una magnitud inimaginable

-que tienes en mente –me dijo un poco mas animado

-un enorme globo o musica o ya se mejor aun una serenata de rock!! –me miro de manera extraña

-serenata de rock suena bien –parecia animado pero no muy convencido

-no mas grande, traeremos a su banda de rock favorita y luego haremos que al dia siguiente en los periodicos salga en primera plana tu invitacion al baile, que dices?

-que te hace falta alimentarte –me revolvio los cabellos como si fuese su mascota

-piensalo y me dices soy la persona mejor capacitada para organizar algo de tal magnitud –me sonrio y parecio pensarlo un poco

-hablando de baile tu con quien piensas ir?

-bromeas no conozco a muchas personas, ademas soy la asistente ire solo como espectadora –vi que mehacia muecas y luego sonreia, luego divise el vestido mas hermoso que jamas habia visto en mi vida, era esponjoso y parecia pastel, pero un pastel bien hecho, perfecto para el baile, Enishi me vio contemplarlo

-vamos, midetelo tal ves sea de tu talla –rode los ojos, pero sabia que lo habia dicho enserio –anda saku seguro que te veras muy bien –le hice caso me meti en la tienda y me medi el vestido, Sali mirandome al espejo y desde su lugar en un sofá un tanto alejado de mi Enishi contemplaba la misma imagen

o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

estaba nervioso, desesperado, ansioso, todo! Me subi al avion que me llevaria de vuelta a Tokio, al lugar del que nunca debi haber salido, del que no saldria mientras ella siguiese ahí, el vuelo fue el mas largo que habia experimentado en toda mi vida.

Resolvi algunos acertijos en una revista que habia comprado en el aeropuerto, de ese viaje lo unico bueno fue que mi madre decidio devolverme a mi tan preciado mustang, empece a imaginar lo que ocurriria el jueves, lo que causaria mi llegada, imagino que ahora los rumores giraban en torno a Sakura y Enishi, lo normal en esa escuela o en cualquier otra.

Cuando baje del avion, eriol ya me estaba esperando con mi preiado mustang y su volvo, no entendi muy bien como era posible que hubiese llebado ambos autos, me acerque hacia el de manera calmada, como solia hacer cuando era mas joven.

-y como le hicise? –no podia quedarme con la duda

-le he pedido el favor a Tomoyo, hoy cumplimos 9 meses y le prometi que le llevaria a cenar en cuanto tuvieses tu auto –le mire agradeciendole y el me avento las llaves, las atrape en el aire y me subi a mi auto

Antes de llegar al departamento en donde seguramente no habria nadie, decidi comprar unos libros que me hacian falta para la escuela, camine de manera calmada, el dia aun era largo y no queria sentirme tan solo en el departamento tan pronto. Estaba disfrutando de mi caminata lenta, como admirando cada rincón de Tokio, estaba feliz de volver, era como si saber que ella se encontraba en esa misma ciudad me propiciara un ataque de electricidad, ataque que me remitia al paraíso mismo, y como si mis deseos fuesen ordenes la vi ahí, parada frente aun espejo contemplando su hermosa figura adornada por un exquisito vestido de epoca, estaba embelesado, no sabia que hacer no sabia si ir y actuar como tonto ante tal belleza o seguir mi camino y esperar el momento oportuno, volvio su vista esmeralda hacia mi y tuve que elegir la primera opcion, ojala que no eche todo a perder…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

lamento el retraso, les dare mis excusas xD! estoy en finales y me enferme horrible x]

bueno ia aki esta le capi, ojala ke lo disfruten y me dejen reviews ;D! a kien no le conteste fue porke estaba muy apuradilla y no pude hacer un tiempecito D:!

bueno ia me voe ;) reviews!!


	4. Sorpresas

Estaba disfrutando de mi caminata lenta, como admirando cada rincón de Tokio, estaba feliz de volver, era como si saber que ella se encontraba en esa misma ciudad me propiciara un ataque de electricidad, ataque que me remitía al paraíso mismo, y como si mis deseos fuesen ordenes la vi ahí, parada frente aun espejo contemplando su hermosa figura adornada por un exquisito vestido de época, estaba embelesado, no sabia que hacer no sabia si ir y actuar como tonto ante tal belleza o seguir mi camino y esperar el momento oportuno, volvió su vista esmeralda hacia mi y tuve que elegir la primera opción, ojala que no eche todo a perder…

**Capitulo Cuarto**

_**Sorpresas**_

Camine en su dirección, entonces escuche la voz de Enishi llamarle, aproveche que ella volvió su vista hacia el para escapar lo mas pronto posible, mas por inercia que por haberlo pensado realmente, pase por la librería y compre los libros que me hacían falta, le di la vuelta a la plaza para evitar toparme con ellos, quería verla, pero no quería cometer errores, no al menos hasta que hablase con Enishi.

Arranque mi mustang y me dirigí al departamento, para mi sorpresa ahí estaban todos viendo una de esas películas de terror que nos había recomendado Naoko, Naoko era la mejor amiga de Rika, luego sin mas un día decidió volver a un pequeño pueblo cerca de aquí, desde entonces nadie sabe nada de ella, la razón por la que se fue solo la sabia una persona, pero yo no estaba dispuesto a compartir el secreto, mucho menos con Rika porque entonces ella se sentiría muy mal.

-que no piensas sentarte a ver la película? –era Yamazaki, que estaba abrazado a Chiharu

-no creo, voy a leer un poco a mi cuarto, diviértanse –escuche muchos aja detrás de mi, por lo visto la película estaba muy entretenida

-y tu que tienes, desde que volviste estas muy raro –Rika me había seguido, por supuesto que a ella menos que nadie le diría lo que me pasaba

-nada es solo que estoy un poco estresado, desde que me fui me perdí de muchas cosas –explicación tonta, ella lo noto pero parecía querer seguirme la corriente

-raro en ti, pero bueno te dejo hacer los deberes, pediremos pizza por si quieres –ya sabia, siempre pedían pizza, no podía concentrarme con sus gritos, así que decidí prender la televisión y ver caricaturas

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n

Estaba segurísima que lo había visto, al parecer ya estaba alucinando con el, Enishi estaba platicando con el chico de la tienda sobre unos amigos en común que tenían, mientras yo me apresuraba a pagar el vestido, le hice ademán de que me iba y el se despidió de inmediato.

-te veras excelente ese día –me dijo con su ya tan familiar sonrisa

-y bien que hacemos ahora? –también le sonreí, el ya era de mi entera confianza

-quieres comer? Ya es muy tarde, que tal una pizza? –sonreí, al parecer a el le encantaba la pizza

-claro, mientras no sea de champiñones, soy alérgica –le advertí, no era alérgica pero no me gustaban

-bien

Nos dirigimos a la pizzería de la plaza y nos sentamos, pedimos una hawaiana, mi favorita, el había accedido a mi plan sobre su invitación a Rika, así que pasamos varias horas perfeccionando nuestro plan, el se haría cargo de conseguir la banda de rock y yo del globo, estaba pensando algo mejor que un globo, llevaría un avión rotulado, eso era lo bueno de tener a una de las madres mas ricas en el mundo, le comentaría en la cena que lo quería para la próxima semana, dudo que se niegue, menos ahora que parece que nos llevamos mejor.

-se ha hecho muy tarde, quiero llegar a la cena, hace días que no veo a mi madre a mas del desayuno –me sonrió, se paro y me ofreció su mano para ayudarme a incorporarme, caminamos hasta su auto y vi las 5 de la tarde aun, por supuesto llegaría a la cena.

Llegue justo 20 minutos antes de la cena, corrí a mi habitación y me cambie muy a prisa, baje las escaleras casi a zancadas y vi a mi madre y mi abuelo ya listos para empezar a cenar, menos mal aun no habían servido, ocupe mi lugar y me dispuse a esperar que alguien comenzara una conversación.

-vaya que sorpresa –no tuve que esperar mucho gracias al sarcasmo de mi abuelo

-papá por favor, que bueno que nos acompañas hija, tenia que comentarte algo –mi madre parecía extraña, le sonreí

-que sucede, es algo malo?

-depende de que tan importante es para ti, tu abuelo y yo pasaremos la navidad con unos amigos en España, será una cena de gente importante y no se si te gustaría ir con nosotros o si prefieres pasar las festividades con tu padre y su esposa –ninguna de las opciones me parecía atractiva realmente

-bien, lo pensare

-lo siento hija, pero esto es muy importante

-si, lo se, por cierto quería pedirte un pequeño favor, es para ayudar a un amigo –vi la sorpresa en sus ojos, que creía que hacia por las tardes, leer en la biblioteca? Sonreí ante mi ironía

-claro hija lo que quieras

-es que quiero ayudarle con una chica –escuche su aja y continué –necesito un avión –vi como asentía y solté lo que faltaba –rotulado

-ah bien, mira toma esta tarjeta –la deposito enfrente mió –es un buen amigo mío, le dices que eres mi hija y le explicas lo que necesitas, necesitaras esto –me extendió una tarjeta platino que para mi sorpresa estaba a mi nombre –feliz navidad, pensé que te tomarías peor lo de mi viaje –le sonreí, siempre quise gastar a mi antojo, ahora podía ver lo interesante de lo material

-gracias –sonreí y vi como mi abuelo me dirigió una mirada de complicidad, el también había notado que adaptarse a esa vida no era tan difícil para mi después de todo

La cena termino de manera amena, platicamos de algunas cosas, les comente lo del concurso de bioquímica, excluí el hecho de que mi compañero se había ausentado, me había disculpado de manera educada y subí a mi habitación, arregle mis cosas en el maletín, así me aseguraba de no olvidar nada al día siguiente, note que tenia un mensaje en el celular _"ya esta mi parte del plan, gracias Saku eres la mejor",_ era Enishi, decidí contestarle, había dudado un poco, quería ver su rostro lleno de alegría pero al final le conteste _"mi parte también esta lista, faltan algunos detalles, ah por cierto me debes una"_, ahora entendía porque a muchos les gustaba la escuela, compartir con los amigos era genial, ver sus alegrías, sus tristezas y demás solo te acercaban mas a ellos y eso precisamente es lo que había hecho que Enishi y yo seamos tan unidos ahora.

Me metí a bañar, cepille mis dientes, me puse el pijama y me dispuse a dormir, por primera vez me dormiría temprano, necesitaría de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para poder permanecer despierta en la clase de mate.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Escuche que Rika se despedía y aun no daban ni las 9, eso solo podía significar que Enishi había llegado, Salí de mi habitación, pero no alcance a ver a Rika, los demás ya se habían sentado en la mesa dispuestos a cenar pan con leche, vi que Enishi se sentaba así que lo imite, debía encontrar el momento oportuno para hablar con el.

-así que quedamos solo tu y yo –me dijo Enishi y fue cuando note que Yamazaki y Chiharu ya se habían ido

-no note cuando salieron Yamazaki y Chiharu –era un buen comienzo

-Yamazaki fue a dejarla a su casa, que tal tu viaje, no supe nada de ti desde que te fuiste –por supuesto que no ahora el estaba muy ocupado

-llame algunas veces pero tu no estabas, me comentaba Eriol que ahora eres una persona muy ocupada –le agregue un tono sarcástico para que notara hacia donde llegaba nuestra conversación

-un poco, supongo que también te enteraste que Rika rompió conmigo –su rostro se entristeció y quise consolarle, pero tenia un tema mas importante que tratar con el

-si, algo me mencionaron –iba a seguir pero el sonido de su celular nos interrumpió, le vi sonreír cuando termino de leer el mensaje pensé que podría tratarse de Rika

-así que Rika ya se arrepintió –no lo dije afirmando si no como pregunta

-no, Rika es muy orgullosa y posiblemente ella y yo jamás volvamos, pero bueno es algo que ya se veía venir

-no me digas que ya no te interesa

-claro que si, pero me canse de ser yo quien siempre le esta rogando, si me permites haré una llamada –no se alejo, incluso puso el altavoz, definitivamente trataba de que yo me enterase con quien hablaría

-buenas noches, me quede con la duda, que detalles? –no había mencionado aun con quien hablaba

-_vamos nishi, no pudiste esperar a mañana, estaba durmiendo_ –por supuesto que reconocí la voz de Sakura del otro lado del teléfono

-bueno ya estas despierta Saku, a ver platícame

-_ahora tengo mucho sueño, nos vemos mañana, ah quiero que me acompañes a un lugar, es importante y no me interesa si no quieres, yo te busco mañana, buenas noches nishi_ –escuche el sonido de cuando cuelgas el teléfono

-se puede saber a que estas jugando? –no podía negarlo estaba enojado, unos días ausente y el se había aprovechado

-no entiendo de que me hablas Shao –que cínico

-como que no, bien sabes que yo voy enserio con Sakura y aun así te metes solo para divertirte porque Rika te termino? No te parece injusto incluso para ella? –ya había comenzado a alterarme

-no entiendo porque, yo ya no tengo compromisos, lo que tenga con ella no debería importarte, no tengo la culpa de que hayas preferido irte a hong kong

-pues si me importa, no me interesa lo que estés tratando de hacer, te advierto que yo voy muy enserio y si llega el momento no me importara hacerte a un lado

-vaya que bueno que somos amigos

-dejamos de serlo justo en el momento en que decidiste que no respetarías

-de que demonios hablas, Sakura no es un objeto y no es nada tuyo aunque te duela, tengo el derecho de hacer el intento si se me place y si fueras un poquito inteligente sabrías diferenciar entre la amistad y el amor

-buenas noches –saludo Eriol que venia llegando, ninguno de los dos le puso mucha atención

-te lo advierto Enishi aléjate de ella, esto no es un juego para mi –no espere su contestación, me volví a mi habitación, lo único que lamente es que no había cenado

Había pasado poco mas de una hora, yo aun me entretenía escuchando música, escuche los nudillos de alguien golpear mi puerta no conteste, si era Enishi mejor no verlo, aun estaba muy enojado, vi que la puerta se abrió

-oye los demás no tenemos la culpa de sus peleas –era Eriol que saludaba con su enorme sonrisa

-lo ha hecho a propósito, el aun babea por Rika no le entiendo se supone que somos amigos

-Shao cálmate, no le hagas caso, tarde o temprano el volverá con Rika

-pero si acaba de decirme que no, se aprovecho de mi ausencia, ni siquiera es una pelea justa, no me interesa lo que pase el ya no es mi amigo

-te lo estas tomando muy enserio, recuerda que pelear por una chica no vale la pena, no querrás acabar con una amistad de años solo por una chica a la que apenas conoces

-eso es lo que el debió haber pensado

-Shaoran piensa mejor las cosas, ella no vale la pena, conoces a Enishi desde hace mucho tiempo, crecimos juntos, reflexiona y olvídala, ya llegara alguien más

-tal vez tengas razón, haré como que nada paso –le sonreí, tanto el como yo sabíamos que yo mentía, aunque así lo vieran todos, ella no era solo una chica a la que conozco de dos días, era algo mas

-no se que planees, pero cuentas conmigo –me dio la mano, por supuesto el estaría conmigo

-gracias

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n

conducía con la música de la oreja de van goh de fondo, cuando llegue al colegio no vi a Enishi en el estacionamiento esperándome como cada mañana, no me importo, no esperaba que lo hiciese a diario, camine lentamente como siempre, menos mal ya conocía la escuela casi de memoria así que no tenia que atenerme a Enishi, llegue a la puerta de entrada y vi a Enishi platicando con sus amigos, estuve a punto de pasar sin hacerles mucho caso, hasta que divise la silueta de Shaoran Li, no pude evitarlo tuve que acercarme.

-Buen día –salude a todos, Enishi se volvió hacia mi con una sonrisa

-buen día Saku, estoy enojado contigo porque me colgaste –ambos nos reímos del incidente de la noche anterior

-ya veo, aun así espero que me acompañes a cierto lugar después de clases, es importante para ambos –le guiñe el ojo para que captara que se trataba de nuestro plan

-bueno entonces nos vemos en el estacionamiento?

-yo te busco, nos vamos en mi auto, con permiso –sonreí una vez mas, había dado al menos 5 pasos cuando volví mi mirada hacia ellos –por cierto bienvenido compañero –le ofrecí una amplia sonrisa, es verdad que había desaparecido pero eso no significaba que nuestra amistad de dos días tendría que desaparecer también, le vi asentir y seguí mi camino hasta el salón

Me senté junto a Enishi, a pesar de que mi lugar era junto a Eriol, vi a Tamiko mirarme de reojo y le sonreí, habíamos hablado en pocas ocasiones y solo lo necesario, sin embargo ella era una chica confianzuda y ahora yo podía lidiar con eso, cosa que debía agradecerle a Enishi, cuando la clase termino camine a lado de Enishi hacia el laboratorio, no quise parecer muy obvia así que me senté como de costumbre en mi mesa, pero esta vez a lado de mi compañero.

-dentro de una semana se presentan los proyectos –me recordó Shaoran casi ignorándome

-lo se, he adelantado un poco, de echo solo faltan algunos detalles –que tipo tan extraño, primero parecía ser amable y ahora me ignoraba

-entonces despreocúpate del proyecto, yo me haré cargo del resto, te lo debo –no me miro, se puso a trabajar de inmediato

Me pareció totalmente grosero, en cuanto la clase terminó me quite la bata y los lentes y seguí mi camino a mi siguiente materia, seria historia y seguro me aburriría. Escuche la clase con atención, sin embargo me distraía a ratos, Salí del salón con algo de prisa y camine al aula de ingles, me sabia el horario de Enishi de memoria, para mi mala suerte su clase aun no terminaba así que me quede parada afuera esperando mientras Rika me mandaba miradas asesinas de vez en cuando

-a quien esperas? –me pregunto Tamiko, quien iba saliendo de otra aula

-Enishi –mencione de manera cansada

-se han vuelto muy unidos eh, si yo fuera tu me iría por Shaoran –ambas sonreímos

-sabes que no salgo con Enishi, y bueno Shaoran parece demasiado frió ahora –vi salir a algunos alumnos, entre ellos Shaoran que me vio y siguió su camino como si nada

-entiendo lo que dices, no te preocupes ya te había dicho que el es así –le sonreí, no es que me importara es solo que se me hacia raro

-Saku nos vamos? –nos interrumpió Enishi

-Claro, tu manejas –le dije lanzándole las llaves que el alcanzo en el aire –nos vemos Tami –ella se despidió de nosotros agitando su mano

El día fue tan ameno como otros, cuando mencione a mamá no fue difícil escoger el avión que queríamos, fuimos a comer pizza nuevamente, pensaba en lo gorda que me pondría si seguía saliendo con Enishi, le lleve al instituto antes de las 6, no sabia que la escuela tuviese un equipo de fútbol, me quede a ver el partido, gracias a todos los santos me encontré a Tamiko en las gradas, al menos así no estaría sola.

-así que te gusta ver los partidos? –me pregunto de pronto

-no mucho la verdad, Enishi me ha convencido

-a mi me encanta, se ven tan guapos jugando –ambas reímos

-se ven bien –admití, era verdad verlos jugar era fantástico, incluso Yamazaki que era el portero se veía bien, del otro lado del campo en las gradas pude distinguir a Chiharu, Tomoyo y Rika que seguro estaban viendo a sus novios, bueno menos Rika

-cual te parece el mas guapo?

-los cuatro me parecen atractivos, pero Eriol es el que mas llama mi atención – la vi pensar un poco

-no me digas que te parece mas guapo que Shaoran

-no dije eso, solo dije que es el que mas llama mi atención, sin duda Shaoran es un adonis, que tal si vamos por agua, seguro Enishi terminara cansado –Tamiko asintió y caminamos hasta la cafetería, cuando volvimos aun seguían jugando

Tardaron varios minutos antes de descansar un poco, le vi platicar con sus amigos y no quise interrumpirle, se veía alegre, yo sabia que solo le faltaba Rika para ser feliz de manera completa, seguramente mañana para estas horas ya habrían regresado, estaba feliz por el, solo me preocupaba el hecho de que dejase de llevarse conmigo tan bien como hasta ahora. Me miro y me sonrió, no solo éramos amigos, también éramos cómplices.

-te he traído agua gustas? –sonrió de manera mas amplia

-esa es mi chica! –empezó a caminar en nuestra dirección

-sigue soñando –le susurre cuando llego hasta nosotras, lo suficientemente audible para que Tamiko escuchara, no quería que empezaran los rumores y que eso afectara su relación con Rika

-si esperas a que termine el partido, prometo llevarte a la celebración en el departamento

-paso, no conozco a nadie

-yo te los presento –me atajo y solo asentí al tiempo en que sonreía, el bajo a reunirse de nuevo con sus amigos.

El partido duro todavía una media hora mas o menos, cuando termino fuimos hasta su departamento, decidimos llevar ambos autos para no tener que regresar al instituto, Tamiko no pudo acompañarnos porque su madre le llamo, al parecer era algo urgente, el departamento era muy amplio y tenia una gran vista puesto que estaba en el piso veintialgo, tenia una pared de cristal que permitía que la luz se colara sin limitaciones, definitivamente hermoso, ya me imagino como será ver el atardecer, amanecer o anochecer en ese lugar.

-Eri, Yama, Shao, ella es Sakura Kinomoto –me sentí nerviosa, menos mal Enishi sostenía mi mano con fuerza –Sakura ellos son los chicos, ven –salude con la mano a los chicos y camine a lado de Enishi –ellas son Chiharu, Tomoyo y Rika, chicas ella es Sakura Kinomoto

-sabemos quien es, la hija de la familia Fukuzawa, todo el instituto sabe de su existencia, veo que no eres la excepción Enishi –esa era Chiharu, me sentía incomoda pero no mal, puesto que yo sabia la razón por la cual se portaba así conmigo y no tenían fundamentos

-mucho gusto –mencione con cierta timidez y vi sus miradas, ahora entendía eso de si las miradas matasen…

-el gusto es tuyo totalmente –no esperaba que Rika me tratase bien, así que no me moleste en contestarle

Para mi mala suerte los chicos habían llamado a Enishi, el se disculpo con una mirada y camino hasta ellos, me sentí ligeramente incomoda suspire profundo, no estaba dispuesta a escuchar mas de sus desplantes así que camine hacia la salida.

-no han sido muy amables eh –esa era Tomoyo, al menos ella parecía amable

-no esperaba que lo fuesen –le sonreí –comprendo perfectamente mi situación

-ellas son las que no lo entienden –me devolvió la sonrisa –creen que entre tu y Enishi hay algo, Chiharu actúa por pura amistad y bueno a Rika no puedo culparla

- tu no crees que haya algo entre nosotros?

-no, a ti no te conozco lo suficiente, pero a Enishi si y puedo decir sin miedo a equivocarme que entre tu y el no hay nada

-amigas? –le extendí la mano y ella se lanzo encima mió regalándome un abrazo, un gran gesto de su parte

-así que no te importo que te tratasen así solo por complacerle?

-cuando Rika y Enishi vuelvan seguro terminaran sus hostilidades para conmigo –ella me sonrió

-no parece que Enishi quiera volver con ella, me refiero a que no lo intenta

-ya veraz mañana, todo el colegio hablara de ellos –le lance una sonrisa cómplice y ella pareció comprender para mi sorpresa

-Saku si quieres irte puedo acompañarte a casa –nos interrumpió Enishi, tal vez pensó que Tomoyo estaba siendo hostil

-no te preocupes, celebra es tu día –le sonreí

-esa es mi chica! –me respondió, Tomoyo lanzo una risita, era distinto ver a Enishi en su entorno, se dirigió hacia sus amigos y pronto todos estábamos juntándonos en la sala

-que tal si pedimos pizza de champiñones –recomendó Shaoran, odiaba las zetas

-champiñones no, Saku es alérgica –todos me miraban gracias al comentario de Enishi y yo me había ruborizado, de todos modos ya había comido

-no me importa, pediremos dos de champiñones –respondió de manera tajante Shaoran y me molesto, no tenia que ser tan grosero

-que grosería –no pude mantenerme callada, había sido amable con el, le había dado la bienvenida, le había ayudado con el proyecto de bioquímica, incluso había echo la mayor parte sola, era un malagradecido, malcriado, niño rico de papi y mami

-según se nosotros no te hemos invitado, si viniste fue por tu cuenta

-yo le invite –intervino Enishi y me sentí la culpable de una pelea

-pues entonces tu aliméntala –que rayos me sentía como una mascota

-he sido amable contigo creo que no merezco esto –conteste de pronto, no dejaría que Enishi cargara con mi responsabilidad

-y yo creo que eres una fresona sin chiste –rayos! Dolió, me sentí mal de ver a todos reunidos a nuestro alrededor mirándome, esperando mi reacción

-pues creo que eres un arrogante, malcriado y malagradecido, solo porque todas las demás chicas andan detrás de ti cumpliéndote tus caprichos esperes que yo sea así, espero que se sigan divirtiendo, para su tranquilidad esta fresona sin chiste ya se va –tome mis cosas y Salí del departamento lo mas rápido que me permitieron mis piernas, no espere a nadie, me monte en mi auto y me dirigí a casa.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

me había pasado, no esperaba que se alterase tan rápido, pensé que seria mas calmada, las chicas lo habían empeorado, Enishi me miraba rabioso, casi quise sonreír, pocas veces lo había visto tan enojado, quería que ella se alejase de Enishi, esperaba que siendo groseros con ella entendiera que Enishi no iba a preferirla sobre sus amigos de años, me sentía pésimo, sabia que ella tenia algo de razón, pero quería alejarla de el costase lo que costase, luego me encargaría de que me perdonara.

-te has pasado Shaoran, no esperes que ella simplemente se lance a tus brazos por tu linda carita, creí que ya estábamos bien, pero veo que no es así, no esperes que elija entre ustedes y ella, mi elección sobre todos ustedes seria Sakura, simplemente por el hecho de que ella es una amiga de verdad, jamás me ha hecho elegir y mucho menos les ha tratado mal, no se preocupen buscare un lugar en donde quedarme mientras encuentro un departamento para mi solo –le vi entrar a su cuarto y cerrarlo de un portazo, diablos lo había arruinado

-las cosas se han puesto tensas, nos vemos mañana Shao –se despidió Rika, maldición me estaba quedando solo

-yo también me retiro, me llevas Yama –Yamazaki y Chiharu también se fueron

-creo que es hora de ir a casa, debo decir que te has pasado Shaoran –Tomoyo salio y ni siquiera de despidió de Eriol, el también me odiaría

-que mas puedo decir, lo has arruinado amigo, no me preocupa Tomoyo si no Enishi, hablaba enserio, arréglalo –entro en su habitación de manera calmada, me sentía pésimo

Esperaría un rato y luego hablaría con Enishi, debía admitir que me equivoque, le pediría una disculpa y al día siguiente también le pediría una disculpa a Sakura, ella tenia razón, había sido amable conmigo, tendría que hablar con ella cuanto antes.

Después de comer espagueti que había en el refri, Salí al balcón a pensar un poco, necesitaba reflexionar sobre como sobrellevaría esa situación, Eriol seguro me perdonaría pronto y Tomoyo también, el que me preocupaba era Enishi, escuche el sonido de una puerta y me asome, vi a Enishi marcar un numero en el teléfono y espere lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar la conversación.

-Saku, oye lo siento, fue mi culpa no debí traerte sabiendo lo que pensaban mis amigos de ti –su voz era melancólica y me sentí el peor de los amigos

-_no te preocupes, entendí el mensaje después de mañana no te causare mas problemas_ –mi plan había funcionado, pero ahora no estaba seguro de que eso es lo que quería realmente

-Sakura por favor no nos hagas esto, ya los perdí a ellos no quiero perderte también –vi lagrimas rodar por su rostro y no sabia si era por ella o por nosotros

-_escucha, se que son tus amigos de años, seria incapaz de pedirte que dejes de frecuentarlos, ahora se buen chico y vuelve a ser el de antes, yo estaré esperándote para cuando ellos estén listos para recibirme con los brazos abiertos_ –maldición, ella era una buena chica, la había herido en el fondo

-Saku, eso podría no pasar nunca y te dije que ya los he perdido, por favor no me dejes solo en esto, no volveré con Rika, no después de esto, Sakura te quiero eres una buena amiga, debo admitir que al principio era para darle celos a Rika, pero te conocí mejor, no quiero apartarme de ti

_-oye nishi, ya basta de cursilerías esta bien?, no digas tonterías volver con Rika es tu deseo_

-no después de hoy

_-y que haremos con todo el plan?_

-olvídate de eso, prométeme que no te alejaras de mi –por su voz note que era mas una suplica que una petición

_-es que yo, Enishi nos vemos mañana si?_

-claro, mañana… -le vi colgar el teléfono y echarse a llorar, no pensé que le afectaría tanto

-Enishi –le llame y el se seco las lagrimas discretamente

-que tanto escuchaste?

-lo suficiente

-siempre se dice eso –intento bromear, también agrego sarcasmo, aun estaba furioso conmigo

-oye, lo he pensado, se que fue mi error, le pediré disculpas mañana –le vi mirarme con incredulidad

-esta bien te perdono, también lo he pensado, se que no vale la pena pelear por una chica, ella es mi amiga Shao no es solo una chica, creo que le quiero, no solo como amiga, le quiero como algo mas –lo sabia! Aunque al principio había dudado por Rika, el comportamiento de Rika hoy había destrozado cualquier ilusión que hubiese tenido Enishi

-hey acepto eso, esta bien, jugué sucio, prometo no volver a hacerlo, lamento dudar de nuestra amistad y lamento haberla tratado de esa manera, sabes que también le quiero, supongo que sabes que después de hoy no tengo oportunidad, quiero que seamos amigos y bueno yo no dejare de intentar, sin embargo espero que nuestra amistad pueda resistir eso –hablaba enserio, temía que Enishi me ganase a Sakura, pero prefería la amistad

-bien, ahora iré a dormir, no me siento muy bien –asentí, le vi entrar a su habitación y yo hice lo mismo

Me levante con dolor de cabeza, por primera vez no era por beber en exceso, Salí del cuarto y vi a Enishi hablar con Eriol, no les quise interrumpir, no quería forzar las cosas con el, me despedí y subí a mi mustang, seguramente llegaría muy temprano. Al llegar al colegio la vi sentada en el salón, parecía concentrada en algo, no había nadie más que nosotros así que comencé.

-buen día –maldición no sabia que decir, me miro y siguió con lo suyo –Kinomoto, no soy bueno pidiendo disculpas, te agradecería si me ayudases un poco

-no voy a disculparte de todos modos –sabia que esto no seria nada fácil

-no lo hagas por mi, hazlo por Enishi, el se siente mal por todo lo que esta pasando –bueno al menos parecía que a ella le importaba el

-debiste pensar en las consecuencias –no seguí porque vi como todos entraban delante del profesor de geografía

Vi a Enishi pasar a lado mió y me sonrió con desgano, parecía no haber dormido mucho, dudo que haya podido conciliar el sueño sabiendo lo que estaba sucediendo, ahora me parecía que las cosas habían sucedido muy rápido, no podía negar que tenia miedo, miedo a quedarme solo, miedo a perder a mis amigos de toda la vida, miedo de perderla a ella…

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n

Me sentía fuera de lugar, aun mas que cuando recién llegue al colegio, sentía la mirada de todos sobre mi persona, no había aceptado las disculpas de Shaoran, no merecía ese trato, el debió pensarlo mejor antes de actuar, era tarde si quería enmendar sus errores, solo el paso del tiempo harían que le perdone por su mal trato y por hacer que Enishi entristeciera.

Salí de la clase tan sola como al principio, salude a Tamiko en los pasillos, no tuve oportunidad de hablar con ella, entre a mi siguiente clase y me pareció una eternidad, física, no podía pensar en si era aburrida o divertida, todo era tan monótono, me hacia falta mi amigo. Salí del aula tan pronto como el profesor nos dio la autorización, camine a mi casillero y comencé a guardar mis cosas.

-hola –me saludo Tomoyo, venia acompañada de Chiharu y Rika

-hola –le respondí mientras continuaba guardando mis cosas

-hoy sales temprano no es así? –Por Dios estaba guardando mis cosas obvio que salía temprano, solo rodé mis ojos –solo queríamos disculparnos

-no tienes nada de que disculparte Tomoyo –le sonreí, me sentía mal pero no con ella

-pero yo si, lamento haber sido grosera, no debí meterme en asuntos que no son míos –Chiharu parecía arrepentida realmente

-no te preocupes, ya paso –cerré mi casillero, les sonreí y seguí mi camino

-yo también quería disculparme, Tomoyo hablo conmigo, se que no eres una mala chica, sentí miedo, miedo de que me quitaras a Enishi –suspire y seguí caminando a lado de Rika

-puedo entender eso, todo esta bien –no me detuve, no tenia porque

-bueno debemos ir a clase, hasta el lunes –se despidió

-hasta el lunes –le sonreí y seguí mi camino al estacionamiento

Metí mis maletín en mi auto, recordé que deje mi celular en el salón de clases y volví de manera lenta al instituto, pedí permiso y tome mi celular, Salí a pasos lentos pero firmes, pase por la cafetería y compre un refresco, recorrería la ciudad antes de llegar a casa, me sentía lo suficientemente mal como para querer recorrer la ciudad, estaba en los pasillos cuando sonó mi celular, agradecí que no sonara en clases.

-si diga?

-_Sakura soy yo tu padre, me entere que tu madre no pasara la navidad contigo y pensé que podrías venir a Tomoeda, Itsumi esta de acuerdo, será como todos los años_

-papá aun no lo se

-_instalaran la feria a pocas calles de la casa, Itsumi cree que te alegraría ir, no haremos pavo, sabemos que no te gusta…_

-papá –le interrumpí –no lo se, lo pensare

-_claro, podrías avisarnos?_ –lo pensé un poco, que haría en Tokio, no tenia amigos, ni madre, ni abuelo, ni nada, mejor pasar las fiestas con papá e Itsumi

-sabes que, esta bien iré a Tomoeda el 20 o 22 antes de navidad

-_te estaremos esperando Sakura, debo volver al trabajo_ –era notorio su cambio de animo en el tono de la voz, en el fondo papá me quería

-buena suerte –colgué, reanude mi camino y Salí por la puerta con dirección al estacionamiento

-Hola –me saludo Shaoran, que no tenia clase?, de todas formas le ignore –hey hazme caso, acompáñame

-perdón? –a que se refería con acompáñame?

-necesito que me ayudes con algo, es para Enishi –dude un poco no confiaba en el

-que me lo pida el –seguí mi camino al estacionamiento

-aun no sabe que lo necesita –le mire un segundo, se veía serio, asentí –sígueme –abrió la puerta de su mustang, no tenia nada en contra del auto, es mas me gustaban los mustang, pero como ya había mencionado no confiaba mucho en el

-prefiero usar mi auto –vi como hizo una mueca y dudo un poco –tiene algo de malo?

-es demasiado fino para los lugares a los que vamos –no discutí mas, me subí al mustang, no arriesgaría a mi Ferrari

Comenzamos a andar por las calles de Tokio, yo aun no conocía bien el lugar así que me perdí muy pronto, no sabia en donde andábamos, para ser sincera no tenia ni la mas remota idea, comencé a arrepentirme de mi decisión, debí preguntar a donde íbamos, que es lo que Enishi necesitaba, en fin un montón de preguntas antes de subirme a ese auto, no conocía al chico a mi lado, era muy agradable cuando le conocí ahora es otra cosa, como rayos me subí a su auto.

Entramos a una carretera en donde no había muchos autos y a los lados solo podías ver a la madre naturaleza en todo su esplendor, suspire, los viajes largos me daban sueño, pero también tenia un poco de miedo, tomo una desviación que casi no se veía por la impresionante flora del lugar, se estaciono en lo que parecía ser un campo con absolutamente nada de nada, bueno era momento de preocuparse.

-donde estamos? –pregunte apenas me coloque a su lado, el se había bajado y se había detenido bajo un árbol

-este es el lugar en donde Enishi y yo nos conocimos –le mire extrañada, que rayos hacia yo ahí –quieres oír la historia –le mire con algo de miedo, no me parecía que esto tuviese un final feliz –es una historia corta

-bien

-Enishi es hijo único de una pareja, sus padres son dueños de un viñedo enorme, estamos dentro de sus terrenos, el solía jugar aquí al fútbol, jugaba solo pateaba la pelota contra este árbol una y otra vez, teníamos ocho años, yo estaba en Tokio de vacaciones con mi familia, estaba enojado con mis hermanas, ellas son muy molestosas, tome mi bicicleta y maneje hasta aquí, mi llanta se poncho con aquella piedra, así que me senté a esperar que mi madre mandara a buscarme, sabia que lo haría, entonces le vi, decidí jugar con el y se nos hizo demasiado tarde, sus padres vinieron a buscarlo y me llevaron a casa, desde ese día vine a diario a jugar con el, cuando empezaron las clases me regrese a hong kong pero aun manteníamos contacto, cada que venia lo visitaba nos hicimos muy unidos en poco tiempo, después decidí venir aquí a estudiar y nos pusimos de acuerdo para rentar el departamento entre los cuatro, siempre hemos sido muy amigos

-cual es el punto?

-ayer estuve a punto de arruinarlo todo, le prometí que te pediría disculpas, el te estima mucho y solo buscaba que nosotros te aceptemos, debió ser difícil para el que lo pusiésemos en esa posición de tener que elegir

-no han sido muy listos –sabia que el le quería, sabia que debía disculparlo pero tenia orgullo y debía esforzarse aun mas

-tampoco has hecho mucho de tu parte por llevarte con nosotros –me enoje, que no había hecho mucho? Que esperaba que le besara los pies?

-perdón? He hecho todo lo que ha estado a mi alcance por ser amable con ustedes y déjame decirte que aguante muchos desplantes antes del tuyo, aun creo que eres un arrogante, malcriado y malagradecido

-y yo aun pienso que eres una fresona sin chiste

-pues eres un bipolar y la verdad no me inspiras confianza, es mas me caes bastante mal, ni siquiera se porque vine

-a decir verdad también me caes muy mal ni siquiera quiero llevarme contigo por mi puedes regresar a tu escuela extranjera inaccesible para nosotros

-te odio, ojala nunca te hubiese conocido

-pues deseo lo mismo

-fuiste tu quien me hablo y eres tu quien ahora me trata mal no entiendo que rayos te pasa, eras tan agradable y ahora eres esto, porque cambiaste que fue lo que hice para que te comportes de esta manera

-gustarme, Sakura te quiero…

De todas las explicaciones que me pudo haber dado, de todas las que me esperaba, tenia que ser esa?, estaba preparando un argumento valido, tal vez un discurso de tolerancia para conmigo, pero jamás me había imaginado que algo así me estuviese pasando a mi…

Ya se que este capi estuvo asi o mas confuso, pero tenia que alborotar todo para que en el siguiente capitulo lo volviese a dejar normalito con algunos cambios, me van a matar por lo de Enishi pero de verdad era necesario T_T, ah si en el capitulo 5 es el baile D: ia veran como todo se arregla hasta el siguiente capitulo!! Cualquier duda en los review o agreguenme 


	5. Baile

De todas las explicaciones que me pudo haber dado, de todas las que me esperaba, tenia que ser esa?, estaba preparando un argumento valido, tal vez un discurso de tolerancia para conmigo, pero jamás me había imaginado que algo así me estuviese pasando a mi…

**Capitulo quinto**

_**Baile**_

No podía ser, definitivamente tendría que ser una broma, pensaba al tiempo en que veía las estrellas brillar a través del cristal de mi ventana, ¿Qué yo le gustaba?, eso no podía ser posible, Tamiko me lo había dicho, Shaoran no se fijaba en nadie, debía ser una broma, ya entendía, todo era una broma de el y de sus amiguitas que no habían sido muy amables conmigo. No quise darle mas vueltas al asunto, mañana seria sábado y saldría con Tamiko a caminar por la plaza, saque mi celular para avisarle que yo pasaría por ella y vi que tenia 3 mensajes, abrí el primero, _"Sakura olvidaste cancelar el avión y la banda y donde te metiste no me saludaste en todo el día, Eriol esta un poco preocupado por el baile de la próxima semana, quiere que aprovechen mañana para contratar todo"_ no le puse mucha atención, mañana le llamaría para hablar con Eriol e ir a contratar todo lo necesario, abrí el siguiente mensaje _" que bueno que no cancelaste nada, buenas noticias Rika y yo volvimos e iremos juntos al baile, te debo una y Rika también, se que mañana estarás ocupada pero que tal si el domingo te invito a tomar un café? Los fríos ya han comenzado"_ que Enishi nunca se cansaba de mandar mensajes, abrí el ultimo _"pensaras que soy un molestoso, queríamos invitarte a que pases la navidad con nosotros, ninguno va a viajar y pues nos enteramos de que tu madre si, avísanos para preparar todo, te quiero" _

Estaba cansada, confundida, desconcertada, en fin, mejor me acosté a dormir esperando levantarme de mejor humor y poder reflexionar de manera mas tranquila las situaciones que me estaba planteando la vida.

Me levante con la ilusión de que ciertas cosas jamás hubiesen pasado, era ya muy tarde casi medio día, me metí a bañar y me acomode un vestido de mangas largas azul cielo, me puse unos botines del mismo color y baje a comer algo, sabia que mamá y el abuelo no estarían porque tenían muchos asuntos que arreglar, hacia un poco de frío así que solo tome un chocolate caliente, arranque mi auto y Salí en busca de Tamiko que ya debía estar esperando en la plaza.

-vaya que no eres muy puntual –me saludo en cuanto me vio

-no mucho siendo sincera –le sonreí, Tamiko vestía unos jeans y un suéter algo flojo en color verde

-y bien?

-y bien que?

-oh vamos Saku todos te vieron irte con Shaoran Li después de clases, de seguro también es muy tu amigo ahora no? –rayos en esa escuela no se podía confiar en nadie, no sabían el concepto de la palabra discreción

-pues me ha dicho que le gusto, pienso que puede tratarse de una broma, se que ni a el ni a sus amigas le he caído muy bien

-desecha esa teoría, Shaoran no se le ha declarado a nadie, si te lo dijo debe ser cierto, no lo pienses mucho amiga puede arrepentirse

-no lo se Tami, aun no le conozco lo suficiente –no mentía en eso

-que mas quieres conocerlo, se irán conociendo con el tiempo, cuando estén juntos, por dios Saku no pierdas esa oportunidad –no sabia si realmente era una oportunidad

Di el tema por terminado, caminamos por la plaza entrando de vez en cuando a algunas tiendas, había comprado algunas cosas entre las cuales regalos de navidad para mi padre y para itsumi, quería comprar una playera para Enishi pero Tamiko me convenció de no hacerlo, ahora todo era distinto, me recordó que él ahora estaba con Rika, estábamos disfrutando mucho cuando vi a Enishi y su grupo caminar en dirección a nosotras.

-Saku, buenos días, no respondiste mis mensajes –me reprocho Enishi mientras los demás me miraban interrogantes

-los he visto muy noche y no quería molestarte –simplemente las cosas no volverían a ser iguales con el, me dolía porque sencillamente era mi mejor amigo

-vamos que te pasa, porque no mejor tu y tu amiguita nos acompañan estamos celebrando que Rika y yo volvimos –lo sabia así que no me sorprendí

-lo siento, veras Tamiko y yo estamos de compras por las festividades y… -no me dejo continuar, me sonreía al tiempo en que me tomaba de la mano y me jalaba hasta el restaurante que estaba cerca

Tamiko se unió a su conversación, no le fue difícil porque ella era muy confianzuda, esta vez todos fueron muy amables, de reojo intente buscar la mirada color ámbar de Shaoran Li y precisamente estaba mirándome así que enrojecí un poco, suponiendo que las palabras de Tamiko sean ciertas, Shaoran gustaba de mi, era algo difícil de sobrellevar, no es que me desagradara, al contrario me caía bastante bien, omitiendo su comportamiento después de su desaparición, estaba tan inmersa en mi conversación conmigo misma que aun ni probaba la comida que tenia delante.

-te sientes bien? –me pregunto Tomoyo aun con su mirada preocupada, ella se había portado linda conmigo casi desde el inicio

-si es solo que comí antes de venir, por cierto Hiraguisawa querías hablar conmigo? –estaba seria, aunque lo intente no podía sonreír y eso ponía incomodas a la mayoría

-si, en unos días será el baile y aun no tenemos todo, no te preocupes, hable con Enishi y como ustedes ya han hecho mucho por este baile, Tomoyo y yo nos encargaremos de hacer las compras necesarias –le sonreí de manera discreta y volví a jugar con el tenedor

-Saku, sabemos que tu madre estará de viaje para la navidad y nos gustaría que la pases con nosotros –Enishi era lindo, aun con Rika a su lado, lo mejor era alejarme de ellos y no tener nada que ver, Tamiko me dio un codazo y me volví para mirarla feo

-lo siento, estaré fuera de la ciudad para esas fechas, pasare la navidad con mi padre, talvez año nuevo también –fue cuando vi la mirada de Shaoran, cualquier duda que podía tener desapareció al ver su mirada triste posarse sobre mi

No participe mucho en su conversación, Tamiko pareció llevarse bien con todos, me sentía fuera de lugar, muy incomoda, a pesar de que se supone que llevaríamos la fiesta en paz, me sentía algo sola incluso estando rodeada de gente, es como si nadie a tu alrededor existiera y tu estuvieses ahí tan solo adornando el lugar, como cualquier cosa extra, como las rosas adornan las mesas.

Me disculpe de manera amable y sonreí de manera forzada, camine en dirección a la fuente, deje que Tamiko se quedara, no arruinaría su día solo porque el mío ya estaba arruinado, me quede un momento sentada a la orilla de la fuente, sonreí al recordar el lago del templo tsukimine que esta en Tomoeda, ahora recordaba porque lo material no tenia importancia, creía que era feliz por la posición económica que mi madre tenia, pero no era así, era feliz porque tenia amigos, mi vida escolar era buena y la relación con mi madre y mi abuelo había mejorado, no tenia nada que ver su dinero, lastima que lo comprendía hasta ahora, estaba ansiosa por volver a Tomoeda, por decirle a mi padre que no me permitiese volver a Tokio nunca, darle un abrazo a Itsumi y recordarle que ella era mi mami2, como solía llamarla cuando tenia 6 años, talvez eran las fechas que se acercaban las que me ponían melancólica.

-puedo sentarme? –me sobresalte un poco al ver a Shaoran parado al lado mío, aun así asentí de manera calmada –hay algo que te preocupa o he sido yo el causante? –que podía responder, simplemente la verdad me dije a mi misma

-no, es solo que no me he sentido cómoda, todos han sido amables, pero aun así no puedo sentirme en confianza y tampoco creo que las cosas con Enishi vuelvan a ser iguales –suspire, trate de no mirarle, dirigí mi mirada al cielo, hacia un lindo día a pesar del frío que comenzaba a sentirse

-todo ha sido mi culpa, ellos sabían lo que siento por ti, y tu relación con Enishi no ayudo mucho al concepto que ellas se crearon de ti, te debo una disculpa doble –entonces sonreí, no quise pensar mucho, el volvía a ser el chico amable que conocí, mi primer amigo

-vamos por unos helados? –solo quería cambiar de tema y empezar de cero, pero helados en tiempos de frío no parecía ser una buena idea

-helados? Con este frío? –rayos! Se dio cuenta, sonreí aun mas y el pareció entender lo que estaba buscando –buenas tardes señorita, mi nombre es Shaoran Li –no pude evitar reírme un poco, pero también me levante del lugar en donde estaba sentada

-buenas tardes, Sakura Kinomoto, es un placer –el tomo mi mano y deposito un beso, reí nuevamente estaba exagerando a propósito

-el placer es todo mío, que tal si me acompaña a tomar un café, le gusta el pastel? –asentí y el me brindo su brazo, lo tome y nos dirigimos al café que se encontraba del otro lado de la plaza

Desde que entramos note como todas las chicas miraban a mi acompañante, no me enojo al contrario me sentía bien de ser yo la que iba a su lado, ocupamos una mesa un tanto retirada, hicimos nuestros pedidos y nos dispusimos a platicar, comenzamos hablando de mi amistad con Enishi, el se sorprendió mucho, tal vez pensaba erróneamente como muchos otros que yo sentía algo mas por Enishi que no fuese amistad.

No podía evitar ruborizarme, no es que ahora sintiese algo por el, imposible creer que mis sentimientos habían cambiado de la noche a la mañana, el era tan detallista y amable, lo había observado un poco y el no era así con todas sus amigas por eso me sorprendió su manera de tratarme, no podía evitar sonrojarme cada vez que hacia algo por mi.

-por cierto, tu eres de hong kong no es así? –el sonrió mientras dejaba su café a un lado y asintió –y es bonito por allá?

-no has ido? –negué con la cabeza, si supiera que no he salido del país y que es la primera vez que salía de mi pueblo –es mucho mas frío que aquí, es bonito, hay muchas atracciones

-porque has venido a Japón? –era extraño, pero es como si nunca me hubiese tratado mal, como si esa parte de mi vida no la hubiese vivido nunca

-quería liberarme de las presiones, en China mi familia es muy importante, como es una familia de un estatus bastante alto, no se me permitía hacer muchas cosas, por eso decidí venir a Japón, además de que mis amigos me han convencido de vivir con ellos, y tu que me dices? –puse cara de no saber de que hablaba, realmente estaba confundida –que tu porque decidiste venir a Japón –estuve a punto de inventarme algo para evadir el tema, pero ya que seriamos amigos, a los amigos no se les ocultan las cosas

-es algo complicado, es un tema del que no debería hablar –el me miro de manera comprensiva –debes prometer que no dirás nada –le vi alzar la mano y prometerlo así que comencé –yo no vine a Japón, nací acá, nunca he salido del país en realidad, mi padre es de una posición económica bastante baja, toda mi vida viví con el y con su esposa Itsumi, hasta ahora que mi madre reclamo mi presencia a su lado, mi padre cree que merezco una educación como la que imparten en el instituto aushita así que por eso accedió a que viniese a vivir con mi madre, como te darás cuenta, esto de vivir con todos los lujos es nuevo para mi –le vi sorprenderse y mirarme minuciosamente tratando de encontrar, tal vez una chispa que le hiciera ver que mentía

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Y yo que pensaba que era una presumida, ahora entendía muchos de sus comentarios, ella no se burlaba de nosotros, no se sentía superior, nosotros éramos quienes la veían de ese modo, no habíamos podido interpretar los comentarios que ella había echo de manera modesta, en cambio los tomamos, los deshicimos y los moldeamos a nuestro modo.

Entonces, pude ver lo que llamaba mi atención, su modestia, su sencillez, la manera amable en que trataba a los demás, su timidez, esa timidez que había confundido con presunción, ahí me di cuenta, le amaba y no podía vivir sin ella, no me importaba como quería aceptarme, como amigo, como conocido, ya no importaba, yo solo quería estar a su lado pasase lo que pasase.

-no lo esperaba –por supuesto que no! En fin no pude articular ninguna sonrisa, en cambio comencé a sentirme culpable, incluso incomodo por haberle tratado de ese modo –quieres que te lleve a casa?

-no te preocupes, traigo mi auto –ambos salimos del lugar y nos despedimos, talvez por eso no podría perdonarme nunca, tenia que hacer algo para ganármela

No le avise a los chicos que me iba, solo lo hice, aproveche para comprar algunos regalos de navidad para ellos, una filmadora para Tomoyo, la habíamos roto la ultima ves que hubo un baile, un set de bufanda, gorro y guantes para Rika, solía ser muy friolenta, patines para Chiharu, Yamazaki se los había perdido, un libro para Eriol, tenia una mini biblioteca en su cuarto y le hacían falta pocos, boletos para ir al partido de fútbol para Enishi, eran difíciles de conseguir pero el los merecía y un laboratorio para Yamazaki, muchas veces se había quejado del nuestro.

Llegue al departamento encontrando por primera vez paz y tranquilidad, me recosté en mi cama, reflexione mi día y caí en cuenta de que había sido el mejor día de mi vida, no sabia que pasaría después de haberle dicho que le quería, pero había resultado bien y ahora ella me consideraba su amigo, no desperdiciaría la oportunidad. Escuche un montón de alboroto y supuse que los chicos habían llegado, azote la puerta de mi habitación para que no molestasen, de esa manera pensarían que estaba enojado.

Trate de concentrarme en el sonido que mi mp3 emanaba, sin embargo el ruido que mis amigos hacían era insoportable, Salí de mi habitación y me dirigí a la sala

-pueden bajar el sonido aunque sea un poco –quise sonar calmado, pero definitivamente no lo conseguí, estaba muy enojado

-lo sentimos, trataremos de no hacer tanto escándalo –esa voz, busque entre todos los rostros conocidos y la encontré, con un vaso de soda en la mano, sonreí muy a mi pesar, ella estaba ahí, en nuestro departamento, que podría estar mal

-vamos Saku, tranquila, Shao es un amargo de por si, que dicen si vamos a dar una vuelta por la playa –Eriol lo decía a propósito, sabia que no dejaría que se fuesen, bueno que no dejaría que se fuese ella

-cuando lleguen será muy tarde –dije sin pensarlo, justo cuando eriol termino de hablar, todos me miraron interrogantes

-creí que te gustaba la playa de noche, vamos Shao, despéjate un rato, necesitas salir, no puedes vivir en tu habitación solo escuchando tu mp3, necesitas vida social –vi a Rika un poco enfadada, insistía en que yo fuese, volví mi mirada hacia Sakura y encontré la causa, Enishi estaba platicando con ella a solas

-no, yo debo terminar el proyecto de bioquímica, quiero el premio de veras –no mentía, debía trabajar en el proyecto, pero por supuesto que no lo haría, solo no quería parecer cambiar de opinión tan rápido

-pero se entrega el lunes próximo, podemos trabajar en el durante la semana –era Sakura que extrañamente estaba mas atenta a mi conversación que a la de Enishi

-yo te había dicho que no te preocuparas mas por el proyecto…

-es un proyecto en pareja, no seas tan amargado –me sonrió, no podía negarme

-esta bien, como nos iremos –Yamazaki golpeo su vaso con una cuchara demandando atención, me pareció tonto pero igual sonreí

-Chiharu y yo iremos con Eriol y Tomoyo, en el auto de Eriol, Enishi, Rika y Tamiko irán en el auto de Enishi y pues puedes ir con Sakura –parecía más un plan elaborado que una manera de acomodarse

-que no es mas fácil, si solo llevamos dos autos, podemos ir con Enishi, Rika y Tamiko, cabemos perfecto –Rika me miro con algo de enojo, últimamente esa niña comenzaba a sacarme de quicio

-estaremos mas cómodos si vas con Sakura –estaba realmente enfadada, mire a Sakura y extrañamente estaba un poco sonrojada

-por mi no hay problema –menciono sakura, todos parecían muy callados, algo había pasado

Salimos del departamento, bajamos las escaleras y nos dirigimos al estacionamiento, ya todos estaban acomodados en los respectivos autos y comenzaban a avanzar, mire a Sakura, estaba ahí parada frente a mi auto, entendí que prefería que yo maneje, abrí la puerta del copiloto y ella entro, me dirigí a mi asiento y encendí el auto, avanzamos la mayor parte del camino sin hablar tan solo escuchando una estación en la que tocaban solo ópera, vi que Sakura permanecía seria, decidí cambiar la estación, no es que la música no me gustara es solo que no sabia si a ella le gustaba

-podrías dejarla?, me gusta Andrea Bocelli –supuse que se refería a la mujer que interpretaba esa canción

-debo admitir que no se nada de ópera –escuche su risita y sonreí para mi

-sabes porque Rika se empeña en que este junto a ti? –estuve a punto de responder cuando ella se me adelanto –cree que Enishi siente algo por mi, eso es ridículo, Enishi incluso me pidió ayuda para volver con ella

-bueno, no entiendo mucho de mujeres –la escuche reír nuevamente, yo sabia que Enishi si sentía algo por ella, pero por supuesto que no se lo diría, no le daría esa oportunidad –no te preocupes por ella, se le pasara con el tiempo

-eso espero es un poco incomodo – no siguió hablando porque le interrumpió el sonido de su móvil –mamá?, que sucede?... si…. Gracias… nos vemos –parece que mi madre ya tiene los boletos para irme a Tomoeda

-Tomoeda? –la verdad no había escuchado el nombre de ese lugar en mi vida

-si, es un pueblo pequeño un tanto alejado de aquí –la mire sonreír de una manera exquisita, se veía que extrañaba ese lugar y que había pasado buenos momentos allá

-llegamos, que buena suerte hay luna llena –ella dirigió su vista al cielo y confirmo que efectivamente había luna llena

-que bonito –menciono cuando nos juntamos con los demás

-sakura, ven demos un paseo por la orilla, necesito hablar contigo –Rika tenia las mejillas rojas del enojo, no la culpo, yo estaba igual de enojado, Enishi no comprendía que ahora estaba con Rika

-lo siento nishi, ya le he prometido a Shaoran que lo acompañaría –no espero su respuesta tomo mi brazo y me jalo

-creo que tengo muy mala memoria –comente cuando nos hubimos alejado de todos, ella sonrió ante mi comentario

-no quiero que Rika se enoje mas conmigo, me ha lanzado unas miradas, además necesitaba pedirte algo –nos sentamos a la orilla del mar

-que cosa

Vi el mar y el reflejo de la luna sobre el, el cielo prácticamente negro iluminado tan solo por la luz que la luna emanaba, su rostro bañado por la luz de la luna, estaba sentada de manera delicada frente a mí, de pronto repare en la cercanía de nuestros rostros, no pude evitar ponerme nervioso, sus labios se movían peligrosamente en una sonrisa.

-Invita a Tamiko al baile –que! Eso quería pedirme que lleve a su amiga al baile puse una mueca de disgusto –es que ella no tiene con quien ir

-solo si prometes ir conmigo mañana al cine –la vi sonreír, imposible cansarse de su sonrisa

-será un honor –sonrió y deposito un beso en mi mejilla

Estaba completamente nervioso, mis amigos estaban en la sala jugando monopolio o algo parecido, por lo pronto no quería que ellos se enteraran de mi cita con Sakura, primero por que ayer todos se llevaron una gran decepción cuando le pedí a Tamiko que fuese al baile conmigo, no quise explicarles las razones, y segundo porque seguro si saben que tengo una cita con Sakura no tardaran mucho en descubrir la razón por la cual ella acepto acompañarme al cine, Salí de mi habitación un poco enojado, camine a la salida del departamento, nadie se atrevió a preguntar a donde iba, perfecto todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo al plan.

Encendí mi auto y me dirigí a la mansión de la familia Fukuzawa, cuando entre me encontré con su madre y su abuelo que discutían sobre no se que asunto, carraspee un poco mi garganta para hacerme notar.

-oh debes ser Shaoran Li, bienvenido, Sakura no debe tardar es que se levanto muy tarde, siéntate quieres algo de tomar? –su madre era muy amable, la había tratado poco puesto que es gran amiga de la madre de Tomoyo.

-no muchas gracias, es usted muy amable –no sabia que decir la verdad estaba muy nervioso.

-que bueno que nuestra pequeña Sakura tiene amigos, ella nos hablo muy bien de ti, puedes venir cuando quieras –su familia era muy extraña

-abuelo! Madre nos vemos después –era Sakura que ya tomaba mi brazo para salir de ahí

-nos vemos, diviértanse, tómense su tiempo –la señora Fukuzawa se acerco a mi y me susurro "no dejes que se vaya"

-si hasta luego –mencione y salimos de inmediato

Subimos al auto y me dirigí a una de las plazas mas privilegiadas de Tokio, entramos a ver una película demasiado romántica para mi gusto, pero ella la disfruto mucho, nos encontrábamos caminando sin rumbo, no quería llevarla a su casa, aun no quería separarme de ella, sentía miedo cada vez que ella movía sus labios, temía que quisiese irse.

-hey estas muy tenso, que ocurre? –le mire y parecía preocupada, no podía pensar en alguna respuesta lógica así que respondí con la verdad

-tengo un poco de miedo –ella me miro confundida y procedí a explicarle –aun no quiero llevarte a casa, pero temo que ya quieras irte –me sonrió con amabilidad

-pareces un niñito, es temprano que te parece si vamos al teatro, compre estos boletos para Otelo, quieres venir? –sabia que algo extraño estaba pasando, sin embargo asentí y nos dirigimos al teatro

Cuando la función termino, nos sentamos en una de las bancas, para mi mala suerte, Enishi y Rika estaban saliendo del teatro, sin pensarlo mucho Enishi se dirigió a nosotros con Rika enojada detrás de el.

-Sakura, Shaoran, no pensé encontrarlos aquí, bueno esperaba toparme con Sakura, sabia que querías ver esta obra, que te ha parecido? –de manera evidente nos estaba ignorando a Rika y a mi.

-me ha gustado mucho –fue la simple respuesta de Sakura, me alegre por un momento pero mi momentánea alegría se desvaneció cuando vi su rostro triste, aun le dolía no poder llevarse de la misma manera con Enishi.

-no sabia que saldrías con Shaoran –sonrió a medias, no se que se pensaba ese Enishi, el estaba con Rika, Sakura era libre.

-bueno Enishi, que sean amigos no significa que ella tenga que darte cuentas de todo lo que hace –estaba enojado, el no podía comportarse como un cretino.

-si tienes razón Shao, que tal si vamos todos a cenar –Rika rodó los ojos con molestia, a mi tampoco me parecía una gran idea

-no yo… estoy cansada, quiero irme a casa –Sakura estaba triste ese Enishi había arruinado nuestro día

-quieres que te lleve? –es que ese nunca se cansaba, trate de permanecer calmado mientras sakura parecía considerar la opción.

-si por favor Enishi –sin pensarlo se despidió de Rika y luego de mi, Enishi hizo lo mismo y me dejaron ahí solo, con Rika que ahora no podía ser peor compañía

-Shaoran tienes que hacer algo, las cosas no pueden seguir así, Enishi pasa el día hablando de Sakura, todo para el es Sakura, insistió en ver la obra porque sabia que Sakura gustaba de esa obra, me estoy volviendo loca, se que si le digo algo se enfurecerá y tal vez me deje y por supuesto no pienso dejar que eso pase, tienes que ayudarme por favor, nunca había visto a Enishi así no por alguien que no fuese yo

-Basta Rika, no soy terapeuta y no te parece que tengo mis propios problemas, por supuesto que Enishi pasa todo el tiempo hablando de Sakura es normal cuando alguien te gusta, no te pienses que haré algo, sin embargo lo que tu debes hacer es hablar seriamente con Enishi, lo que pase entre ustedes no me importa realmente, solo no te quejes conmigo.

Me aleje de ahí, había sido bastante duro con ella, tal vez incluso me equivoque al decirle que Enishi gustaba de Sakura, no importaba, ya nada importaba, me dirigi al auto y maneje hasta el departamento, Eriol me siguió le explique como estaban las cosas y el hizo su típica mueca de disgusto.

-Shao tu sabes que yo te apoyo, la idea no es pelear pero si de eso se trata cuentas conmigo, deja de presionarla, talvez lo que ella necesita es un respiro.

-y se lo tomara porque se ira con su padre, talvez ni siquiera tenga ganas de volver a Tokio –entonces entendí las palabras de su madre _"No dejes que se vaya" _ella también temía que Sakura no quisiese volver

-talvez, y que se supone que harás al respecto?

-no tengo ni idea, la verdad no me importa, me estoy cansando de todo esto, debió ser mejor que ella jamás hubiese venido a este lugar

-si tienes razón, pero los hubiese no existen y la pregunta que yo te hice es que harías si ella no volviera?

-iría a buscarla –cuando lo pensé mejor me parecía una respuesta tonta, pero era cierto jamás permitiría que ella se aparte de mi

-bien amigo, déjala en paz! No la presiones y se solo su amigo o la perderás –Eriol me dirigió una sonrisa y salio de mi habitación, tomaría su consejo muy en cuenta.

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n

Estaba en mi habitación meditando nuevamente, había hablado con Enishi y aclarado las cosas, seriamos amigos nuevamente, pero ahora el le daría su tiempo a Rika, me quede dormida sin mas, no pretendía pasar la noche pensando en esos temas.

Los días habían pasado sin complicaciones, Rika seguía mirándome con disgusto, pero ya estaba acostumbrada, Shaoran me hablaba poco pero seguía siendo amable, Enishi en cambio pasaba mucho tiempo conmigo, como en los viejos tiempos, por lo demás todo seguía igual, esta noche seria el baile, yo no tenia pareja pero no la necesitaba, estaría en todo momento ocupada, debía estar pendiente de todo lo que aconteciera.

Entre, no habían muchas personas, era normal puesto que era muy temprano aun, verifique que todo estuviese saliendo bien, poco a poco todos comenzaron a llegar y el baile dio inicio, me sentía orgullosa de lo que habíamos logrado, estaba un poco entrada la noche y salí a tomar aire, estaba un poco aburrida y entonces le vi, estaba sentado bajo un árbol con su hermoso traje de noche, casi no habíamos hablado, estaba decidida a acercarme a el y hablar un poco, Shaoran había estado extraño, como melancólico y me sorprendió que Tamiko no estuviese ahí, caminaba en su dirección cuando Enishi se interpuso en mi camino.

-linda noche –menciono

-si, porque no estas bailando como todos?

-bueno Rika esta un poco celosa de ti y me esta llenando de reclamos, así que salí a despejarme un poco –sonreí, Rika estaba viéndonos desde la ventana

-si bueno ella es un poco tonta al sentirse celosa de mi, debería entender de una vez por todas que solo somos amigos

-porque tu así lo quieres

-como? –algo no estaba bien y comenzaba a confundirme, talvez ese era el momento de escabullirme

-Sakura bueno… ya debes haberte dado cuenta, tu me gustas y si tu me quieres, bueno podríamos intentarlo –estaba muy confusa y sorprendida, no podía pensar lógicamente, y de pronto, me besó

-Rika… -no sabia que decir y de pronto recordé que Rika estaba mirándonos desde la ventana

-por supuesto la dejare

-nooo, que Rika esta mirándonos –no espero mas tiempo y fue tras ella, lo sabia! El seguía queriendo mas a Rika, es solo que estaba confundido.

De pronto recordé a Shaoran, me volví en su dirección y seguía ahí, sentado como hace unos minutos, ni siquiera se había inmutado, tuve que asumir que me había superado, no quería nada conmigo ahora y no estaba mal es solo que yo creía que podíamos intentarlo, por supuesto no lograríamos nada, pero solo quería intentar, bueno no era tan malo ahora el y yo podíamos ser amigos sin otro tipo de interés que no sea amistoso, camine en su dirección y me senté a su lado.

-y bien? –me preguntó de manera calmada

-lo viste no? Entonces cual es tu duda?

-te lo ha dicho?

-lo sabias?

-era muy obvio, lo intentaran? –no sabia como tomar eso, pero decidí no enojarme después de todo el no sabia a ciencia cierta como habían pasado las cosas

-no, tal vez ni siquiera seamos amigos después de esto

-me alegro –menciono mirando hacia la nada

-pero que grosero eres, no puedes ponerte un poco en mi lugar –creo que debí dejarlo pasar, se volvió hacia mi con su rostro deformado por el enojo que era evidente

-y tu? Me he cansado de tu constante rechazo, no puedes culparme por ser sincero, me hace feliz que tu y el no vuelvan a hablarse jamás, aunque me había resignado a ser solo tu amigo creo que eso no podrá ser –me volví hacia el enojada también –ni me mires de ese modo, o eres mi novia o no eres nada mío

Me sentí insultada, no podía hacerme decidir en algo así, se estaba volviendo loco, el mismo maniático que había sido hace un tiempo, pero esta vez no dejaría que me pisoteara.

-por supuesto que no, no seria tu novia bajo esas condiciones nunca, y si eso amerita que dejes de ser mi amigo, que entonces así sea.

Estaba a punto de levantarme pero el tomo mi brazo con fuerza y me obligo a permanecer a su lado.

-que así sea –me dijo con su rostro lleno de tristeza, poco a poco se fue acercando hacia mi y entonces me dio un beso, bastante sutil, fueron solo unos cuantos segundos, luego me soltó

-Shaoran no hagas esto por favor, me caes bien no quiero dejar de ser tu amiga

-ya has decidido Sakura y esta bien, no me pidas que siga siendo tu amigo bajo tus condiciones porque no podrá ser, te quiero y me lastima mas estar a tu lado como amigo que alejarme de ti así que por una vez en tu vida piensa en los demás –me sentí mal, pero no podía discutirle nada tenia razón.

-en ese caso –me encogí de hombros –fuiste un gran amigo –no se como o porque me acerque a el le di un beso en los labios y me puse de pie, quería ir a casa a meditar

-Sakura –me llamo y me volví hacia el –te ves bien –sonreí y seguí mi camino.

Estaba un poco ansiosa por llegar y ver a mi padre, el vuelo había tardado poco menos de una hora, cuando lo vi atravesar la puerta eléctrica y dirigirse hacia mi, sabia que me arrepentiría de lo que pensaba hacer, no quería volver a Tokio y no lo haría, mi madre ya se lo esperaba y talvez mis nuevos amigos también. Extrañamente el único que me preocupaba era Shaoran, yo le quería y le quería mucho, era un buen amigo y las cosas bueno no terminaron como esperaba, sabia que después de dos meses de estar con mi padre y mi antigua vida no querría regresar por nada y aunque seria mas feliz y haría mas infeliz a mi padre y a su esposa no regresaría a Tokio, ya nada mas me quedaban los buenos recuerdos y aquel boleto de cine que siempre llevaba conmigo aunque fuese muy ridículo hasta para mi…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

hay ia c ia c!! muy tarde y ia paso arto ratooooo pero de verdad ke no habia podido muchias responsabilidades fiestas, familia, clases, amigos bueno super saturada pero aki esta el capi aunke un poco raro ojala ke les aia gustado y nu me maten xD!


	6. Amargo Valentín

Extrañamente el único que me preocupaba era Shaoran, yo le quería y le quería mucho, era un buen amigo y las cosas bueno no terminaron como esperaba, sabia que después de dos meses de estar con mi padre y mi antigua vida no querría regresar por nada y aunque seria mas feliz y haría mas infeliz a mi padre y a su esposa no regresaría a Tokio, ya nada mas me quedaban los buenos recuerdos y aquel boleto de cine que siempre llevaba conmigo aunque fuese muy ridículo hasta para mi…

**Capitulo Sexto**

_**Amargo Valentín**_

Habian pasado exactamente 48 dias, sabia perfectamente que el dia 2 de febrero iniciaban las clases en el instituto, habian pasado 10 dias y yo aun no encontraba las fuerzas para llamar a mamá y decirle que no volveria, habia charlado con mi padre al respecto, seguia enfadado, que mala idea comentarlo en navidad, me la habia pasado bien ya que vino la familia de itsumi y se quedaron hasta año nuevo, luego de eso tuve el tiempo para leer muchas novelas romanticas.

Itsumi habia hablado conmigo, contrario a lo que pensaba no me pidio que regresase a Tokio, me dijo que si planeaba quedarme lo mejor seria llamar a mamá o perderia el año escolar y en eso, estaba totalmente de acuerdo, faltaban 2 dias para san valentin, cada año acostumbraba participar en la obra que se montaba en el colegio, este año se habia montado la novicia rebelde, estaba ansiosa por verla, no sabia como festejaban este dia en Tokio y tampoco tenia la intencion de averiguarlo.

Escuche mi movil sonar, habia estado asi desde navidad, era mi madre y no queria enfrentarla, sabia que debia hacerlo puesto que estaba en juego mi vida escolar, sin embargo aun no me atrevia, tenia miedo de querer volver, aunque hasta el momento nadie parecia extrañarme, las unicas llamadas que habia recibido eran de mi madre, no creia que Enishi se atreviera a llamarme y Shaoran mucho menos por como termino todo, pero al menos esperaba que Tamiko si lo hiciese.

Escuche una discusión en la parte baja de la casa, Sali de mi habitación pensando que talvez serian itsumi y mi padre aunque antes jamas los habia escuchado discutir, estaba a punto de intervenir, pero me congele cuando cai en cuenta que efectivamente era mi padre, pero discutiendo con mi madre, ni siquiera pense que mi madre podria aparecerce por este lugar al que según ella odiaba.

-no fujitaka, Sakura tambien es mi hija! Las clases han comenzado, no puede seguir faltando –valla que parecia alterada no saldria nada bueno de esto

-si ella no quiere ir yo no puedo obligarla, puedes llevar el caso a la corte si asi lo deseas Nadeshko, pero eso no lograra que Sakura quiera volver a Tokio

-ella no es feliz aquí, no lo sera jamas y lo sabes ha vivido en este lugar mucho tiempo y no tiene amigos es porque es mi hija prefiere la vida que le doy, fujitaka no dejes que arruine su vida, no lo permitas

-madre, basta soy yo quien prefiere quedarse, no quiero volver a Tokio, soy feliz aquí, jamas debi marcharme –me dolia ver a mi madre llorar, pero no pensaba volver

-bien cariño, esta bien, solo por favor llamame si cambias de opinión, mandare tu boleto de inmediato y si quieres visitarme, ni siquiera tienes que avisar esa es tu casa seras bien recibida, Sakura, contesta tu movil… -no dijo mas nada, se apresuro a la salida y lo unico que alcance a escuchar fue el sonido del auto alejarse

Subi a mi habitación sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie, me encerre y el sonido del auto aun retumbaba en mi cabeza, se hacia mas debil cada vez, asi se irian desvaneciendo mis recuerdos, poco a poco hasta que un dia no quedaria rastro de que aquello hubiese pasado.

No tenia ganas de nada, el sol ya se habia ocultado, de pronto en la televisión, vi el video de una canción que me parecio conocida, se llama "por ti volare", recorde aquel dia en que fuimos a la playa, puesto que la cancion es interpretada por Andrea Bocelli, no negaria nunca que extrañaba estar ahí, para colmo la luna estaba llena, abri uno de los cajones en donde guardaba mis cosas personales y vi el boleto de cine que ahí guardaba, sin mas cerre el cajon, me recoste en mi cama y sin darme cuenta me quede placidamente dormida.

Me levante bastante tarde, me di cuenta gracias al despertador que estaba justo al lado de mi cama, al principio pense que yo misma habia despertado, sin embargo segundos despues escuche unos golpecitos leves sobre mi puerta, me levante abri la puerta y me encontre con itsumi, hice cara de fuchi, no acostumbraba a hacerlo pero ya las cosas se ponian insoportables como cuando me fui, me enseño una carta que iba dirigida a mi, la tome con brusquedad y le dije un simple gracias que seguramente no alcanzo a escuchar y que obviamente yo no esperaba que escuche, cerre la puerta un poco mas fuerte de lo normal, ahora que caia en cuenta habia cambiado bastante en otra ocasión hubiese actuado normal, como si nada, tranquila y mas calmada que un desierto.

Me recoste nuevamente sobre mi cama, me dispuse a abrir la carta, no me sorprendio darme cuenta que era de mi madre, le agradecia que se hubiese tomado la molestia de escribir ella sabia que yo era mejor leyendo que hablando, lei con calma las palabras contenidas _"hola cariño, no es una carta muy formal, se que no te gustan mucho, espero que estes bien y queria avisarte que aun no he podido sacar tus papeles del instituto, he estado un poco ocupada, pero en cuanto tenga tiempo sera lo primero que arregle. Estuve telefoneando a algunos amigos y no te sera difícil volver al colegio al que asistias antes de venir a Tokio, ademas confio en que puedas conservar esas buenas calificaciones, el motivo mas relevante es que estara por aquí Dominique Petit, es un pintor frances, viene de la escuela para pintores que fue fundada por Pierre Renoir, le he conocido en una fiesta que se realizo en Francia no hace mucho, ha visto tu foto y como el se especializa en pintar retratos, me ha pedido poder pintarte en su estancia por aca, se que te gustan esas cosas de las bellas artes y eso, supongo que no abra problema, llamame en cuanto decidas algo, bueno no escribire mas cosas NO RELEVANTES, nos vemos hija espero tu llamada."_

Apenas termine de leer la carta y busque mi movil por todos lados, no conocia al tipo que Nadeshko mencionaba, pero por supuesto que se quien es Pierre Renoir, y es de los mejores, ademas me gustaria saber un poco mas sobre esa escuela para pintores, ni sabia que existia, talvez ninguno que no pudiese pagarla sabia, pero eso no importa ahora, estoy emocionada por como mi vida estaba cambiando una vez mas gracias a mamá.

Marque muy a prisa y escuche que la llamada entraba, nadie contesto y entro la grabadora… colgue, intente por segunda vez, si no me contestaba intentaria mas tarde.

-saku, no crees que es bastante temprano? –escuche la voz somnolienta de Nadeshko

-acabo de recibir tu carta, y por supuesto he tomado una decisión, no me perderia por nada del mundo conocer a un artista que sigue el estilo de Pierre Renoir, amo _sur la terrase_, es que mamá si lo vieras, es tan como decirlo… calido, hizo ver a madame charpentier mas o menos bonita…

-esta bien hija ya entendi, podras venir mañana? –me ruborice al notar que por primera vez era mi madre quien me interrumpia a mi y no yo a ella, menos mal que ella no podia notarlo

-claro que si, hablare con papá en el desayuno, nos vemos alla –escuche un si o algo parecido, pero no le di tiempo de terminar colgue demasiado aprisa, debia preparar mis cosas.

Estaba muy emocionada para dormir, mis cosas estaban listas y eso que debia irme en 24 horas, habia pensado un poco mejor la idea de volver al colegio en Tomoeda, no queria asistir a ese colegio no era tan bueno y creo que yo debia aprovechar ya que podia tener una mejor educación, con esto no quiero decir que volvere a Tokio, pero podria estudiar algo que en realidad me gustara, no se talvez aprenderia a tocar el piano o el violin, en fin eso era lo menos importante, baje las escaleras a prisa y vi a mi padre y a itsumi, sentados en la mesa, luche conmigo misma entre subir a mi cuarto y esperar a que terminen de desayunar o bajar, pero al final decidi bajar, mientras mas rapido le dijese a mi padre lo que ocurria mas rapido me iria, bueno no, pero preferia hacerme esas ilusiones.

-buenos dias familia! – contrario a lo que pense ninguno me respondio, rode mis ojos y me dirigi a la cocina

-esta servido Sakura –me llamo itsumi, al igual que ellos hicieron hace un rato decidi ignorarles, prepare mi jugo y me sente a la mesa

-tu madre llamo, llegaron estos boletos hace pocos minutos, no sabia que volvias a Tokio, cuando pensabas decirme? –mi padre pocas veces se enojaba y me costaba reconocer que esta era una de esas pocas

-justo ahora, hay un pintor, no recuerdo su nombre pero viene de la escuela fundada por Pierre Renoir, tengo que conocerle, estara en Tokio asi que mamá me invito y no pienso perder la oportunidad

-ya veo y que has pensado sobre tu educación?

-mamá me dijo que podia entrar al colegio en cuanto tenga los papeles, ya se encargo de eso

-ya veo, y si te quedaras en Tomoeda?

-que es esto un interrogatorio? Me siento como criminal

-soy tu padre y me tendras que rendir cuentas asi que dime piensas quedarte en Tomoeda?

-no lo se, he pensado que si tengo la oportunidad de estudiar en donde yo quiera debo aprovecharlo, muchas personas desearian tener mi suerte

-tu suerte… te equivocas sakura, muchas personas desearian tener el dinero de tu madre, te has vuelto como ella, no me sorprende, tu actitud soberbia, el poco interes que demuestras, los arranques de caprichos, no eres la misma, no eres la hija que recuerdo, no eres la pequeña que yo crie, por mi puedes hacer lo que te plazca, compermiso –me dolieron las palabras de papá, no podia decirme eso solo por una pintura, no habia cambiado, bueno talvez un poco pero no para mal, no como el decia

-sakura estas bien? –itsumi me saco de mis pensamientos y al analizar mejor su pregunta me di cuenta de que las lagrimas escurrian por mis mejillas, volvi mi rostro para verle

-que hice mal, acaso no puedo estar bien con ambos? –era algo que aun no entendia

-tranquila, el solo esta asustado, sabe mejor que nadie que tienes razon, mereces una mejor educación y el no puede dartela, teme que lo odies por eso.

-pero itsumi eso jamas pasara, adoro a mi padre, fue el quien se hizo cargo de mi, fue el quien me puso primero que el dinero, como podria?

-esta bien pequeña, todo estara bien, ya veraz que con el tiempo las cosas se arreglaran

Esa era itsumi, no recuerdo bien como fue que empece a odiarle o a pensar que ella me odiaba, ni sabia que era exactamente lo que pasaba en realidad. Según recuerdo todo Empezo hace muchos años, antes de que yo naciera, mis padres se amaban y decidieron huir juntos ya que mi madre era menor de edad, mi abuelo jamas estuvo de acuerdo, luego cuando yo naci, el abuelo les hizo una propuesta, le ofrecio a mi padre poco mas de la mitad de su fortuna y acciones en la empresa, todo con una sola condicion: que dejara que Sonomi, la que en ese entonces tenia una familia bien, se hiciese cargo de mi. Papá no acepto y fue cuando le ofrecio a mamá heredar en vida todo con tal de que dejara a mi padre y se olvidara de mi, ella le dijo a mi padre que volveria, que la esperara, pero las cosas pasan y ella estaba acostumbrada a esa vida, asi que simplemente nos olvido.

Papá debio sufrir mucho, no lo se jamas lo note era muy pequeña, hasta que un dia le vi sonreir de verdad, con ese brillo que aparecia en sus ojos, itsumi habia llegado a nuestras vidas, esa fue la razon por la que la queria tanto, cuando mamá aparecio de nuevo yo tendria como 8 años y esperaba que ella y mi padre formaran una familia feliz a mi lado, desde entonces itsumi se dio por vencida conmigo, ya no habian cuentos por la noche o juegos despues de la escuela, no habia mas caminatas con helados en el parque ni salidas en familia, ella penso que era lo que yo deseaba y talvez asi era en ese entonces…

Subi a mi habitación, no queria hablar con papá ahora, temia que aun estuviese enojado conmigo, tome un bolso y sali a caminar, me deprimi un poco mas cuando vi las calles adornadas de corazoncitos, rosas y peluches. No es que en alguna ocasión hubiese tenido un san valentin alegre o algo por estilo, sin embargo tenia esa ilusion de las chicas de mi edad, esa de que un dia llegara el principe azul y te dara chocolates, peluches, flores o yo que se, eso es lo de menos, lo importante es que él sera el indicado, aunque bueno eso parecia ser una total ingenuidad de mi parte.

Aun tenia la tarjeta de credito que Nadeshko me habia regalado, no compre nada, aunque lo hubiese querido no habia nada que yo necesitase realmente. Me pase por el colegio al cual solia asistir, vi los ensayos de la obra y sonrei, debia estar en ella, segui mi camino hasta el parque, compre un helado y me sente en un columpio a comerlo, vi a muchas parejas pasar, eso no me deprimia, solia verlas a cada momento cuando pasaba por aquí.

Ahora que lo pensaba, pasaria san valentin en Tokio tal vez debia comprarle algo a nadeshko, entre en uno que otro local hasta que vi un broche para el cabello, no era caro, pero era muy bonito asi que lo compre, segui mi camino a casa y cuando llegue ya mi padre e itsumi se habian ido a trabajar, subi a mi cuarto y me acomode para leer un libro que habia traido de la biblioteca familiar de la casa de mi madre.

Estaba a punto de terminar el libro que era relamente enorme, cuando escuche los pasos de mi padre en la parte baja de la casa, me apresure a bajar para cerciorarme de que era el y asi fue

-hola –mencione un poco aturdida

-hola –bueno no era la conversación mas amena que haya tenido con mi padre pero no me quejo, podria ser peor

-y… que tal tu dia? –tenia que disculparme o lo que sea para arreglar lo de esta mañana

-rutinario, estoy un poco cansado, pediremos algo para comer, que se te antoja?

-pediremos comida? –eso era en realidad raro, recuerdo que antes solo pediamos comida a domicilio cuando ocurria un evento importante

-claro, itsumi insistio en hacerte una despedida, incluso hizo pastel de fresas, esta en el refri pero me finge que no sabes nada, se supone que es sorpresa –sonrei, increíble que itsumi notara que era mi favorito, tomando en cuenta que de pequeña preferia el de chocolate

-vaya, le agradecer luego de que me lo enseñe, claro que creo que esto es exagerado no creo tardar mas de una semana en Tokio –esperaba que ni siquiera llegara a una semana

-hola! Ya llegue –era itsumi, se tropezo con la alfombra de la entrada, su portafolio salio volando hasta estrellarse en la cabeza de papá, no pude evitar reirme y ellos tambien rieron

-y bien que pediremos? –dijo mi padre cuando terminamos de reirnos como locos

-me apetece comer pasta –vi que itsumi se apresuro a marcar y ordeno pasta para comer

-y que comeremos de postre? –pregunto de la nada itsumi, me causo gracia seguro esperaba que yo dijera pastel de fresas porque era mi favorito o algo asi

-se me antoja el pastel de fresas sorpresa que esta en el refrigerador –mencione señalando a mi padre por lo que itsumi le dio un leve golpecito en la cabeza

-pero yo no le dije me a obligado a confesarlo –se defendio papá, era gracioso hacia mucho que no se les veia tan felices, todo era como antes, como hace mucho…

-sakura sakura! –sali de mis pensamientos y vi a ambos mirandome de manera extraña

-que sucede?

-que ya pronto viene tu cumpleaño, te preguntaba que es lo que quieres de regalo –cierto pronto cumpliria mis 17 años, estaba feliz, pronto terminaria el instituto y podria ir a la universidad, aunque en realidad no estaba segura de que era lo que pensaba estudiar

-no lo se, no lo habia pensado, dejenme pensarlo y les aviso

-eso sono bastante mal –mi padre se estaba burlando cuando el timbre sono, era la comida que ya habia llegado

Comimos, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, en paz, luego mi padre e itsumi se fueron a hacer las compras de la semana, decidi dar un paseo por el templo tsukimine ya que era una de las cosas que extrañe mientras estuve lejos, camine en direccion al lago, de camino salude a algunos de mis compañeros que estaban por los alrededores, me pregunto si ya todos en el pueblo sabian quien era mi madre, en otra ocasión ni siquiera hubiesen notado mi presencia.

Me sente frente al lago, tome una moneda de mi bolso y la avente pidiendo un deseo, pedi que mi dia de san valentin fuese todo lo que yo merecia, esperaba tener un dia fenomenal, inigualable, unico, en fin que no pudiese olvidarlo nunca.

Camine de regreso a casa, extrañaba caminar, tambien muchos de los lugares de Tomoeda, pense en como seria ese pintor, me imagine a alguien que admira a Pierre tanto como yo y que aun sabia mas que yo de él, esperaba aprender mucho de el, me lo imagino alto, distinguido, con clase, una persona mayor, sensata, en fin como un pintor de su tamaño debia ser, no es que yo le conociera o que fuese famoso, pero estaba en una escuela tan importante por algo, eso es seguro.

Vi como el sol se ocultaba desde la ventana de mi habitación, por fin se anunciaba el termino de este dia, estaba ansiosa por volar a Tokio mañana y ver al pintor y conversar un poco con él, talvez llamaria a Tamiko, bueno talvez no ella jamas me llamo, tome mi libro y reanude mi lectura.

Eran aproximadamente las 10 de la noche cuando por fin termine de leer, cerre el libro y lo puse a lado de mi cama, despues de todo no habia estado tan mal mi dia, a veces cuando siento que mi dia sera pesimo sucede algo que no se como o porque pero lo hace cambiar y convertirse en algo mejor, en algo superable incluso para mi. Cerre mis ojos esperando que el sol de la mañana me despertara, menos mal seria sabado por lo que mi padre estaria libre y podria llevarme al aeropuerto.

Y ahí estaba sentada en camino a Tokio por segunda vez en mi vida, pero esta vez a diferencia de la primera habia tenido mas suerte con mi compañero de asiento, se trataba de una mujer como de 40 años que estaba leyendo lo que me salvaba de escuchar extraños ruidos mientras volaba, revise por ultima vez mis cosas personales para confirmar que no habia olvidado nada, no me habia olvidado ni del boleto de cine que Shaoran habia pagado, espere un poco para que el avion despegara y cerre mis ojos nunca he sido fanatica de las alturas, ademas los viajes largos me daban sueño.

Estaba entrando a la casa de mi madre, senti mi corazon palpitar de manera apresurada, en cuando vi a mi madre sentada en la sala le salude con un fuerte abrazo, subi a mi habitación, me bañe y me cambie, luego baje para seguir hablando con mi madre, poco despues llego Sonomi con su hija Tomoyo que se sorprendio mucho al verme, debe ser porque no me he aparecido por el instituto.

-Sakura! Pense que no estabas en la ciudad –me dijo Tomoyo cuando estabamos solas en la biblioteca familiar

-y no estaba llegue esta mañana, me he tomado demasiadas vacaciones –sonrei, pero ella aun no salia de su asombro

-volveras al colegio? –era la segunda vez que veia a esta chica no controlar sus emociones

-pues bueno eso no lo se, quiero quedarme con mi padre, pero aun no hay nada seguro, que tal estan todos? –la pregunta era tonta, debian estar bien como si mi partida hubiese afectado tanto

-bien, veras habra un gran evento para celebrar este dia, deberias asistir, estara muy divertido, se murmura que habra de todo, incluso pareceque trajeron una obra extranjera o algo asi –eso sonaba bastante bien

-claro que me gustaria, ademas no tengo nada mejor que hacer –apenas termine de hablar cuando escuche los pasos de alguien

-Sakura, Tomoyo, vengan el pintor ha llegado –nos anuncion Sonomi, asi que bajamos, queria bajar a toda prisa, pero eso me haria ver desesperada

-hija ven, Dominique ella es mi hija Sakura Kinomoto, Sakura el es Dominique Petit la persona de quien te hable –sonrei y estreche su mano pero mi rostro denoto lo que estaba pensando, era un chico, un chico no tendria mas de 19 años y es bastante atractivo, pero no es lo que yo esperaba

-yo, bueno me gustaria ver tus obras podria? –el chico me sonrio y saco un cuardenillo de lienzos de una maleta

-pero por supuesto –sus obras eran buenas, pero tampoco es lo que esperaba, no tenian el toque calido de Pierre, ni siquiera el impresionismo que algunas de sus obras mostraron, rayos como me equivoque

-son buenos, es solo que pense que tendrias mas influencia de Pierre Renoir –el chico me miro con burla talvez penso que estaba jugando o que se yo lo que penso

-veras, es solo una escuela que el fundo, pero no quiere decir que nos dejamos llevar por el genero que el pintaba, en lo particular prefiero a van goh o a manet –conocia a esos pintores eran muy famosos

-bueno van goh y manet tenian un estilo mas aspero que Pierre, asi que no me explico como es que haces retratos

-Sakura, hija porque no dejas que el joven haga su trabajo y despues juzgas –asenti con una sonrisa y me sente en donde el chico me indico, insisto el no era lo que esperaba

Paso poco menos de una hora, el parecia un tanto aburrido y yo lo estaba mas, ahí sentada sin moverme, me estaba entumiendo, movi mis ojos buscando a Tomoyo y ella entendio mi mensaje sugieriendo que vallamos al festival del instituto, Nadeshko insistio en que llevasemos a Dominique y me parecio buena idea al principio, pero luego de cinco minutos en la limosina comenzamos a discutir sobre pintores y sobre cualquier otro tema que surgiese.

Llegamos al festival y Tomoyo nos aparto lugares hasta el frente porque la obra teatral estaba a punto de comenzar, era Antonio y Cleopatra, es una obra tragica de Shakespeare, estaba comenzando cuando se escucharon ciertos ruidos en la entrada del teatro, volvi mi vista y vi a Shaoran, increíblemente me senti feliz, hasta que vi que venia acompañado, antes habia mencionado que el no suele ser muy amable, pero llevaba a esa chica de la mano y cuando se sentaron ella le abrazo, supe en ese momento que evidentemente el me habia olvidado y no lo culpaba por ello.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Los dias habian pasado tan monotonos desde su partida, las vacaciones pude superarlas sin mas, me entere que Enishi termino con Rika, no supe porque ni habia preguntado, hacia algun tiempo que me mude a mi casa en Tokio, el porque? Bueno Feimei habia llegado a trabajar a Tokio y con todo lo que habia pasado yo no puse peros para mudarme con ella, incluso la utilice de pretexto, Fanren estaba de vacaciones temporales con nosotros, pero volveria a China en unos cuantos dias lo que me alegraba, no me dejaba salir a ningun lado solo, incluso insistio en acompañarme al festival de san valentin.

No pensaba asistir preferia ir a la playa a pensar un poco, debo admitir que desde la partida de Sakura nada podia alegrarme, habia pensado en las palabras que le dije en una ocasión a Eriol _"iría a buscarla"_ ahora estaba seguro de que no iria a buscarla, no despues de lo que paso, fanren me saco de mis cavilaciones con su tipico "estoy lista" asi que nos dirigimos a las instalaciones del instituto.

Cuando llegamos la obra estaba por dar comienzo y fanren queria ir por palomitas, le dije que no y ella comenzo a armar su drama lo que hizo que muchos voltearan a vernos asi que le tome la mano y la conduje hasta los asientos que estaban preparados para nosotros, ella se abrazo a mi no era raro en fanren seguro dormiria durante la obra era su costumbre, le di un beso en la frente, no era muy cariñoso con ella por su forma de ser y la mia, pero por supuesto que adoraba a mi hermana, de pronto vi unos ojos verdes que nos observaban, ni siquiera dude sabia que se trataba de Sakura, queria ir hacia ella pero la obra ya habia comenzado.

Espere impaciente el termino de la obra y apenas hubo terminado baje a toda prisa, pero no la encontre, Fanren insistia en que siguiesemos recorriendo los diversos establecimientos que se habian instalado para la obra, accedi sin mas despues de todo podia tratarse de una simple ilusion, caminamos hacia un puesto de agua ya que mi querida hermana tenia sed, ahí nos encontramos con Eriol.

-shao, que tal, que bueno verte aquí crei que no vendrias como últimamente tratas de evitarnos –lo disimulaba muy bien pero en su voz habia un dejo de reproche

-no te mentire Eriol, si los evito pero no a todos solo no quiero coincidir con Enishi ya sabes que…

-Eriol, crei que no vendrias –era Tomoyo que extrañamente para mi, estaba acompañada de un chico como de nuestra edad, no parecia ser japones

-bueno crei lo mismo con respecto a ti –contesto Eriol viendo de soslayo al chico lo que me causo gracia

-si, es que fui a ver a Nadeshko y pues me encontre con Sakura y Dominique y bueno crei que era buena idea venir –lo sabia! Sakura estaba aquí no podia haberme equivocado, a pesar de haberlo escuchado actue como si nada

-no deseo interrumpirles, pero Sakura espera –algo no me quedaba muy claro ese quien rayos era y porque estaba con ellas –que bebida le gusta?

-tamarindo –dije sin pensarlo, no es que lo supiese, pero en alguna ocasión Tamiko menciono que Sakura odiaba el tamarindo y claro que no le daria ninguna ventaja al chico

-gracias, Tomoyo cual prefieres? –pregunto nuevamente el tipo

-tamarindo –supe de inmediato que Tomoyo me apoyaria, ella tambien sabia que a Sakura no le gustaba

-bueno, tomando en cuenta que es san valentin y no quiero pasarlo lejos de mi novia, porque no vamos todos juntos al planetario? –estuve a punto de abrazar a Eriol por lo que acababa de hacer

-buena idea, Dominique el es Eriol mi novio, Shaoran un amigo y su hermana Fanren, chicos el es Dominique Petit, es pintor esta haciendo un retrato de Sakura –nos saludamos sin mas y de pronto ante mi la chica mas hermosa que jamas habria conocido

-tardaron demasiado, la funcion de titeres duro menos de lo que pense, Eriol, Shaoran que gusto volver a verles –no sonrio, algo andaba mal estaba igual que cuando llego a la escuela

-iremos con los chicos al planetario andando –Tomoyo ni siquiera pidio su opinión solo tomo a Eriol del brazo y comenzo a caminar, le segui casi a fuerzas, Fanren estaba ansiosa y de reojo vi como Dominique entregaba el vaso con agua a Sakura

-gracias, no me gusta mucho el tamarindo pero muchas gracias –su voz apenas era audible para mi

Eriol y Tomoyo ocuparon sus lugares y Fanren se sento a lado de Tomoyo, lo que hizo que yo quedase en medio de Fanren y Sakura, para mi mala suerte a lado de Sakura estaba Dominique, comenzo la exhibición de planetas y el techo del lugar se convirtió en un cielo repleto de estrellas, Fanren estaba muy emocionada y me senti feliz por ello, Sakura parecia observar todo sin dejar detalle, talvez identificando las constelaciones.

-cual es su constelación favorita? –pregunto Fanren al aire

-orion! –contestamos al unisono Sakura y yo lo que me causo un poco de gracia, me hacia sentir mas cerca de ella, justo el cielo comenzaba a mostrar la constelación de orion

-increible, imposible adivinar cuantas estrellas tendra esa constelación –dijo Dominique, no dije nada por no parecer pesado, todos nos pusimos de pie para apreciar mejor la constelación

-son solo 7 estrellas, lo demas son solo nebulosas y cumulos –menciono Sakura en un tono amable

-es posible que este formado por tan solo 7 estrellas? –volvio a insistir Dominique, como podia dudar de ella

-si, son alfa ori, beta ori, gamma ori… me he olvidado las demas –menciono Sakura en el mismo tono

-kappa, delta, epsilon y zeta, todas ori –mencione sonriendo

-ya veo –fue la simple respuesta de Dominique pero era de esperarse que estubiese sorprendido

-shaorancito, esta cual es? –Fanren, como siempre interrumpiendo en el momento menos indicado

- es solo una nebulosa que forma parte de la constelación –mencione casi indiferente

-y como se llama? –mala idea, le observe por unos segundos, no podia reconocerla, ademas tenian tantos nombres extraños que talvez aunque lograse reconocerla no atinaria en el nombre

-no lo se Fanren, no logro reconocerla –pase por alto el asunto y estaba a punto de seguir caminando, puesto que ahora el recorrido comenzaba a pie

-mmm si mi memoria no me falla se trata del lazo de barnard .para ser sincero me sorprendi, despues pense que se trataba de Sakura y ella siempre acaba de sorprenderme de una u otra forma

-vaya, eres muy inteligente deberias quedarte a mi lado talvez aprenda algo –Sakura solo sonrio, siguiendo de cerca a Fanren –esta cual es? –pregunto a los pocos minutos Fanren

-no estoy segura creo que es nebulosa llamarada –volvio a responderle Sakura

-no, creo que se trata de cabeza de bruja –estaba casi seguro de que estaba en lo cierto

-de verdad creo que es nebulosa llamarada, estoy prácticamente segura –menciono arrugando un poco la nariz como hace cuando esta enojada

-que raro porque te escuche decir que no estabas segura, mirala bien es cabeza de bruja –mencione talvez un poco burlon lo que hizo que ella se enoje

-pues tambien dijiste "creo" asi que bien podrias no estar en lo cierto y no uses tu tonito de niño sabiondo conmigo que no te va –estuve a punto de reirme, pero no era la mejor opcion

-bien, pero no me grites que solo intento sacarte de ignorancia –me miro con tanto enojo que di un ligero respingo

-ignorancia, ya veremos quien es el ignorante, si claro "es cabeza de bruja" –intento imitarme

-bueno ya chicos dejenme decirles que ninguno esta en lo cierto, es cabeza de caballo asi que acepten su pequeño error y no se disgusten –le agradeci a nose que divinidad porque ninguno tuviese la razon, no sabria manejar la victoria ni la derrota

Salimos del planetario y caminamos hasta el estacionamiento, ya casi todos se habian retirado

-bueno Sakura, yo ire a celebrar con Eriol esta bien si te dejo sola? –preguto de pronto Tomoyo

-claro, no hay problema diviertete –se despidio Sakura, Tomoyo y Eriol subieron al auto del ultimo y se fueron

-ya vengo shao debo ir al tocador –menciono Fanren y desaparecio de mi vista

-bueno entonces creo que yo tambien me voy, estoy algo cansada por el viaje y necesito dormir, feliz valentin –menciono Sakura, volvio su rostro hacia Dominique y continuo –te vas a quedar?

-eh yo, no, no esta bien vamonos, nos vemos y feliz dia –pude ver como ambos se alejaban y subian al Ferrari de Sakura, hacia tanto que no lo veia

-y bien? –pregunto de pronto Fanren

-y bien que? –le mire confundido

-pues que paso, ni creas que no recuerdo quien es Sakura, hasta les di tiempo de estar medio solos, en lo personal no la apruebo es un poco presumida, notaste que ni sonrie esta un poco amargada

-no tienes que aprobarla Fanren, vamonos a casa

Abordamos el auto y nos dirigimos a la casa en donde Feimei nos esperaba, no cene con ellas estaba agotado, sin mencionar que estaba muy enojado y triste, ella habia desaparecido sin mas y ahora volvia de la nada con un chico, un pintor que parece no saber nada, no la merece, definitivamente era el peor valentin de mi vida, aunque pudo ser peor, pude no haberla visto y pasarlo solo en la playa.

Era muy temprano, pero el sonido del telefono me desperto, odiaba levantarme temprano en domingo, minutos despues note que no era domingo aun eran las 11:30 quien llama a esta hora, busque mi celular que sonaba sin sesar, cuando por fin lo haye vi un numero desconocido en la pantalla, conteste de inmediato.

-shao, soy yo Enishi, se que no es la hora ni el momento oportuno, pero Eriol no ha llegado y Yamazaki no sabe nada, escuche que Sakura esta en Tokio, es verdad? –error! Relamente ese tipo esperaba que le dijera la verdad

-no soy la persona indicada para darte esa información, haz algo de provecho y duermete

-es que le he llamado hace unas horas, creo que le ha molestado… -no queria ser grosero pero le colgue

Me cambie y sali casi disparado a casa de Sakura, cuando estaba por llegar me detube en seco, que rayos, que estaba pensando, no podia llegar a esta hora de la noche a visitarle, que estupido soy, estaba dispuesto a volver a casa cuando vi a Sakura sentada juntoa Dominique en la gran fuente de su casa, el paseo solo me habia servido para confirmarme lo obvio, Sakura no me quizo, no me quiere y no me querra como algo mas que un amigo, senti furia al reconocer la verdad en mis palabras, pero tambien tenia miedo, no estaba seguro de que ella fuese a quedarse en Tokio pero ojala asi sea, porque esta vez no estaba dispuesto a dejarla marcharse.

Volvi a casa y no podia dormir, nunca antes habia actuado sin usar antes el cerebro, solo asi entendi aquella frase que decia "el amor te vuelve idiota" pues eso era precisamente lo que estaba pasandome, me volvia idiota, ahora estaba enojado, triste, celoso, definitavemente este seria el primero de muchos amargos valentines…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que no este muy tedioso, ahora me cuesta un poquito mas concentrarme en el fic puesto que debo ocuparme de la universidad y es complicado, pero actualizo lo mas rapido que puedo, ojala que les guste seguro que se imaginaban otras situaciones para este fic, pero prometo que el proximo estara mejor, por cierto muchisimas gracias por sus reviews es lo que me anima a seguir adelante y no solo a mi si no a cualquier escritor, he intentado responderles a todos, pero solo he podido a quienes tienen cuenta aquí en fanfiction, asi que si se crean una mucho mejor xD! Nos vemos en el proximo!


	7. Obstaculos

**Capitulo ****Séptimo**

_**Obstáculos**_

Me levante muy temprano, después de todo no había podido dormir la noche anterior, menos mal que Dominique tampoco podía, le encontré en la sala de espera cuando había colgado con Enishi, no quería hablar con él, no es solo el hecho de que ya no quiere ser solo mi amigo si no que ahora parece mas bien obsesionado, insisto en que el aun quiere mas a Rika solo esta muy confundido.

Estaba lista y ya habia terminado de tomar el desayuno, ahora estaba sentada en la sala posando para Dominique, pronto terminaria mi retrato, senti un poco de melancolia y a pesar de que el retrato estuviese listo antes de lo indicado, no volveria a Tomoeda hasta dentro de un par de dias.

Escuche el timbre, pero no me moleste en ver de quien se trataba, Tomoyo me estaba saludando a lo lejos, se sento cerca para observar como trabajaba Dominique, Sonomi me saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza y se sento a lado de mi madre.

-termine! –menciono Dominique al mismo tiempo en que sonaba el timbre, revelo la pintura, no tenia calidez era mas bien angelical, no entendia, habia visto sus obras anteriores y no tenian ese toque tan bonito, eran mas simples.

-admito que estoy sorprendida, esperaba que no quedara tan bien –comente con mucha sinceridad

-tratandose de una modelo como tu, cualquier pintor haria una obra maestra –me contesto Dominique, solo sonrei

-vaya que hermoso! –interrumpio la mujer que ahora se encontraba a mi lado admirando el retrato, me sorprendi un poco ya que no le conocia

-Ieran, que felicidad verte de nuevo hace tanto que no estabas por aquí, Sakura ella es Ieran Li es una antigua amiga y una actual socia de una nueva empresa, Ieran ella es Sakura mi hija

-es muy hermosa se parece a ti, mucho gusto Sakura –le sonrei, era tan bella y delicada me recordo a alguien a Tomoyo tal vez

-y Nedeshko permitio que llevase como apellido "Kinomoto" –interrumpio Sonomi

-hay como pudiste Nadeshko, bueno eso no importa que tal si vamos a tomar el té en algun lugar, como haciamos de jóvenes

-es verdad! Sonomi, Ieran y yo somos muy amigas desde jóvenes, eramos las mosqueteras –comento mi madre con felicidad

-ya veo, pues entonces deberian salir y divertirse como en los viejos tiempos, Tomoyo, Dominique y yo buscaremos algo divertido por hacer –le mencione

-gracias hija, nos vemos mas tarde –las tres salieron despidiendose cortésmente, y nosotros decidimos ver películas mientras se nos ocurria algo mejor que hacer

Era algo tarde, lo note gracias a la luz que emanaba el sol, me habia quedado dormida en el sillon mientras veiamos una muy aburrida película, extrañamente no habia nadie a mi alrededor, me levante despacio, me medio acomode el cabello y camine hacia el jardin en donde vi a mi madre con sus amigas tomar el té, me acerque un poco y entonces pude divisar a Shaoran junto a la que yo creo es su novia y otra mujer muy hermosa no tendra mas de 23 años, sonrei cuando todos voltearon a verme, Tomoyo y Dominique jugaban ajedrez en otra mesa.

-madre, no crei que volverian tan temprano, buenas tardes –salude cortésmente a las amigas y otros invitados de mi madre

-mira hija ellas son Fanren y Feimei, son hijas de Ieran al igual que Shaoran, pero a él ya lo conoces –jajaja y yo que pensaba que era su novia

-mucho gusto, espero que sigan divirtiéndose, madre si no te molesta iré a recorrer la ciudad

-Sakura aun te queda bastante tiempo para que hagas eso, porque no te quedas pediremos algo para merendar

-es que yo esperaba poder volver con mi padre en dos días

-dos días?, pero creí que te quedarías mas tiempo –mi madre se levanto de su lugar y sabia que esta platica tomaría mas tiempo –me permiten hablare con mi hija –se disculpo

Nadeshko había tirado de mi brazo casi por la mitad del jardín, comenzaba a sentirme muy incomoda ya que los invitados estaban mirándome, si quería pasar mas tiempo con mi madre, pero eso solo haría mucho mas difícil mi partida, además estaba olvidando un punto muy importante, mi educación.

-Sakura no puedes hacerme esto, creí que te quedarías al menos una semana mas –mamá se veía enfadada y comenzaba a asustarme un poco

-estoy perdiendo clases madre, no esta en juego si estoy contigo o con papá si no mi educación

-he hablado con tu padre y tanto el como yo habíamos llegado a un acuerdo tu estudiaras aquí el instituto, lo siento mucho Sakura, también eres mi hija

-no puedes obligarme a que me quede

-si puedo Sakura y lo haré te quedaras aquí, lo siento

-pues en ese caso lo sentirás más, voy a quedarme pero olvídate de que siga tus reglas, no se como osas darme ordenes de ese tipo, tu fuiste la que me abandono primero –no deje que contestara sali corriendo a mi habitación

Le había marcado a papá, el ya estaba enterado de lo que había pasado y aunque no estaba muy contento, tuvo que acatar las ordenes de mi madre, es lo que se acordó frente a la juez de la corte. Yo viviría con mi madre hasta mi mayoría de edad, era como la compensación de no haber estado con ella, tal vez papá no quiso ser malvado y no le dijo a esa juez que Nadeshko nos abandono hace muchos años y que hasta ahora se acordó que tiene una hija.

Necesitaba hablar con alguien, desahogarme, llorar, en fin solo quería olvidarme de todo por un momento, marque el numero de Tamiko, desafortunadamente estaba en una comida con su familia y por supuesto no podría de ninguna manera interrumpirla, aunque de cualquier manera me sentí un poco mas animada de haber podido saludarla, me pregunto como le hace esa chica para estar siempre tan animada. Tome mi abrigo no hacia mucho frió sin embargo no esperaba regresar pronto, cruce el jardín casi a zancadas tratando de evitar a toda costa a mi madre.

-Sakura a donde supones que vas? –no funciono y mi madre me intercepto a mitad de mi camino

-a dar una vuelta, o ahora tampoco puedo hacer eso? Vas a prohibírmelo también? -Nadeshko me miro con tristeza, que no se daba cuenta esto no iba a funcionar solo sufríamos con su decisión

-ve con cuidado hija

-con permiso y disculpen la escena –camine hacia mi auto y no pude evitar derramar algunas lagrimas, talvez estaba poniendo demasiado interés en algo que quizá no valía la pena

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

había sido un día bastante tedioso gracias a mis hermanas, mamá nos llamó porque quería que pasemos a saludar a Nadeshko, no sabia que eran grandes amigas, en realidad no conocía a ninguna de las amigas de mi madre, fui con la esperanza de verla sin embargo ahí solo estaba ese Dominique con Tomoyo jugando ajedrez, debía decirle a Eriol para que lo odiemos juntos, a veces resultaba ser tan infantil.

De pronto mi gran motivo de vivir desde hacia unos meses, caminaba con sus ojitos somnolientos y un poco despeinada, saludo y yo me limite a estar serio, mas por mantener la apariencia frente a mi madre que por ser grosero, tuvo una discusión con su madre quise correr a abrazarla, pero mis modales y buenos principios lo evitaron, además mi madre me estaba observando de manera penetrante desde que Sakura se acerco a nosotros. Cuando la vi salir casi podría jurar que sus ojos lucían más brillosos de lo normal lo que me sugirió que estaba a punto de explotar en llanto, la vi casi correr a la cochera.

-te lo dije Feimei es arrogante y con pocos modales –Fanren siempre encontraba la manera de hacer los comentarios menos adecuados en el momento mas inoportuno

-yo diria que es algo inestable –eso si que me sorprendio Feimei nunca hacia ese tipo de comentarios

-ustedes tampoco presentan grandes modales hablando de una chica a sus espaldas queridas hermanas, asi que porque no cierran la boca un rato y hacen mas ameno este momento –jamas les hablaba asi, pero estaba algo inquieto y enojado

-Shaoran –me llamo mi madre y supe que me reprenderia por la manera en que les hable a mis hermanas –porque no acompañas a Sakura? Crei verla un poco alterada y no queremos que choque no es asi? –comento de la nada, Nadeshko me miro con su rostro de suplica y yo solo asenti y sali a toda prisa

Le vi recargada en su auto sollozando, me acerque con cautela, pero no la suficiente como para que ella no notase que estaba ahí, me recargue a su lado y espere en silencio a que parase de llorar, levanto su rostro y quise encerrarla en mis brazos para que nada pudiese lastimarla mas nunca, me sonrio de manera amable y como si nada hubiese pasado.

-podemos ir a la playa? –le sonrei, nos fuimos en su auto pero yo conduci, se sento mirando por la ventana parecia mas calmada

De pronto en la radio una cancion conocida, era "por ti volare" de Andrea Bocelli y sonrei, vi nuevamente sus lagrimas caer le alcance un pañuelo y sonrio mientras mas lagrimas recorrian su rostro, me sentia impotente no podia hacer nada para mitigar su dolor y no tenia las palabras adecuadas, llegamos y le ayude a bajarse, nos sentamos a la orrila del mar.

-que tal tu relacion con Enishi? – pregunto de pronto y me deprimi un poco, tampoco me hacia feliz la idea de no hablarle mas

-ya no vivo con ellos, es por la llegada de mi hermana, va a quedarse aquí, y la vida ahí ya era insostenible –la vi llorar mas y pense que talvez estaba pasando por una crisis o algo asi

-mi madre me obligo a quedarme, no volvere mas con mi padre o Itsumi, Nadeshko me odia pero soy su unica hija, mis amigos no se hablan por mi culpa y siento que mi estancia aquí es la peor etapa de mi vida –la observe con detenimiento, ella pensaba que todo era su culpa y no era asi, a pesar de que parte de lo que dijo era cierto, no fue hecho con intencion

-bueno a pesar de que tienes razón, todos sabemos que no lo hiciste con intencion y aunque realmente haz hecho de mi vida una constante agonia y no simplemente por lo que tu crees haber realizado, esta ha sido la mejor etapa de mi vida, no la cambiaria Sakura, por nada y aunque me odies me hace feliz la idea de que te hayan obligado a quedarte –crei que lloraria y sin embargo sonrio y me abrazo, la envolvi en mis brazos y me confirme a mi mismo que esta era la mejor etapa de mi vida.

Platicamos un poco y luego caminamos en silencio observando el mar, ella parecia mas calmada y eso me hacia sentir mejor, queria saber todo de ella, hacerla una chica mas alegre, sin embargo yo sabia que la habia conocido como una persona presumida y de pocas palabras, ahora hablaba mas y entendi que no era presumida solo timida, lo unico que tenian en comun es que como sea que fuese le queria y esperaria el tiempo que sea necesario para que ella tambien me quisiese.

Le vi mirar al horizonte y me pregunte que estaria pensando, no quise interrumpirla, estaba anocheciendo y la playa estaba un poco retirada de Tokio asi que comprendi que aunque no quisiera ya era hora de volver.

-Sakura, ya estarde, mañana hay clases creo que es hora de irnos –sono casi a un susurro

-si, claro, y ya que voy a quedarme porque no me pones al tanto de lo que ha pasado –sonrio nuevamente

Asenti mientras me ponia de pie y ella me siguió hasta su auto, en la radio sonaban melodías clasicas de algun compositor famoso, pero que ahora ya nadie queria escuchar, le mencione que habiamos ganado con nuestro proyecto para ir al concurso de bioquímica, parecio alegrarse, despues de todo ella ni se habia enterado de cómo termino todo eso.

Llegamos a su casa, mi madre y mis hermanas aun seguian ahí, claro como ellas no tenian nada que hacer al dia siguiente, salude cortésmente y sakura camino hacia su cuarto, se despidio de mi con una sonrisa y eso me basto para ser feliz hasta mañana.

-madre yo me retiro, mañana debo ir a clase, con permiso señora Fukuzawa –me despedi y mi madre hizo un ademan de que esperase

-Nadeshko fue un gran dia, creo que lo mejor sera que te dejemos descansar –comento mi madre

-Ieran yo. . . queria pedirte un favor, bueno en realidad a Shaoran –jamas habia visto a Nadeshko tan angustiada, siempre era fria y calculadora, una mujer muy inteligente por eso me sorprendi tanto –se que Sakura no se siente bien con esto y me preguntaba si podrias venir por ella para llevarle a la escuela, sera temporal hasta que decida hablarme y entonces podre hacerlo yo, es que temo que ella no quiera volver a casa

-claro puedo hacer eso –le sonrei a medias, yo tampoco queria que Sakura se fuese asi que podia comprender su preocupación, ademas la idea de pasar ese tiempo con Sakura era muy buena

Mi madre me habia mirado raro durante todo el trayecto a casa, seguro ya se habia percatado de que me gustaba Sakura, la opinión que mi madre pudiese tener de Sakura me tenia nervioso y es que mi madre era una de las personas mas difíciles de tratar, solo esperaba que aunque la opinión de mi madre no fuese del todo agradable por lo menos Feimei y Faren no afectasen esa opinión.

-madre tu crees que sea buena idea que Shaoran trate con esa chica, no es que la juzgue pero su comportamiento es un tanto falto de clase no te parece? –justo lo que no queria Faren ya habia abierto la bocota, sin embargo esta vez preferi quedarme callado

-sabes Faren con la opinión que acabas de expresarme ya la estas juzgando, ella no es una chica como tu o tus hermanas, fue criada tan solo por su padre y su madrastra que aunque son buenas personas su forma de vida es realmente precario, me refiero a que todo esto, los lujos, los carros, modales, ceremonias y ese tipo de cosas son realmente nuevos para Sakura y si me lo preguntas creo que hace un buen trabajo. –sonrei al comprobar porque mi madre era una persona digna de admirarse, ella nunca hablaba sin tener bases

-pero madre como puedes decir que su vida fue precaria, Nadeshko es su madre después de todo y su falta de respeto no puedes justificarla por ello –Feimei parecia extrañada, ellas no tenian porque opinar no sabian nada de su vida no le conocian ni siquiera tenian consideración, ellas no merecian que Sakura les saludase siquiera

-Feimei me sorprendes hija, siempre crei que eras una persona que no juzagaba sin conocer y por supuesto que la justifico, Nadeshko se caso con fujitaka hace mucho y luego les abandono a ambos por el dinero que su padre le ofrecia, no quiero decir que es una mala mujer es solo que se sintio desesperada ella no sabia vivir de la forma en que fujitaka lo hacia, no supo de su hija hasta algunos años atrás y jamas habia tratado a Sakura como su hija por motivos obvios hasta ahora en que el señor fukuzawa reconocio a Sakura como su nieta, Sakura tiene una gran corazon y por eso acepto vivir con su madre pero no la culparia de querer volver –Feimei y Faren me miraron y yo les ignore, Sakura cada vez me sorprendia mas

-oye Shaoran porque no invitas a Sakura a comer a la casa uno de estos dias, preparare algo delicioso, creo que le debo una disculpa –Feimei sabia reconocer sus errores y eso me agradaba de ella

-claro, espero que ella acceda ademas. . .

-ella te agrada? –pregunto de pronto mi madre y senti como el corazón me daba una vuelta de 360 grados, no sabia que responder, mi madre jamas se habia interesado por mi vida personal –vamos Shaoran es solo una pregunta que debes contestar con un si o un no

-si madre –acepte después de unos minutos y espere en silencio su respuesta

-y se lo has dicho? –lo que daria por que el interrogatorio de mi madre terminase comenzaba a tener muchos nervios

-si –fue mi unica respuesta y mis hermanas lucian sorprendidas no es que no hubiese tenido novia antes es solo que era quiza la primera vez en que mi madre ponia tanto interes

-que te ha respondido? Dinos shao dinos –dijo Faren con gran emocion

-basta Faren es todo lo que debemos saber –Faren era un poco boba pero mi madre si habia notado el cambio en mi expresión lo que fácilmente expresaba la respuesta de Sakura

El despertador sonaba como loco y comprendi que era hora de levantarme, di un hondo suspiro y me meti a bañar, recorde que debia pasar por Sakura y eso me dio animos suficientes para bajar a desayunar, Feimei estaba a punto de irse, su lugar de trabajo estaba algo retirado por eso preferia irse muy temprano, desayune a toda prisa, tome mi auto y decidi irme, me estacione y entonces vi a Sakura ya esperandome vi el reloj, aun era temprano no pense que fuese tan puntual, me senti un poco apenado, sin embargo no lo suficiente como para bajarme a abrirle la puerta.

-buenos dias –se le veia mas animada y eso me tranquilizaba

-buenos dias, no sabia que eras una de esas chicas traumadas con la puntualidad –sonrei y la vi hacer muecas extrañas

-no es eso, sucede que no he querido desayunar con mi madre, asi que gracias por invitarme a comer después de clases –me sonrio, debi suponerme algo asi, aunque en el fondo sabia que ella solo queria pasar el mayor tiempo posible lejos de su casa, me sentia muy feliz

-hay lo siento, no recuerdo haberte invitado, pero ya que lo mencionas con gusto acepto invitarte a comer después de clases –ambos reimos –por cierto ya sabes como es esto no? Me refiero a la escuela, sera un caos cuando te vean llegar y peor aun cuando vean que llegas conmigo

-ya lo habia pensado, mi estrategia será simple –le mire con curiosidad y luego me rei sin mas –pero que te pasa

-lo siento es que es gracioso que te hayas echo una estrategia como si esto fuese la guerra

-bueno talvez no lo sea pero si es muy muy muy cercano a eso no? –sonrei con sarcasmo y asenti, después de todo no era tan distinto

- y bien cual es tu "estrategia" –mencione en tono burlon, pense que se enojaria pero parecia divertida

-a todo el mundo que me pregunte algo solo dire preguntenle a Shaoran y tu diras "preguntenle a Sakura"-me imito lo que me causo mucha gracia asi que me rei sin mas –no te rias, funcionara, luego ya a nadie le quedaran ganas de preguntar, a que es un buen plan?

-estrategia –le corregi –no suena mal, ahora date prisa o llegaremos tarde al campo de batalla –sonrio un poco y se bajo del auto ante la mirada atonita de todos

Caminamos juntos hablando de cosas sin importancia y pasamos junto a mis amigos a los que salude con desgano y Eriol me miro con un poco de reproche, enishi estaba un tanto sorprendido, se escucho la campana y todos nos dirigimos al salon, para mi mala suerte tocaba bioquímica por lo que tendria que soportar verlo durante unas horas.

La clase fue muy amena, Tomoyo y Sakura se la pasaron susurrando durante toda la clase, no quise interrumpir puesto que Sakura necesitaba sentirse acompañada, mire hacia la ventana mientras la profesora seguia explicando algunas soluciones peligrosas

-hey! Shaoran que es lo que te tiene tan pensativo eh? –me susurro Eriol mientras yo daba un respingo

-eh? Nada estoy un poco aburrido eso es todo –conocia a Eriol y sabia que no se daria por vencido tan pronto

-asi que aburrido no? Bien pues tenemos partido hoy recuerdas?

-y tu deberias recordar que te habia dicho que ya no queria jugar mas en tu equipo –Eriol era mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo, sin embargo no queria arruinar su relacion con enishi ni la de el ni la de los demas

-pues no recordaba asi que tu nombre esta escrito, vamos el partido es algo tarde y si ganamos iremos por pizzas, yama invita lo prometio –claro que lo hizo jugabamos contra los casacas y que yo recuerde nunca antes les habiamos ganado

-esta bien, habra que esforzarnos

-si hay que hacer que ese codo nos de las pizzas –ambos reimos justo en ese momento se escucho la campana

-Sakura, antes de que te vayas podriamos platicar después de clases? –ese era enishi al parecer nunca se daba por vencido

-lo siento enishi, ire a comer con Shaoran –el parecio extrañarse un poco

-y después iremos al partido, te enteraste que si ganamos yama invitara las pizzas? –Enishi me miro con algo de angustia pero no podia evitarlo ella no queria estar cerca de el y ahora yo podia intervenir

-si ya sabia, hay que ganar, bueno entonces nos vemos luego –ambos asentimos mientras lo veiamos alejarse

-no recordaba que yo iria al partido –me dijo entre risas

-bueno yo tampoco, pero debo estar ahí claro que si prefieres te llevo a casa –dije a sabiendas que ella no querria volver a casa muy pronto

-no, esta bien me gusta ver los partidos

A partir de ahí sabia que mi vida cambiaria, el destino me presentaba una segunda oportunidad y esta vez por nada del mundo iba a desaprovecharla.


	8. Tamiko Miyamara

**Capitulo Octavo**

_**Tamiko Miyamara**_

Mi vida estaba desde este ángulo descendía en picada, mi madre se veía cada vez mas desolada, mi padre o Julián parecía querer deshacerse de mi lo mas pronto posible y lo peor de todo mis hermanastros estarían viviendo bajo el mismo techo que yo muy pronto.

Camine hacia la ventana de mi habitación, era una habitación amplia con una cama intacta, era muy temprano y no había podido dormir durante toda la noche gracias a la noticia de que mis hermanastros estarían aquí, no es que no me caigan bien, es que yo no les caigo muy bien y aunque yo soy una persona medianamente compresiva, no entendía porque me odiaban, yo no fui la culpable de la muerte de su madre y mucho menos tuve la culpa de lo mal que actúo su padre y aunque me duela reconocerlo también de mi madre.

Todo empezó hace muchísimos años cuando mi madre conoció a Julián Petit en una exposición de arte, ella iba acompañando a Jane, que solía ser la señorita para la cual mi madre trabajaba. Julián tenia una relación clandestina con mi madre, a pesar de que en la actualidad las cosas han cambiado mucho, aun hay gente como el padre de Julián que piensan que relacionarse con gente que no tiene tu mismo estatus va a acabar con tu honor y reputación. Por ello la relación de mi madre con ese hombre era secreta, poco después Julián se caso con jane, con tal de estar mas cerca de mi madre.

Jane era una joven no muy hermosa en realidad, su piel era demasiado descolorida porque solía cubrirse del sol en todo momento, sus ojos azules y su cabello ligeramente rojizo le daban un aire de chica recién sacada de un cuento para niños, a pesar de ello Julián tuvo dos hijos con ella, la menor Jane Petit, tenia 18 años apenas 2 mas que yo, la pequeña jane como solían llamarle para no confundirla con su madre, vivía en América muy lejos de Japón, estaba estudiando ahí por capricho de su madre, ya que la ultima quería que la pequeña Jane estudiase donde ella misma se había educado.

Jane era una chica bastante alta para ser mujer, tenía hermosos rizos rojos y los ojos castaños igual que Julián, al contrario de su madre tenia una piel hermosísima casi rosada, era una chica realmente hermosa y delicada tal como yo debí ser.

Dominique era su único hijo varón y el mayor, también era muy guapo, heredo el cabello azabache de su padre, profundamente negro y los ojos azules de su madre, le daban una apariencia tan hermosa que casi podría confundirlo con una chica, tendría 19 años, nunca tuve oportunidad de cruzar palabra con el, era un chico dedicado le gustaba la pintura y estudiaba en una prestigiada escuela para pintores en París.

Y por ultimo yo Tamiko Miyamara, la única que no podía hacer uso del apellido Petit, a pesar de ser al igual que Jane y Dominique, su hija. Yo no era la mas agraciada mas bien era bastante normal, cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color chocolate, piel bronceada, como mi madre que durante mucho tiempo fue servidumbre de la señora Jane.

La señora Jane murió un año atrás, nunca convivió mucho con sus hijos y fue por ello que no la echaron mucho de menos cuando se marcho, camino que su padre también esta recorriendo ya que es poco expresivo, con ellos y conmigo, hasta con mi madre.

Pocos meses después de su muerte, Julián se caso con mamá, y gracias a ello pude entrar en el prestigioso colegio al que asistía, sin embargo Julián había insistido en que saliera a estudiar lo que mas me gustase, me sonaba mas a un reproche de no quererme tener a su lado que a una gran oportunidad, menos mal mi madre siempre se opuso, aunque Julián nunca deja de recordarle que somos unas arrimadas en ese lugar.

-señorita Miyamara, el desayuno esta servido –anuncio una de las muchas sirvientas que había en esa lujosa casa.

Había escuchado que Dominique llego a Japón, no sabia realmente si se trataba de un buen pintor, sin embargo se había ganado su fama y con la noticia de que pintaría un cuadro para la señora Fukuzawa su fama iría en aumento, Nadeshko Fukuzawa era una de las mujeres mas ricas en todo el mundo y la mas rica del Japón. No me sorprendería si Dominique tuviese que tomar el desayuno con nosotros.

Baje las escaleras pensando en Sakura, había escuchado que se volvió con su padre, lo que explicaba sus faltas a clase, no asistí al festival de san Valentín al contrario, Julián me tuvo ocupadísima con los preparativos del baile que quería dar en mi honor, pues cumplía los 17 pronto. Invitaría a Sakura sin duda, me había llamado la noche pasada, estaba en una cena con mi madre y Julián, fingí estar muy animada y luego comente que se trataba de Sakura cosa que agrado a Julián, le gustaba rodearse de gente con dinero. Sakura sonaba bastante triste, le Marcaria después si podía, Julián controla todas mis llamadas.

Recuerdo cuando entre en el colegio, nadie me hablaba era la chica por quien Julián había perdido el honor, se había casado muy pronto con mi madre y eso no solo me molestaba a mi por lo visto. Mi bienvenida fue muy distinta de la de Sakura, ahí también se notaba la diferencia que crea el dinero, sentí envidia de Sakura sobretodo cuando le vi cerca de Shaoran, no era justo, a mi me gustaba y me parecía de muy mal gusto que a ella si le diese la bienvenida, trate de desanimarla, pero parecía que ella no estaba interesada o que le daba igual, así que decidí tratarla bien y fue la mejor elección que he tomado ya que Sakura se ha vuelto mi única amiga en el colegio.

Termine de bajar las escaleras y tal como suponía Dominique estaba sentado en la mesa con mi madre, ocupe mi lugar y di gracias al señor de que Julián aun no hubiese llegado al desayuno, pues me reprendería si llegaba tarde de nuevo.

-Tamiko usa las servilletas hija por favor –me dijo mi madre y le obedecí no por ella si no por Julián ese hombre me daba algo de miedo

Me quede observando a Dominique nunca me hablaba y creo que eso era lo mejor, yo tampoco tenia muchas ganas de hablarle y me resultaría mas incomodo no tener que decirle que el solo echo de permanecer en silencio.

-Lamento el retraso –dijo Julián y todos comenzamos a desayunar –que tal tu viaje Dominique? –pregunto de repente Julián y el chico dio un pequeño respingo lo que me hizo pensar que no era la única que le temía

-un poco cansado, no tuve oportunidad de pasar por aquí antes porque estaba haciendo un retrato de la señorita Sakura y he llegado muy noche, no quería molestarles –note que Dominique no miraba a su padre a los ojos casi nunca, talvez aun le odiaba por haberse casado con mamá

-ya veo, y es una chica hermosa?, he escuchado solo maravillas de ella, que es finísima, educada y graciosa y que además va muy bien en el colegio –sonrío, seguro a Julián le gustaría tener una hija como ella

-no estoy seguro de sus notas, pero se que es una chica inteligente ha tenido oportunidad de demostrarlo en el festival de san Valentín, es fina y educada y por supuesto bellísima, mas aun que la propia Nadeshko, aunque en otros tiempos es posible que no hubiese podido ganarle –volvió su vista al plato de cereales que tenia en frente

-ya veo, Tamiko es muy amiga de ella, incluso se llaman por teléfono –menciono Julián y fue la primera mirada que me dedico esa mañana, luego caí en cuenta de algo que alegraba mi día, Sakura estaba en Tokio y seguro le vería en el colegio.

-debe ser increíble tenerle de compañera –estaba impresionada era la primera vez que Dominique me dirigía unas palabras

-lo es –fue mi simple respuesta, mientras alejaba mi plato demostrando que había terminado –compermiso –dije y subí a mi habitación

Me cambie rápidamente y me peine casi de inmediato estaba ansiosa, no había podido llamarle antes, nunca encontraba la ocasión adecuada y temía interrumpirla en un momento feliz, pues estaría con su padre, al cual se veía quería mucho.

Baje las escaleras lentamente o Julián me habría reprendido me despedí de mamá besándole la mejilla, era una de las pocas costumbres que Julián nos dejaba practicar, luego hice una reverencia con la cabeza para despedirme de Julián y Dominique y me subí al auto que me llevaría al colegio.

La primera hora tuve física por lo que no vi a Sakura, después le vi caminando junto a Shaoran con dirección al salón, ambas llevábamos literatura juntas, levante la mano para agitarla escandalosamente al aire y ella sonrío de inmediato.

-Sakura, que bueno que has vuelto, lamento no poder escucharte la noche pasada, estaba enfrascada en esa cena familiar, Dominique dijo que había pintado un retrato tuyo, por eso supe que estabas en Tokio –ella sonreía mientras yo hablaba a toda prisa y Shaoran se despedía siguiendo a la prefecta

-conoces a Dominique, es un gran pintor y un chico agradable, no te preocupes por lo de la otra noche, ya te contare mas adelante, por que no asististe al festival? –sonreí con melancolía pero luego compuse mi expresión

-estaba haciendo los planes para mi baile, pronto cumpliré 17 y por supuesto estas invitadísima ojala puedas asistir

-claro que si –contesto casi enseguida y ambas tuvimos que frenar ahí nuestra charla, pues la profesora había entrado.

Nos sentamos juntas y susurramos detalles de mi baile, le dije que se trataba de un baile bastante anticuado y que debía vestir uno de esos vestidos esponjosos que te hacen parecer un bombón, ella sonrío ante el comparativo, me comento que debía quedarse en Tokio por decisión de la corte y que su madre podría convertirse, si quisiese, en su tutora por completo, no entendí porque tanto disgusto en quedarse con su madre, pero tampoco le cuestione eso. Luego le comente que Dominique era mi hermano, no quise entrar en detalles y le dije que luego le contaría el porque nuestros apellidos no coincidían.

Me invito al partido que tendría lugar en las canchas del colegio y acepte asistir gustosa, no quería volver a casa pronto, sobretodo a sabiendas de que Dominique estaría allí, le pregunte que relación tenia ahora con Shaoran y ella se limito a sonreír y decirme que le preguntase a el, cosa rara en Sakura, pero decidí no hacer mas preguntas sobre el tema.

La clase termino y ambas caminamos por los pasillos hablando de cosas sin la mayor importancia, vi caminar a muchas chicas saludando a Sakura, pero ella era siempre una persona reservada y educada así que les saludaba sin el mayor reparo, pero siempre con cierta lejanía, no como lo hacia conmigo, Shaoran me saludo con una sonrisa y camino a lado de Sakura quien sonreía por algo que el le dijo misteriosamente.

Cuando entramos en el salón, no me senté cerca de ella, me limite a verle platicar con Shaoran a lo lejos escuche algunos detalles, nada importante y luego me dispuse a poner atención en la clase.

El resto del día fue muy divertido, volví a casa y luego con el pretexto de que acompañaría a Sakura a ver el partido, Salí con dirección al colegio, fue un desastre, el equipo de la escuela no gano y me pareció graciosa la manera en que Yamazaki celebraba su no triunfo ante los casacas, Sakura también se notaba muy sonriente, incluso cuando había perdido la apuesta.

Yamazaki dijo que si ellos ganaban invitaba las pizzas, estaba muy seguro de su derrota y Sakura que confiaba mas en ellos dijo que ella misma las invitaría si perdían, así que las constantes burlas hacia Sakura no se hicieron esperar cuando los casacas por 7 goles derrotaron a nuestro colegio que no alcanzaron a anotar ni uno solo.

-no has podido meter ni un solo gol, me has decepcionado –mencionó Sakura entre risas a Shaoran que se acerco a nosotras, mas bien a ella

-la verdad es que lo hemos hecho a propósito, nos pusimos de acuerdo para que seas tu quien invite las pizzas, que además serán de champiñones –ambos rieron aunque yo no entendí porque.

Nos levantamos y fuimos a la casa en donde Eriol, Yamazaki y Enishi vivían, pidieron pizzas y al contrario de lo que Shaoran había dicho hubo pizzas de todos los ingredientes que existían, sentí una punzada de envidia, Sakura podía gastar cuanto quisiera en lo que ella desease, su vida estaba resuelta, no como la mía.

La vi platicando con Enishi, pero no me acerque no sabia exactamente que había pasado entre ellos así que preferí no interrumpir y al parecer nadie planeaba hacerlo, de pronto la pregunta que la mayoría de los alumnos del instituto esperaba que se contestase. Preste atención de inmediato, Tomoyo lucia muy seria ante la pregunta Shaoran no pareció ni apenado, ni nervioso al contrario se veía sereno y tranquilo, Sakura no se percato de lo que estaba pasando y Tomoyo volvió a preguntar.

-shao, dinos que pasa entre Sakura y tu se los ha visto muy juntos últimamente –el volvió a sonreír como la primera vez

-pregúntenle a Sakura –fue su simple respuesta y recordé a Sakura esa misma mañana, me desentendí del asunto ya lo que Sakura y el tuviesen no me afectaba en lo mas mínimo

Salí al balcón a tomar un poco de aire, aun no quería volver a casa era muy posible que Jane ya hubiese llegado también y tener a ambos hermanastros juntos me ponía la piel de gallina, suspire pesadamente, la vida que ahora tenia me agradaba en sobremanera, rodearme de gente "bien" es lo que siempre soñé y aunque en la vida real Sakura es quien desempeña el papel que había creado para mi en sueños, no era tan malo después de todo.

-te hemos incomodado? –me volví al escuchar la voz que durante tanto tiempo espere, se dirigiese a mi

-no es eso, solo estoy un poco pensativa, pronto cumpliré los 17 y mi padre organizo un baile en mi honor, me gustaría que todos ustedes pudiesen asistir –me quede en espera de una respuesta que no llego –si no pueden no importa será en otra ocasión

-claro que a mi me gustaría asistir, y comentare con los demás esperando poder ir también –hoy te ves menos animada que de costumbre –me sonrío y le devolví la sonrisa, Shaoran no era muy amable con quien no conocía bien, pero sabia que su amabilidad se debía en gran parte a Sakura

-si, es algo complicado vivir con mis hermanastros –el sonrío nuevamente y luego Chiharu nos llamo a ver una película, ambos sonreímos y entramos en el departamento a ocupar nuestros lugares.

Sakura era la única que realmente se asustaba con la película y grito un par de veces ante la risa de todos los demás, permanecí medio alejada de sus conversaciones y Sakura pareció notarlo, pero no dijo nada y yo lo agradecí en silencio.

Se hizo de noche y vi como todos comenzaron a retirarse así que yo hice lo mismo y detrás de mi salieron Sakura y Shaoran, ahora me preguntaba porque Sakura no andaba en su precioso auto y andaba a tiempo completo con Shaoran, talvez ya eran algo y no querían decir nada sobre el asunto, en fin era cosa de ellos.

Llegue a casa un poco entrada la noche, aun estaban cenando y maldije por lo bajo, camine en dirección al comedor, después de todo tendría que pasar por ahí si quería llegar a mi habitación.

-buenas noches –salude con un poco de pesadez y ahí estaba mi hermanastra Jane, junto a mi madre, Julián y Dominique, me sentí algo excluida, talvez ellos serian la pareja perfecta, padre perfecto, hijos perfectos y la madre que no necesariamente debía ser perfecta.

-porque no cenas con nosotros? –Julián parecía menos exigente que siempre, pero no tenia ganas de soportar esos momentos que seguro serian muy incómodos

-preferiría no hacerlo, estoy algo cansada y he comido demasiado –mi madre me reprendió con la mirada, pero preferí eso a que me obligaran a sentarme con ellos

-Porque no te sientas un poco, estuve revisando algunas cosas para tu baile y pienso que debes estar de acuerdo es tuyo después de todo –estaba a punto de negarme pero me senté porque mi madre casi me lo suplicaba con la mirada –antes porque no nos platicas como te ha ido hoy? –suspire pesado

-bien, Sakura volvió a la escuela y ya le he invitado al baile, también invite a Shaoran Li, espero no les moleste –pero sabia que no les molestaría

-Shaoran Li, no sabia que tuvieses amistad con el, fue una buena idea que entrases en ese colegio, por cierto Jane llego esta tarde –le salude con un asentimiento de cabeza y casi rogué poder tener mas valor y levantarme de la mesa

-si gracias por ello –dije y sonreí casi hipócritamente, no le debía nada, era su hija, lo merecía

-veras Tamiko, esperaba que en tu baile pudieses anunciarte de manera oficial como mi hija, ya puedes hacerlo, pues tu madre y yo estamos casados y podrías empezar a portar el apellido –note enseguida la cara de reproche de Jane y algo de asombro en el rostro de Dominique, sin embargo no conteste, me limite a verle sorprendida –es difícil relacionarse con los demás a sabiendas de que tengo una hija ilegitima, puedes cambiar también tu posición

-no esperaba poder cambiarla y tampoco me había interesado mucho en ello –mentí, era un oportunidad que quería tomar, sin embargo no podía ser tan fácil, no quería que así fuese

-entiendo eso, pero es hora de que te vayas ocupando, el apellido Miyamara no tiene validez alguna en cambio Petit tiene su peso –sonreí a medias

-pensare en ello, ahora me siento terriblemente cansada, puedo ir a mi habitación? –por primera vez Julián me sonrió, no me pregunto mas ni mucho menos –buenas noches –fueron mis ultimas palabras antes de desaparecer escalones arriba.

Ya en mi habitación me sentí muy feliz, por fin podría hacer uso del apellido que me fue negado por tantos años, sabia que esto le beneficiaba de lo contrario jamás me lo hubiese pedido, tome el teléfono y le marque a Sakura, estaba realmente feliz y me bastaba con poder platicar con alguien

-bueno? –contesto Sakura somnolienta

-Sakura soy yo Tamiko, te he despertado? –escuche un ligero bostezo del otro lado

-si pero dime que sucede? –en realidad no sucedía nada y ahora que lo pensaba que iba a decirle? Que mi padrastro me dejaría usar su apellido debía ser una estupidez sonaría una estupidez para ella

-puedo usar el apellido de mi padre –dije como si no fuese la gran cosa

-vaya Tamiko eso es increíble, el debe quererte mucho, mi madre nunca se ha molestado en ofrecerme su apellido, estoy muy feliz por ti –sabia que había echo una gran elección cuando escogí a Sakura como mi amiga

-gracias Sakura, bueno te dejo descansar, nos vemos mañana vale?

-si hasta mañana Tamiko –me colgó y me sentí mas animada

Con todo y que tenia una tremenda felicidad dentro de mi, me acomode en mi cama y me dispuse a dormir, no tendría porque ser de otra forma, pronto nadie podría juzgarme, nadie podría decir que era ilegitima y mucho menos podrían burlarse de que era la única hija de Julián que no llevaba su apellido.

No volví a toparme con Sakura, a pesar que habíamos quedado de vernos al día siguiente, no llevábamos mas materias además de matemáticas y literatura, así que la vi hasta el día jueves, extrañamente ella seguía muy junto de Shaoran, ahora ya no era novedad y todo el colegio daba por echo que ella y Shaoran habían comenzado a salir, incluso yo di eso por echo.

Hicimos equipos en matemáticas para resolver unos problemas bastantes complicados, me incluí con Shaoran y Sakura, me sorprendió lo rápido que resolvían los ejercicios, su capacidad mental era increíble, también sentí algo de envidia por ello.

Si me detenía a pensarlo mejor, Sakura es sin duda la chica perfecta, es hermosa, porque todo el mundo sabe que lo es, su madre es la persona más rica del Japón y por tanto ella también lo es, es muy inteligente y tiene buenas notas, además es educada, fina y bueno toda una señorita de sociedad. Ya podría imaginar lo mucho que me opacaría en mi baile, pero eso no me hizo desistir de invitarle.

Nos quedo algo de tiempo para conversar gracias a su increíble desempeño, no imagino siquiera como puede existir gente tan lista como aquellos dos, eran sin duda el uno para el otro.

-por cierto Tamiko, te confirmo que asistiré a tu baile, se que es algo importante para ti, también quería preguntarte que color llevara tu vestido, Tomoyo dijo que seria de muy mala educación que llegásemos con el mismo color, ya que es tu fiesta –le sonreí a Sakura y me sorprendió que Tomoyo fuese una chica tan considerada

-será dorado, pero no te daré mas detalles –ella sonrío aun mas ampliamente

-espero no te moleste les he dicho a todos y están encantados de poder asistir –Shaoran parecía emocionado, debe ser el hecho de que nadie antes había realizado un baile tan clásico como el que Julián había preparado para mi o talvez solo por el hecho de que Sakura también asistiría.

-al contrario, muchas gracias por ir, ojala que el baile sea de su agrado –sonreí y Sakura me miro extrañamente

-Tamiko después de clases Tomoyo, Rika y yo iremos a ver algunas tiendas, te gustaría acompañarnos? Yo te lo agradecería –no tuvo que decirme que la presencia de Rika le incomodaría, lo descifre en su mirada, se escucho el timbre de salida y todos se amontonaron en la puerta, sonreí y le asentí a Sakura

Me fui a mi siguiente clase, no la tomaba con Sakura, saque mi teléfono celular que también era controlado por Julián, cosa que comenzaba a parecerme bastante chocante, pero que mas podía hacer, mi madre se había vuelto un títere de el y yo estaba siguiendo sus pasos, me decidí a escribir, con un mensaje de texto bastaría para que Julián me diese el permiso de ir con Sakura y así fue, no habían pasado ni 5 minutos cuando recibí su positiva respuesta.

Escuche con aburrición lo que la profesora decía y apunte solo lo que me parecía conveniente, nunca he sido muy buena estudiante así que no me preocupaba por decepcionar a nadie, pensé en como seria la vida para Dominique, el estaba estudiando para ser pintor en Paris, es difícil imaginar que sea tan guapo y sin embargo jamás le he conocido a ninguna novia, aunque a decir verdad tampoco es que mantuviese contacto con el de alguna forma, si acaso algunas veces cuando llamaba me dedicaba unos saludos o yo a el, es complejo esto de tener hermanastros, ni se como se sienten al respecto talvez se complican tanto como yo o quizá no sea así, bueno definitivamente Jane no se complica eso es seguro, siempre me juzga y hace algún comentario inoportuno, menos mal esta vez no le he dado oportunidad, el timbre de salida me saco de mis cavilaciones y me levante de mi asiento con una sonrisa, al menos la tarde seria muy amena o eso esperaba.

-Tamiko te esperábamos –en la salida me encontré con Sakura, Tomoyo y Rika, me sorprendió que Shaoran no estuviese puesto que últimamente estaba muy cerca de Sakura

-solo vamos nosotras? –pregunte y Tomoyo pareció ser la única que entendió ya que me sonrió con complicidad

-claro, es tarde de chicas, por cierto no había tenido oportunidad de agradecerte la invitación, nunca me pierdo un baile y mucho menos uno con tema de época, fue tu idea? –Tomoyo parecía demasiado animada y sonreí

-pues si, mi padre fue quien me sugirió que diese una fiesta, pero todo lo demás ha sido idea mía –suspire con orgullo – y como nos iremos?

-en la limo de Tomoyo, yo no tengo auto y Sakura no trae el suyo desde que shao la trae al colegio y bueno Tomoyo y tu usan limo no es así? –Rika al contrario de lo que pensaba se veía muy accesible, su mal humor de los últimos días había desaparecido

-oh bueno supongo que eso esta bien

Todas caminamos hacia la limosina de Tomoyo, nos dirigimos a la mejor parte de la ciudad, las tiendas. Caminamos de un lado a otro nos probamos muchos vestidos y me compre dos, Julián me había dado permiso para hacerlo puesto que iba con mis amigas a quienes les dejan gastar lo que quieran, Rika compro tantos que seguramente su problema seria decidir cual usaría en mi fiesta, Tomoyo es una chica muy exigente con la ropa así que aun no había escogido y Sakura había tomado un vestido tornasol, muy hermoso aunque luego decidí que no era el vestido, si no que ella en realidad era muy hermosa y lucia cualquier tipo de vestido.

-lo encontré!! –exclamo Tomoyo y todas entramos a una boutique de la que pocos habían oído hablar, a decir verdad no tenia mucho renombre pero sus vestidos eran realmente hermosos

Tomoyo se probo un hermoso vestido esponjado en color azul rey con bordados de pedrería, era brutalmente hermoso, sentí algo de envidia, además le iba muy bien ya que resaltaba sus ojos amatistas y hacia ver su piel mas blanca de lo normal

-vaya Tomoyo es hermoso, se te ve tan bien –Tomoyo sonrió ante mi comentario

-verdad que si? Tengo que comprarlo -extendió su tarjeta a la cajera que nos miraba como chicas mimadas y tal vez no se equivocaba, con ellas claro.

Volví a casa ya un poco entrada la noche, para mi mala suerte no era tan tarde y la "familia" aun cenaba, de nada sirvió que le dijese a Tomoyo que me gustaría ser la ultima para que no reprendiesen a las demás, camine con pesimismo y salude de mala gana, entregando las bolsas de compras a Cecil un chica que trabajaba con nosotros desde. . . bueno no recuerdo, desde hace mucho.

-Tamiko porque no cenas con nosotros? –mi madre era tan molesta en ocasiones

-ahora no madre, estoy muy cansada y ya hemos cenado en casa de Tomoyo –sonreí de la manera mas hipócrita que podía

-no creo que estés lo suficientemente cansada como para no pasar un día con tu familia no es así? –asentí de manera casi invisible y tome mi lugar en el comedor, después de todo Julián era la autoridad máxima en esa casa –mañana no asistirás al colegio, acompañaras a Dominique al museo de arte y por la tarde estarás muy ocupada con los detalles de tu baile, has desatendido ese asunto –estaba tan enojada y casi tiro la mesa, pero me contuve que mas podía hacer esa no era mi casa

-no quiero ser descortés, pero preferiría ir a clases y luego hacerme cargo de los detalles del baile –Julián me miro con enfado y supe que era el fin de la discusión

-he dicho que no iras!! –me grito y recordé lo fuerte que puede llegar a ser su temperamento

-vamos Julián, no crees que exageras, es tiempo que pasa con sus amigos –casi rogue por que mi madre se callase o me iría, mas bien nos iría peor

-no he pedido tu opinión, Tamiko asistirá al museo y se acabo –volvió a mirarme en espera de una respuesta, solo mire a mi madre con reproche, no tenia porque soportar eso, a decir verdad ninguna de las dos tenia porque

-claro, me retiro –ni siquiera le di oportunidad de contestar, ya estaba en mi habitación llorando nuevamente sobre mi cama

Era muy tarde cuando me levante sabia que no asistiría al colegio así que tome un baño con agua caliente ya que los fríos aun no terminaban, me coloque un vestido de mangas largas, medias y botas.

Escuche el toc toc de la puerta y supuse que era Cecil, me equivoque era Dominique, antes de que se adelantase a decir algo le intercepte.

-estaré lista en un minuto –pareció entender mi reacción y se retiro, poco después baje las escaleras

El camino en la limosina fue un calvario, nadie mencionaba palabra, era aun mas incomodo porque Jane estaba ahí, ella iría a visitar a una de sus amigas de la infancia, nos dejaron en el museo y Dominique se apresuro a entrar conmigo detrás, observamos unas cuantas pinturas demasiado abstractas para mi gusto.

-ha sido algo incomodo no es así? –menciono Dominique mientras observaba la pintura de una mujer no muy agraciada para mi gusto

-algo –fue mi simple respuesta y camine hacia otra pintura tratando de alejarme de el al menos hasta que volviesen por nosotros, luego podría encerrarme en mi habitación

-lamento haberte causado problemas anoche –le mire con confusión, el no había sido era solo el capricho de Julián –hable con mi padre por la tarde y le comente que has pasado mucho tiempo con tus amigas así que no había tenido tiempo de hablarte, luego le comente lo del museo y parece que te cause una rabieta –sonreí

-vaya creí que había sido el capricho de Julián –siempre trataba de llamarle así delante de Jane y Dominique

-sabes eres la mas privilegiada de los tres, Jane esta amargada en América y yo bueno trato de hacer lo que me gusta en París, pero eres tu quien tiene una familia todos los días del año, nosotros pocas veces pasamos navidad o año nuevo con papá pero tu lo haces cada año, además creo que el te quiere mas por ser hija de hiroko –sonreí ante lo irónico de eso

-no imagino como debe tratarlos a ustedes si soy a la que mas quiere –agregue con ironía

-le importas Tamiko, tu de verdad le importas, Jane y yo podemos irnos mañana que el jamás notaria la diferencia, pero tu, contigo es totalmente distinto, jamás habría pensado en hacerle un baile a Jane o a mi, pero a ti te organiza uno de tamaño colosal, un baile para anunciarte como su hija, por una sola razón, esta orgulloso de ti y creo que es injusto, pero no me quejo

-supongo que las apariencias no importan, si me organiza un baile no es porque le importe Dominique, es porque ha perdido su honor al casarse con mi madre y lo único que puede hacer es reconocer a la única hija ilegitima que tiene, y el baile es de tamaño colosal porque así todos se enterarían –respire al fin y Dominique sonrío

-que bueno es escuchar tu punto de vista, ahora lo único que envidio de ti es el placer de no llamarlo padre –ambos reímos

-pero si lo hago, no puedo llamarlo Julián porque me reprendería –esta vez Dominique sonrío con amargura

Que irónico, no quería asistir con el al museo y terminamos pasándonos de la hora, salimos 3 horas mas tarde y el chofer parecía algo irritado, que suerte que no pueda decirnos nada y con mas suerte aun Julián no habría llegado del trabajo, eran las 6 mas o menos la hora en que Julián suele llegar, bajamos casi a zancadas de la limosina, Jane hablaba con mi madre sobre su positiva visita, bueno mas bien le presumía las buenas relaciones que ella si tenia

-Dominique han llegado muy tarde, no creo haber consentido esto –bueno no podíamos tener tanta suerte en un solo día

-lo siento, le he retrasado, como no conozco mucho de arte le he pedido que me hable un poco de cada cuadro o escultura y es por eso que nos retrasamos tanto –Dominique me miro con ganas de reír, claro que boba excusa, como podría eso calmar a la bestia

-esta bien, es bueno saber que comiences a interesarte por algo, también me agrada saber que comienzan a llevarse como parte de una misma familia, suban a cambiarse, Tamiko te espero en el despacho, ajustaremos los últimos detalles

No pensé que reaccionase así pero me alegre, y de camino a mi habitación, Dominique murmuro un gracias casi inaudible, entre en mi habitación y vi mi teléfono celular, tenia dos mensajes, me lo había olvidado, enseguida abrí los mensajes

"espero que solo se te haya hecho muy tarde para el colegio, si te has enfermado avísame, te visitare y llevare sopa de pollo, escuche que eso hacia mucho bien"

No entendí realmente si Sakura lo decía en serio o bromeaba, igual proseguí a leer el siguiente texto

"ola Tamiko espero no sea un momento inoportuno, me preguntaba, ya que tu baile será en sábado, si te gustaría ir a comer a mi casa, le he pedido a Sakura que te pregunte, pero ella ha creído mas conveniente que lo haga yo, en fin espero puedas asistir"

Shaoran, mandándome un mensaje de texto, eso si que seria noticia, y además me invita a comer si no fuese porque menciona a Sakura podría ser la chica mas odiada en el colegio.

Baje nuevamente las escaleras y entre en el despacho de Julián, comenzamos a hablar de los detalles del baile, realmente eran cosas casi sin importancia, pero el realmente quería que fuese perfecto, claro todos sus amigos y gente muy importante estaría allí.

Me desperté gracias a los horribles ruidos que había allá afuera de mi habitación, abrí la puerta enseguida y vi el movimiento de cosas, muebles y adornos todos dirigidos hacia el salón, baje enseguida, las decoraciones de la fiesta habían comenzado. Julián estaba ahí, no había ido a trabajar, estaba supervisando todo junto a mi madre, recordé la comida que tendría en casa de Shaoran y pensé que apenas me quedaba tiempo de cambiarme si es que Julián me otorgaba el permiso cosa que comenzaba a dudar.

-buen día- sonreí lo mas ampliamente posible

-buenos días Tamiko, y que te parece como esta quedando? –pregunto Julián demasiado orgulloso

-me parece algo hermoso –el sonrío y volvió su vista nuevamente al salón

-me preguntaba, es que Shaoran dará una comida en su casa y pensé que talvez seria conveniente ir –el me miro con extrañeza

-quien Shaoran, el hijo de la familia Li de china? –y de quien mas pensaba que hablaba a veces Julián era tan bobo

-si

-bien, ve pero debes volver temprano no queremos una fiesta sin festejada –rió estruendosamente

-claro Julián –apenas me di cuenta de lo que había dicho y fingí no prestar atención, pero tanto mi madre como Dominique y Jane me miraban asombrados

-escúchame bien Tamiko porque solo lo diré una vez, de aquí en mas me llamaras padre mas vale que esta vez lo tengas bien presente porque de lo contrario tendré que enviarte a estudiar modales a escocia, ve a comer con tu amigo y no quiero oír hablar mas del asunto –no discutí y fui a cambiarme de ropa, luego Salí en camino a casa de Shaoran sin despedirme, quería evitar miradas incomodas

La comida fue amena, tuve la oportunidad de conocer a la hermana de Shaoran, es una chica bastante dulce y parece ser que es profesora, me gustaría tener una profesora como ella, lastima que no trabaja en el colegio, le invite a mi baile pero dijo que Shaoran podría sentirse incomodo, me sorprendió un poco darme cuenta de que ellos al menos si eran una familia, ella se preocupaba hasta de los detalles mas mínimos con tal de que Shaoran este feliz. Trato bastante bien a Sakura y pareció incluso alegrarse de haberle visto ahí.

Volví a casa y mi madre me apuro para bañarme y todo, tenia que pasar por maquillaje, peinado y vestuario, así que me di prisa, estaba ansiosa y entonces recordé que realmente Julián merecía por lo menos un "gracias", tome una hoja y escribí en letras grandes "Muchas Gracias, Padre" y la puse sobre su escritorio, la vería pronto pasaba ahí mucho tiempo.

Paseaba de un lado a otro, la música sonaba hasta mi habitación, estaba ansiosa y de pronto el toc toc de mi puerta dije un adelante casi inaudible estaba realmente emocionada y entonces, frente a mi la imagen de un chico realmente apuesto, casi podría jurar que se trataba de una alucinación hasta que hablo.

-hora de bajar queridísima hermana –sonrío ante sus palabras, mi relación con Dominique sin duda había mejorado, no podía pedir un día mas perfecto –soy el encargado de escoltarte –sonrío nuevamente y tome su brazo

Bajamos las escaleras lentamente y todos voltearon, la música se hizo mas suave, Sakura me sonrío con emoción y cariño, no pude soñar con algo mejor que esto, ya abajo todos se acercaron a saludarme y dejarme mis regalos, Julián hizo un brindis por mi y todos chocaron sus copas, quería llorar, en ese momento olvide que había una razón aun mayor para que Julián me preparase ese baile.

-te ves muy linda Tamiko –sonreí ante el comentario de Dominique

-lo dices por compromiso –le dije y el se puso un poco serio

-fui tan obvio? –ambos reímos y Jane parecía muy enojada al otro extremo del salón, peleando con Julián, no le tome importancia después de todo era mi día.

El baile transcurrió sin percances, Dominique pareció llevarse bien con todos, Shaoran parecía un poco ensimismado pero nadie le dio mucha importancia y creí que talvez era mi imaginación, Eriol y Tomoyo bailaban, Tomoyo es una chica hermosísima y definitivamente ella y Eriol hacen la pareja perfecta.

-todos se divierten? –di un ligero respingo al escuchar la voz de Julián, todos respondían afirmativamente y yo sonreí algo nerviosa –vi tu nota –me susurro para luego continuar –Tamiko toma –me extendió un sobre y quede perpleja, no imaginaba si quiera lo que seria –no intentes adivinar, Dominique comento que te gustaron mucho los cuadros de ruinas y sus historias así que te compre un viaje con todo pagado para ti y para tus amigos a sohag, esta muy cerca de el cairo, descubrieron un mausoleo faraónico hay una historia verdaderamente hermosa., pero prefiero que lo descubras allá

-muchas gracias padre

-no tienes que decirlo dos veces –el me dedico una semisonrisa y se alejo

-tienen que acompañarme será increíble –abrí el sobre y vi las fechas, entonces mi expresión cambio –es dentro de un mes casi, son para el 20 de marzo

-que bien necesitaba tiempo para que mi madre lo piense –me sonrió Sakura

-muchas gracias Sakura, espero que de verdad todos puedan ir –los mire y todos sonreían, por fin me sentía integrada en algún lugar

Todo iba perfectamente, bailamos, comimos, platicamos y bueno el mejor día de mi vida y lo mejor era que Jane se iba al día siguiente lo único que me deprimía un poco es que Dominique también tendría que irse, el dijo que hablaría con Julián y talvez nos pudiese visitar pronto o yo a el, menciono que como ya tenia el apellido no habría ningún problema con las políticas de su prestigiada escuela.

La noche anterior fue la mejor que pude vivir y todo gracias a todos, irónico lo que empezó como algo beneficioso solo para Julián termino siéndolo para mi también, ahora nos encontrábamos afuera de la casa mientras el chofer acomodaba las maletas de Jane y Dominique en la cajuela de la limosina, Jane se despidió de manera arrogante, pero Dominique me abrazo y dijo que escribiría, que había pasado las mejores vacaciones desde hace mucho, sonreí y cuando vi la limosina alejarse no pude evitar derramar algunas lagrimas y agite la mano al viento

-tu también puedes escribirle Tamiko –dijo mi madre mientras me abrazaba

-o llamarlo, ya veraz que tendremos noticias de el muy pronto –Julián parecía triste también, bueno al fin y al cabo era su hijo

Mi madre y Julián entraron a la casa, yo me quede ahí parada, esperando. . .ni siquiera sabia que, el auto ya había desaparecido, pero no quería moverme porque si por algún motivo volvía quería estar ahí esperándole, vi el letrero de la puerta que decía "Familia Petit" y por primera vez me sentí realmente como una Petit. . .

Sisisisisi ya se mucho rato, perdi la inspiración por eso hice un break!! Espero les guste ya tengo una buena idea para el siguiente capi ojala que este les haya gustado!! Ya veran que linda historia ;)


	9. Un Respiro

**Capitulo Noveno**

_**Un Respiro**_

El mes que transcurrió había sido realmente ameno, no había tenido mas discusiones con mi madre ni con mi abuelo, había hecho, por fin, las paces con Enishi, cosa que parecio agradarle a todos, y fue lo mejor ya que sentia que por mi culpa ellos estaban separandose, ahora salimos todos juntos para todos lados, a veces a casa de Shaoran a comer o a casa de Tomoyo a disfrutar de los ricos postres o simplemente vamos a algun lugar que a alguien le guste.

Shaoran y yo nos hemos hecho muy unidos, pasamos todo el tiempo juntos y nos contamos prácticamente todo, somos como mejores amigos. Tomoyo y yo ayudamos a Tamiko con sus deberes y tratamos de explicarle lo que no entiende, todo con tal de que obtenga buenas notas y su padre la deje seguir saliendo con nosotros, mamá decidio devolverme mi ferrari, pero pocas veces lo utilizo en realidad, solo cuando salgo solo con Tomoyo y Tamiko, de lo contrario es Shaoran quien me llevaba a todas partes.

Precisamente hoy estoy muy entusiasmada, mi madre dejo que viajara a sohag junto a Tamiko y a todos para conocer el nuevo mausoleo casi recien descubierto, he tratado de investigar mas a fondo, pero no hay mucha información en Internet y seria ridiculo buscarla en libros ya que es prácticamente nuevo. Me encontraba haciendo la maleta puesto que al dia siguiente saldriamos muy temprano y ya no tendria tiempo, ya habia empacado todo lo que yo creia importante, camara fotografica, video filmadora, lentes de sol, libreta y lapiz para cualquier anotacion que quisiese hacer durante nuestra visita y muchas otras cosas. Mamá creyo prudente enviar a alguien que me ayudase con el equipaje y yo accedi después de todo no sabia bien que es lo que debía llevar.

Los golpes en la puerta me sacaron de mis pensamientos –señorita kinomoto el joven li –anuncio una de las muchas sirvientas en esa lujosa casa

Baje las escaleras corriendo, era ya algo casi rutinario que Shaoran pase a verme y es que hoy mas que nunca, ya que es jueves y no fui a la escuela.

-Shaoran, hola a que debo el honor de tu visita –dije con una sonrisa

-solo vine a saludar y a pedir tu ayuda con esto –me extendio casi un libro de cómo 1000 paginas sin exagerar, lo tome con mis manos aunque me falto algo de fuerza y casi se me cae ante su ya conocida sonrisa

-pero. . . esto que rayos. . .-comence a leer el escrito y no entendia eran muchas formulas muchas cosas que estaban extrañamente fuera de mi capacidad, hojee mas adelante y casi vi sus risas cuando puse cara de no entender

-se trata de un proyecto grande Sakura, recuerdas aquel concurso de bioquimica en el que participamos –asenti aun extrañada a lo que el sonrio –este es el proyecto con el que ganaremos el jugoso premio, si bien es algo grande ya veras valdra la pena

-no tengo tiempo para estas cosas –le dije aventandole el libro y el rio mas –bueno ya di que quieres, ya veremos tu gran proyecto después –puso el libro sobre la mesita y me miro insistentemente

-vaya que te has vuelto una chica mas lista, es verdad no vine por lo del proyecto, sucede que el sabado es el aniversario de bodas de una de mis hermanas y no podre asistir a conocer el dichoso mausoleo –aunque no se veia tan deprimido, pude ver en sus ojos una chispa de melancolia

-huy que mal –dije con cierta ironia –aun no entiendo que haces aca

-vamos Sakura nunca he necesitado una razon para venir a saludar a una buena amiga

-habla de una vez –dije sonriendo y metiendome una de las uvas que estaban en la mesita

-mi hermana te envia una invitacion, mamá y todas mis hermanas quieren que asistas a la celebración –escupi la uva que aun no terminaba de digerir y me quede mirandole con espanto –les dije del viaje pero ya sabes ellas son muy tradicionalistas, para ellas que alguien a quien invitaron no asista es una groseria –se reia, se reia con burla, me atrapaba en su horrible situación

-tu! Shaoran Li. . .ya se! Vete de aquí, jurare jamas haberte recibido, fingire no saber nada y entonces tu que eres el unico culpable seras el unico grosero

-vaya que piensas rapido, pero le he dicho a Nadeshko, ella dijo que seria tu decision, madre tambien la invito –rayos!

Lo pense unos instantes de verdad queria conocer el mausoleo, pero no queria ser la chica grosera a ojos de su familia, ademas no acostumbraba a ser tan maleducada, en todo caso le debia mucho a Shaoran que me habia ayudado a salir de mi rutinaria vida depresiva sin razon aparente, me levante y comence a caminar de un lado a otro, estaba nerviosa, indecisa ya ni sabia como estaba, solo queria que la respuesta me cayese del cielo, de pronto vi a mi madre entrar en la casa, cosa rara se suponia que trabajaria hasta tarde.

-Shaoran, que grata sorpresa, hija ya estan listas tus maletas? –pregunto haciendose la desentendida, pero claro yo era mas lista y sabia que lo hacia para que le dijese si iba a visitar el mausoleo o con ella

-si mis maletas estan hechas, madre es necesario que asista al aniversario de bodas, espere un mes para poder conocer ese mausoleo –dije con cierta melancolia fingida

-esa es tu decision, pero si prefieres ir a sohag no hay problema, hable con Ieran le comente que ya habias hecho un compromiso y recuerda que para ellos los compromisos son sagrados, asi que puedes ir a donde tu quieras –eran esos momentos en los que yo adoraba a mi madre

-que bien, pense que quedaria como una grosera, lo siento Shaoran, de verdad quiero conocer ese mausoleo –le sonrei y el solo me miro con un gesto de molestia

-bien como quieras, por cierto, le dije a Eriol y Tomoyo que les acompañariamos a comer, es algo asi como su comida de despedida –le mire sorprendida y el decidio continuar –Eriol, Enishi y yama tampoco podran asistir, mañana tenemos un partido muy importante, es decisivo, si perdemos quedamos fuera –rio, según sabia todos los años quedaban fuera, pero este año era diferente les habia tocado un equipo debil y seguro estaban emocionados por ello

-bueno que mal que Eriol no vaya, eso significa que sera un viaje de chicas! –mire alrededor, mi madre ya habia entrado en la cocina y hablaba con una de las cocineras –mamá! –grite, escuche un leve mmmm como respuesta y continue –voy con Shaoran a comer con Eriol y Tomoyo! –mientras mas pasaban los dias esa casa parecia mas un hogar

-si hija, no olvides llevar un abrigo por si se te hace tarde y no tarden mucho Shaoran –le amenazo – o sera imposible sacarla de la cama mañana para ir al aeropuerto

-claro Nadeshko –dijo y ambos salimos de la casa, nos subimos a su mustang y emprendio la marcha

Eriol y Tomoyo permanecían sentados en uno de los restaurantes mas lujosos de la ciudad, entre del brazo de Shaoran y vi como muchas chicas miraban a mi acompañante, eso tambien me parecia ahora cotidiano y normal.

Nos sentamos en la misma mesa y procedimos a pedir nuestros respectivos alimentos, después comenzamos a hablar de trivialidades, Tomoyo se mostrada mas animada que meleancolica por el viaje, al parecer no le importaba mucho que Eriol tuviese que quedarse

-este año tenemos una de las mas importantes oportunidades para pasar, es mas hasta deberian posponer el dichoso viaje, es mas impresionante vernos ganar que un mausoleo faraonico –todos reimos ante el comentario de Eriol, parecia muy emocionado, al igual que Shaoran

-oye tampoco exageres no siempre perdemos, a decir verdad no somos tan malos, es solo que hay muchos equipos mejores –comento Shaoran en forma de disculpa

-pues nosotras les desearemos mucha suerte desde sohag, verdad Sakura? –hablo Tomoyo, estaba a punto de responder cuando. . .

-shao, eri, que milagro encontrarlos en este lugar, y tan bien acompañados –era una chica muy linda, hermosos ojos azules, que mas que hermosos lucian impresionantes, y su largo y bien cuidado cabello rubio le llegaba justo a la cintura, acababa en graciosos espirales, delgada, muy bonita tiene un cuerpo de envidia y quiza fue eso lo que me molesto, Tomoyo lucia desconcertada y graciosamente enojada

-alice, crei que ahora estudiabas en Londres, hace cuanto que no te vemos –comento Eriol

-casi 3 años –menciono Shaoran y tambien puse cara de disgusto, nos estaban ignorando olímpicamente

-si hace muchisimo, pues he venido a estudiar de nuevo a Tokio, supongo que ustedes van al Aushita, pero yo voy al onix, esta mucho mas cerca de mi casa y tambien es mas economico –sonrio para luego continuar –pero no sean tan groseros porque no me presentan a las lindas señoritas que los acompañan –Tomoyo parecio mas irritada

-veras, ella es Tomoyo Daidoji, mi novia y ella –dijo ahora señalandome –es Sakura Kinomoto, una amiga –la chica puso una cara de confusion –porque no te sientas y nos platicas que ha sido de tu vida, recuerdo que junto a Shaoran eramos inseparables –ante el comentario Shaoran sonrio

-gracias –dijo de manera pausada y clara –mucho gusto daidoji, kinomoto –menciono sentandose entre Eriol y Shaoran, cosa que a Tomoyo irrito sobremanera

Comenzaron a hablar y hablar sobre tantas cosas y revivian recuerdos del pasado, por lo que pude entender Alice era compañera de Eriol y Shaoran durante la secundaria y por lo visto eran muy, muy unidos. Ella tuvo que marcharse a Londres de donde es originalmente para cuidar de su madre que padecia una extraña enfermedad y que hizo que su fortuna disminuyera pero no del todo, ahora volvio a Tokio acompañada de su madre y estudia en un colegio menos caro pero no por eso menos prestigioso.

-porque no nos llamaste en cuanto llegaste, si te hemos extrañado mares –dijo Shaoran muy alegre

-oh no lo se supongo que esperaba que ustedes par de malagradecidos me llamasen a mi para preguntar como me habia ido o algo –Eriol y Shaoran se miraron y se dirijieron una complice sonrisa

-vamos alice, sabes que te adoramos, solo que hemos estado ocupados –dijo Eriol sin dudar y la chica lejos de enojarse sonrio aun mas

-por cierto escuche que mañana van a tener un interesante partido –ambos rieron y tomoyo parecio aburrida al igual que yo

-si contra onix supongo que eres animadora, como rayos supiste que estabamos en el equipo? –interrogo Shaoran

-vamos shao, que no es obvio, todas las chicas quieren ir a ese partido, algunas chicas estan dispuestas a cambiarse de equipo con tal de que salgan con ellas, escuche nombres y salieron ustedes, las he dejado soñar, es obvio que piensan que son perfectos, no los conocen como yo –sonrio con burla y los chicos solo la miraron con una fingida molestia

Comenzaba a hartarme de su maldita conversación en la cual no nos hacian presentes ni a Tomoyo ni a mi, gracias a dios, buda o quien sea mi celular comenzo a sonar ante la mirada interrogante de todos los presentes, cheque la pantalla y vi que era una llamada de Enishi, sin mas conteste, pidiendo una disculpa

-si diga? –conteste y todos me miraban a pesar de que me habia retirado algunos pasos

-_Sakura, hola como estas?_ –pregunto enishi del otro lado de la linea

-hola, bien muchas gracias que paso? –pregunte un tanto impaciente

-_bueno sucede que Rika y yo iremos a dar un paseo por la costa, ella insistio en que te invitara y a Tomoyo, llame a su casa y me dijeron que estaria contigo_

-si aquí esta, sabes no seria mala idea –dije, después de todo parecia que en esa comida ni Tomoyo ni yo eramos pieza fundamental –estamos en el restaurante le vlanc, vienen por nosotras o prefieren que vayamos?

-_descuida estamos cerca pasaremos por ustedes, sabes algo de Eriol y Shaoran?_

-si de echo estan aquí con nosotras, quieres que les diga? –pregunte con cierta molestia

-_pues si quieren, ya sabes que no discriminamos a nadie_ –rei bajito por su comentario

-ok nishi, nos vemos en un rato entonces –escuche un esta bien y entonces colgue, Enishi era sin dudas el amigo de antes.

Volvi a la mesa y me acomode sin decir nada, Tomoyo me miraba con insistencia entonces sonrei, hasta el momento nadie habia dicho nada

-era Enishi, el y Rika daran un paseo por la costa y nos invitan –rompi el silencio –dijo que si querian ir que se nos unieran, pasaran por nosotras en cualquier momento –Tomoyo poso en su rostro una gran sonrisa y es que por fin nos librabamos de estar sentadas siendo ignoradas

-claro, la costa. . . sera genial –menciono Tomoyo –has paseado por la costa Sakura?, esta un poco lejos pero es genial y aun estamos a buena hora –sonrio aun mas

-em, en realidad no, seria la primera vez –dije un tanto nerviosa, Tomoyo no parecio sorprenderse al contrario

-no crees que fue un gran detalle de Enishi el invitarnos?, debe ser porque hoy inauguran una fuente de bebidas a la orilla, es un lugar ostentoso, seguro nos divertiremos –dijo y tomo mis manos entre las suyas y yo rei nerviosamente

-Shaoran? –menciono Eriol y note como se miraban quiza tratando de decidir si iban o no, duraron largo rato sin decir nada, ante la mirada de alice que parecia inpacientarse

-hola! –dijo Enishi sacandonos a todos de nuestros pensamientos, sonrei al verle lo mismo que Tomoyo –listas chicas?, alice!! Crei que estabas en Londres –y entonces seguro empezariamos a ser ignoradas nuevamente

-larga historia –contesto la chica con simpleza –no piensas invitarme? –frunci levemente el seño contra mi voluntad, Enishi me miro y simplemente sonrio, me conocia y sabia que la chica no era de mi total agrado

-no lo creo –menciono y Tomoyo sonrio, la chica solo lo miro con extrañeza –sucede que Rika esta esperandome en el auto, sabes que no eres de su agrado y no quiero arruinar la noche, mañana se va de viaje y pasaran varios dias antes de que vuelva a verla –la chica asintió

-si bueno, entiendo, y ustedes porque tan callados que no iran tambien? –pregunto dirigiendose a Shaoran y Eriol

-oh no, seria una groseria que te dejasen aquí sola, date prisa Sakura, nos vemos Shaoran, Eriol, alice fue un gusto conocerte –intervino Tomoyo, no me dio tiempo de despedirme, ya me estaba jalando hacia la salida y vi como Enishi se despedia de ellos y caminaba hacia nosotras

Subimos a su auto y saludamos a Rika que nos recibio con una sonrisa, Enishi entro al auto casi riendo a carcajadas, mientras Tomoyo parecia disgustada aun y Rika estaba francamente desconcertada

-sucedió algo gracioso?, Shaoran y Eriol no vienen? –ahí fue cuando Enishi dejo de reirse y volteo a vernos

-alice esta de vuelta –pude notar que Rika ponia una mueca de disgusto –Eriol y Shaoran se quedaron con ella, parece ser que Tomoyo comparte tu opinión sobre alice –menciono y arranco el auto

-es molestosa, siempre con su sonrisa de que no hace nada y esta claramente coqueteando!! Como es posible que los brutos estos no lo noten! –dijo casi desesperadamente Rika y no pude evitar reir

-si, no le importo que estuviesemos presentes estaba coqueteando con Eriol y Shaoran, pero claro para ellos es su amiga, lo peor es que los envuelve en sus artimañas y nos ignoraron por completo, pero ya vera esa chica –Rika parecio estar de acuerdo con Tomoyo y asintieron como si acabasen de pactar algo

-a ti Sakura te agrado? –ambas me miraron, incluso Enishi por el retrovisor

-bueno, no le conozco bien no podria decir si me agrado o no, pero no creo que sea tan malvada como ustedes piensan –dije, era la verdad, cierto que fue un tanto grosera pero eso no significaba que era malvada, Enishi solo sonrio

Durante todo el camino Rika y Tomoyo hacian comentarios despectivos sobre Alice cornwell, acababa de enterarme de su apellido gracias a Rika que parecia muy enfadada, deje de hacerme conclusiones sobre porque razones Rika odiaba a esa chica y pegue mi vista al cristal para observar como estabamos pasando por las orrillas del mar.

-esto es magnifico –dije llena de asombro y Rika y Tomoyo dejaron de hablar de la chica para mirar tambien por sus cristales, comenzaba a oscureser y por ello las luces de la ciudad se reflejaban contra el mar lo que hacia que se viera de ensueño

..............

Las horas pasaban y comenzaba a ponerme ansioso, no es que alice fuese una pesima compania no, es solo que la idea de que Sakura este con Enishi sin mi, no me agradaba, no pude decir nada para asistir y eso me ponia de nervios, Eriol parecia intranquilo tambien, mientras alice relata casi toda su vida, que ironico hace momentos estaba muy a gusto con ella, tanto que olvide la presencia de Sakura, es que me habia acostumbrado demasiado a que ella este siempre cerca de mi, ya me estoy volviendo paranoico, si no aguanto unas horas sin ella ni me imagino como seran los dias que le siguen.

Me disculpe con gran ceremonia esperando que alice no se enojase, Eriol aprovecho mi intervención para marcharse tambien ninguno se ofrecio a llevar a alice, era posible que Eriol no lo hiciese porque noto los gestos que tenia Tomoyo durante el lapso que estuvo con nosotros, Sakura solo parecia aburrida y eso me enojaba, esperaba que pudiese enojarse aunque sea un poquito.

-podriamos alcanzarles en la costa –menciono Eriol notando mi ensimismamiento

-no lo creo, esta obscuro lo mas seguro es que en lo que vamos ellos esten de vuelta, despreocupate –hipocrita me dije, dando consejos sobre calma cuando era yo quien estaba notablemente impaciente

-shao, te despediste de ella? –negue con la cabeza –ella no se da cuenta, es decir no sabe que aun te gusta

-que esperas que se lo diga y se aleje de mi, que no has visto como reacciona

-bien tu ganas, pero un dia ella encontrara a alguien y no quiero verte llorar

-yo no lloro –me meti en mi carro ante su sonrisa, y me fui de vuelta a mi casa

Cuando llegue era algo tarde y mi hermana ya habia partido a hong kong asi que me quedaba solo, prendi la televisión pensando en las palabras de Eriol, quizas tenia razon, cuando no la habia tenido?, no recordaba ni una sola vez. Mire el reloj, me tome bastante tiempo pensando tonterias y ya eran las 10 de la noche, pense que tal vez Sakura ya habria llegado a casa, aunque de todas maneras no le llame, decidi subir a mi habitación y acostarme a dormir.

Mis ojos estaban cansados, habian sido muchas cosas durante el dia, pensaba en ellas mientras las imágenes en mi cabeza se distorsionaban a causa del sueño, de pronto escuche mi celular de fondo, no conteste decidi dejar que sonase hasta que la persona del otro lado se cansase de intentarlo, sono nuevamente y me despereze por completo, tome el telefono y vi "saku" conteste con una sonrisa en el rostro

-que quieres Sakura aun no te vas y ya me extrañas? –escuche sus risas del otro lado de la linea

-_solo queria despertarte _

-si claro –conteste con sorna y ella rio nuevamente, adoraba su risa

-_nos vamos muy temprano mañana, supuse que como ibas al colegio pues no podrias ir a despedirte asi que decidi llamarte y darte ese privilegio_ –bromeo, yo sonrei

-en ese caso nos vemos Sakura, espero que te diviertas mucho y no te olvides de tu amigo Shaoran y le traigas un bonito y costoso recuerdo

-_desvergonzado_ –dijo y no pude evitar reir –_bueno mucha suerte en tu partido ojala que ganen aunque realmente lo dudo_

-no Sakura esta vez estoy seguro que ganaremos podria apostar mi vida

-_apuestala entonces_ –dijo en tono desafiante –_si estas tan seguro apuestala_

-te apuesto mi preciado mustang a que ganaremos –se escucho cierto silencio, supuse que por la sorpresa

_-bien!_ –dijo de pronto –_sera mi ferrari contra tu mustang _–me rei estruendosamente

-no me interesa tu Ferrari es demasiado frágil, si tu ganas te quedas con mi mustang y si yo gano seras porrista y nos apoyaras en todos los partidos

-_que injusto, el mustang lo entregas y ya, en cambio ser animadora me tomara toda la vida_ –rei ante su berrinche

-Sakura cariño –le hable con burla –yo estoy seguro de ganar y tu?

-_da por perdido ese mustang Shaoran li _–dijo con molestia –_y mucha suerte la necesitaras_ –despues de eso me colgo y una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro nuevamente

No entendia como lo hacia, siempre lograba hacerme sonreir de alguna manera, me levante y mire hacia el estacionamiento de la casa, vi mi mustang si lo perdia mi madre iba a descuartizarme y meterme en esas bolsas de basura negras para después quemarme, tenia que ganar, no dudaba que asi seria, onix es un equipo muy debil ya le habiamos ganado varias veces antes, ademas la idea de ver a Sakura en esos lindos trajes de animadora era tentadora y podria tenerla cerca cuando el torneo diera comienzo. Me meti de nuevo en mi cama y ahora sin mas me quede dormido.

Estaba aun medio dormido, sin mi hermana en la casa me habia levantado algo tarde y sin tiempo de desayunar, compre un licuado en el camino y segui hasta llegar al colegio, busque a mis amigos, pero sabia que era inútil, no los encontraria alli es decir ya era algo tarde, asi que sin mas me diriji al salon de clases, por suerte el maestro entro dos segundos después de mi y alcance a acomodarme en mi asiento, era geografia, vi las bancas vacias cerca de mi y recorde que al igual que el dia anterior debia resignarme a no pasar tiempo con Sakura en el colegio.

La siguiente hora fue literatura, la maestra se excuso un poco antes diciendo que no se sentia bien, me parecio que podria tener problemas personales o algo asi porque desde que entro sus ojos se veian inchados, mire a Eriol que me hizo señas de salir, Yamazaki y Enishi ya estaban con el, tome mis cosas con desgano y les acompañe, fuimos al jardin que tanto nos gustaba y sonrei al recordar ciertos momentos que habia pasado ahí con Sakura, no se en que momento me volvi tan ansioso con respecto a ella.

Sabia que debiamos estar entrenando o algo asi, pero ninguno parecia con ganas de hacerlo asi que nos limitamos a comer, y a mirar el cielo por largo rato, debiamos ganar y mas les vale a ellos que asi sea si no, mi preciado mustang. . .no, no Shaoran no seas pesimista ya han ganado antes, esos de onix no tienen oportunidad.

-es un lindo dia no creen?, seguro que ganaremos hay que dar todo de nosotros –todos miramos raro a Yamazaki por su comentario y el sonrio –sin ella me pongo melancolico

-no seas ridiculo Yama, no van a tardar mucho después de todo, Tomoyo me dijo que el domingo por la noche estarian de vuelta –sonrei muy a mi pesar, pense que tardarian mucho mas, pero conociendo al padre de Tamiko era muy posible que viera no perdiese tanto tiempo en el colegio, después de todo no era la mejor estudiante

-vamos chicos que llegamos tarde a economia –todos miramos a Enishi y comenzamos a hacer bromas, jamas se comportaba asi, se veia extraño, no sabia que pensar.

Tomamos la clase y veia a todos poner cara de no entender, incluso yo no entendia nada, pero me despreocupe cuando vi que Eriol los resolvia sin problemas, después le pediria que me ayudase con el tema, las clases terminaron y nos quedaba poco tiempo si queriamos practicar algo, salimos juntos al estacionamiento, debia ir por mi uniforme aun, luego quedamos en juntarnos en una cafeteria para comer algo y volveríamos al colegio, todo estaba planeado.

-hola chicos!! –escuche una voz conocida y cuando me volvi en su direccion vi a alice, no me molestaba su presencia, al contrario era una gran amiga, asi que le sonrei

-alice! Creo que fui el unico que no tuvo oportunidad de verte ayer –comento Yamazaki y la chica sonrio

-bueno, como les dije, ustedes no me dedicaron ni dos segundos un mensajito habria bastado –todos nos miramos, era verdad porque razon no lo habiamos hecho? Sencillo, cuando alice se fue nos dijo que queria olvidar todo, que comenzaria una nueva vida y un monton de cursilerias, claro que no la llamariamos, pero era ya cosa del pasado

-a que debemos tu visita? –pregunte aun sonriendo

-deberiamos recordar viejos tiempos, que tal si vamos a su departamento y pedimos pizzas –la chica parecia divertida, es verdad aun practicabamos ese ritual cada que habia oportunidad, solo que esta vez yo no tendria una habitación en ese departamento, sonrei ante mi ironia

-porque no vas con ellos, yo debo ir por mi uniforme a mi casa –vi su rostro y supe que estaba confundida, asi que continue –mi hermana vino a trabajar a Tokio, es normal que me haya cambiado a mi casa –le sonrei y ella me correspondio

-mejor te acompaño a ti Shaoran, después de todo ellos no estaran solos

-bien date prisa o te quedas –comente y Eriol me dirigio una extraña mirada que no logre comprender, no le abri la puerta, con ella habia mucha mas confianza, era casi mi hermana

Entramos a mi casa y le ofreci agua, mientras subia por mi uniforme, lo puse en mi pequeña maleta deportiva junto con todo el equipo necesario para jugar futbol, baje y vi a alice viendo las fotos que tenia colgadas, eran de nosotros en nuestros mejores momentos.

-listo, alice date prisa –pase por delante de ella jalandola de la muñeca para que me siguiese, pero no parecia querer continuar –alice? Estas bien? –comence a preocuparme pues no me miraba es como si de pronto la chica alegre hubiese desaparecido

-Shaoran, porque no me buscaste? Porque dejaron que me fuese como si nada? Porque no te importo? –levanto su angelical carita y lloraba, me senti extraño, jamas pense ver a alice en esas condiciones

-alice, escucha no es que no hayamos querido. . .

-no me interesa, tu me quieres Shaoran? –en ese momento decidi soltarla, comenzaba a sentirme incomodo

-tonta, claro que si eres mi amiga porque no habria de hacerlo?

-quedate conmigo Shaoran, se mi novio y quedate a mi lado –un balde de agua fria cayo sobre mi casi literalmente, sacudi mi cabeza

-escucha, eres mi amiga alice yo. . . bien mira dejame pensarlo, yo ahora no puedo darte una respuesta

-no le importas Shaoran –le mire desconcertado –te gusta Sakura no? La chica de ojos verdes del otro dia, pero a ella no pareces interesarle de esa manera, deja que yo. . .

-lo pensare alice

Rayos!! No podia decir que no me afectaron sus palabras, es verdad Sakura me habia rechazado una vez y podria hacerlo de nuevo, que me garantizaba que no lo haria?, después de todo yo no habia visto cambio, aunque. . . no, simplemente esperaria para poder hablar con ella, de eso dependeria mi respuesta, me pregunto porque no soy mas persistente. . . talvez porque ya estoy muy agotado.

Salimos de mi casa y seguimos todo el camino hasta el departamento de mis amigos en silencio, alice no me miraba, pero en cuanto llegamos con los demas, aparecio la misma chica divertida de siempre, conmigo era asi mientras hubiese mas personas cerca, Eriol me miro de manera extraña por segunda vez en el dia, en cuanto tuvo ocacion se acerco a mi con esa actitud que tanto detestaba de superioridad y misterio.

-asi que le has dicho que no? –pregunto como si supiese todo lo que me dejo sorprendido

-de que rayos hablas. . .

-intentas mentirme Shaoran? Porque si es asi no esta funcionando –le mire y pareciera que ya alice le habia dicho algo

-le dije que lo pensaria –me miro y estaba a punto de darme un tipo de sermon seguramente asi que le interrumpi –Sakura no parece interesarse en mi, yo no puedo esperarla durante mas tiempo

-entonces no la quieres tanto shao, no importa después de todo talvez si sea mejor asi, vamos quita esa cara de perrito asustado, o nos acaberemos la pizza

Comimos pizza y luego nos dirijimos a las canchas de la escuela para calentar un poco, recorde la apuesta que hice con Sakura y sonrei, tenia que ganar, no tenia mas opciones, perder me quitaria la vida casi literalmente, mi madre me mataria si pierdo el mustang, ademas no quiero pasar lejos de Sakura el tiempo del torneo.

-hey Shaoran te ves tenso, tranquilizate ganaremos es seguro, después de todo somos casi buenos –todos reimos ante el comentario de Yamazaki, pero estaba aun nervioso, tenia que ganar eso cambiaria mi vida de manera radical o casi radical.

El otro equipo habia llegado y mis latidos comenzaron a aumentar, senti una total combinación de emociones y comence a tensarme aun mas, el publico ya estaba en su lugar y la ceremonia estaba comenzando, comenzo a sonar el himno y sacudi mi cabeza para salir de los malos pensamientos, todos me miraban extrañados, ellos no sabian que yo realmente necesitaba ganar este partido.

Sonrei cuando las porristas de nuestro colegio hicieron su presentacion y me recorde a mi mismo que este debia ser el partido mas importante de mi vida, luego salieron las porristas de onix, alice me saludo desde su lugar pero preferi fingir que no le habia visto, sin mas salimos a la cancha a dar todo de nosotros esperando que ese dia fuese nuestro dia de suerte.

* * *

Gracias a una maldita falla en el avion, nuestro aterrizaje en Egipto fue muy tarde, asi que tendremos que pasar la noche en Egipto para salir a sohag mañana temprano, decidimos salir a comer algo, sentia muchas ganas de llamar a Shaoran y preguntarle como habia quedado el partido, sin embargo me aguante.

-Sakura, en que tanto piensas, toda el dia has estado asi –Tomoyo era siempre la mas observadora

-no es nada, bueno si, aposte con Shaoran sobre el resultado del partido y estoy algo ansiosa por saber el resultado –conteste con la verdad

-pues marcale que esperas –dijo Tamiko sonriendome

-no servira de nada, seguro que Shaoran dira que ganaron y para estas alturas ya los chicos sabran asi que no tiene caso que le preguntemos a ninguno, te mentiran, lo mejor sera llegar y revisar la tabla de resultados, si pasaron es porque ganaron si no pues tu ganaste Sakura –Rika era bastante extraña, algunas veces era un tanto infantil, pero desde unas semanas atrás viene comportandose bastante madura

-tienes razon, en fin creo que es muy noche, como quedaremos con las habitaciones? –no es que fuese especial ni nada es solo que pues no rentamos una para cada una

-nosotras tomaremos la mas grande, Tomoyo y tu pueden quedarse en la otra –me contesto nuevamente Rika

-bueno, entonces si no les molesta yo ya me voy a dormir, ha sido un largo dia –menciono Tomoyo dando un bostezo

-espera, yo tambien ya tengo sueño, te acompaño –menciono Tamiko quien tambien parecia estar exausta

-ya vámonos todas –sugirio Chiharu y todas asentimos

Caminamos hasta el hotel, ya que estabamos cenando en un restaurant bastante cerca, llegamos a nuestras habiataciones, menos mal estaban juntas, note como Chiharu parecia querer dormirse afuera de la habitación de lo cansada que estaba.

Ya adentro, espere que Tomoyo se situase en una de las comodas que yacian en la habitación y luego me coloque en la otra, me miraba extrañamente y yo preferi no preguntar, saque mi celular y sonrei al ver 3 llamdas perdidas de Shaoran y 2 mensajes, vaya que si estaba muy acostumbrado a pasar el dia conmigo.

Lei los mensajes el primero decia:_ no olvides traerme un recuerdo, por cierto espero que hayas llegado bien y que no olvides documentar el viaje, me gustaria saber de que rayos se trata ese mausoleo._

Abri el otro y solo decia _"buenas noticias para ti"_ y sonrei con algo deansiedad, sabia que significaba eso, habia ganado, ahora le daria su mustang a cambio de que sea mi sirviente de por vida o algo asi, conociendo a su madre lo descuartizaria o algo mucho peor. Quise llamarle pero considere que era ya muy tarde y que seguro tuvo un mal dia, a pesar de todo se le veia muy emocionado por el partido.

-vaya, al parecer te agrada mucho –menciono de pronto Tomoyo y cai en la cuenta de que ella estaba justo a lado de mi

-pues si me agrada es un gran amigo –conteste y ella sonrio mas ampliamente

-pues creo que te agrada mas que cualquier amigo, ya que sabes perfecto de quien hablo, ademas parece que cuando se trata de el, en el mundo, para ti, solo existen ustedes dos –me sonroje, desde aquel dia de san valentin venia pensando un tanto en eso, talvez si me agradase mucho

-yo. . . bueno no lo se, es decir si me agrada

-esta bien Sakura no tienes que darme explicaciones, pero creo que debe saberlo, es decir el no va a esperarte toda una vida, lo sabes no?

- si, lo se –dije mientras Tomoyo apagaba la luz y se acomodaba para dormir, después de eso nadie dijo mas nada y nos dispusimos a dormir.

Amanecio bastante soleado, vi que ya todas estaban tomando el desayuno en el restaurant del hotel, asi que me sente e hice lo mismo, le sonrei a todas y Tamiko sonreia animada

-conseguimos un guia, date prisa saldremos en menos de media hora –comento Tamiko casi saltando

Solo le di un mordizco al pan tostado y subi de nuevo a la habitación, tome mis lentes de sol y una gorra, cambie mis zapatillas bajas por unos tenis y volvi a bajar, todas estaban ya listas para abordar el auto alquilado.

De inmediato, ante nosotras se vislumbro el mausoleo faraonico, era enorme, pensar que estuvo tanto tiempo bajo tierra, el aire casi no corria y habia mucho sol, pero a nadie parecia importarle, caminamos hasta la entrada del lugar y el guia se puso frente a nosotras.

-muy bien señoritas, aquí empieza el recorrido, caminen ordenadamente detrás de mi y yo les contare la historia del lugar –dijo el quia y yo saque de inmediato una grabadora de voz para no perderme de nada –cuenta la mitologia –continuo el guia –que hace muchisimos años, en el año 48 a. de c. para ser exactos, existia una guerra civil en todo Egipto, un joven hombre llamado ptolomeo hermano de Cleopatra, a quien habia despojado del trono, tuvo que ir al frente a luchar para seguir reinando, ptolomeo estaba enamorado de arsinoe, una romana muy hermosa, pero sin ningun cargo de altura mas que el de concubina. Mientras ptolomeo luchaba, arsinoe permanecia sola, era muy mal vista en la sociedad por mantener una relacion con un miembro real, asi que lo unico que tenia de compania era un arbol viejo, que a pesar de estar seco durante muchos años ya, no desaparecia. Un dia llego la noticia de que ptolomeo habia muerto atravesado justo en el corazon por una lanza, cuando arsinoe recibe la noticia mando a construir este mausoleo, dejo dentro el arbol y aunque el cuerpo de ptolomeo nunca fue encontrado, ella venia todos los dias a sentarse junto al arbol, muchos decian que estaba loca, pero el arbol sigue vivo como pueden ver y arsinoe fue encontrada muerta en este mismo lugar, aun nadie sabe que la mato, muchos rumoran que la tristeza, pero lo cierto es que son solo eso, rumores. . .

Saque mi camara y comence a tomarle fotos al arbol que parecia estar muerto sin embargo al tocarlo, no se desvanecia, era casi como magia, todas comentabamos sobre la gran historia mientras caminabamos detrás del guia hasta un pequeño recinto en donde habia algunas esculturas de gatos, saque mas fotografias y em el camino de regreso grabe todo en video, lo mas increible de todo esque arsinoe fue encontrada un 21 de marzo según los calculos y cuenta la leyenda que el arbol habia florecido ese dia, cosa rara pues parece muerto.

-es una historia muy interesante no les parece? –comento Rika mientras revisaba las fotos de su camara digital

-crees que eso sea cierto? –pregunte de pronto, todas voltearon a verme asi que continue –es decir, ptolomeo tenia solo 15 años cuando fue la guerra civil y hasta donde se la historia no dice nada sobre una relacion amorosa de echo estaba casado con su hermana Cleopatra –comente, Tomoyo que miraba por la ventana del auto en el que ya habiamos subido sonrio y se volvio hacia mi

-es posible, ptolomeo murio en la guerra aunque murio ahogado y es verdad que su cuerpo nunca fue encontrado, solo su coraza de oro, arsinoe era su hermana y estaba de lado de ptolomeo luchando contra su hermana mayor Cleopatra, tras la derrota de ptolomeo, arsinoe fue obligaba a desfilar atada con cadenas en los festejos de las victoria de julio cesar. Pero me gusto mas la otra historia - Tomoyo sonrio

-y si es mejor la otra historia porque nos cuentas esa –le miro con fastidio Tamiko, Tomoyo sonrio de manera victoriosa

-Tomoyo dejala en paz, vaya llegamos, chicas recojan sus cosas, le toca el turno a las tiendas de el cairo, si nos damos prisa estaremos cerca del rio Nilo en la noche y podremos visitar mas pirámides mañana –menciono Chiharu, asi que todas nos apresuramos a ir por nuestras cosas.

La tarde la pasamos de compras y la verdad creo que gaste demasiado comprando togas y uno que otro traje que eran replicas de los atuendos de Cleopatra, siempre me gustaron. Tomamos muchas fotos y Tomoyo preferia grabarlo todo, compramos sin fin de cosas y menos mal contratamos gente que nos ayudase con las maletas que se habian prácticamente duplicado. Después de comprar recuerdos para todos, abordamos el autobús que nos llevaria hasta el Nilo, esa noche seria la mas pesada pues nos tocaria dormir en el autobús para estar en el rio mañana.

Me levante bastante tarde, serian como las 10 de la mañana, mire por la ventana el autobús aun seguia en movimiento lo que significaba que aun no habiamos llegado, lo cual era muy logico ya que ibamos como a kilometro por hora, sonrei al escuchar las voces de mis amga que al parecer ya estaban comiendo cereal, me acerque y me servi un poco, y por primera vez desde que el viaje comenzo pude comer todo mi desayuno.

-mira Sakura tenemos una agenda planeada, llegaremos al Nilo en media hora mas o menos, después visitaremos la esfinge y otras pirámides nos tomara como 3 o 4 horas, después comeremos en un excelente restaurant, visitaremos algunas tiendas y luego conoceremos el hotel, es 5 estrellas asi que planeamos ir a bailar, asi dormiremos todo el viaje de regreso –hablaba rapidamente Chiharu

-es mejor que le digas que si, esta muy emocionada –comento Tamiko aun comiendo su cereal

-suena divertido –conteste con una sonrisa

Y la verdad es que lo fue, fue un gran dia, estaba algo cansada eran ya las 7 de la mañana y apenas estabamos llegando al hotel, ordene mis cosas y dos horas después abordamos el autobús para volver al cairo, a las 4 de la tarde abordamos el avion y tuve que despedirme de Egipto, aunque me hubiese gustado quedarme mas tiempo, tambien estaba impaciente por volver, extrañaba a papá, seria la primera persona a quien le llame en cuanto vuelva, vi como todas dormian y era normal nos habiamos desvelado sobremanera, asi que decidi hacer lo mismo.

................0

Por fin habia vuelto de hong kong eran poco mas de las 6 de la tarde, le hable a Eriol y me dijo que las chicas aun no habian vuelto y que llegarian a mas de las 9, se habian retrasado, decidi llevar a alice a su casa, no se como pudo convencerme de llevarla a hong kong, incluso mi madre se habia asombrado, después de todo jamas me habia atrevido a algo asi.

En cuanto volvi decidi recostarme un rato, no encontre mi celular, no me importo mucho después de todo me sabia el numero de Eriol de memoria, puse mi despertador a las 8 pm. No queria perderme la llegada de Sakura, cerre los ojos y sin mas me quede dormido.

Desperte gracias al horrible sonido del telefono de casa, me levante y me reproche a mi mismo no haber puesto aun una extensión de telefono en mi cuarto, baje las escaleras y tome el telefono.

-si diga? –conteste malhumorado

-_shao, soy Eriol no queria molestarte, te mande varios mensajes como no respondiste decidi llamarte a tu casa, porque no fuiste a recibir a Sakura? –eso me desperto sin duda, mire mi reloj y vi que eran las 12 y media_

-rayos me quede dormido, porque me hablas hasta esta hora

-_te he estado hablando toda la noche, no importa, porque no contestas tu celular_

-parece que lo perdi, es lo de menos, pasame el numero de Sakura, voy a marcarle

-_a la una de la mañana, bueno suena bastante logico, mejor olvidalo nos vemos mañana, oye descansa_

-gracias nos vemos luego Eriol –colgue el telefono

Vi que mi despertador habia sonado solo que estaba realmente cansado, corregi la hora, no sabia si Sakura iría al colegio y tampoco tenia su numero asi que debia levantarme temprano y llamar a Eriol para que el resuelva mi vida. . .


	10. Perder Es Una Posibilidad

**Capitulo Décimo**

_**Perder Es Una Posibilidad**_

Me levante ya tarde, contemple la idea de no ir al colegio, pero queria ver a Shaoran, no habia ido a recibirme y tampoco habia respondido mis mensajes ni mis llamadas, asi que me levante, me bañe y me puse el uniforme, deje mi cabello suelto controlado solo por una cinta del mismo color del uniforme.

Vi a mi madre tomando el desayuno, a pesar de que eran poco mas de las 7 Shaoran aun no llegaba lo que me desespero, me sente a lado de mi madre a tomar el desayuno.

-no llamo Shaoran? –pregunte tal vez se le habia echo tarde o tuvo algun imprevisto

-no hija, es algo tarde el no suele ser impuntual –me dijo mientras seguia leyendo el periodico

-ya, bueno creo que mejor me voy –Sali de la casa y subi a mi ferrari, coloque mis cosas en el asiento del copiloto y arranque.

Acelere cuando vi que era ya bastante tarde, estaba un poco enojada pero al recordar la actitud de mi madre pense que tal vez estaba exagerando, me estacione a toda prisa y baje del automovil, camine con la calma de siempre y por fin lo vi, a lado de alice y sus amigos, estuve a punto de no acercarme pero vi a Tomoyo sonreirme, asi que me acerque

-Sakura que tal dormiste? –pregunto Rika

-no dormi mucho, asi que espero no dormirme en las clases –sonrei

-creo que es mejor que yo me vaya, Shaoran puedes pasar por mi luego del colegio? –me moleste un poco pero no lo hice expresivo, Shaoran me miro de reojo y asintió con una sonrisa

-Sakura, no te molesta verdad? El que no te lleve a casa –dijo y senti unas ganas inmensas de golpearle la cara

-no te preocupes, después de todo traigo mi carro –sonrei, intento decirme algo pero no le di oportunidad, camine hacia el salon junto a Tomoyo.

-enojada? –pregunto Tomoyo en el pasillo

-si, no lo entiendo, como pudo olvidarse

-alice –contesto simplemente Tomoyo

-no importa, es su amiga y no la ha visto por años creo –dije de pronto recapacitando

-osea que no te importa que Shaoran este con alice? –pregunto casi sorprendida

-para nada, después de todo creo que lo mejor es que este con ella, demonos prisa o no llegaremos a la clases –sonrei casi a fuerzas

.............0.0

Quede en shok, a Sakura no le importaba, no es que haya querido escuchar es solo que queria hablar con ella y de pronto escuche a Tomoyo

_-osea que no te importa que Shaoran este con alice? _

_-para nada, después de todo creo que lo mejor es que este con ella, demonos prisa o no llegaremos a la clases_

Lo mejor, lo mejor para quien maldita sea, sabia que algo asi podia pasar, sabia que ella me rechazaria nuevamente, pero una parte de mi aun tenia esperanzas, ella me ve como amigo y tal vez nunca me vera de otra manera, aun sabiendolo las malditas esperanzas, la idea de que tal vez podia darme una oportunidad que . . . bueno ya no importa, no todos tenemos que sufrir yo podria hacer a alice muy feliz.

Entre al laboratorio y la vi ya con su bata y sus lentes, sonrei con amargura al recordar que asi fue como me acerque a ella, desde el primer dia yo sabia que ella seria especial para mi, rayos no podia parar de pensar en ella y menos cuando mi lugar estaba a su lado. Me sente y trate de evitarla pero fue casi imposible cuando comenzamos con el experimento.

-te mande mensajes anoche, incluso te llame, te sucedió algo? –me pregunto indiferente

-me quede dormido eso fue todo, me levante muy tarde hoy y por eso no pase por ti, ademas creo que he perdido mi celular –le conteste, pero sone mas agresivo de lo que queria

-ya veo, bueno y que tal su partido? –le mire con melancolia

-ganamos –fue mi simple respuesta

-pero, esas no son buenas noticias para mi –seguia hablandome a pesar de que estaba tratándola horrible, era injusto no podia obligarla a quererme, no podia odiarla por no hacerlo

-si lo son, pasaras mucho tiempo fuera de clases cuando el torneo comience –le sonrei

-ya –fue su simple respuesta comenzaba a desesperarme

-que tal tu viaje?

-bastante interesante, si quieres luego te paso las fotos o podemos ver los videos, aun no los reviso, no tome muchas notas estaba maravillada

-aun lo estas, que tienes, luces un poco extraña hoy –me atrevi a decirle, si el raro era yo

-supongo que estoy cansada, por cierto, espero que no te moleste llevar nuestro proyecto unos dias

-no, claro que no, me diras por que?

-ire a visitar a mi padre unos dias, hace tiempo que no le veo y no quiero esperar al fin de semana –note melancolia en sus ojos tal vez por que de verdad extrañaba a su padre, jamas podria entender algo asi

-asi que te vas nuevamente, te gusta faltar a clases, en todo el campus eres quien mas a faltado a clases –me burle

-ya se es solo que. . . no importa –me abrazo de pronto y solo vi la cara de sorpresa de Tomoyo, no me importo, le abrace tambien, las cosas podrian ser tan distintas. . .

-esta bien Sakura, ya veras que todo estara bien

-kinomoto y li, no estoy segura de que lo sepan, pero esta es la clase de bioquimica y deberian trabajar en su proyecto –nos interrumpio la maestra, sin embargo sonrei

-lo siento profesora, trabajaremos en eso la siguiente clase –le dije y me uni a mis amigos que ya habian salido del salon, la clase habia terminado

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

No podia ni queria contenerme, tenia ganas de llorar, todos habian salido, todos menos Tomoyo me miro y le mire aun con las lagrimas amenazando salir en cualquier momento, se acerco a mi y me sonrio

-quieres hablar un poco? –me pregunto, de pronto solte las lagrimas

-porque Tomoyo, yo no queria alejarlo de mi, porque aparecio esa niña, todo estaba bien hasta que ella llego, no le importo mas y aunque puedo entenderlo no quiero aceptarlo que debo hacer, que hago Tomoyo? –me miro sonriendo de manera melancolica

-te dire que es lo que haras Sakura, vas a limpiarte esas lagrimas, saldras a tomar las clases y luego con toda dignidad hablaras con Shaoran, si no lo haces tu lo hare yo –lo dijo tan desidida que sabia que eso era lo correcto

-me ire con mi padre mañana, aun no le digo a mi madre pero es casi seguro que me valla de visita –ella sonrio

-entonces es el momento perfecto, hablaras con el y lo dejaras pensar, dile que no te de una respuesta inmediata, Sakura debes ser fuerte, la tranquilidad de tomoeda te ayudara a relajarte –de pronto algo en sus palabras me sorprendio

-conoces tomoeda quien te dijo? Shaoran? –pregunte de manera simultanea

-mi madre es la mejor amiga de la tuya no te parece obvio que yo supiese algo como eso?

-desde cuando? –pregunte ya menos sorprendida, en realidad no me molestaba que Tomoyo lo supiese al contrario me sentia liberada de alguna manera

-desde siempre, pero debo confesar que nunca pense que fuesemos amigas y miranos

-haciendo el ridiculo –mencione con una sonrisa

-valor Sakura, confio en que lo haras bien –le abrace y me fui a mi siguiente clase

Estaba tan feliz y triste a la vez, perdi a mi mejor amigo pero gane una mejor amiga, emociones cruzadas dominaban mi mente, para colmo, escuchabamos musica del surrealismo lo que hacia mis pensamientos aun mas confusos. Mire a mis compañeros ninguno prestaba atención en realidad, me dije a mi misma que hablaria con Shaoran a la salida, esperemos que no quiera ir por su amiga tan de prisa.

Estaba a punto de dormirme cuando la clase dio fin, Sali del salon y me dirigi con calma al salon de matematicas, ahí ya estaba Shaoran, parecia mirarme fijamente, me equivoco no parecia, me miraba fijamente, camine con lentitud sonriendole a todos los que me saludaban y por fin me sente justo a lado de Shaoran, donde siempre, el aun no me quitaba la mirada de ensima y me senti de pronto intimidada, pero vi a Tomoyo darme fuerzas desde su lugar. Le diria, le pediria hablar con el luego de clases

-Sakura, iremos a comer a mi casa saliendo de clases, te gustaria venir? –pregunto de repente Shaoran, pero no se veia muy animado de invitarme tal vez lo hacia por compromiso, no importaba era perfecto para mi

-si claro, después de todo queria hablar contigo, decirte algo muy importante –me miro con curiosidad pero justo en ese momento entro la profesora.

La clase pasaba lento, me ponia ansiosa, sabia que el iria por alice, sabia que después de todo el estaba con ella, no importaba mas si habia alguna esperanza y nadie dijo que no la hubiese, la tomaria, no perdia ya nada, le rechace una vez y seguiamos siendo amigos, nada cambiaria, di un respingo cuando la clase se dio por terminada, invite a Tomoyo y a Tamiko a irse conmigo y ambas lo prefierieron, llegue a casa, después de todo Shaoran aun iria a onix a buscar a alice y yo debia hablar con mi madre

-mamá ya llegue, estas en casa? –se supone que debia estar era su hora de comida

-si hija en la sala, Tomoyo, Tamiko que gusto verlas –saludo mi madre en cuanto entramos en su campo de vision

-mamá quiero ir a ver a papá, yo necesito verlo –ella desvio su mirada hacia mi y entonces parecio asustarse un poco

-que te paso?, Sakura que sucedió? –se levanto de repente y se acerco a mi como examinandome

-nada es solo que extraño a papá y quiero irme lo mas pronto posible –menti, ella no parecio creerse nada lo pude ver en sus ojos

-bien, si eso es lo que quieres, porque no usas el jet privado?, hace mucho que no le utilizamos estaras mas comoda que en un avion y el viaje sera mas corto –eso si que me sorprendio estaba segura de que no me habia creido, talvez ella me conocia mas de lo que yo queria reconocer

-muchas gracias, habra una comida en casa de Shaoran puedo ir?

-que pregunta Sakura. Claro que puedes, pero oye has faltado muchisimo eh, cuando vuelvas promete que te pondras al corriente de todo –dijo y me parecio que por fin era la madre que siempre quise

-claro que si, lo prometo, no tardare mas de una semana –ella sonrio

-cuando piensas irte?, quieres que alguien te ayude a preparar tus maletas?

-si, quiero irme esta noche, cuando vuelva de la comida

-tan pronto?

-yo. . .

-no te preocupes estara todo listo, bueno es hora de que vuelva a la oficina –camino hacia la salida de la casa –penelope por favor quiero maletas de Sakura para una semana de vacaciones en un clima templado, que esten listas lo antes posible y que llamen al piloto, usaremos el jet privado –la escuche decir con nostalgia

-si señora –la sirvienta subio las escaleras, supuse que a mi habitación pero no me importo, Sali junto con Tomoyo y Tamiko

Nadie dijo nada durante el camino a casa de Shaoran, pero podia notar la incertidumbre en el rostro de Tamiko, Tomoyo en cambio se notaba seria, un poco triste talvez, llegamos y me estacione junto al auto de Shaoran, lo mire y me parecieron tan lejanos los tiempos en que pasabamos juntos el dia entero, me baje para no entrar en mas melancolia, ellas hicieron lo mismo, entre en la casa y vi la gran mesa, Sali al jardin con mis amigas y ahí estaban todos charlando, alice hablaba con Shaoran, no dije nada me limite a avanzar y saludar cordialmente a todos.

Después de platicar un rato todos nos sentamos a la mesa, Eriol aun no habia llegado, Tomoyo comento que su padre necesitaba de su ayuda asi que era posible que llegase muy tarde. Comimos amenamente, alice se acurrucaba cada que podia en los brazos de Shaoran, queria hablar con el a solas pero no encontraba el momento cada que me acercaba un poco alice se entrometia. Me di por vencida

-hong kong es un lugar agradable y toda tu familia tambien lo es, gracias por llevarme Shaoran, tu conoces a su familia kinomoto? –pregunto alice de la nada, aunque no entendia decidi responder con cortesia

-si, es una familia unida y muy agradable –sonrei

-ya has ido a visitarlas a hong kong? –pregunto nuevamente y note que shaoran se incomodaba

-no, no conozco hong kong aun, les conoci durante su estancia en Tokio –conteste como si nada

-con razon la familia de Shaoran estaba tan sorprendida de que el me llevase, pense que todos sus amigos habian ido ya –todos la miraban mal pero a ella parecia no importarle

-asi que fuiste a hong kong? –pregunte fingiendo no darle importancia

-si al evento al cual no pudiste asistir recuerdas Sakura? –dijo de pronto Shaoran

-si. . . recuerdo –conteste con fingida indiferencia

Me sentia algo mal de que Shaoran la hubiese llevado a china, pero estaba conciente de que era su amiga de muchos años atrás y era posible que conociese a la familia de Shaoran de años y que esta la hubiese invitado. Mi celular sonó de pronto, era mi madre, asi que conteste de inmediato,

-que sucede mamá? –conteste rapidamente eran pocas las veces en que mi madre me llamaba

_-el jet sale en dos horas, te digo para que estes pendiente, el chofer ira a recoger el carro y a ti para estar en el aeropuerto antes de las 7, esta bien?_ –ese mismo tono melancolico, me entristeci nuevamente, pero me alegre de pensar que veria a mi padre

-si, gracias madre, nos vemos

_-nos vemos hija_ –colgo, todos me miraron interrogantes

-ire a ver a mi padre, no queria estropearles la comida, el chofer estara aqui en cualquier momento –todos se miraron y luego me miraron

-Sakura ven conmigo porfavor –Shaoran hablo de repente, nos alejamos de todos y entonces el empezo a hablar –como es eso de que te vas hoy, ahorita en cualquier momento?

-ya sabias que me iria -conteste, pensando solo en decirle lo que ya habia planeado

-no pense que tan pronto, que tan exageradamente pronto, yo queria hablarte de alice –un balde de agua helada, no veia bien, parpadeaba sin cesar para que las lagrimas no salieran pero era inútil –que te pasa? Estas bien? –pregunto de pronto y senti las lagrimas rodar por mis mejillas

-si yo, es solo que estoy algo triste, no me gustan las despedidas, queria decirte que. . .

-señorita kinomoto es hora de marcharnos, el permiso es para las 7 de la noche –vi a un chofer nuevo, asenti y mire a Shaoran que parecia no querer que me fuese, sacudi la cabeza que tonteria

-te quiero, voy a extrañarte –susurre en su oido cuando le abrace para despedirme, el me vio interrogante, tal vez porque no entendio o talvez porque fue algo sorpresivo

Me despedi de todos, Tamiko no evito derramar algunas lagrimas, prometi llevarles recuerdos les pedi que me despidieran de Eriol, camine hacia fuera, el chofer se llevo mi ferrari, asi que me subi a la limosina en donde vi a mi madre le abrace y llore

-esta bien nena, ya veras como todo se calma, recuerda siempre deja al tiempo hacer su trabajo –decia mientras acariaba mis cabellos

-gracias mamá aunque no lo creas voy a extrañarte –sonrei

-te creo –dijo sonriendo tambien

Llegamos al aeropuerto y aborde el avion, ahora entendia porque ella llegaba y se iba cuando queria, mis maletas estaban ya arriba, me sente viendo por la ventana, recoste mi cabeza y me quede profundamente dormida

..............0.0.0

No entendia, todo habia pasado tan rapido, _"te quiero, voy a extrañarte"_ aun no asimilaba al 100% esas palabras, aunque era muy posible que Sakura no hubiese dicho eso exactamente si no que fuese producto de mi imaginación que estaba harta de verme devastado y me decia mentiras piadosas para alegrarme un poco, me sente, nadie hablaba, era posible que no todos supieran que Sakura se iria tan pronto, sonrei, no se iba toda una vida eso era seguro.

De pronto un tono conocido, ese tono de miesterio que hay en todas las peliculas de terror, el mismo tono que mi celular tenia para informar una llamada entrante de Eriol, vi a mi lado la bolsa de alice y supe que era de alli de donde venia el sonido, alice habia entrado a la casa por el postre, abri el bolso y vi mi celular, efectivamente era una llamada de Eriol, no alcance a contestar, no queria pensar mal asi que espere a que terminasemos la cena, incluso cuando Eriol llego no comento nada, seguro penso que era un tonto por llamar a un celular que habia perdido.

Todos se habian ido, todos menos alice, lo que me daba tiempo de hablar con ella y ella no parecia si quiera haberse dado cuenta de que ya tenia mi celular

-alice, porque tenias mi celular? –ella me miro dubitativa

-porque ayer lo ibas a dejar en casa de los chicos asi que lo guarde, me habia olvidado de dartelo lo siento –sonrio, no le creia en realidad pero talvez esa era la verdad

-bien, vamos te llevare a casa

Durante el camino respondia solo con monosilabos, en mi cabeza lo unico que habia eran sakuras y viajes lejos que no queria que duraran mucho, alice se bajo y se despidio, ni siquiera escuche lo que dijo al final, aun las palabras de Sakura hacian que mi corazon se acelerase, entonces vi que mi celular solo marcaba una llamada perdida de eriol, busque el registro y ahí estaban las 6 llamadas perdidas de Sakura la noche anterior, revise los mensajes ya leidos, habia 4 de Sakura de distintas horas. El primero era de las 9:30 pm _0la Shao, llegaremos pronto, a mas tardar a las 10 de la noche, espero que me des la buena noticia. _El segundo era de las 10:43_ te perdiste del privilegio de recibirnos, te traje un recuerdo fabuloso, en cuanto te cuente la historia seguro quedaras fascinado, por cierto espero al menos una llamada tuya_. El siguiente era de las 11:20 _ya se que piensas que como molesto, pero no contestas mis llamadas ni mis mensajes, estoy preocupandome llamame cuando leas este mensaje_. El ultimo tenia las 11:32 _tal vez exagere, ya voy a dormirme, te extrañe, espero verte mañana, quiero decirte algo importante, espero podamos ir a comer o algo asi después de clases, que descanses, con cariño saku._

Sonrei ante sus mensajes, algo no me dejaba dormir, que era eso importante que tendria que decirme, decidi no darle mas vueltas, después de todo me lo diria cuando volviese, tambien hablaria con alice, habia revisado mis mensajes y no me habia dicho nada, con razon Sakura estaba tan distinta hoy, decidi descansar después de todo mañana seria un dia larguisimo sin Sakura.

Me levante sin muchos animos, me bañe y desayune con lentitud, vi que era martes, mi hermana debia volver al dia siguiente lo que me ponia un poco mas animado, hablar con ella siempre habia sido liberador para mi, de pronto el tema que venia haciendo mi vida tortuosa desde hacia mucho tiempo vino a mi mente "Sakura", que hacer le podria mandar un mensaje, tal vez mas tarde aun es muy temprano, subi a mi mustang y vi el asiento de copiloto, me hacia falta, de verdad me hacia falta.

Llegue al colegio temprano como de costumbre, me quede platicando con mis amigos sobre temas sin importancia, cuando la campana sono todos comenzamos a caminar, Eriol bloqueo mi camino

-que sucede? –pregunte desconcertado

-eso iba a preguntar, que sucede Shaoran, porque andas tan pegado de alice? –pregunto con cierto enojo

-es que acaso Sakura no te interesa mas? –pregunto Tomoyo, casi indiferente, ni siquiera la habia visto de donde rayos salio Tomoyo

-si me interesa, pero si no le intereso no. . .

-eres un tonto shao, tu le importas y lo estas arruinando –volvio a decir Tomoyo y entonces vi el rostro serio de Eriol

-yo mismo escuche cuando ella decia que yo estaba mejor con alice. . . como si ella supiera que es lo mejor para mi

-eso, es muy mala educación escuchar las conversaciones de otros shao, pero no crees que no te habria dicho que le importas si no fuese cierto?, sucede que has estado pegado de alice desde que volvimos y ella penso que estaria bien pues es tu amiga de muchos años, en pocas palabras penso que eso te haria feliz, a veces eres muy tonto Shaoran, no sabes ver lo que deberias ver, pero ese ya es tu problema, andando Eriol –Eriol sonrio y me miro luego siguió a Tomoyo, algunas veces se portaba como su mascota.

Pense un poco en las palabras de Tomoyo, no tenian sentido, no lo encontraba hasta que el dia anterior comenzo a cobrar sentido para mi, _"ya se es solo que. . . no importa"_ me abrazo, pense que era porque estaba triste, _"si claro, después de todo queria hablar contigo, decirte algo muy importante"_ decirme algo importante rayos que idiota soy, _"si yo, es solo que estoy algo triste, no me gustan las despedidas, queria decirte que. . ."_ maldición que hice, _"te quiero, voy a extrañarte"_ por fin entendia rayos! Regrese el camino andado, subi al auto y lo arranque, fui de vuelta a mi casa y comence a ordenar mis maletas, un dia habia dicho que iria por ella y asi lo haria, no se que cosas le pasaban por la cabeza o porque estaba tan triste, pero esperaba poder solucionar algo, esperaba que ella quisiece volver conmigo.

Compre el primer vuelo a tomoeda disponible, mientras pasaban las horas pensaba en lo estupido que era, no sabia como encontrarla, que iba a decirle, bueno esos eran problemas que solucionaria después. Con firmeza camine hacia el avion y me subi, sabia que no eran mas de 2 horas o eso esperaba, mire mi celular, queria llamarla pero no podia temia que dijese que me habia equivocado.

Tomoeda era una ciudad pequeña asi que pregunte pero en el aeropuerto nadie le conocia, Sali a la calle con mis maletas y vi a dos tipos hablando, al parecer iban a la universidad, no habia posibilidad de que alguno la conociese pense pero de todos modos pregunte

-hola, veran estoy buscando a una amiga, Sakura kinomoto, me preguntaba si alguno sabe donde vive –pregunte y les vi sonreir

-debes hablar de la hija del profesor fujitaka, si quieres podemos llevarte –dude un poco pero luego me mire parecia una persona normal y no el hijo de una dinastia millonaria

-muchas gracias –dije y comence a caminar junto a ellos

Como pense era una ciudad demasiado pequeña, incluso pense que se podria recorrer toda caminando, vi una casa amarilla, ellos me indicaron que esa era la casa, me despedi con gran cortesia y agradecimiento. Pensaba que rayos diria, y si esta su padre y si ni siquiera quiere hablarme bueno ya que, me acerque y toque la puerta

-ya voy –escuche el grito de Sakura y me estremeci un poco, cuando salio se quedo tiesa, ya sabia que algo asi podria pasar

-hola Sakura –dije esperando que ella reaccionase

-hola –contesto aun sorprendida

-pense que ibas a extrañarme demasiado asi que pense en venir a verte –sonrei

-piensas quedarte? –dijo señalando mis maletas

-todo depende –conteste sonriendo

-de que? –pregunto curiosa

-bien lo dire una sola vez asi que presta atención, aun me gustas, no solo me gustas si no que me encantas y no quiero estar lejos de ti, vine a pedirte una oportunidad de estar a tu lado, que dices?

-no, yo no entendi –que no entendio rayos!

-que me gustas, que no entendiste Sakura? -entonces comenzo a reir

-crei que no lo repetirias

-estoy esperando tu respuesta Sakura, te juro que si dices que no las cosas no cambiaran y todo seguira como siempre

-esta bien, si quiero que las cosas cambien –me abrazo nuevamente, la aleje de mi un poco y la bese, esta vez me senti correspondido y juro que casi lloraba de felicidad aunque crean que eso no es posible

-cof cof, Sakura no esperaba que tuvieses visita –me sorprendi y me separe de Sakura de inmediato

-yo bueno es que el bueno

-calma cariño porque no mejor entran, si tu padre llega no tendran la misma suerte, cual es tu nombre? –me pregunto, era una mujer hermosisima y muy amable de alguna manera me recordaba a Nadeshko

-Shaoran li, es un placer conocerle

-bueno Shaoran quieres quedarte a comer?, Sali temprano del trabajo y tendre tiempo de cocinar algo delicioso

-me encantaria señora

-itzumi, llamame itzumi por favor

-itzumi es la esposa de mi padre, vamos te ayudare con eso –dijo Sakura tomando mis maletas

No podia negar que estaba un poco incomodo, pero ahora Sakura estaba a mi lado y no podia evitar sonreir cada vez que lo recordaba, me levante en cuanto vi a un hombre entrar, seguro era su padre, senti un poco de nerviosismo

-buenas tardes –me saludo

-padre, el es Shaoran li

-parece que es el novio de nuestra pequeña –menciono la mujer que parecia querer mucho a Sakura

-novio? Pues que bueno que nos visitas, porque no te sientas en lo que la comida esta lista

Platicamos de muchos temas y Sakura se veia feliz de que pudiese llevarme bien con su padre, itzumi era muy amable y atenta, me preguntaba como podia ahora vivir con Nadeshko después de estar en este lugar tan calido y agradable, yo no hubiese querido irme, pero pense que ella tampoco queria, agradecia a Nadeshko querer tenerla cerca de esa manera pude conocerle

-y Shaoran donde piensas quedarte? –pregunto de pronto itzumi

-bueno no habia pensado en eso, pero podrian indicarme la direccion de algun hotel

-porque no te quedas con nosotros, itzumi podrias acondicionar la habitación de visitas?, mientras tanto Sakura porque no van al festival de primavera, llegaron en buen momento hoy es el ultimo dia

-claro papá muchas gracias, date prisa Shaoran –vi su felicidad y sonrei, salimos y fuimos al dichoso festival, en esta ciudad tener un carro era ridiculo pense al ver a toda la gente caminando.

-shaoran? –pregunto mientras yo veia maravillado todos los juegos que existian, en Tokio no habian ferias o festivales como esos y en china mucho menos –shaoran me escuchas?

-si claro –mencione mientras corria como un niño bobo hasta un estanque de pescaditos- quiero uno cuanto cuestan? –pregunte emocionado

-tienes que atraparlo 1 dólar por jugar –menciono el hombre que atendia el lugar

-shaoran? –escuche nuevamente la voz de Sakura, pero no hice mucho caso e intente sacar el pecesito –shaoran! –grito y me hizo perder mi 5 intento

-ahora no Sakura estoy ocupado –dije y ella parecio enfadarse, no era de esos tipos que iban a seguir a las chicas cuando se enojaban, eso nunca, pero si deje de intentar en ese juego y continue con otro de meter goles, perfecto! Pense, como era de suponerse gane y voltee para todos lados buscando a Sakura pero no la encontre, tome un oso enorme de felpa y la vi sentada a la orilla de un estanque –estas enojada? –pregunte

-eres un grosero –contesto y vi sus ojos cristalinos, rayos! Era un insensible pero bueno no estaba acostumbrado a tratar tan bien a las chicas, ja! No era cualquier chica era mi novia

-y si prometo que seras mi reina de ahora en adelante me perdonas? –dije en un tono un tanto meloso para ser mio

-no empieces con tonterias, quitate –dijo medio empujandome con una sonrisa, sonrei de igual forma y la segui, sabia que estaba perdonado

-este lugar es tan como decirlo. . .magico –no era el lugar era ella, era como ver el mismo lugar vacio y sin vida pero con ella todo adquiria cierta magia

-que bobo te has vuelto –menciono, crei que a las chicas les gustaban todas esas cursilerias

-estas segura de que eres mujer? –pregunte burlandome y ella me avento el oso

-asi que cuando piensas volver? –pregunto de pronto, es que no le gustaba mi visita?

-no se supongo que mañana ya que estas prácticamente corriendome –ella sonrio, pero luego se puso mas seria

-volvamos juntos esta bien?, quedate una semana conmigo –le sonrei, me sentia en un sueño

Toda la semana fue un ir y venir, itzumi a diferencia de Sakura me caia de lo mejor, siempre tenia algun comentario cariñoso o agradable, fujitaka se habia ganado mi admiración y pense con melancolia que esa, a pesar de que fuese una familia recontruida, era la mejor familia que alguien pudiese tener y me alegro que fuese la de Sakura.

Estaba en la cocineta platicando con itzumi sobre uno de sus ultimos pasteles y note que ella sonreia en todo momento, que diferencia con mi madre, me pregunto si a mi madre le ira bien la noticia de mi noviazgo con Sakura, no importaba igual no iba a dejarla por nada

-y cuando piensas regresar shaoran? –pregunto itzumi

-no lo se, pero me gustaria que fuese muy pronto –sonrei

-mamá ya llegue –escuchamos una voz masculina, que rayos no sabia que Sakura tuviese mas familia –este quien rayos es? –pregunto el chico con gran prepotencia, era bastante alto y moreno, ojos cafes oscuros y cabello de igual color,

-touya por favor, es el novio de Sakura

-que que!! Que novio ni que nada, ella es pequeña para tener un novio, y miralo es un mocoso

-touya que diablos haces aquí?! –grito Sakura en cuanto lo vio

-monstruo! Me puedes decir con que derecho tienes novio, y mira que pudiste conseguirte algo mejor, o es que tu madre te permite salir con cualquier mocoso que

-callate! No me molestes, mami! –grito Sakura demasiado aniñada

-touya porfavor, Sakura se va hoy en unas horas, porque no se sientan a desayunar –hablo itzumi y cabe mencionar que es la primera vez que escucho a Sakura decirle mami a itzumi, ni a nadeshko le hablaba de esa manera

Nos sentamos a desayunar, pero no pude hacerlo a gusto ya que ese tipo me miraba como si fuese a matarme, mientras fujitaka e itzumi reian y Sakura peleaba con el a momentos

-que! –de pronto me di cuenta de que me estaba perdiendo la conversación – no, de ninguna manera tu no regresas a Tokio esta es tu casa y aquí te quedaras –frunci el seño de inmediato no podia hablarle asi a Sakura

-vamos hermano, después de todo tu nunca estas y vendre todas las vacaciones, lo prometo y te aseguro que te visitare en Vancouver

Después del desayuno ambos abordamos el avion que nos llevaria de regreso a Tokio, tome a Sakura de la mano cuando ya estabamos sentados en el avion

-no sabia que tenias un hermano –mencione y ella dejo de ver su libro para mirarme

-no lo es –dijo sacandome de contexto –biologicamente me refiero, es hijo de itzumi casi nunca esta pero cuando eramos pequeños si que estaba, luego se fue a estudiar a Vancouver y ahí esta trabajando ahora

-a que se dedica? –pregunte interesado y no es que lo estuviese en realidad, es que ahora queria saber todo de ella

-es medico, oye shaoran te gusta alice? –solto tan de repente que rei

-porque estarias celosa? –pregunte de manera burlona pero su rostro serio y ligeramente angustiado hizo que me arrepintiera de haber echo esa broma –no claro que no, ella es mi amiga y mas nada, si me gustase no estaria aquí contigo

-creo que hacen una linda pareja –menciono con tanta seriedad que me enojo un poco, pero ya que mas es Sakura y ella es tan impredecible que estaba seguro de no aburrirme nunca

-boba! Tu y yo hacemos una mas linda pareja –dije tratando de imitar su voz y ella rio

Cuando aterrizamos eran las 3 de la tarde, aun era domingo asi que pense que tendria tiempo de dormir, vi mi auto estacionado y a eriol junto a tomoyo, sonrei las cosas estaban en su lugar

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

en cuanto vi a tomoyo y a eriol esperandonos sonrei y corri a abrazar a mi mejor amiga, luego salude a eriol

-quieren venir con nosotros? Iremos a comer a casa de tomoyo –dijo eriol de pronto

-yo tengo mucho sueño, me gustaria poder descansar –menciono shaoran y pense que bueno el debia descansar pero no yo

-yo si voy –dije con una sonrisa, me encantaria ver a sonomi, aunque no tenia aun una muy buena impresión de ella por lo mucho que odiaba a mi padre

Comimos nos reimos y de pronto cuando por fin vi a mi madre le abrace tan fuerte que ni yo podia creerlo, ella me abrazo tambien y luego beso mi frente, yo la queria y aun podia recuperar el tiempo perdido.

-mamá hable con itzumi y ella cree que podria destacar en el mundo del patinaje –dije haciendo un monton de ridiculeces y ella solo sonrio

-si tu quieres podemos encontrar una buena instructora pero eso no te librara de elegir una carrera entendido? –sus palabras me recordaron que faltaban poco menos de 3 meses para que el semestre terminara, para que pudiese iniciar la universidad

No me preocupaba salir del colegio, después de todo tenia muy buenas notas, lo que hacia un buen promedioy por ende podria entrar a cualquier universidad que elija, pero aun no sabia que queria o que debia estudiar y a pesar de que sabia que era muy buena en todo, una idea vino a mi mente que harian mis amigos?, seguro que todos tomarian caminos diferentes y shaoran bueno talvez no continuara en Tokio, asi que después de tener una vida prácticamente envidiable me di cuenta de que perder es una posibilidad y me arrepenti de rechazar a shaoran desde el inicio, tal vez pudimos aprovechar el tiempo.


	11. In The End

No me preocupaba salir del colegio, después de todo tenia muy buenas notas, lo que hacia un buen promedio y por ende podría entrar a cualquier universidad que elija, pero aun no sabia que quería o que debía estudiar y a pesar de que sabia que era muy buena en todo, una idea vino a mi mente que harían mis amigos?, seguro que todos tomarían caminos diferentes y Shaoran bueno talvez no continuara en Tokio, así que después de tener una vida prácticamente envidiable me di cuenta de que perder es una posibilidad y me arrepentí de rechazar a Shaoran desde el inicio, tal vez pudimos aprovechar el tiempo.

**Capitulo Onceavo**

_**In The End**_

_-Sakura-_

Estaba oscuro y a pesar de no saber con exactitud la hora, al menos sabia que pasaban de las 11 de la noche, no podía dormir, tenia una mezcla de sentimientos, estaba triste y emocionada pero también sentía miedo.

No podía evitar entristecer de solo saber que nunca volvería a ver a mis amigos, bueno nunca es una palabra bastante fuerte, pero tal parecía que así seria pues todos seguirían caminos diferentes, los meses habían pasado demasiado rápido y mañana seria nuestra fiesta de graduación, dedique mucho tiempo a buscar un hermoso vestido para ir al baile y aunque encontrarlo me había llevado mas de 3 semanas, se que luciré genial. Tamiko y Tomoyo me habían acompañado y fue Tomoyo la ultima en encontrar el vestido indicado.

Mis amigas, que lejanas hubiesen sonado esas palabras hace solamente unos meses, cuando llegue todas me parecían extrañas, chicas lindas y con dinero que sin embargo me demostraron tenían un corazón enorme.

El baile seria en la noche, pero yo tenia todo mi día planeado para pasar con mis amigos y creo que eso es lo que me tenia emocionada, primero iríamos a desayunar a casa de Tamiko, al parecer a sus padres le hemos caído de maravilla o talvez sean nuestros importantes padres los que le cayeron de maravilla ja, que importa mientras Tamiko sonría que mas da, después iremos a recoger nuestros vestidos pues decidimos que les hicieran algunas modificaciones para lucir perfectas, volveré a casa para bañarme y cambiarme y luego iremos con los chicos a ver películas en su departamento, después de eso todos nos prepararíamos para divertirnos en el salón mas grande de Tokio que rento el instituto para hacer nuestra fiesta de graduación.

Que haría yo? Bueno es una pregunta inteligente, después de pensarlo varios meses y haber tomado una que otra clase, descubrí que el patinaje sobre hielo es lo mío y me dedicare a eso o eso quería, mi madre ha insistido en que termine una carrera en la universidad, al principio quería estudiar artes con Tomoyo en Inglaterra, pero la mejor entrenadora de patinaje esta aquí en Tokio así que decidí quedarme, entrare a la mejor universidad de Tokio Todai, ya había pasado el examen, fui la única de todos que lo presento, tomaría ciencias, se que es diferente de artes, pero creo que soy buena en eso y es algo que me gusta. Que harían los demás? Bueno Tomoyo partirá en 2 días a Inglaterra en donde estudiara artes, prometió llamarme a menudo, pero se que la exigencia le dejara poco tiempo.

Tamiko decidió estudiar literatura en roma, su padre estuvo de acuerdo y tal parece que se siente muy orgulloso de ella por haber podido ingresar.

Rika estudiara artes culinarias en Le Cordon Bleu, la universidad de gastronomía mas grande y prestigiosa del mundo, lo único malo es que se encuentra en Francia, muy lejos de Tokio.

Chiharu se había comprometido con Yamasaki y se irían a estudiar la universidad en estados unidos ambos lograron ingresar a Harvard, claro que Chiharu necesito meses de preparación y mucha ayuda de Yamasaki, ella estudiaría diseño y el derecho. Si, ellos eran los únicos que seguirían juntos después del colegio.

Eriol estudiaría administración y luego se especializaría en finanzas en Canadá en _Schulich School of Business, Toronto se encontraba muy lejos de Tokio, que lastima pues Eriol se había vuelto un gran amigo para mí._

_Enishi estudiaría paleontología en Madrid, en la universidad complutense._

_Shaoran. . . el debía volver a Hong Kong y estudiar economía y finanzas, aunque el quiso ir a Canadá con Eriol, su madre no estuvo de acuerdo, pues quería que le ayudase con las empresas que tenían en Hong Kong._

_Hablamos mucho sobre nuestros planes, me plantee muchas veces la idea de estudiar en Hong Kong, pero yo sabia que era hora de decidir mi propio camino y seria quedarme en Tokio, a veces la vida es así, después de todo no iba a arriesgarme a irme tan lejos y luego terminar con Shaoran, lo mejor era quedarme y realizar mis sueños, después de todo esa era nuestra meta en la vida, o eso es lo que yo creo, además no estaba tan lejos, lo habíamos hablado mucho y decidimos que pasaríamos su ultimo día en Tokio lo mas alegre posible, lo despediría con una sonrisa y cerraríamos nuestro ciclo, aunque terminar no era una idea feliz, creo que estábamos siendo muy maduros al dejar nuestra relación, después de todo algún día teníamos que superarlo._

_Vi en mi reloj de mesa las 12 y decidí meterme a mi cama a descansar el día siguiente seria cansado y estupendo a la vez, no quería perdérmelo, cerré los ojos y no supe en que momento me quede dormida._

_-Shaoran-_

_Me levante muy temprano, eran las 8 de la mañana, me metí a bañar y Sali de mi casa sin desayunar, no desperté a mi hermana pues ya no había clases así que ella no debía trabajar ni yo ir al colegio._

_-Shaoran a donde vas? –y yo que no quería molestarla, en parte es porque se comporta como si fuese mi madre_

_-pasare el día con mis amigos, volveré para cambiarme –abrí mi mustang con el control pero mi hermana me quito las llaves_

_-de ninguna manera, vas a desayunar conmigo, me ayudaras a empacar todo, el avión privado estará a las 10 de la noche aquí –fruncí el ceño que?! No yo no podía irme a esa hora tenia boleto para mañana_

_-no puedo, empaca lo tuyo yo me iré mañana el baile terminara mas tarde y no puedo irme a las 10 lo prometí –ella me miro con cierta melancolía_

_-bien, me encargare de guardar todo menos tu ropa de cambio y tus cosas personales, no olvides cerrar bien la casa antes de irte, lamento no poder estar en tu fiesta, mamá nos necesita allá –yo sabia que tenia razón por eso debía irme tan pronto como pueda, pero lo haría mañana_

_-si, no importa, nos vemos –camine hasta mi mustang y mi hermana me arrojo las llaves_

_Conecte mi reproductor al estereo del auto y lo puse a todo volumen Guns N Roses, uno de mis grupos favoritos, mi casa no estaba muy lejos del departamento cuando llegue todos estaban dormidos aun, ja, extrañaba esos días_

_-hora de levantarse! –grite y puse en el estereo del apartamento canciones de nirvana a todo volumen._

_-Shaoran se supone que te largaste para no molestar mas –dijo Eriol fingiendo fastidio, yo sonreí _

_-vaya esa canción es buena –dijo Yamasaki metiéndose al baño y cantando a todo volumen con su voz completamente desafinada_

_Después de un rato ya estábamos todos sentados en la sala, haciendo nada, ninguno veía la tv ni escuchábamos música parecíamos idos y de pronto. . ._

_-Enishi perdió!! –si, jugábamos a "el que se mueva pierde" a veces hacíamos tantas estupideces, todos reímos _

_-porque no vamos al supermercado – sabía que debíamos hacerlo pues las chicas vendrían a ver películas _

_Todos nos dispusimos a salir, usamos mi mustang, llegamos al centro comercial y como siempre la mayoría de mujeres nos miraban y es que parecíamos herederos guapos, sin presumir, bueno eso éramos ja, caminamos tomando todo lo que creíamos necesitar, papitas, refrescos, palomitas, alcohol, bueno eso era para después de la graduación, me quedaría a dormir con ellos._

_No volvimos al departamento de inmediato, decidimos caminar un poco mas por la plaza, con las bolsas jaja que ridículos nos veíamos, cuando pasamos por una joyería vi un hermoso collar, me detuve a observarlo minuciosamente, tenia un hermoso jade, igual a los ojos de Sakura, lo quería, lo quería para ella, entre en la joyería, rayos! 150, 000 dólares, eso era muchísimo dinero, pero era hermoso y yo sabia que lo valía, el jade simulaba ser el cuerpo de un ángel y sus hermosas alitas con incrustaciones de diamantes, fino, elegante y no tan ostentoso, justo como era Sakura, ni modo recibiría luego el castigo de mamá cuando se entere sonreí y lo compre, todos me observaron con incredulidad, sabían que me iría y que dejaríamos la relación, pero que mas daba quería que Sakura jamás me olvidara_

_Volvimos al departamento e hicimos sándwich para desayunar, mientras Eriol hacia lasaña para la comida, yo veía un programa de bromas en tv mientras desayunaba junto a Enishi y reíamos como locos cuando los tipos caían en la broma._

_El sonido de la puerta me hizo pararme casi en automático y abrí sin más, ahí estaban las chicas, pero no Sakura, mire a todos lados tratando de ubicarla_

_-jaja esta en su casa, fue a cambiarse –dijo Tomoyo todas lanzaron una risita por lo bajo y yo me hice el indignado_

_-no estaba buscando a Sakura –dije fingiendo estar de mal humor_

_-bueno Shao nunca mencione a Sakura –me respondió y los colores subieron a mi rostro_

_Chiharu nos apago la tv y la miramos mal, entonces encendió el estereo y puso we will rock you de Queen, entonces comenzamos a brincar como locos mientras Tomoyo reía y Rika rodaba los ojos, luego el timbre de nuevo, corrí a la puerta y logre escuchar de nuevo sus risas, no tenia la culpa de estar perdiendo mis neuronas por esa chica, abrí y la vi ahí paradita con la vista gacha, tome su rostro con mis manos y la bese._

_-lo sabia, me extrañaste –dijo riendo y entro para unirse a Chiharu y brincar en los muebles como monos, se veía tan chistosa y tierna a la vez, llevaba unos jeans ceñidos y una playera semi holgada no se veía sexi definitivamente pero para mi estaba hermosa._

_Eriol se acerco y apago el estereo para encender la tv y poner una de las películas que habíamos rentado, todas se abalanzaron a los muebles y me enoje un poco porque Sakura quedo entre Tamiko y Tomoyo, menos mal solo Eriol noto mi enojo._

_En cuanto la película termino nos sentamos en el comedor para comer y esta vez gane!! Ja Sakura estaba a mi lado, hablábamos de tonterías y luego Yamasaki empezó a contarnos una anécdota que todos sabíamos era mentira, pero que de todos modos escuchábamos atentos porque siempre las hacia interesantes, de pronto sentí como la manita de Sakura tomaba la mía por debajo de la mesa y sonreí, la mire y ella me sonrío también, como quería a esa niña._

_-si no van a escucharme ya no les cuento nada –dijo Yamasaki sonriéndonos y fingiendo indignación_

_-es tarde mejor será que vayamos a cambiarnos –dijo Tomoyo interrumpiendo_

_Todos nos pusimos de pie, pero Sakura no me soltaba y no me molesto en absoluto, al contrario estaba encantado con su tacto, no quería que se fuese, pero debía cambiarse y yo también, le sonreí cuando bajábamos juntos en el elevador_

_-Shaoran, puedes llevarme a mi casa? Es que no he traído mi auto –asentí en silencio –estas enojado? Puedo decirle a Tomoyo que me lleve y . . . _

_No la deje continuar, claro que no me molestaba llevar a mi novia a su casa la bese sutilmente y ella sonrío como siempre hacia, pareciera que la conocía de siempre y me encantaba _

_-voy a extrañarte –dijo aun sonriendo_

_-hoy no señorita, aun faltan horas para que este día termine –ahora fue ella quien me beso enredando sus brazos en mi cuello_

_La abrace y trate de acercarla mas a mí si eso era posible, no era la primera vez que nos besábamos tan apasionadamente, pero si la primera en que yo debía separarla de mí pues las puertas del elevador se habían abierto._

_Subimos a mi auto y ahora si maldije porque su casa no quedaba lejos del departamento, me dio un beso sutil y se bajo para sonreír coquetamente, todas las facetas de Sakura me encantaban._

_-nos vemos en unas horas, ponte guapo –me guiño un ojo y se fue, suspire y me puse en marcha hacia mi casa_

_-Sakura- _

_Las horas pasaban pero esta vez estaba emocionada, suspiraba y sonreía como loca y es que Shaoran me ponía los pelos de punta cada vez que sus labios tocaban los míos en una danza que casi siempre debía detener yo, pero ya las fuerzas se me habían terminado, lo confirme esta tarde pues tuvo que ser el quien se aleje de mi, lo quería tanto, pero el y su estupido respeto, iba a irse mañana y yo quería mas de el que un simple beso._

_En fin me puse el vestido, los caireles que adornaban mi largo cabello tenían brillitos me sentía como una princesa, mamá me ayudo a colocar una mariposa verde con detalles dorados en la media cola semidespeinada que llevaba. Me coloque las zapatillas de bailarina en tono verde y listones dorados y plateados._

_-es demasiado? –le pregunte a mi madre que veía mi reflejo en el espejo_

_-no, te ves hermosa, date prisa o llegaras tarde –sonreí y baje las escaleras casi corriendo, takuma ya estaba esperándome, obviamente no manejaría yo y había preferido llegar sola que pedirle a Shaoran que viniese por mi._

_El viaje era muy pesado y ya iba algo tarde, estaba bastante lejos, miraba el camino mientras recordaba la primera vez que lo vi._

_-lo siento, no fue mi intención, es que ya llevo algo de prisa – me dijo y yo lo mire desconcertada, era tan atractivo, sus ojos brillosos y su cabello despeinado, cielos un chico lindo sin duda_

_-esta bien, estaba algo... perdida –dije en cuanto pude reaccionar_

_-necesitas ayuda? –cuando dijo eso todos nos miraban de manera extraña, tal vez el chico era muy asediado y por eso varias me dedicaban miradas asesinas en fin _

_-no te preocupes llevas prisa, yo pediré ayuda a alguien mas – le dirigí una sonrisa, pues definitivamente era amable conmigo solo que yo no quería meterme en problemas_

Sonreí ante eso, pensar que ahora es mi novio, ja, aun recuerdo cuando Enishi y yo comenzamos a ser amigos, una situación difícil para el para mi y para Rika

_Salí del salón y cruce con Rika Sasaki, me estremecí un poco porque me miro de mala gana mientras se paseaba con sus amigas, entre ellas Tomoyo Daidoji, seguí mi camino por el pasillo, hasta que llegue a mi casillero, casi nunca me pasaba por ahí, pero esta vez había olvidado mi libro de matemáticas, en cuanto cerré la puerta de mi casillero vi el rostro de Enishi Takara_

_._

_-lo siento, te he asustado? -me pregunto y no pude evitar sonreír, ahora que lo notaba era un chico muy apuesto, de revueltos cabellos color castaño y unos ojos miel relucientes, era de tez blanca y su sonrisa era muy amable y carismática._

_-no, solo me sorprendí -lamentablemente no podía usar otro tono que no fuese el de indiferencia_

_-así que estas trabajando sola en bioquímica? -eso que significaba, acaso Shaoran ya no iba a asistir_

_-hasta el momento, eso parece -tenia curiosidad y quería preguntar, pero yo sabia que no lo haría_

_-volverá pronto -me guiño el ojo y me saco de contexto -pensaba, no te ves con muchos amigos, tal ves quisieras ir al cine o algo parecido -acaso eso era una invitación? Comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa_

_-tengo cosas que hacer esta tarde -comencé a caminar hacia mi siguiente clase, siguiendo un mapa de la escuela_

_-que cosas? -me sorprendió nuevamente verlo caminando a mi lado, no le vi darme alcance_

_-iré a ver la vajilla para el baile, me tomo mi trabajo muy enserio -no es que no quisiese ir con el, es solo que era demasiado tímida como para aceptar_

_-vajillas, suena divertido, te veré después de clases, yo te busco -me guiño el ojo nuevamente y su sonrisa me desarmo así que deje que se fuese cuando comenzó a correr._

Pero las cosas cambiaron cuando Shaoran volvió de su viaje a china estaba tan raro, en ese entonces no entendía porque

_-que tal si pedimos pizza de champiñones –recomendó Shaoran, odiaba las zetas_

_-champiñones no, Saku es alérgica –todos me miraban gracias al comentario de Enishi y yo me había ruborizado, de todos modos ya había comido_

_-no me importa, pediremos dos de champiñones –respondió de manera tajante Shaoran y me molesto, no tenia que ser tan grosero_

_-que grosería –no pude mantenerme callada, había sido amable con el, le había dado la bienvenida, le había ayudado con el proyecto de bioquímica, incluso había echo la mayor parte sola, era un malagradecido, malcriado, niño rico de papi y mami_

_-según se nosotros no te hemos invitado, si viniste fue por tu cuenta_

_-yo le invite –intervino Enishi y me sentí la culpable de una pelea_

_-pues entonces tu aliméntala –que rayos me sentía como una mascota_

_-he sido amable contigo creo que no merezco esto –conteste de pronto, no dejaría que Enishi cargara con mi responsabilidad_

_-y yo creo que eres una fresona sin chiste –rayos! Dolió, me sentí mal de ver a todos reunidos a nuestro alrededor mirándome, esperando mi reacción_

_-pues creo que eres un arrogante, malcriado y malagradecido, solo porque todas las demás chicas andan detrás de ti cumpliéndote tus caprichos esperes que yo sea así, espero que se sigan divirtiendo, para su tranquilidad esta fresona sin chiste ya se va –tome mis cosas y Salí del departamento lo mas rápido que me permitieron mis piernas, no espere a nadie, me monte en mi auto y me dirigí a casa._

Las cosas no comenzaron bien, pero también hizo cosas lindas

_-fuiste tu quien me hablo y eres tu quien ahora me trata mal no entiendo que rayos te pasa, eras tan agradable y ahora eres esto, porque cambiaste que fue lo que hice para que te comportes de esta manera_

_-gustarme, Sakura te quiero…_

Y esa vez que pasamos una semana en tomoeda, mi padre quedo encantado con el, itzumi incluso parecía quererlo mas que a mi jaja mentira

_-hola Sakura –dijo como esperando que yo reaccione_

_-hola –conteste y no pude evitar lucir sorprendida_

_-pensé que ibas a extrañarme demasiado así que pensé en venir a verte –sonrió tan normalmente que me sentí aturdida por un momento_

_-piensas quedarte? –dije señalando sus maletas, es que todo era tan extraño que me sentía en un sueño_

_-todo depende –contesto sonriendo y casi __sentí el impulso de arrojarme en sus brazos_

_-de que? –pregunte, claro que era un sueño_

_-bien lo diré una sola vez así que presta atención, aun me gustas, no solo me gustas si no que me encantas y no quiero estar lejos de ti, vine a pedirte una oportunidad de estar a tu lado, que dices? _

Aun recordar la escena me ponía la piel de gallina, el es siempre tan lindo, no me gustaría ser su enemiga, aunque ahora ya no me preocupaba por eso.

Baje del auto y todos parecían esperarme en la entrada, Shaoran me ofreció su brazo y yo lo tome, caminamos hasta entrar en el hermoso lugar.

-te ves preciosa –susurro en mi oído pues el director estaba hablando

-y casi haces que me sienta celosa, me siento orgullosa de tener un novio tan atractivo –susurre de igual forma

_-__Shaoran- _

Cada vez que la veía, cuando era tímida y cuando era aventada, que importaba igual se veía hermosa igual me gustaba.

Reímos, bailamos hicimos algunas bromas y aunque yo no quería que el baile terminase sabia que así seria.

-debo ir a mi casa por mis maletas y les veré en el departamento –dije disponiéndome a subir al auto

-quieres que te acompañe? –pregunto Sakura y asentí sonriendo, subió algunas cosas y entonces me puse en camino –y mañana a que hora te vas? –pregunto jugando con la guantera

-a las 11 de la mañana, vas a ir a despedirme? –la vi dudar un poco o talvez fue mi imaginación pero tardo en contestar

-eso creo, nos quedaremos a dormir en casa de Tomoyo, su madre anda de viaje así que tendremos la casa para nosotras –la vi sonreír

-pero iras con nosotros ahora no? –pregunte aunque ya sabia su respuesta

-si, luego nos recogerán en el departamento, es una de las razones por las cuales preferí no traer mi auto

Tardamos demasiado, lo normal pues el salón en donde fue nuestra fiesta estaba realmente lejos, bajamos del auto y entramos a la casa

-creí que tu hermana viajaría contigo mañana –casi grito pues yo estaba en el piso de arriba

-no, ella se fue hace unas horas –grite aun acomodando mis cosas, sabia que debía hacerlo hace varias horas

-quieres que te ayude?

-no es necesario –cuando me voltee ahí estaba ella pardita sonriéndome de manera maliciosa –que? –pregunte y es que a pesar de que le conocía a veces no sabia como reaccionaria

-deja que te ayude –dijo mientras acomodaba mis cosas en la maleta –vez como es mas rápido entre dos –dijo y sentó en mi cama

A pesar de que ahora estaríamos en Hong Kong, la casa siempre quedaba como si la habitaran, había gente que se encargaba de darle mantenimiento unas cuantas veces por semana, cuando termine me senté a su lado

-bueno creo que eso es todo –le sonreí

Sin previo aviso me abrazo y quede realmente sorprendido, sin embargo sonreí

-que sucede? –pregunte ella aun no me soltaba de su agarre

-voy a extrañarte –fue su simple respuesta

Comenzamos a besarnos sin mas, como en veces anteriores no fue un simple beso si no que comenzaba a ser cada vez mas pasional, la diferencia de las veces anteriores es que estábamos solos, no había manera de que alguien nos separase esta vez, y a menos de que fuese ella quien pusiese distancia yo no podría soltarla. Comenzó a enredar sus dedos en mis cabellos y la acerque mas a mi, baje una de mis manos y toque su pierna por debajo del vestido, ella no hacia nada por evitarlo y de pronto el ring ring de mi celular

-vaya es Eriol –dije viendo la pantalla de mi celular

-que Eriol espere –dijo arrebatándome el aparato y lo tiro al suelo, me sorprendió su actitud y mas cuando se apodero de mis labios nuevamente

Me sentía realmente extraño, no es que nunca hubiese estado con alguna chica antes, el problema es que ella significaba mucho para mi, claro que eso no importo en el momento en que sentí sus manitas frías recorrer mi espalda, baje el cierre de su vestido y este descendió hasta el suelo, era hermosa, la había visto antes a veces se cambiaba delante mío y no importaba, sentí como luchaba con mis pantalones así que sonreí y decidí ayudarle, solté su sostén y pude notar su sonrojo, lentamente me deshice de sus bragas y la mire

-eres hermosa –ella sonrío aunque el sonrojo no abandonaba sus mejillas

Me libere de mi boxer y entonces me puse mucho mas nervioso, pues ella se había colocado de manera que yo estaba ahora sobre ella, trague en seco, este maldito sentimiento de respetarla ante todo, la mire no que rayos no podía, cerré los ojos esperando que ella recapacitase y dijera que ya basta que teníamos que reunirnos con nuestros amigos que era hora de parar no se algo que me ayudase a recuperar la cordura

-que pasa? –dijo casi en un susurro

-yo. . .Sakura estas segura? –ella sonrío y me dio un sutil beso

-mas que eso –su respuesta no fue la que esperaba, pero bueno que rayos

Sus besos, su tacto todo en ella era perfecto, pase mis manos por sus pechos, ella estaba excitada, debía estar seguro de no hacerle daño, sabia que ella no había estado con nadie y no quería dejarle un horrible recuerdo, pase mi mano por su vientre acariciando lentamente, toque sus piernas haciendo algo de fricción ella soltaba de repente gemidos de placer que hacían que me excitase aun mas si eso era posible, llegue a su sexo y justo como lo esperaba ella estaba mojada, deje sus labios para que los míos jugasen con sus pechos, fue entonces cuando se retorció de placer y yo sonreí, la penetre lentamente ella dejo escapar un gemido cuando me sintió dentro de ella, poco a poco comenzamos a movernos al mismo ritmo, parecíamos como coordinados en una danza en la que ambos podíamos disfrutar del otro. Lentamente comencé a acelerar el ritmo y ella gemía en torno a mis embestidas, no quería que esa sensación terminase nunca.

-Shao. . .ran! –grito y supe que había llegado a su clímax

Acelere aun mas el ritmo mientras escuchaba nuestras respiraciones agitadas, por fin termine dentro de ella y me derrumbe sobre su cuerpo, le bese los labios, quería decirle lo mucho que la amaba y que no quería irme que no me separaría de ella jamás, pero sabía que eran mentiras y que no podría cumplir mi palabra.

-te lastime? –fue lo único que pude decir después de todo

-no, no lo hiciste –dijo y comenzó a moverse

Nos quedamos un rato acostados, ella había acomodado su cabeza en mi pecho y yo acariciaba sus cabellos con una mano mientras que mi otro brazo estaba ocupado rodeando su cintura.

-te amo Sakura –no escuche su respuesta y me moví ligeramente para verla, sonreí al verla dormir placidamente, cerré mis ojos mañana tendría mucho que explicar.

El sol se colaba por las ventanas pero extrañamente no amanecí de mal humor como siempre que es la luz solar que me despierta, sonreí me sentía extrañamente muy feliz

-cinco minutos mas lo juro –escuche una vocecita y recordé que Sakura se había quedado conmigo

Rayos! Ya había amanecido mire el reloj y eran las 8 y media de la mañana aun tenia tiempo, me levante y vi mi celular tenia muchas llamadas perdidas de Eriol, le marque pero no me contesto, supuse que aun estaba dormido, me duche y me cambie luego camine hacia la cocina y prepare pasta, seguro que Sakura tendría hambre cuando se despierte, comí y regrese a la habitación por mi celular, iría a llevar mi auto al amigo de mi madre, el se encargaría de hacérmelo llegar y de rentarme una limosina para transportarme al aeropuerto.

-a donde vas? –me asuste un poco y entonces vi que Sakura al fin se había despertado

-voy a dejar el auto para que lo transporten a Hong Kong y a buscar la limo que me servirá hasta que me vaya, debo darme prisa, puedes usar la ducha o lo que quieras, deje pasta hecha por si tienes hambre no tardo –dije y ella bostezó ja que chica

-ven dame un beso –dijo con voz aniñada y me acerque para rozar sus labios con los míos –no tardes –asentí y Salí de la casa.

Deje el auto y las llaves, firme algunos papeles para la renta de la limosina y mientras se tramitaba decidí marcarle a Eriol

_-donde rayos te metiste!! Te estuve marcando toda la noche, __Shaoran son las 10 de la mañana _

-Eriol suenas como mi madre –le dije entre risas

_-si claro estas de buenas, donde esta Sakura? –pregunto sin embargo lo __conocía el sabia lo que había pasado y solo se vengaba de mi_

-se quedo conmigo, estaré en el aeropuerto en una hora o perderé el avión, dense prisa –después de eso le colgué y como lo suponía no hizo nada por llamarme de nuevo

-joven Li su limosina esta esperándole en la entrada –asentí en forma de agradecimiento

Subí a la limosina y esperaba que Sakura estuviese ya lista para irnos bueno mas bien para verme partir, en cuanto llegamos entre a la casa y la vi ahí sentadita con una faldita de vuelo rosa pastel y una blusa no tan holgada, llevaba sus zapatillas de piso en color negro igual que su blusa y el cabello suelto y aun húmedo

-estaba esperándote –aferro sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y la bese, jamás podría cansarme de ella

-date prisa –dije y ambos entramos en la limosina

-_Sakura-_

Me sentía muy bien, desde el momento en el que entramos a la limosina no solté su mano, incluso cuando llegamos al aeropuerto y vimos a nuestros amigos yo seguía aferrada a el, hablamos de muchas cosas, agradecí que ninguno mencionara nuestra ausencia la noche anterior. Llego el momento, la ultima llamada para su vuelo, todos se habían despedido, menos yo, no quería aun, había sido un tiempo muy corto, no, hasta ahora me daba cuenta de que no podría hacerlo, pero se lo había prometido así que cuando se paro frente a mi sonreí lo mas sinceramente posible, le abrace, le di el ultimo beso y me prepare mentalmente para perderlo.

-toma Sakura, te quiero, mucha suerte, espero que algún día podamos coincidir de nuevo –me dio una cajita de terciopelo

Lo vi subir al avión y lo despedí con una sonrisa, me voltee hacia mis amigos que murmuraban anécdotas alegres que vivieron con Shaoran yo sonreía de vez en cuando y miraba a todos lados.

-te lo has tomado bastante bien –dijo Yamasaki y en ese momento me derrumbe

No podía respirar siquiera, las lagrimas no querían detener su camino, tenia el rostro empapado y por mas que lo intentaba no podía sonreír, no podía siquiera hablar las palabras simplemente no salían de mi boca, me voltee hacia la pista esperando que no se hubiese ido que tal vez se hubiese quedado por mi, pero sabia que no seria así, mis piernas no me soportaron mas y fue entonces cuando me tire en el suelo mientras todo un ejercito de lagrimas marchaban por mi rostro, me sentía tan desolada, todos intentaban animarme y Chiharu vaya que golpeo a Yamasaki, pero no podía sonreír, sentí la mano de Tomoyo en mi hombro, camine como zombi a su limosina. Durante el camino estuvieron todos en completo silencio y mas lagrimas desfilaban por mis mejillas, quería parar decirme a mi misma que estaba siendo muy débil, pero no podía, me baje en cuanto visualice mi casa, vi a mi madre pero no la salude y ella pareció entender subí a mi habitación y me solté a llorar, incluso sentía que me deshidrataría si continuaba en esa situación.

Abrí la cajita de terciopelo que Shaoran me había regalado antes de partir y encontré un hermoso colgante, tan fino que pensé que talvez no seria digna de utilizarlo, no me lo colgué, lo guarde en mi cajón personal y el regalo solo hizo que me deprimiese mas.

_It starts with [one]_

_One thing, I don't know why_

_It doesn't even matter how hard you try_

_Keep that in mind i designed_

_this rhyme to explain in due time_

_All I know_

_Time is a valuable thing_

_Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings_

_Watch it count down to the end of the day_

_The clock ticks life away_

_It's so unreal_

_Didn't look out below_

_Watch the time go right out the window_

_Trying to hold on, didn't even know_

_I wasted it all just to watch you go_

_I kept everything inside_

_And even though I tried_

_It all fell apart_

_What it meant to me will eventually be a_

_Memory__ of a time when i [tried so hard]_

_Tried so hard and got so far_

_But in the end, it doesn't even matter_

_I had to fall to lose it all_

_But in the end it doesn't even matter_

_One thing, I don't know why_

_It doesn't even matter how hard you try_

_Keep that in mind i designed this rhyme_

_to remind myself how (I tried so hard)_

_I tried so hard_

_In spite of the way you were mocking me_

_Acting like I was part of your property_

_Remembering all the times you fought with me_

_I'm surprised it got so [far]_

_Things aren't the way they were before_

_You wouldn't even recognize me anymore_

_Not that you knew me back then_

_But it all comes back to me in the end_

_I kept everything inside_

_And even though I tried_

_It all fell apart_

_What it meant to me will eventually be a_

_Memory__ of a time when I [tried so hard]_

_Tried so hard and got so far_

_But in the end, it doesn't even matter_

_I had to fall to lose it all_

_But in the end it doesn't even matter_

_I put my trust in you_

_Pushed as far as I can go_

_For all this_

_There's only one thing you should know_

_I put my trust in you_

_Pushed as far as I can go_

_For all this_

_There's only one thing you should know_

_I tried so hard and got so far_

_But in the end, it doesn't even matter_

_I had to fall to lose it all_

_But in the end it doesn't even matter_

**In The End – Linkin Park**

Con el paso de los días no mejoraba y no es porque no pudiese superarlo si no que veía como poco a poco todos mis amigos iban alejándose de mi, Tomoyo abordo un avión en la misma pista que Shaoran 2 días después y luego Tamiko y Eriol, Chiharu y Yamasaki, Rika y Enishi y cuando me di cuenta estaba completamente sola. . . pero al final realmente no importa. . .

Sabia casi desde el inicio del semestre que todos iban a alejarse de mi, no esperaba que fuese tan pronto, pero sabia que llegaría de todos modos, no importaba que caminos decidieran tomar sabia que todos teníamos un mismo destino. . . triunfar. . .


	12. Las Cosas Cambian

Sabia casi desde el inicio del semestre que todos iban a alejarse de mi, no esperaba que fuese tan pronto, pero sabia que llegaría de todos modos, no importaba que caminos decidieran tomar sabia que todos teníamos un mismo destino. . . triunfar. . .

**Capitulo Doceavo**

_**Las Cosas Cambian**_

_-__Sakura- _

Me levante, di un bostezo largo y mire mi reloj despertador, las 6 de la mañana, Salí de mi casa ya vestida con mis pants y un sweater, corría, si es lo que hacia desde hacia poco mas de 5 años, desde que inicie mi entrenamiento en patinaje sobre hielo, había ganado muchas medallas y eso me hacia sentir orgullosa de mi misma, poco después de superar la marcha de todos mis amigos había ido a las olimpiadas y me había llevado el tercer lugar, ahora con mis 23 era posiblemente mi ultima oportunidad para poder llevarme el primer lugar.

Llegue a mi casa menos mal eran aun las 7 de la mañana, me metí a bañar rápidamente me coloque el uniforme de la universidad, si a pesar de llevar 5 años estudiando en Todai aun no había conseguido egresar, nunca fui una mala alumna, pero la olimpiada me había quitado muchísimo tiempo y me había imposibilitado para seguir estudiando y por ello había perdido 1 año de educación universitaria, pero estaba contenta porque este año por fin iba a graduarme.

Baje las escaleras a toda prisa, tome mi desayuno que estaba ya acomodado para llevar ya no me daba tiempo de desayunar con mi madre, debía llegar a la universidad a las 8 de la mañana y estaba muy lejos.

Subí a mi ahora Audi convertible gris, un finísimo auto regalo de mamá hace dos años, entre con mi maletín casi corriendo mientras muchos chicos me saludaban, todos me conocían, claro era la mejor patinadora todos sabían que había ganado un tercer lugar las olimpiadas pasadas y que asistiría a estas.

Las clases eran algo aburridas y eso que entendía todo, aunque de pronto perdía la concentración y pedía a algunos de mis compañeros que me explicaran lo que me había perdido.

Salí de la universidad agotada y es que tanto esfuerzo me dejaba casi sin tiempo para mi misma, subí mis cosas al auto y arranque tenia poco tiempo para llegar a casa y tomar mis cosas e irme a mi entrenamiento con Shantall la mejor entrenadora en patinaje sobre hielo, entre a mi casa a toda prisa

-señorita Kinomoto –me llamo una de las sirvientas

-que sucede? –pregunte mientras le veía tomar el teléfono seguro era mamá

-le llama un joven por teléfono –un joven? Mmm seguro se trataba de Touya últimamente me cuida de más.

-si diga? –conteste al teléfono esperando algún regaño por parte de Touya

-hola Sakura espero que no me hayas olvidado –esa voz! Habían pasado 5 años pero por supuesto que la conocía era ese apuesto chico, Eriol! Sabia de quien se trataba

-e…e …Eriol! –apenas pude pronunciar

-si Sakura soy Eriol, intente llamar a tu móvil pero nunca contestaste

-lo he perdido hace algunos años y no pude recuperar mi numero, a que debo tu llamada –no es que quisiese ser descortés es solo que ninguno me había llamado bueno lo hacían los primeros meses y llamaron cuando gane mi medalla de bronce pero luego de eso nadie

-es que sucede que estaré en Tokio, mi padre recién abrió una extensión de la empresa justo ahí y me preguntaba si podríamos pasar un rato juntos si miss patinaje no esta ocupada por supuesto –sonreí pasar un tiempo juntos, sonaba bien para mi

-pues ahora si estoy muy ocupada pero dime cuando llegas y te prometo agregarte a mi agenda –bromee el era tan poco serio y tan serio a la vez

-llegare mañana a las 4 de la tarde

-perfecto! te recogeré en el aeropuerto, ahora debo irme Eriol de verdad que me encanto volver a oír tu voz

-lo se –dijo y entonces ambos colgamos

Corrí a mi habitación, rayos! Ya no tenia tiempo de ducharme bueno lo haría al volver, tome mi maleta y subí de nuevo al auto para dirigirme a mi lugar de entrenamiento nada más y nada menos que la pista de patinaje sobre hielo profesional de Tokio

-llegas algo tarde Sakura –menciono Shantall mientras miraba unos videos de patinadoras

-recibí una llamada de un amigo muy querido, Justo quería decirte que faltare a la practica de mañana, prometo que será el único día –note su rostro con algo de perturbación pero no dije nada

-que sea la primera y ultima vez Sakura, las olimpiadas serán pronto –asentí y me dispuse a ponerme mis patines para entrar al hielo

Después de la práctica llegue a casa en donde vi a mamá sentada en el comedor completamente sola, mi abuelo había muerto hacia dos años así que ella aun sentía su ausencia, salude con un solo asentimiento de cabeza y subí a ducharme

Me cambie y baje al comedor para hacerle compañía a mi madre.

-mira Sakura –dijo mostrándome un periódico –el guapo heredero de clow red ha decidido venir a Tokio a hacerse cargo de su nueva empresa

-que bien –mencione restándole importancia

-se trata de Eriol Hiraguisawa –tome el periódico pero solo había una fotografía del señor clow así que deje el periódico en su lugar

-Eriol me ha llamado esta tarde, así que mañana pasare por el después de la universidad

-suena un poco liberador has pasado muchos años desgastándote

-mamá por favor es lo que hacen las patinadoras, viven para patinar y no estudian –dije casi en reproche

-si Sakura porque la mayoría se retira a los 20 tienes 23 y sigues patinando esta es tu ultima competencia lo sabes luego de eso tendrás que hacerte cargo de tu vida, por ello insisto tanto en que termines la universidad

-terminare pronto, además he ganado tan bien como patinadora que podría vivir cómodamente sin hacer nada

-Sakura. . .-menciono como regañándome sutilmente

-terminare este semestre mamá lo prometo –dije y entonces ella sonrío

Me levante de la mesa después de haber disfrutado de una cena algo ligera, debía cuidarme unos centímetros más en mi cintura y mis saltos no tendrán la misma magnitud, entre en mi recamara y abrí mi cajón personal, ahí estaba la cadena que Shaoran me había regalado, algunas veces me preguntaba que había sido de su vida, pero los medios de comunicación se encargaban de contestarme, que diferente era todo ahora, me recosté en mi cama y comencé a leer un libro que nos habían pedido en la universidad.

Sabia que mamá tenia razón que yo debía retirarme ni Shantall esperaba que yo siguiese patinando después de las olimpiadas de este año, esa era toda mi vida eso había elegido, que haría ahora, entrar a un laboratorio a experimentar mientras paso el resto de mi vida pensando que talvez unos años mas de patinar no me habrían caído mal. Bueno eso no importa lo que sucediese después lo afrontaría a su tiempo, me preguntaba como seria Eriol, no tenia mucho tiempo de ver las noticias o leer el periódico mi madre es quien a veces me decía algunas cosas o itzumi me llamaba para contarme los nuevos chismes.

Mi vida ahora era estable, incluso mamá accedió a que mi padre e itzumi pasaran la navidad con nosotros y en año nuevo nosotras fuimos a tomoeda porque llegaría la familia de itzumi, siempre debió ser así, mi padre e itzumi pasaban todas sus vacaciones en Tokio y eso aunque mi madre no quisiese reconocerlo le ayudaba mucho a su estado de animo pues su amiga sonomi se fue con Tomoyo y Ieran pocas veces venia a Tokio, así que itzumi era su gran compañera y confidente, se adoraban y mi padre y yo estábamos muy felices por eso.

Vi el libro que estaba leyendo antes, tirado a un costado mío, sonreí no lo leería eso era seguro así que lo acomode en mi maletín y saque mi uniforme para el día

siguiente, puse mi equipo de patinaje en mi maleta y me acosté en la cama, que había echo todos estos años, de vez en cuando pensaba que no valía la pena, que había perdido gran parte de mi vida, pero sabia que no era así, aunque tendría que retirarme por ser ya de las mas grandes podría hacer otras cosas, aunque no estaba muy segura de que, esta vez debía graduarme, estaba segura que conseguiría hacerlo en 1 mes más, aunque veía un poco difícil seguir entrenando y estudiando al mismo tiempo, los juegos olímpicos de verano empiezan en julio 18 y mi graduación será en julio 7, así que deberé poner muchas mas ganas, esta vez mamá no aceptara que deje la universidad.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no fue el despertador el que me despertaba, eran aun las 5:15 de la mañana, bueno al que madruga le va bien o algo así, tome mis pants y mi sweater, nadie se había levantado así que camine con sigilo esperando no despertar a nadie y lo conseguí, di mis vueltas corriendo de manera rutinaria, pase por el parque y eche pedacitos de pan como hacia cada mañana y seguí corriendo, pasar por la plaza me trajo recuerdos, pero no me detuve seguí mi camino y luego volví a casa, me dio tiempo de bañarme, cambiarme y hasta desayunar en casa, luego Salí y me monte en el auto, llegue a la universidad bastante temprano cosa rara en mi, salude a algunas personas que estaban aun fuera de los salones, entre al laboratorio que me correspondía, tome mi bata y mis lentes y a pesar de haber echo eso durante los 5 años anteriores era la primera vez que recordaba a Shaoran, era necesario esto? No es que no hubiese salido con nadie después de el es solo que el se llevo la mejor parte de mi vida, fui tan feliz y creo que ahora esperaba encontrar a alguien tan perfecto como el lo que me complicaba un poco la existencia. Las clases comenzaron y debía poner atención no pasaría mas años de mi vida en Todai eso era seguro.

-hola Sakura –que extraño, Daniel no me hablaba desde aquel día en que decidimos dar fin a nuestra relación.

Fue hace como 1 año, se quejaba de mi poco tiempo para el y creo que tenia razón, al final decidió dejarme y yo estuve de acuerdo pues no podía darle algo que no quería, es decir mi tiempo lo usaba para realizar mis sueños y lamentablemente el no estaba en ellos.

-hola dani, que sucede? –algo debía suceder, no había manera de que solo quisiese saludar

-solo quería saber si estabas bien, es todo –le mire con extrañeza ahí como existe gente tan rara en el mundo

-si estoy bien gracias –dije y volví a hacer anotaciones en mi libreta

-Sakura recuerda que nadie puede hacerte sentir mal sin tu consentimiento –solo asentí y el se fue pero que chico tan raro, había leído esas palabras, Eleonor Roosevelt una gran mujer.

Salí de la universidad después de haberme casi dormido, en vez de salir a correr debí dormir un rato mas, sonreí y seguí caminando todos me observaban y murmuraban que rayos estaba pasando, y luego alrededor de mi auto como una manada de ratas esperando la oscuridad para salir, había miles de reporteros y camarógrafos gente acumulada esperando a su presa que es el papel que me toco desarrollar supongo, camine firme y me acerque a mi auto comenzaron a fotografiar y a preguntar todos al mismo tiempo no lograba entender de que hablaban

-escuchen si me permiten pasar a mi auto prometo contestar algunas de sus preguntas –dije y algunos decidieron dejarme llegar por lo menos a unos metros de mi carro

-señorita Kinomoto, que opina de la decisión de la federación? –de que rayos estaba hablando ese tipo regordete

-no se de que me están hablando –y entonces el mismo tipo me paso un periódico

"_**la federación nacional japonesa de patinaje **__**artístico sobre hielo se inclina por una competencia interna"**_ sabia que significaba esa maldita oración, la federación no me creía capaz de ir a las olimpiadas y traer una medalla, rayos! Tendría que ganarme un puesto para poder llegar a las olimpiadas estaba sumamente enojada después de lo que hice por este maldito país y ahora pensaban que no era capaz o que estaba fuera de condición o que se yo, devolví el periódico y sonreí, es lo que debía hacer una chica como yo.

-no estaba enterada de la noticia, me han tomado de sorpresa, pero lo que opine no tiene en realidad importancia, después de todo es una decisión tomada –sonreí nuevamente para sus cámaras, pero ellos no parecían complacidos

-se sintió ofendida con la noticia, queremos saber su opinión –una pelirroja, era de un show de televisión en donde sacaban de quicio a los famosos, bueno que mas

-ofendida, no, yo se que talvez esa decisión se deba a que bueno soy mayor –no sabia que contestar estaba confundida

-escuchamos que Karin Nahajima, dijo que será ella la elegida por la federación pues es mejor patinadora –que hija de. . . basta basta sakurita hora de retirarme

-no me molesta lo que diga después de todo demostrar que soy la mejor patinadora de Japón no será por medio de palabras, si no en el hielo y es ahí donde yo hablo mejor, compermiso –rayos había declarado la guerra pero que mas da hablaría con Shantall después

Subí a mi auto y Salí de ahí lo mas rápido posible, de camino a mi casa vi como los televisores de la ciudad tenían esa noticia como si fuese el fin del mundo o algo así, periódicos, radio y televisión hablaban de eso incluso algunas revistas y hasta comerciales burlescos, estaba un poco enojada pero no importaba ya, entre en mi casa y subí a ducharme, me coloque un short corto color negro y una sport rosa con un estampado de rosas al frente, me puse unos botines color rosa que apenas cubrían un poco por encima del tobillo, tome mi bolso negro y metí todo lo que supuse necesitaría, amarre mi cabello en una cola de caballo, el cabello me llegaba hasta la cintura aun amarrado, vi mi reloj 3:20 tenia tiempo de ir con calma, subí a mi auto y maneje lentamente escuchando canciones en la radio.

El aeropuerto estaba prácticamente vacío lo que era normal pues para estas fechas no había muchos viajes, se llenaría el mes próximo con la llegada de las vacaciones de verano. Camine mirando a todos lados y luego lo vi, agitando sus manos para que le viera, sonreí y casi corrí hasta el, lo abrace y rió correspondiendo mi abrazo. Caminamos hasta mi auto, se veía tan intelectual, pero bueno cuando no había sido así, el era la viva imagen del misterio y la amabilidad unidas, mucho mas guapo de lo que me hubiese imaginado, como estaría Shaoran? Lo admitía tenia que compararlo con todas las personas que llegaba a conocer y hasta ahora nadie lo había superado.

-Sakura te ves pensativa –sonrío mientras le arroje las llaves de mi auto

-recordaba, tu llegada vaya que me trajo recuerdos –ambos sonreímos y entramos al auto

-escuche lo de la competencia interna, estas bien? –bueno ahora que otras cosas me parecían importantes lo de la federación me parecía estupido

-si me enoje un poco pero, creo que no hay problema, es decir he visto el estilo de esa chica y no es mejor que el mío –presumí y el sonrío sin mas

-bueno y que quieres hacer, tienes tiempo? –pregunto mientras seguía mirando el camino

-claro, tengo el resto del día libre, y si vamos a comer aun no lo he hecho y me muero de hambre –el se estaciono y me sonrío, mire por la ventana y vi un puesto bastante pequeño de hamburguesas, sonreí hacia tanto que no comía una de esas, baje del auto y me dispuse a tomar asiento

Hablamos mucho sobretodo de su vida, ya que la mía había sido rutinaria, lo que mas me sorprendió es enterarme que el había iniciado de nuevo su relación con Tomoyo después de encontrársela en una exhibición de arte en Francia hace 2 años, a pesar de la distancia y sus múltiples actividades se daban tiempo para pasarlo juntos, sonaba romántico para mi.

-y bien no me mostraras la ciudad? –pregunto sonriente –hace tanto que no visito Tokio que siento que nunca estuve aquí, el parque esta igual?

-si bueno, cambiaron el viejo pingüino por uno mas grande, y hace como 3 años el colegio al que solíamos asistir se convirtió en internado para niños ricos

-eso es de verdad? –asentí mientras sonreía a mi también me sorprendió cuando escuche eso hace varios años

-todo lo demás me parece sigue igual, y cuanto tiempo vas a quedarte?

-me parece que hasta que envejezca, me hare cargo de la empresa de aquí por tiempo indefinido, después bueno lo que diga el destino, hora de irnos –asentí y me puse de pie, ambos subimos al auto esta vez fui yo quien tomo el volante

-donde vas a quedarte? –pregunte mientras arrancaba el auto

-sabes donde esta la mansión de Shaoran? –ese nombre en sus labios, me moría por preguntar que hacia ahora, los medios decían que se involucraba con cualquier modelito que se le pasaba por enfrente pero no creo que así sea o no lo se yo solo esperaba escuchar de el

-claro que se donde esta –mencione tratando de parecer indiferente

-y que has sabido de el? –que pregunta absolutamente nada

-no mas que los demás mortales –conteste con sorna y el sonrío

-le he visto un par de veces y hablamos mucho, siempre fuimos los mejores amigos, cambio mucho te sorprenderías si lo vieras de nuevo, no le reconocerías –suspire el tema no me gustaba ya no quería saber nada –por cierto que harás mañana?

-yo tengo una vida aquí apenas me graduare de la universidad este semestre, así que asisto a la universidad y practico patinaje por las tardes

-me parece perfecto no te molesta si asisto verdad? –sonreí ampliamente era como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado jamás

-no me encantaría que vieras mi presentación y opinaras –dije ya estacionándome en la mansión de Shaoran, se veía tan igual

-bueno Sakura nos vemos mañana te marcare –le di mi tarjeta de presentación y me dirigí a casa

Al día siguiente en la universidad aun era el blanco de los comentarios, pero esta vez a diferencia del día anterior no era por el patinaje si no por mi vida "privada", en múltiples revistas, periódicos, noticieros y muchos otros programas se me involucraba con Eriol, suspire Shantall me pidió que no hiciese comentarios, que no afirmase ni negase nada, yo sabia el porque cuando situaciones así ocurren si niegas y algún día decides iniciar una relación con esa persona será blanco de comentarios y conclusiones perturbadoras y si afirmas no te dejaran en paz, así que no dije nada sin importar que era lo que me preguntasen y le pedí a Eriol que tampoco diese comentario alguno.

Me acompaño a la practica de patinaje todos los días y los sábados que practicaba todo el día se encargaba de llevarme algo sano y ligero para comer, algunos días cuando no terminaba demasiado agotada salíamos al cine o a cenar y los medios después de un tiempo dejaron de molestar pues salíamos tanto juntos que decidieron concluir que teníamos una relación pero que no diríamos nada, algunas veces reíamos con eso.

No fue difícil ganar la competencia interna, Karin no era mejor que yo, pero reconocía su talento que era mucho es solo que no expresaba pero sus saltos, giros y su forma de patinar eran perfectos solo faltaba darle ese toque es como danzar con las personas, es como volar mientras tu cuerpo se mueve al ritmo de la canción, es tomar el viento a tu favor, en fin es tantas cosas que es difícil describirlo, es pasión, amor por lo que haces y yo sabia que ella lo sentía. Recuerdo su carita cuando eligieron a la ganadora, me sentí mal vi sus lagrimas yo sabia lo que es ver como uno de tus sueños se escapa, uno de los míos se había ido en un avión hacia 5 años.

-_tuviste una buena presentación, tu corto es bueno pero tu programa largo es tan. . . no se es como si entendiera lo que querías decir –me dijo Karin una vez se había elegido al ganador_

_-muchas gracias lamento no poder opinar sobre la tuya, fuiste primero que yo así que no la he visto –ella me miro con sorpresa –si soy una patinadora veterana pero aun siento nervios, el cosquilleo nunca se va, jamás debes ver la presentación de las patinadoras antes de la tuya, si son buenas te pondrás mas nerviosa y fallaras y si son malas te confiaras y no darás lo mejor de ti, lo mejor es concentrarte en tu propia presentación_

_-por eso puedes sonreír a pesar de los nervios, porque no sabes que esperar, algún día iré a las olimpiadas y ganare la de oro –y entonces comenzó a llorar_

_-claro que lo harás, tienes apenas 14 años Karin, en la próxima tendrás 18 y serás mas experimentada, además te diré un secreto, luego de las olimpiadas voy a retirarme así que necesitare a alguien que pueda sustituirme y confío en que lo harás bastante bien_

_-pero no puedes retirarte, eres la mejor yo. . .te admiro, jamás te ganare si te retiras_

_-sabes Karin el talento lo pone la patinadora todo lo demás lo hace la entrenadora, deberías conocer a Shantall ella es la mejor, talvez deje que asistas a las olimpiadas par que veas como se desarrollan_

_-es una gran idea Sakura –dijo Shantall que estaba a mis espaldas –he visto tu presentación y eres buena Karin, eres la siguiente estoy segura y que dices vas a venir?_

_La chica asintió aun bañada en lagrimas, y yo sonreí con melancolía retirarme aun no parecía ser mi mejor decisión pero sabia que lo seria._

-Sakura si no vas a ver la película mejor la quito –dijo Eriol y entonces caí en la cuenta de que otra vez había viajado a mi mundo

-Eriol, iras conmigo? –el me miro extrañado y se metió mas palomitas a la boca

-a las olimpiadas te refieres? –yo asentí y el suspiro –pensé que te habías olvidado de mi, ya habías invitado a todos menos a mi –dijo haciendo un puchero

Con todos se refería a que había contactado a prácticamente todos, Rika, Chiharu, Yamazaki, Enishi, Tomoyo y Tamiko, no había podido contactar a Shaoran pues se encontraba fuera de china. Esperaba que mi última competencia fuese especial, seria mi retiro oficial sin importar los resultados.

El tiempo paso rápidamente y ni Eriol ni yo pudimos contactar a Shaoran, ya estábamos en Turín, lugar donde se realizarían las olimpiadas, Eriol y yo cenábamos en un lujoso restaurante, seria tal vez la ultima ocasión en que saldría de la pista de patinaje, pues a partir de aquí los entrenamientos serian arduos.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Estaba cansado y sin ganas de hacer nada, sin embargo decidí salir a cenar con Cristi, porque? Bueno porque era mejor que aburrirme en el hotel, entramos al restaurante mas lujoso de Turín, había demasiada gente y eso me molestaba y me ponía nervioso a la vez, aquí se realizarían las olimpiadas y sabia que Sakura participaría, seguía las noticias sobre ella de cerca. No quería hablar con ella, no tenia caso, al principio pensé que seria fácil dejar de verla, pero no fue así, Sakura era la mujer a la que yo amaría toda la vida, se veía adorable en la tv y su voz melodiosa, estaba mas hermosa que nunca y yo la quería conmigo, pero sabia que eso no era posible.

Cristi y yo nos sentamos en una de las mesas exclusivas, pensé en los rumores sobre Sakura, había hablado con Eriol e intente mencionarlo pero el no dijo ni una palabra de ello, de pronto cuando el mesero tomo la orden y se aparto pude verlos, eran Eriol y Sakura justo a lado de nuestra mesa, sin embargo parecían estar en algo importante, así que trate de agudizar el oído para poder escuchar.

- . . .seria el hombre más feliz del mundo si te casases conmigo –dijo Eriol y me sorprendí, iba a acercarme pero algo lo impidió, quería saber la respuesta de ella, no podía ella no podía

-Eriol eres tan original –dijo ella en sarcasmo y no entendí a que venia el comentario

-Sakura tu respuesta –presiono el y sentí que el corazón me daba un vuelco mientras Cristi me miraba con rabia

-claro que si Eriol –ella sonrío y el coloco la sortija en su dedo, no aguante mas y me levante de mi lugar para acercarme a su mesa

-Shaoran! Que increíble encontrarte aquí –menciono Eriol que me miraba con verdadera sorpresa

-estoy en un viaje de negocios, no me quedare mucho tiempo –volví mi vista hacia Sakura que sonreía ampliamente, claro estaba feliz iba a casarse

-Shaoran, ha pasado tanto tiempo, intente llamarte pero dijeron que estabas fuera del país, es fantástico el habernos encontrado aquí

-si eso creo –respondí y seguro soné cortante estaba enojado pero que culpa tenia ella de que yo no hubiese podido dejar de amarla –bueno yo debo irme, en que hotel están quedándose?

-en el Hilton –contestó Eriol de inmediato –esperamos tu visita por supuesto

-esta es mi dirección, espero que también puedan visitarme, fue agradable verles de nuevo

Camine hasta la mesa y tome a Cristi del brazo, salimos del lugar dejando una cuantiosa propina. Cristi era la hija de uno de los socios mayoritarios de la empresa, la lleve a su hotel y me dispuse a entrar al departamento que estaba rentando, que demonios debí invitarles a algún lugar, al carajo todo!, iba a recuperarla, pero lo haría al día siguiente porque era ya tarde.

Me levante temprano y realice todo lo que debía, después de eso me dirigí a la pista de patinaje que sabia destinaban para los concursantes, en cuanto entre vi a Eriol y le salude normalmente.

-ayer estabas tenso eh andabas algo extraño –comento Eriol mientras veíamos a Sakura desarrollar su rutina, aun en pants y sweater se veía preciosa

-si un poco cansado, por eso vine pensé que podríamos hacer algo los tres por la tarde

-no lo creo, Sakura entrena casi todo el día y Karin la mantiene ocupada el tiempo libre que le queda

-ya veo, y aquí te quedas a perder el tiempo? –pregunte con sorna

-si a veces, faltan menos de 7 días para que inauguren las olimpiadas y Sakura esta bastante tensa, con lo de la competencia y todo lo demás, por eso procuro estar cerca de ella, quiero que sienta que la apoyo en todo momento –ridículo, pensé pero era porque se trataba de Sakura, la vi acercarse

-Shaoran que sorpresa verte por acá –su carita rojita por el cansancio dibujaba una sonrisa

-me pareció que fui muy grosero anoche así que vine a invitarlos por un café o algo, pero me dice Eriol que no tienes mucho tiempo

-pues no, falta poco para que arranquen las olimpiadas, eso me deja poco tiempo libre –sonrió de nuevo

-bueno tal vez uno de estos días podría traer el almuerzo aquí para platicar un poco que te parece? –le sonreí

-suena genial, muchas gracias a ambos por adaptarse a mi loca vida – sus ojos esmeralda brillaban con tanta intensidad

-que te parece si lo hacemos mañana, sucede que aun me quedan muchas cosas hacer en turin y debo volver a china en 5 dias –mencione y eriol me miro con molestia

-no piensas quedarte a ver la competencia, Sakura se esforzo para que todos pudiesen estar presentes y te vas un dia antes de la inauguración? –eriol se veia enojado, pero yo estaba mas enojado con el por quitarme a mi chica, aunque en teoria ya no lo era y si lo pienso mas detenidamente yo era quien esperaba quitarsela

-lo siento, tengo muchas empresas alrededor del mundo y mucha gente depende mi, no puedo darme muchos lujos y quedarme mas tiempo desgraciadamente es uno de ellos –respondi casi indiferente

-vamos chicos no discutan, esta bien si shaoran no esta, lamentablemente mañana no podre y difícilmente alguno de estos dias, pero el dia de tu partida estare libre, asi que podremos pasar el dia juntos como en los viejos tiempos

-sakura! No seas holgazana quiero ver ese Lutz –volvi mi mirada hacia la chica que gritaba y no era mas que una chiquilla de tal vez 12 o 13 años asi que sonrei

-karin –dijo Sakura y se dirigio hacia la pequeña

-y bien? –pregunto eriol con voz grave, estaba enojado sin duda lo conocia

-porque estas tan enojado? –interrogue aunque en el fondo conocia la respuesta

-y aun tienes el descaro de preguntar

-basta eriol, no estamos en el colegio sabes

-eso es lo que quiero que entiendas!

-que demonios se supone que es esto, era mi novia eriol! Y ahora resulta que vas a desposarla? Que se supone que es una venganza porque fui yo quien anduvo con ella en el colegio? Tu mas que nadie sabe lo mucho que sufri y mirate –me miro de manera sorprendida y juro casi haber visto una sonrisa

-no la querias tanto shaoran, dijiste una vez que si ella se iba tu irias a buscarla y sin embargo fuiste tu quien la dejo, no hablare mas del asunto –no pude decir nada, gire sobre mis talones y me fui de ahí sin mas

Durante los dias que le siguieron estuve metido en mis asuntos, llame un par de veces a Sakura que al parecer no sabia nada aun de la discusión que eriol y yo tuvimos, ella era mi perdicion, me hacia perder la cabeza y a mis amigos a quienes no culpo de gustar de ella. Ese era su dia libre y yo partiria por la noche, tome el telefono y yo mismo marque su numero

-si diga? –escuche su vocecita del otro lado del telefono

-sakura, soy yo shaoran, se que aun es temprano, pero te parece si vamos a tomar el desayuno juntos? –pregunte de golpe gracias a los nervios

-si claro, por la tarde llegan rika, chiharu, tamiko y Yamazaki, ojala que tengas tiempo para que vayamos a recogerlos juntos

-eriol vendra con nosotros? –pregunte rogando al cielo que la respuesta fuese negativa

-dice que nos alcanzara luego, parece que tiene que realizar importantes llamadas

-quieres que pase por ti?

-no sera necesario, debo dejar a karin en la pista y de ahí queda bastante cerca tu apartamento

-bien entonces te espero

-si, nos vemos -dijo antes de colgar

Durante el dia caminamos por el centro comercial cosa que no hacia desde hace muchisimos años atrás, las multitudes me disgustaban, muchos pedian autografos y fotos con Sakura y eso me estaba poniendo de malas, tomamos un desayuno ligero y fuimos a jugar bolos, ella no era tan habil como yo pero debia admitir que tenia talento.

Platicamos de lo que habia pasado en nuestras vidas hasta el momento, ella no menciono su compromiso con eriol, talvez queria esperar a que las olimpiadas terminasen, fuimos por un helado y ella parecio disfrutarlo mucho.

-es muy tarde seguro que todos estan en el aeropuerto, llamare a eriol –solo asenti y la vi marcar –eriol, oye se me hizo algo tarde. . . estas ahí?. . .si ya voy para alla. . .supongo que si. . .no yo no lo creo. . .si bien. . .tambien te quiero tonto. . .nos vemos –era dificil precisar cuales eran las palabras de eriol

-y bien? –pregunte, senti ganas de abrazarle y no dejar que se marchase

-ya esta en el aeropuerto, demonos prisa

Ambos nos levantamos de la mesa y subimos al porche que habia rentado para estar en turin, arranque el auto, pero no lo movi ni un centimetro de su lugar, ella solo me miraba, como decirlo. . . simplemente no te cases con eriol e intentemos algo que seguramente fallara y al final te quedaras sola? Era ridiculo, no podia pedirle eso

-shaoran? –pregunto llamando mi atención

-no vayas –solte sin mas y me miro confundida sonrei y continue –no vayas al aeropuerto, conviviras con ellos mañana, yo debo irme hoy, vamos a ver unas peliculas que dices? Tu eliges

-no quieres verlos antes de irte? –pregunto un tanto dubitativa

-si es solo que mas tarde –ella sonrio y asintió

Fuimos a mi apartamento y nos acomodamos para ver una pelicula en blanco y negro y muda, era algo aburrida y Sakura se durmió bastante rapido, yo sonrei, que lindo seria despertar y verla ahí a tu lado durmiendo, y de pronto la sangre comenzo a hervirme de solo pensar que quien estaria a su lado seria mi mejor amigo y no yo.

No sabia como actuar que hacer, le queria pero yo no podia ofrecerle lo mismo que eriol, el lo tenia resuelto vivia en Tokio con ella y yo al otro lado, que le diria mudate conmigo y deja todo lo que te importa? Yo no podria hacerlo, que tipo de persona cruel seria si se lo pidiese.

-es tarde! Eriol va a matarme! Date prisa! –grito Sakura de repente y comenzo a marcar un numero –lo siento. . . estas enojado?. . .bien si te lo prometo. . . alla nos vemos –colgo y se paro a toda prisa –vamonos! Siguen esperando a enishi y tomoyo, a que hora es tu vuelo? –ni habia pensado en eso, no queria irme

-en dos horas –ella sonrio

-esta perfecto, vámonos o no te dara tiempo de saludarlos

El camino fue ameno ella reia de mis bromas y hablaba con burla no parecia tan preocupada del enojo de eriol y cuando llegamos le saludo de manera normal, incluso eriol me saludo a mi de manera normal, salude a todos parecian muy contentos hablamos de muchas cosas, Yamazaki y chiharu estaban comprometidos desde hacia 7 meses y aun no habia fecha de la boda, todos reimos con ello.

En cuanto el avion en el que venian tomoyo y enishi llego, eriol corrio y abrazo a tomoyo con tanta efusividad que me parecio extraño, sin embargo no hice ningun comentario, pero luego se besaron como una pareja que no se ha visto en algun tiempo y me volvi a ver el rostro de Sakura, sonreia, que extraño estaba todo.

-yo pense que tu y el andaban –le mencione a Sakura en el oido para que nadie mas pudiese percibir mi comentario

-oh no, somos buenos amigos, shaoran no creas todo lo que dicen la revistas –sonrio

-pero el otro dia en el restaurant

-callate! –grito –va a proponerle matrminio solo le ayudaba un poco –y entonces rei, ahora entendia, le abrace fuerte

-voy a extrañarte –le dije y luego salude a enishi y tomoyo, minutos después me despedi de todos

Las pantallas del avion no hablaban de otra cosa que no fuesen las olimpiadas, vi a las concursantes de todo tipo de deportes y en definitiva Sakura era la más bonita de todas. Sonrei, mañana estaria compitiendo, yo la veria por televisión y seguro sonreiria al verla patinar como habia echo todos estos años. Deseaba estar ahí, abrazarla cuando decian que habia ganado algo, pero ya no eramos unos chiquillos. Exacto! Ya no somos unos chiquillos, no importaba que pasase yo no dejaria de amarla y ahora tenía la madurez y edad para dirigir mi vida.

En cuanto el avion aterrizo me dirigi a la mansion y ahí estaban justo esperando a que llegase, mis 4 hermanas y mi madre, sonrei de manera nerviosa y ellas me miraban extrañadas.

-shaoran sucede algo? –fue mi madre la primera en romper el hielo

-yo quiero dirigir mi vida, es mi vida y ya elegi con quien quiero vivirla –todas me miraron con sorpresa, fue mi madre la unica que se mantenia seria

-y que piensa ella al respecto? –pregunto mi madre con su seriedad y calma habitual

-no lo se, pero eso no importa, estoy eligiendo lo que sera de mi vida en este momento –no estaba seguro de si era lo mejor, pero estaba seguro de que era lo que yo queria

-bien, vamos a descansar que es muy tarde –esas fueron sus ultimas palabras y se retiro seguida de mis 4 hermanas

Compre un boleto para turin al dia siguiente, llegaria a tiempo para verla patinar, me acoste a dormir pensando en lo que seria el dia siguiente.

Eran poco mas de las 3 de la mañana, tome nuevamente mis maletas, si no salia a esa hora no alcanzaria a verle. Estaba a punto de salir cuando vi a mi madre parada fentre a la puerta.

-que tengas un buen viaje hijo –se alejo de la puerta y yo solo asenti estaba a punto de salir y ella detuvo mis pasos –no olvides invitarla para que venga de visita y conozca china y mandale saludos a su madre hace años que no le veo –le mire sorprendido como sabia que se trataba de ella –sabes shaoran siempre me preocupe porque encontrases a alguien digna de entrar en la familia, pero Sakura es mas que eso no pudiste hacer mejor eleccion ahora ve por ella y no vuelvas solo

Rei y subi a la limosina que me llevaria al aeropuerto, tome el avion y estaba desesperado por llegar, seguia las olimpiadas desde mi celular, rayos! Estaba el corto de Sakura, la musica era perfecta, era las cuatro estaciones de Vivaldi, pero solo habia tomado el fragmento de primavera. Se veia increible en su diminuto traje deagradado en verdes y amarillos muy adecuado para la musica, sus saltos su sonrisa, su alegria. . . todo en ella era perfecto. Aplausos muchos aplausos, el avion aterrizo y casi corri al porche maneje hasta la pista donde sabia se estaban celebrando las olimpiadas. Le tocaba ir primero en el programa largo me sente junto a karin quien me miro con extrañeza, Sakura no estaba ahí, seguro estaba alistandose para salir. Se escucho la presentacion de Sakura y entonces la vi, ataviada en un hermoso traje color negro y azul degradados, con muchos brillos, sonrei, ella no me vio, busque a eriol pero tampoco pude verlo. Luego sono moonlight sonata de Beethoven y Sakura comenzo su rutina. Y vi ese collar, aquel que me trajo multibles regaños y problemas en el pasado, el que le habia dado antes de desaperecer de su vida.

No estaba seguro de que ella me quisiese, pero sabia que yo a ella si y eso me bastaba por el momento.

-la conoces? –pregunto karin de repente, puse cara de confusion y ella sonrio aun mas –me refiero a la cancion –yo solo atine a sonreir y asenti –sabes porque Beethoven la compuso? –negue y eso que importaba –el era sordo –rode los ojos con impaciencia –espera!, conocio a una mujer ciega que queria ver el reflejo de la luna en el agua, si cierras los ojos y escuchas la musica puedes verlo, la escribio para esa mujer

-por eso la escogio Sakura? Por ser una linda historia dentro de una cancion? –pregunte, Sakura no solia ser tan cursi, karin sonrio

-claro que no, aunque eso crei al principio, ella dijo que hace unos años perdio a alguien y que no podia verlo, pero sabes al igual que la mujer ciega Sakura aprendio a verlo con los ojos cerrados –no dije nada, karin tambien se limito a mirar a Sakura

Termino su rutina y entonces alcance a ver a todos nuestros amigos apoyandole, tenia una enorme sonrisa, habia echo un gran trabajo no habia cometido error alguno. Sonrei y entonces ella volteo hacia mi direccion, se sorprendio mucho al verme, era logico me vio partir el dia anterior en el aeropuerto, camino despacio y sonrio mucho mas, se le veia tan feliz.

-hola –fue lo unico que dije y ella me abrazo efusivamente, todos se acercaron

-crei que estarias en china –me dijo soltandose de mi abrazo

-si estaba, pero escuche que te retirabas sin importar los resultados y no queria perderme la despedida de Sakura kinomoto, eres la mejor –ella sonrio y luego siguió a shantall a los camerinos.

Salude a todos y parecian todos muy felices, hablamos un poco y parecia que todos habiamos conseguido lo que queriamos tamiko era escritora y según nos habia contado su libro se publicaria en poco menos de un mes, nos regalo una copia a cada uno. Me sorprendio la dedicatoria "_para todos aquellos que confiaron en mi desde el principio y sobre todo a Sakura quien me enseñó que la vida es mas que unas cuantas lineas escritas en tinta negra"_, recordaba eso. Sakura menciono un libro de su escritora favorita Jane Austen, en su obra Jane Eyre, la escritoria escribio su vida, pero Sakura siempre creyo que su vida iba más alla de las lineas que el libro contenia.

Rika tenia su propio restaurant en Francia, era muy famoso incluso pense en invitar a Sakura para que vistemos a rika y de paso probemos su comida. Chiharu era la diseñadora mas loca que habia conocido, tenbia un gusto tan extraño y quiza ese era el secreto de su éxito, tomoyo habia comprado muchos de sus diseños , en Tokio no eran muy conocidos pero en otros paises si incluso estaba pensando en fundar una cadena de tiendas de ropa. Yamazaki era abogado, uno muy bueno el 99% de casos ganados, talvez porque era bueno en lo que hacia o porque siempre fue muy bueno mintiendo.

Eriol seguiria con el lucrativo negocio de su familia y tomoyo ya era algo asi como la segunda da Vinci o piccaso. Y yo bueno mi destino era muy parecido al de eriol.

Me sorprendio saber que rika se habia casado y no con enishi, si no con un chef al que conocio en la universidad. Tomoyo y eriol ahora estaban comprometidos y ella viviria en Tokio junto a el, chiharu y Yamazaki por fin pusieron fecha a su boda, enishi tenia una novia que era modelo y que al parecer no queria mucho. Tamiko estaba soltera y al parecer asi le gustaba estar, tenia ya una hija y eso sorprendio a todos, no sabiamos quien era el padre y no preguntaríamos.

Por fin llego la hora de la verdad y todas las patinadoras formaron una linea sobre el hielo con sonrisas entre nerviosas y emocionadas, ya era todo un logro llegar a las olimpiadas y ellas lo sabian, mire a Sakura que ya se habia puesto una chamarra, ella siempre fue friolenta.

No supe quien gano tercer o segundo lugar, solo vi las lagrimas de Sakura caer cuando le dieron su medalla de oro, todos se acercaron a abrazarle y cuando se solto ella tiro las rosas y corrio hacia mi, no espere que me abrazase de esa manera, pero estaba feliz y yo tambien por fin podia decirle lo bien que lo hizo, podia felicitarla y celebrar con ella.

-casate conmigo –ella me miro sorprendida y como no estarlo, simplemente deje que esta vez mi corazon hablase por mi

-claro que si, no traes anillo? –dijo llorando y riendo a la vez, le amaba de eso ya no tenia duda

Saque de mi saco una caja de terciopelo y ahí estaba el anillo, lo habia comprado hae años, para ella no se porque lo hice, tal vez porque sabia que tarde o temprano ella estaria conmigo.

No pense en nada ya sabia lo que queria hacer de mi vida, la compartiria con ella sin importar lo demas, vi a mis amigos mas sorprendidos que nunca antes y sonrei mas ampliamente

-no nos felicitan?

Todos se acercaron a abrazarnos y a hacer planes de boda aun antes de fijar una fecha, muchos camarografos tomaban fotos y preguntaban tantas cosas a la vez, estaba tan feliz que el exceso de gente, por primera vez no me molesto.

Imaginaba como seria mi vida en adelante, al dia siguiente se anunciaria en todos lados que Sakura habia ganado la de oro, y que se casaria conmigo, ambos mirariamos la noticia y sonreiriamos de felicidad, porque a partir de aquí era seguro que todo iba a ser felicidad.

_**FIN**_


End file.
